indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Music and astrology
thumb|center|670 px thumb|center|670 px Krishna told Arjun: don't expect results of actions (it's Venus in lower gunas). But you can hope for a good result (that's Venus in sattva). Таємне життя великих композиторів (fb2) ПЕРЕДМОВА Ви здаєте пальто в гардероб, пред'являєте квиток і сідаєте в крісло оперного театру або концертного залу. Відкриваєте програму з глянсовою обкладинкою і, гортаючи сторінки, намагаєтеся зрозуміти, що ж за культурна подія уготовано вам в цей вечір. Читаючи музикознавчі тексти, ви досить скоро виповнюється упевненістю в тому, що всі композитори вели виключно праведне і безумовно гідне життя - під стать їх шедеврів, настільки шанованим слухачами. Е-е-мм, не зовсім так. Вираз «буйний музикант» набагато старше рок-н-ролу. Розгромити номер готелю? Бетховену нічого не коштувало рознести вщент дорогі апартаменти. Епатувати публіку сексуальними витівками? Чи не в кожному європейському місті, від Брюсселя до Будапешта, у Ліста були палкі «прихильниць». Відчайдушно торгуватися з організаторами концертів? В цьому відношенні рок-музиканти не переплюнути Вагнера! Насправді багато композиторів вели життя буйну і обурливу. Моцарт сипав непристойності, Шуман страждав на сифіліс, а Бернстайн володів непомірним гонором. «Добре темперований клавір» Бах написав за гратами, Вагнер створив «Лоенгріна», ховаючись від настирливих кредиторів, а Пуччіні складав «Мадам Батерфляй» на тлі сімейного кризи, коли дружина композитора норовила прищучити його (чергову) коханку. Жодна з подібних деталей ніколи не проникне в нудні і добрими намірами концертні програми. Ну так тепер у вас є ця книга. Для «Таємної життя великих композиторів» мені вдалося відшукати неймовірно скандальні і химерні історії про деяких видатних композиторів західної культури. Ця книга не підкаже вам, до чого слід прислухатися до четвертої частини якоїсь симфонії чи іншого твору, але розповість про те, хто, переодягнувшись у жіночу сукню, намагався вбити свою колишню наречену, хто став світовим світилом в області розпізнавання грибів і хто ділив музичну славу зі своїм домашнім кроликом. Зрозуміло, місця для всіх великих композиторів на цих сторінках не вистачило, тому не ображайтеся, не знайшовши тут Густава Полотна, Жака Оффенбаха або Миколи Римського-Корсакова. Ця книга не підручник, я не порівнюю творчість композиторів і не суджу про якість їх музики. І ще одне: будь ласка, не дозволяйте бруду, вилитого на вашого улюбленого композитора, заважати вам насолоджуватися його чудовою музикою. Прекрасні мелодії, незабутні співзвуччя, чудові твори для хору, як правило, створені справді видатними людьми, і ні дивацтва, ні прокази автора ні в якій мірі не применшують мощі його музики. Отже, диригент встав за пульт, світло в залі приглушили, маестро змахнув паличкою. Про всяк випадок вхопитеся міцніше за поручні крісла - можливо, вас почне трясти. АНТОНІО ВІВАЛЬДІ 4 БЕРЕЗНЯ тисяча шістсот сімдесят вісім - 28 ЛИПНЯ одна тисяча сімсот сорок один Астрологічний ЗНАК: РИБИ НАЦІОНАЛЬНІСТЬ: ІТАЛІЄЦЬ МУЗИЧНИЙ СТИЛЬ: БАРОККО Знакові твори: «ЧОТИРИ ПОРИ РОКУ» (одна тисяча сімсот двадцять три) ДЕ ВИ ЙОГО ЧУЛИ: В незліченну кількість фільмів і телесеріалів, ПОЧИНАЮЧИ З «КЛАНУ СОПРАНО», «Сімпсони» і кінчаючи «Повернення Супермена» І «ВИДОМ НА ВБИВСТВО» неокласицизму МУДРІ СЛОВА: «Я керую ОРКЕСТРОМ ... ОСЬ УЖЕ ТРИДЦЯТЬ РОКІВ. І жодного разу не СТАЛОСЯ ЖОДНОГО СКАНДАЛУ » Свого часу Антоніо Лучо Вівальді знали як «Рудого священика» - на прізвисько, даному за вогненно руду шевелюру і навчання в семінарії в юні роки. Однак сучасним любителям музики він найбільше відомий мелодіями «Чотирьох пір року», які нині звучать всюди - від ліфтів до кінотеатрів. Народившись в родині з досить скромним достатком, Вівальді не мав права голосу у виборі майбутньої професії. Коли він був ще дитиною, батьки вирішили віддати його в священики, і бунтувати проти батьківської волі було настільки ж безглуздо, як висловлювати невдоволення кольором свого волосся. Але цікавила його музика і тільки вона. На щастя для Вівальді, духовна кар'єра не склалася. Вчасно проклюнулися астма звільнила його від обов'язків священика, але чомусь не завадила диригувати концертами або ставити опери. Точно так же духовний сан НЕ занапастив на корені інші, плотські, інтереси, якщо вірити пліткам, що циркулювали по Венеції. Скандальна прихильність Вівальді до якоїсь сопрано, більш відомої схильністю до любовних утіх, ніж співочим талантом, неабияк попсувала композитору життя. У підсумку відданість Вівальді своєї учениці і коханці привела до вигнання з країни, краху блискучої музичної кар'єри і смерті в злиднях на чужині. сорому РЕЛІГІЙНІСТЬ Вівальді з'явився в цей світ тендітним немовлям - очевидно, він народився недоношеним; в церковних книгах значиться, що його хрестили вдома як «не мешканці». Він видерся, але хвороби переслідували його все життя. Старший з п'ятьох дітей, трьох сестер і двох братів, Вівальді навчався грі на скрипці під керівництвом батька, Джованні Батісти Вівальді, який починав у канестве цирульника і закінчив професійним музикантом в місцевому оркестрі. Втім, в той час професія скрипаля обіцяла ще меншу фінансову стабільність, ніж в наші дні, і сім'я, ледь зводила кінці з кінцями, постановила визначити Антоніо по релігійної частини. Ми не знаємо, як Вівальді сприйняв рішення батьків, однак справно відучився в духовному закладі повні десять років, подобалося йому це чи ні. І навряд чи він приступив до виконання обов'язків священика з ентузіазмом. Церковні служби він вів не більше року, коли у нього почалися «утруднення в грудях» і він був змушений припинити відправлення мес. Відзначимо, що ці «сорому», які сьогодні називаються астмою, анітрохи не дошкуляли Вівальді, коли він диригував. ДЕВОЧКИ, ДЕВОЧКИ, КРУГОМ ОДНІ ДЕВОЧКИ! До двадцяти п'яти років Вівальді знайшов міцну репутацію відмінного музиканта і композитора і в 1703 році став учителем в жіночій консерваторії «Пієта». «Пієта» була сирітським притулком для дівчаток, в більшості своїй незаконнонароджених дочок міських багатіїв та представників адміністрації. Мучить докорами сумління, татуся щедро спонсорували притулок, і в результаті «Пієта» могла похвалитися чудовим хором і оркестром, що перетворився в одну з головних визначних пам'яток Венеції. Туристи з усієї Європи приїздили подивитися на молоденьких дівчат, які не тільки грали на таких «жіночих» інструментах, як флейта, а й хвацько били в «чоловічі» литаври. Духовный сан Вивальди предполагал, что его безопасно допускать к обучению юных дев. Он оставался их наставником в течение тридцати пяти лет, сочинив для приютского оркестра около четырехсот концертов. (Правда, великий композитор двадцатого века Игорь Стравинский заявил однажды, что на самом деле Вивальди сочинил всего лишь один концерт, зато четыреста раз.) Среди наиболее памятных произведений Вивальди особняком стоят «Четыре времени года», написанные в 1723 году (и опубликованные в 1725-м) по мотивам четырех сонетов, авторство которых принадлежит, по-видимому, самому композитору. В «Четырех временах года» — весь Вивальди: обворожительный, вдохновенный, изобретательный и снисходительный к публике. В ответ публика полюбила это произведение сразу и навсегда — среди особых почитателей числился и французский король Людовик XV, а его придворные даже поставили спектакль на музыку «Весны», стремясь порадовать властителя. «А ВОТ ЧТО Я ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ ХОЧУ, ТАК ЭТО СТАВИТЬ!»1 Вивальди процветал, сочиняя для приютского оркестра, однако его амбиции простирались много дальше — к постановке опер. Опера была изобретена в 1607 году итальянским композитором Клаудио Монтеверди, задумавшим воссоздать музыкальный стиль древних греков, которые в своих драматических представлениях сочетали актерскую игру с музыкой и танцами. Эта новая форма музыкального развлечения в виде красочных спектаклей быстро завоевала признание публики, особенно в Италии. Вивальди разъезжал по стране, ставя свои оперы, пользовавшиеся огромным успехом. Производительность композитора просто поражает: между 1713 и 1739 годом он написал почти пятьдесят опер, в среднем по две в год. «Тит Манлий» (Tito Manlio) от начала до конца был написан за пять дней. Публика валом валила на спектакли Вивальди, хотя прием оказывала не всегда восторженный. «Новая опера в „Сан-Хризостомо“ более удачна, чем предыдущая… но содержание такое нескладное, а музыка такая унылая, что я проспал целый акт», — писал некий венецианский любитель оперы своему приятелю в 1727 году. (Знакомая картина, не правда ли? Сдается, чем больше перемен в нашей жизни, тем более все остается по-прежнему.) ПРЕЛЕСТНАЯ ВЕРТУШКА Капризы публики, не умеющей по достоинству оценить его творения, несомненно расстраивали Вивальди, но в конце концов он обрел утешение в лице сопрано Анны Маддалены Тесейре, известной под сценическим псевдонимом Анна Джиро или просто Ла Джиро (это емкое итальянское слово в данном случае можно перевести как «Вертушка»), дебютировавшей на сцене в 1725 году. Со временем Анна перебралась в дом папочки Вивальди, позднее к ней присоединилась ее сестра Паолина, взявшая на себя обязанности сиделки при композиторе, чье здоровье неуклонно ухудшалось в связи с участившимися приступами астмы. Все вокруг считали Анну и Вивальди любовниками, а кое-кто даже утверждал, что Паолина принимала активное участие в забавах этой парочки. В большинстве своем окружающие относились к ситуации спокойно — за исключением кардинала-архиепископа города Феррары, к большинству себя не причислявшего. В 1737 году, когда Вивальди репетировал в Ферраре очередную оперу, кардинал внезапно и категорично запретил ему дирижировать, а Вертушке — петь. Возмущенный композитор заявил кардиналу, что тот «запятнал позором этих бедных женщин» и что имя Вивальди до сих пор не фигурировало в скандальных историях. Но кардинал был непреклонен, и представление прошло без Вивальди и Анны. Как и следовало ожидать, опера провалилась. ВСЕМУ СВОЕ ВРЕМЯ А затем оперы Вивальди начали проваливаться одна за другой. Времена и вкусы изменились, и «Рыжий священник» стал казаться старомодным. Однако к северу от Альп имя Вивальди еще гремело, и в 1740 году композитор, покинув Италию, направился в Вену, родной город императора Священной Римской империи Карла VI, давнишнего поклонника музыки Вивальди. Проделав долгий путь до Вены, Вивальди поспевает как раз к тому моменту, когда император падает замертво, отведав ядовитых грибов. Новому королевскому семейству и без итальянского композитора хватало проблем — например, войны с Пруссией, — и Вивальди был вынужден продавать свои рукописи, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Летом 1741 года он слег с «внутренним жаром» и 28 июля умер. Отпевали его в соборе Св. Стефана, где в то время в церковном хоре мальчиков пел юный Йозеф Гайдн. После Вивальди остались сотни концертов, сонат и симфоний — только концертов для скрипки и струнных он написал 253, - но при жизни композитора мало что было издано. Лишь в 1920-е годы его сочинения открыли заново и они опять зазвучали со сцены. Сегодня у нас куда больше шансов услышать концерты Вивальди — в частности, всенепременные «Четыре времени года», — нежели его оперы (хотя когда-то именно оперы принесли композитору славу). Это объясняется, с одной стороны, состоянием партитур, часто неполным и требующим существенных добавлений, а с другой стороны, абсолютной несуразностью сюжетов. Тем не менее оперы Вивальди переживают возрождение, и впервые с 1700-х годов они начинают потихоньку возвращаться на сцены различных городов мира, от Нью-Йорка до Роттердама. ПОЮТ КАК РЕЗАНЫЕ Другая причина, по которой барочные оперы — так можно определить произведения Вивальди — редко исполняются в наши дни, заключается в том, что они рассчитаны на довольно причудливую разновидность певцов под названием «кастраты». ТУРИСТЫ ЛЮБИЛИ ПОГЛАЗЕТЬ НА СИРОТСКИЙ ОРКЕСТР ВИВАЛЬДИ: ЮНЫЕ МУЗЫКАНТШИ ИГРАЛИ НА ВСЕХ ИНСТРУМЕНТАХ — ОТ ФЛЕЙТЫ ДО ЛИТАВР. В те времена существовала практика (довольно варварская) кастрировать мальчиков с красивым сопрано до достижения ими половой зрелости с целью сохранения изысканного тембра их голосов. Женщин на сцену не допускали, считая это неприличным, хотя теперь нам остается только удивляться тому, что замена певиц на евнухов выглядела в глазах современников более пристойной. Голоса кастратов, сочетавшие высоту женских голосов с мощью мужских легких, были настолько общепринятым стандартом, что даже когда женщинам разрешили выступать на публике, кастраты продолжали оккупировать сцену. Больше всего кастратов поставляла Италия, хотя эта операция была объявлена вне закона во всех городах итальянского полуострова. Закон обходили по-разному: заявляли, что мальчики неким странным образом пострадали во время сельхозработ либо переболели необычной формой свинки. Прославившиеся кастраты запрашивали несусветные гонорары. А самые знаменитые требовали, чтобы их любимые арии вставляли в каждую оперу, которую они исполняли, даже если эти арии были написаны другими композиторами и не имели ничего общего с происходящим на сцене. (Эти коронные номера назывались «чемоданными ариями», поскольку исполнители возили их за собой из города в город.) На протяжении более ста лет, начиная с середины 1600-х, любая опера должна была включать по меньшей мере одну партию для кастрата, иначе эту оперу сочли бы ненастоящей. В середине 1700-х в Италии ежегодно кастрировали до четырех тысяч мальчиков, но затем под воздействием общественного мнения от такого способа начали отказываться. В девятнадцатом веке кастратов появлялось все меньше и меньше. Последним был Алессандро Морески; он умер в 1922 году, дожив до эры звукозаписи. И благодаря этому обстоятельству мы до сих пор можем услышать его неестественно высокий голос. НАПЛЕВАТЕЛЬСКОЕ ОТНОШЕНИЕ И бедные, и богатые жители Венеции поголовно ходили слушать оперу. Разумеется, жирные сливки общества не желали смешиваться с низшими классами. Аристократы сидели в приватных ложах в верхних ярусах, проводя время за игрой в карты и обильным ужином. (В ту пору зрители непринужденно общались меж собой в течение всего спектакля; требование почтительной тишины в театре — недавний феномен.) Во время долгих речитативов любимым развлечением сильных мира сего было сбрасывать на головы простонародья, сидевшего внизу, апельсиновую кожуру, а также плевать на них. ПОЭТ В ДУШЕ Вивальди не только сочинил музыку к «Четырем временам года», но и написал сонеты, тематически соответствующие четырем частям произведения. Откровенно говоря, его поэзия не блещет ни глубиной, ни своеобразием, зато пробуждает в памяти знакомые картины и чувства. Например, «Осень»: «Шумит крестьянский праздник урожая. / Веселье, смех, задорных песен звон!"2В "Зиме" мы находим такие строчки: "На зимнем просторе ликует народ. / Упал, поскользнувшись, и катится снова. / И радостно слышать, как режется лед / Под острым коньком, что железом окован"3. Кроме стихов, Вивальди написал непривычные указания для музыкантов. Вторую часть "Весны" следовало исполнять как "лай собаки", первая часть "Лета" была призвана пробудить ощущение "истомы, вызванной жарой", а вторая часть "Осени" должна была напомнить слушателям о "пьяницах, которые погрузились в сон". Современные музыковеды утверждают, что по причине этого дополнительного словесного материала "Четыре времени года" можно считать первой в мире музыкальной поэмой. Публика горячо откликнулась на усилия композитора — согласно журналу "Классические диски" (Classic CD), "Четыре времени года" стали самым популярным классическим произведением всех времен и народов. ГЕОРГ ФРИДРИХ ГЕНДЕЛЬ 23 ФЕВРАЛЯ 1685 -14 АПРЕЛЯ 1759 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РЫБЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ; ЗАТЕМ ГРАЖДАНИН АНГЛИИ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: БАРОККО ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "МЕССИЯ" (1741) ГДЕ ВЫ ЕГО СЛЫШАЛИ: ПО РАДИО, В ТОРГОВЫХ ЦЕНТРАХ И В ЦЕРКВИ НА КАЖДОЕ РОЖДЕСТВО И ПАСХУ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "Я БЫ ОГОРЧИЛСЯ, УЗНАВ, ЧТО Я ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ РАЗВЛЕКАЛ ИХ. МНЕ ХОТЕЛОСЬ СДЕЛАТЬ ИХ ЛУЧШЕ". Георг Фридрих Гендель в первую очередь известен одним своим произведением и даже одним фрагментом этого произведения: хором "Аллилуйя" из оратории "Мессия". Равно полюбившийся церковным певческим коллективам и производителям телерекламы, хор "Аллилуйя" — воплощение торжества и радости. Однако оратория "Мессия" была вовсе не тем торжеством, которого жаждал Гендель. Себя он ценил прежде всего как сочинителя опер, а вовсе не религиозной музыки. Однако многолетние успехи и слава оперного импресарио улетучились вмиг, когда английская публика резко утратила интерес к пышным постановкам композитора. Вот тут-то Генделю и пришлось заняться сочинением чего-либо иного, кроме опер: он взялся за оратории в духе "Мессии" лишь потому, что выбирать было особо не из чего. Так что, когда в следующий раз будете слушать "Аллилуйю" и публика поднимется с мест на первых волнующих аккордах, вспомните: Гендель предпочел бы увидеть подобную реакцию на представлении одной из его опер. ПАПА, ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ? Отец Генделя был уважаемым врачевателем, полагавшим музыку занятием рискованным и неблагородным. К несчастью, его сын Георг с младых ногтей демонстрировал столь настойчивый интерес к извлечению звуков и сочинению мелодий, что Гендель-старший вынужден был наложить запрет на любые музыкальные инструменты в доме. Напротив, его жена верила в талант сына, поэтому она тайком притащила на чердак маленький клавесин. Однажды отец взял сына в поездку ко двору герцога Саксен-Вейсенфельса. После службы в часовне мальчик пробрался на хоры и принялся играть на органе. Герцог осведомился, кто сидит за инструментом, и, когда ему сказали, что это сын гостившего при дворе врача, выразил желание познакомиться с обоими. Добрый доктор немедленно посетовал на прискорбную страсть сына к музыке и объявил о своем намерении сделать из Георга юриста. На что герцог изрек: нельзя губить то, что определенно выглядит как Божий дар. Подчинившись высочайшему давлению и, вероятно, неизбежности, Гендель-старший позволил сыну получить музыкальное образование. Впрочем, за папашей по-прежнему оставалось последнее слово, и в 1702 году семнадцатилетний Георг поступил на юридический факультет университета Галле. Годом позже отец умер, путы спали, и Георг перебрался в Гамбург играть на клавесине в оперном театре. Мир оперы поглотил Генделя. В 1705 году в Гамбурге были поставлены два его первых оперных сочинения, спектаклям сопутствовал успех, а в 1706-м Гендель двинул на юг, в Италию. Его карьера дала временный сбой в 1707 году, когда папа римский запретил оперные спектакли; пока длился запрет, Гендель переключился на религиозную музыку- позже эта стратегия сослужит ему хорошую службу. КАК ПОТРАФИТЬ КОРОЛЯМ И ПОВЛИЯТЬ НА ПЕВЦОВ Известность Генделя росла, по каковой причине на него обратил внимание Георг, курфюрст Ганновера. В 1710 году Георг нанял Генделя на должность капельмейстера (руководителя хора), но пыльный провинциальный Ганновер не глянулся композитору. Не прошло и месяца с начала службы, как, воспользовавшись лазейкой в контракте, Гендель устремляется в космополитическую и обожающую оперу Англию. В Лондоне он сочиняет и ставит замысловатые, экстравагантные спектакли. Одной из самых роскошных постановок была опера "Ринальдо", в которой "участвовали" не только гром, молния и фейерверки, но и живые воробьи, летавшие по сцене. (Однако впечатление от эффектных находок Генделя портила состоятельная публика, восседавшая, по обычаю того времени, прямо на сцене. Мало того что богатые зрители непрерывно болтали друг с другом и нюхали табак, вдобавок они чувствовали себя вправе разгуливать среди декораций. Некий завсегдатай оперы жаловался на знать: как же это раздражает, когда господа бродят там, где, по задумке авторов, бушует океан!) Спустя некоторое время Гендель все же вернулся в Германию, дабы умаслить взбешенное начальство, однако менее чем через год снова уехал в Англию — "на несколько месяцев", растянувшихся на долгие годы. Но, прежде чем Георг употребил власть, королева Анна умерла, и курфюрст Ганноверский сделался королем Англии Георгом I. Наказывать беглого композитора король не стал; напротив, он во множестве заказывал ему сочинения, в том числе "Музыку на воде" — три оркестровые сюиты, сыгранные для королевских гостей на баржах посреди Темзы. Гендель продолжал трудиться на оперной ниве, невзирая на помехи в виде закулисных склок. Особенно трудно было управляться с сопрано, бесконечно споривших с композитором из-за длины, сложности и стиля их сольных арий. Когда одна из певиц отказалась петь написанную для нее партию, Гендель схватил ее на руки и пригрозил вышвырнуть в окно. В другой раз соперничающие сопрано воспылали такой завистью друг к другу, что Генделю, дабы их утихомирить, пришлось сочинить две арии абсолютно одинаковой длины, вплоть до равного количества нот. Публика разделилась на две команды — каждая болела за свою исполнительницу, — и на одном из представлений в 1727 году шипение и свист перешли в крики и непристойную ругань. Вечер закончился тем, что конкурирующие певицы, не сходя со сцены, вцепились друг другу в волосы. ПРИШЕСТВИЕ "МЕССИИ" К 1730-м годам во вкусах зрителей произошел сдвиг, и не в лучшую сторону для Генделя, — публике надоело слушать оперы на иностранных языках. Композитор упорно продолжал работать, но оперный сезон 1737 года оказался провальным, а сам Гендель слег с физическим истощением. Его состояние было настолько тяжелым, что друзья опасались за его жизнь. Однако он выздоровел, и перед ним с неизбежностью встал вопрос: как укрепить пошатнувшуюся карьеру. Возможно, тогда он и вспомнил о давно прошедших днях в Риме, когда папский запрет вынудил его сочинять религиозную музыку. КОГДА ОДНА ИЗ СОПРАНО ОТКАЗАЛАСЬ ПЕТЬ АРИЮ, ГЕНДЕЛЬ СХВАТИЛ ЕЕ НА РУКИ И ПРИГРОЗИЛ ВЫШВЫРНУТЬ В ОКНО. В восемнадцатом веке оратории — религиозные хоровые произведения — по формату походили на оперы, но без декораций, костюмов и специфической театральной напыщенности. Гендель взялся за работу; первые оратории "Саул", "Самсон" и "Иисус Навин" снискали признание публики, несмотря на брюзжание особо религиозных слушателей, подозревавших композитора в том, что он превращает Святое Писание в развлечение. Гендель, благоверный лютеранин всю свою жизнь, возражал: бесцельные забавы не его стезя, он ратует за христианское просвещение, — и добавлял, имея в виду публику: "Я бы огорчился, узнав, что я всего лишь развлекал их. Мне хотелось сделать их лучше". Самая известная оратория Генделя — по сути, самое прославленное его сочинение, — была написана в 1741 году по заказу лорда-наместника Ирландии для благотворительного представления в Дублине, собранные средства предназначались для помощи различным приютам. Гендель создал "Мессию" — ораторию, повествующую о жизни Христа, начиная с рождения и заканчивая распятием и воскрешением. Слава композитора бежала впереди него — спрос на билеты в Дублине был столь велик, что женщин уговаривали отказаться от кринолинов, с тем чтобы в зале поместилось больше слушателей. С первого же представления оратория "Мессия" стала хитом. СЖИГАЮ ДОМ4 Гендель по-прежнему много и успешно сочинял для увеселения английской знати. В 1749 году ему поручили увековечить в музыке завершение войны за австрийское наследство (ныне хорошо забытой). "Музыка для королевского фейерверка" была впервые исполнена на генеральной репетиции, открытой для публики, — прогон привлек 12 000 слушателей, образовавших трехчасовую пробку на Лондонском мосту. Главное событие состоялось неделей позже в Зеленом Парке. Согласно плану, финальные аккорды должен был увенчать грандиозный фейерверк, но сначала подвела погода: пошел дождь, — а затем разочаровали пиротехники. В довершение одна из ракет угодила в музыкальный павильон, который мгновенно сгорел дотла. С 1750-х начинается закат карьеры Генделя. У него ухудшалось зрение, и к 1752 году он полностью ослеп. Композитору тщетно пытались поправить зрение, он прибегал к услугам множества врачей, включая бродячего самозванца, "офтальмиатра" Джона Тейлора. Этот знахарь оперировал и Иоганна Себастьяна Баха с тем же успехом. Последние годы жизни Генделя были омрачены тяжкими недугами, он умер 14 апреля 1750 года в возрасте семидесяти четырех лет и был похоронен в Вестминстерском аббатстве. НАСЛЕДИЕ И НАСЛЕДНИКИ Музыка Генделя никогда не теряла привлекательности, особенно в Англии. Патриоты викторианской эпохи провозгласили его подлинно английским музыкантом, не смущаясь немецким происхождением композитора. Внушительные фестивали, посвященные его ораториям, проводились ежегодно; самый крупный состоялся в 1859 году с участием оркестра из 500 исполнителей и хора в пять тысяч человек, фестиваль посетило 87 769 слушателей. В 1920-30-е годы немцы попытались вернуть Генделя на родину. Нацисты активно подхватили начинание, хотя и досадовали на то, что во многих ораториях, написанных на сюжеты из Ветхого Завета, проглядывает чересчур позитивное отношение к евреям. Некоторые произведения были "арианизированы" с помощью новых либретто, в которых персонажей евреев заменили немцами. Так, оратория "Израиль в Египте" превратилась в "Ярость монголов". После Второй мировой войны эти ублюдочные версии благополучно канули в вечность. Несмотря на всю эту шумиху, Гендель скорее всего был бы разочарован столь восторженным вниманием к его ораториям в ущерб операм. В послевоенный период ситуация начала меняться, и сегодня оперы Генделя регулярно появляются на сцене, если и не всегда на радость публике, то неизменно к одобрению критиков. Как бы то ни было, ни одно музыкальное произведение с английским текстом не звучит так часто и не используется так широко, как "Мессия". ЛЮБВИ С ПЕРВОГО ВЗГЛЯДА НЕ БЫВАЕТ! Отправляясь в Ирландию на премьеру "Мессии", Гендель знал, что ему придется работать с незнакомыми певцами и в основном непрофессионалами. Одного баса по имени Дженсон, печатника по профессии, композитору рекомендовали как прекрасного певца, способного петь с листа даже самые заковыристые произведения. На репетиции, однако, Дженсон лишь невразумительно мычал, листая нотные страницы. Взбешенный Гендель, обругав печатника на четырех языках, возопил: — Негодяй! Не ты ли говорил, что можешь петь с листа?! — Да, сэр, говорил, — ответил Дженсон. — И я могу петь с листа. Но не с первого попавшегося листа. ДУЭЛЬ КЛАВЕСИНИСТОВ В 1704 году, когда Гендель играл на клавесине в Гамбургском оркестре, он подружился с молодым музыкантом по имени Иоганн Маттесон. Большой любитель покрасоваться, Маттесон в свои двадцать три года сочинял oпeры, причем не только писал партитуры и дирижировал спектаклями, но также играл на клавесине и пел заглавные партии. Правда, одно из представлений завершилось почти смертельной схваткой. Давали оперу Маттесона "Клеопатра", в которой композитор-многостаночник исполнял партию Антония. Поскольку Антоний убивает себя по меньшей мере за полчаса до конца оперы, Маттесон, отпев, любил спускаться в оркестровую яму и садиться за клавесин. Однако на том представлении Гендель наотрез отказался уступить ему свое место за инструментом. Разъяренный Маттесон вызвал Генделя на дуэль, и, выйдя на воздух, музыканты затеяли драку. Маттесон едва не прикончил противника ударом в грудь, но лезвие ножа наткнулось то ли на массивную металлическую пуговицу на сюртуке Генделя (по одной версии), то ли на оперную партитуру, засунутую в нагрудный карман (по другой). Позднее Маттесон похвалялся, утверждая, что научил Генделя всему, что касается композиторского мастерства. Верится с трудом — в отличие от Генделя, ставшего мировой знаменитостью, Маттесон до конца жизни не покидал родной Германии, а его творчество по большей части предано забвению. КАКОЙ-ТО ТАМ БАХ… Родившись в одной и той же стране с разницей в возрасте всего в четыре недели, Бах и Гендель, по идее, должны были быть друзьями. В действительности они не были даже знакомы, хотя Бах и предпринимал настойчивые попытки встретиться с коллегой. Гендель, видимо, не слишком жаждал познакомиться со своим соотечественником, что, в общем, не удивительно. Посудите сами: Гендель был любимым композитором короля Англии, а Бах — безвестным деревенским музыкантом. Гендель и предположить не мог, что последующие поколения будут ценить церковного органиста выше королевского композитора. МИФЫ ВОКРУГ "МЕССИИ" О создании "Мессии" сложилось немало легенд. Первая касается сроков. Гендель и вправду написал ораторию менее чем за три недели, и часто можно услышать рассказы о том, как он трудился день и ночь, без сна и отдыха, вдохновленный божественным наитием. Не совсем так. Гендель всегда работал быстро, три недели для него — не рекорд. Оперу "Фарамондо" он написал за девять дней. (Скорость создания новых произведений объясняется еще и тем, что Гендель использовал музыку из предыдущих партитур; он постоянно и не колеблясь заимствовал у самого себя — и даже, по уверениям критиков, у других.) Согласно второй легенде, некий слуга застал Генделя за работой в слезах. Не утирая заплаканного лица, тот сказал: "Уверен, мне явились Небеса и сам великий Господь". Эта история не имеет никаких фактических доказательств и выглядит крайне нехарактерно для композитора, известного суровым нравом и немногословностью. Наконец, среди публики бытует традиция вставать с мест во время исполнения "Аллилуйи" — якобы начало этой традиции положил Георг II (сын Георга I): он первым слушал хор "Аллилуйя" стоя. Существует ряд объяснений поведению короля — от глубокомысленных (Георг II таким образом чествовал Христа как Царя царей) до медицинских (у Его величества разыгралась подагра, и он поднялся на ноги, чтобы избавиться от неприятных ощущений) и попросту смешных (король задремал на концерте, и торжественные аккорды разбудили его столь внезапно, что он вскочил). Свидетельств современников на сей счет не обнаружено, однако стоять во время "Аллилуйи" вошло у меломанов в столь же твердую привычку, как у футбольных болельщиков — вскакивать, когда на поле забьют гол. И если вы не хотите, чтобы в концертном зале на вас косо посматривали, лучше встаньте. ИОГАНН СЕБАСТЬЯН БАХ 31 МАРТА 1685 — 28 ИЮЛЯ 1750 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ОВЕН НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: БАРОККО ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ВАРИАЦИИ ГОЛЬДБЕРГА" (1741) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ФИЛЬМЕ "МОЛЧАНИЕ ЯГНЯТ". КОГДА ДОКТОР ГАННИБАЛ ЛЕКТОР СОВЕРШАЕТ ДВА КРОВАВЫХ УБИЙСТВА. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "В ЭТОМ НЕТ НИЧЕГО СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННОГО. ПРОСТО НАДО ПОПАДАТЬ В НУЖНУЮ КЛАВИШУ В НУЖНЫЙ МОМЕНТ. И ИНСТРУМЕНТ ВСЕ САМ СЫГРАЕТ". Наверное, не удивительно, что отец Иоганна Себастьяна Баха был музыкантом — в маленьких немецких селениях сыновья часто шли по стопам отцов в профессиональном смысле. Однако знаменательно то, что дед Баха, прадед, многочисленные дяди, племянники, двоюродные и троюродные братья тоже были музыкантами. Семья столь крепко держала в руках местный музыкальный бизнес, что когда в 1693 году в дворцовом оркестре образовалась вакансия, оттуда потребовали не скрипача или органиста, но "кого-нибудь из Бахов". В свою очередь Бах определил по музыкальной части четырех сыновей, зятя и внука. Он также оставил будущим поколениям совершенно невероятное музыкальное наследие. Многие годы Бах писал по кантате в неделю — кроме концертов, канонов, сонат, симфоний, прелюдий и партит, которые он писал в свободные минуты. Этот человек мог сочинить цикл "Искусство фуги" из 15 фуг и четырех канонов исключительно ради интеллектуального упражнения. Жизнь Баха не отличалась драматизмом и блеском, он никогда не путешествовал, не выступал перед толпами слушателей, он даже никогда не покидал своей малой родины в Южной Германии. Верно, у него нашлось время, чтобы дважды жениться и завести двадцать детей, но в остальном его жизнь была до отказа заполнена преподаванием, дирижированием и сочинением музыки. ОТЛИЧНАЯ ИДЕЯ: ДАВАЙТЕ НАЗОВЕМ ЕГО ИОГАННОМ! Для Иоганна Себастьяна, родившегося в 1685 году в немецком городке Эйзенахе, имя Иоганн было такой же неизбежностью, как и музыкальная карьера. Его отец, прадед, семеро дядей и четверо из пяти братьев носили это имя; не забудем и сестру Иоганну и еще одного брата, нареченного, как ни странно, Иоганнесом. Тихое, благополучное детство Баха закончилось в 1694 году, когда его мать, Елизавета, скоропостижно скончалась; отец последовал за ней в могилу менее чем через год. Себастьяна взял к себе старший брат Иоганн (само собой разумеется) Кристоф, обитавший в городке Ордруф. Иоганн Кристоф был уважаемым органистом, учившимся вместе с Иоганном Пахельбелем (автором знаменитого "Канона ре мажор"). Отношения между братьями нельзя назвать безоблачными. Себастьян мечтал добраться до собрания музыкальных опусов, подаренных Кристофу Пахельбелем, но старший брат держал эти чрезвычайно ценные нотные рукописи запертыми в шкафу. Впрочем, Себастьян сообразил, как добраться до вожделенной музыки: просунув руку сквозь решетчатую дверцу шкафа, он вытаскивал ноты. Каждую ночь он подворовывал нотные листы у старшего брата, а затем тайком, при лунном свете, их переписывал. Так продолжалось около полугода, пока Кристоф не догадался, что происходит, и не запер рукописи понадежнее. Заодно он отобрал у Баха копии. НЕУЖИВЧИВЫЙ МОЛОДОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК Трудовую деятельность Бах начал в 1702 году, получив место органиста в городе Арнштадте. В его обязанности входило дирижировать хором и оркестром, причем многие исполнители были старше него — ситуация, которая порой сильно осложняла дело. Некий двадцатитрехлетний оркестрант затеял потасовку с Бахом на рыночной площади в отместку за то, что Бах обозвал его "козлиным фаготистом". Из Арнштадта Бах отправился в Мюльхаузен, затем в Веймар и везде служил органистом и дирижером. По пути он женился на троюродной сестре Марии Барбаре Бах, с которой прижил семерых детей. А кроме того, он заработал репутацию вздорной примадонны. К примеру, он выкидывал такие номера: испрашивал четырехнедельный отпуск и не появлялся на работе четыре месяца, а однажды Бах, сдернув с головы парик, запустил им в органиста с воплем: "Ты бы лучше сапоги тачал!" Когда в 1717 году ему предложили престижное место при дворе князей Ангальт-Кётенских, он закатил такой скандал в Веймаре, требуя немедленного увольнения, что обиженные городские чиновники засадили его в тюрьму почти на месяц. Никогда не унывающий Бах воспользовался свободным временем, чтобы написать первую часть "Хорошо темперированного клавира". КОНТРАПУНКТОМ ПО УШАМ В Кётене Бах наконец состоялся как композитор. Его излюбленным приемом стал контрапункт — композиционная форма, доминировавшая в эпоху барокко. В контрапункте берется не один мелодический голос, а два или более, и звучат они, то наслаиваясь друг на друга, то контрастируя один другому. (Если вы видели мюзикл "Музыкальный человек", вы слышали контрапункт. У двух песен — "Лида Роуз" и "Сказать тебе?" — совершенно разные мелодии, но поют их одновременно.) Контрапункт породил свод сложных композиционных правил, а также строго определенные музыкальные формы. Бах все это усовершенствовал, сочетая математическую точность с поразительной изобретательностью. В Кётене Баха постиг тяжкий удар: возвратившись из кратковременной поездки, он обнаружил, что в его отсутствие жена внезапно умерла. И опять он не поддался унынию; не прошло и года, как он был по уши влюблен в сопрано по имени Анна Магдалина Вильке. Пристроив ее в придворный хор и добившись для нее жалованья, в три раза превышавшего заработок оркестранта, Бах женился на Анне Магдалене. Она была младше него на семнадцать лет. Когда в княжестве Анхальт-Кётенском разразился бюджетный кризис, чета Бахов решила, что им пора двигаться дальше. ФЕНОБАРБИТАЛ? ДИМЕДРОЛ? НЕТ, "ВАРИАЦИИ"! Они осели в Лейпциге, где Бах получил место кантора в церкви Св. Фомы. Так начался наиболее плодотворный период его жизни. Он выдавал по кантате в неделю — на каждое воскресенье своя особая музыка с вокалом, — создав таким образом пять полных циклов церковной музыки. Кроме того, он написал "Страсти по Матфею", "Страсти по Иоанну" и "Рождественскую ораторию". ПЕРВУЮ ЧАСТЬ "ХОРОШО ТЕМПЕРИРОВАННОГО КЛАВИРА" БАХ СОЧИНИЛ ЗА РЕШЕТКОЙ. Иного рода заказ поступил ему от графа Германа фон Кейзерлинга, страдавшего хронической бессонницей. Кейзерлинг пожелал, чтобы его пианист по имени Иоганн Готтлиб Гольдберг, учившийся у Баха, играл хозяину на ночь что-нибудь такое, чтобы тот сумел заснуть, и Бах снабдил бывшего ученика "Вариациями Гольдберга". Очаровательная история — и, скорее всего, совершенно недостоверная. "Вариации" были написаны, когда Гольдбергу было всего четырнадцать лет, и вдобавок эту музыку трудно назвать расслабляющей. По всей вероятности, Бах предполагал, что это произведение будет использоваться как упражнение в контрапункте, и Гольдберг был одним из первых, кто его исполнил. По мнению знатоков, "Вариации Гольдберга" — величайший шедевр Баха для клавишных. СМЕРТЬ ВООБРАЖАЕМАЯ И РЕАЛЬНАЯ В Лейпциге Бах оставался до конца жизни, хотя в поздние годы его феноменальная производительность несколько замедлилась. Он не мог удержаться от ссор с начальством — вражда по поводу того, кто должен выбирать гимны для воскресных служб, длилась три года. В 1749 году городской совет Лейпцига начал подбирать ему замену, хотя Бах был жив и вполне здоров — и весьма недоволен тем, с каким нетерпением ждут его кончины. К тому времени Бах казался анахронизмом, а контрапункт с его точностью и строгостью считали безнадежно устаревшим. Но композитор упрямо гнул свою линию. В "Искусстве фуги" он исследовал возможности одной- единственной мелодии и даже вплел в эту музыку себя самого, сочинив тему, основанную на нотах, которые обозначаются буквами, составляющими его фамилию, — ВАСН (в немецкой нотной записи "В" означало си-бемоль, "А" — ля, "С" — до, "Н" — си мажор). Фуга "ВАСН" резко обрывается. Согласно легенде, Бах рухнул замертво, сочиняя ее. Истина несколько сложнее. В конце 1740-х у композитора начало портиться зрение. Весной 1750 года он обратился к "достославному окулисту" (а точнее, патентованному шарлатану) доктору Джону Тейлору, проводившему операции на глазах. С Бахом Тейлор достиг того же результата, что с Генделем: кратковременное возвращение стопроцентного зрения, а затем полная слепота. После операции Бах, лишившись всяких сил, прожил еще несколько месяцев, пока его не поразил инсульт. 28 июля он умер. НОТЫ С МАСЛОМ Казалось, музыка Баха обречена на гибель вместе с ее автором. При жизни композитора мало что было напечатано, а остальное глубоко закопано в церковных библиотеках. От забвения Баха спас подарок, преподнесенный Феликсу Мендельсону на его четырнадцатый день рождения, — рукописная копия "Страстей по Матфею". Бабушка Мендельсона выкупила эти ноты у композитора Карла Фридриха Цельтера, преподававшего юному Феликсу игру на фортепиано. Цельтер говорил, что нашел эту партитуру несколькими годами ранее в сырной лавке, где в нее заворачивали масло. Многие музыковеды полагают, что Цельтер приврал ради красного словца, а на самом деле ноты "Страстей" достались ему по наследству от одного из учеников Баха. Как бы то ни было, юный Мендельсон немедленно проникся сочинением Баха и в 1829 году, в возрасте двадцати лет, сумел организовать исполнение "Страстей" в Берлине. Мендельсон не мог удержаться от искушения подправить музыку Баха: он сократил длительность произведения с трех часов до двух, заменил клавишные органом и в целом смягчил барочность партитуры. Бах был бы огорчен теми буйно-романтическими "Страстями", которые представил на сцене Мендельсон, но берлинская публика была в упоении. Тут же началась охота за другими припрятанными сокровищами Баха, и с той поры его музыка — обязательное блюдо в концертных залах всего мира. Неплохо для человека, никогда не выезжавшего из своей южно-немецкой провинции. БАХОВ МНОГО НЕ БЫВАЕТ От двух жен у Баха было общим счетом двадцать детей; правда, лишь половина из них дожила до взрослого возраста. Из шестерых сыновей только один, Готфрид Генрих, не стал профессиональным музыкантом — по-видимому, из-за отставания в умственном развитии. Еще один сын, Готфрид Бернхард, подавал большие надежды. Бах использовал свои связи, чтобы добыть Готфриду место органиста в Мюльхаузене, однако спустя несколько месяцев он снова приехал в Мюльхаузен с постыдной миссией заплатить долги сына. Пребывание на втором месте работы, в Зангерхаузене, закончилось еще хуже — Готфрид попросту исчез, оставив после себя кучу долгов. Целый год родные не получали от него никаких известий, а затем им сообщили, что он умер в Йене, куда явился поступать на юридический факультет университета. К счастью, четверо других сыновей Баха не проявляли склонности к эксцессам. Вильгельм Фридеман, Карл Филипп Эммануил, Иоганн Кристоф Фридрих и Иоганн Кристиан — все сочиняли музыку. Произведения В.Ф. и И.К.Ф. сегодня редко можно услышать, однако И.К. и К.Ф.Э. при жизни были широко известны и считались куда более значительными композиторами, чем их отец. С тех пор ситуация резко поменялась. ПАРШИВАЯ ОВЦА В СТАДЕ БАХОВ? И последний Бах, о котором стоит упомянуть: якобы двадцать первый отпрыск великого композитора с инициалами П.Д.К. На самом деле П.Д.К. - выдумка музыкального сатирика Петера Шикеле; этот розыгрыш Шикеле длит не один год, периодически "обнаруживая" неведомые доселе сочинения П.Д.К. и представляя их на суд публики. Исполнение, как правило, сопровождается изрядной дозой музыковедческой абракадабры. Шикеле делит творчество П.Д.К. на три периода: "первый всплеск", "погружение" и "покаяние". Поскольку у П.Д.К. куда ловчее получается воровать музыку у других, нежели сочинять свою собственную, его произведения представляют собой попурри из самых разных стилей и жанров — барочного контрапункта, романтических мелодий, ренессансных мадригалов, музыки кантри и даже рэпа. Среди наиболее популярных — "Увертюра 1712 года", "Тварь Эдип", "Темпераментный клавир" и "Серенада для целой прорвы духовых и ударных"5. ГОЛЬДБЕРГ ПО ГУЛЬДУ Одним из самых знаменитых интерпретаторов Баха в двадцатом веке был канадский пианист Гленн Гульд. Родившийся в 1932 году в Торонто, Гульд еще в раннем детстве обнаружил выдающийся музыкальный талант, а в пятнадцать лет он уже выступал с концертами. За два десятилетия концертной деятельности Гульд объехал всю Северную Америку и Европу, поражая публику как невероятной техникой игры, так и своей эксцентричностью. На сцену он выходил, закутанный в сто одежек, — Гульд боялся сквозняков. Публику он предпочитал не замечать, за роялем раскачивался и подпрыгивал, а также напевал себе под нос, немилосердно фальшивя. Гульд жаловался, что не может спать в незнакомом месте, и в 1964 году он прекратил давать концерты. Многие оркестры вздохнули с облегчением. Гульд изводил дирижеров, настаивая на иной, не общепринятой, трактовке музыкального произведения; ему было крайне трудно угодить с роялем, и он тратил кучу времени, приспосабливая к инструменту свой табурет особой конструкции. Он также мог отменить выступление чуть ли не в день концерта. Целиком переключившись на работу в студии, Гульд принялся записывать клавишные сочинения Баха, в том числе "Вариации Гольдберга" — в двух вариантах. На большинстве записей слышны "напевы" пианиста, несмотря на героические усилия звукоинженеров убрать этот "довесок". Но какая разница, если Гульд играл Баха как никто другой, а его поклонники во всем мире провозгласили эти записи канонической интерпретацией шедевра Баха. Гульд был отъявленным ипохондриком. Однажды он засудил фирму "Стейнвей и сыновья" за то, что их коммерческий директор похлопал пианиста по плечу немного более размашисто, чем следовало. Гульд назвал это нападением и заявил, что с тех пор его мучают непрерывные боли в плече и позвоночнике. Однако свое пятидесятилетие пианист встретил в поразительно добром здравии. Тем сильнее был шок в обществе, когда всего несколько дней спустя у Гульда случился обширный инсульт. Из комы он не вышел и умер 4 октября 1982 года. Его записи, в частности обе версии "Вариаций Гольдберга", остаются невероятно популярными. ФРАНЦ ЙОЗЕФ ГАЙДН 31 МАРТА 1732 -31 МАЯ 1809 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ОВЕН НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АВСТРИЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: КЛАССИЦИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "СТРУННЫЙ КВАРТЕТ РЕ МИНОР" ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В МНОГОЧИСЛЕННЫХ СЦЕНАХ СВАДЕБ НА ЭКРАНЕ. В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ В ФИЛЬМЕ "СВАДЕБНЫЕ ПРИЛИПАЛЫ". МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "Я БЫЛ ОТРЕЗАН ОТ МИРА. ВОКРУГ НЕ БЫЛО НИКОГО, КТО БЫ СМУЩАЛ МЕНЯ ИЛИ ИЗВОДИЛ. Я БЫЛ ОБРЕЧЕН НА ОРИГИНАЛЬНОСТЬ". На протяжении тридцати лет Йозеф Гайдн был слугой. Следует признать, высокопоставленным слугой, и все же, как обыкновенный повар, он ежедневно выслушивал распоряжения своих хозяев. Слуга, по определению, обязан постоянно кланяться, шаркать ножкой и всячески лебезить, однако преимущества его положения также очевидны. Многие годы у Гайдна была публика, всегда готовая слушать его сочинения, качественный оркестр под рукой и досуг, чтобы заниматься тем, что его более всего интересовало в музыке. Разумеется, Гайдн был счастлив, когда в конце концов оказался предоставленным самому себе, но пользы, которую принесли ему годы, проведенные в услужении, он никогда не отрицал. Этот опыт помог ему превратиться в одного из самых оригинальных — и влиятельных — композиторов своего времени. СИЛЕН ТАЛАНТОМ, БОГАТ НИЩЕТОЙ Гайдн родился в семье колесных дел мастера в австрийской деревне Рорау неподалеку от венгерской границы. Его отец Матиас самостоятельно выучился играть на арфе и долгими зимними вечерами развлекался тем, что наигрывал народные мелодии. Второй сын Матиаса, Йозеф, с ранних лет подпевал отцу красивым высоким голосом. Родители отметили, что мальчик на удивление точно попадает в ноты. Рорау мало что могла предложить музыкально одаренному ребенку, и когда Гайдну было всего шесть лет, его отправили в город Хайнбург к пожилому родственнику, школьному учителю. В Хайнбурге Гайдн провел два года, постигая различные премудрости, но по-настоящему заманчивые горизонты открылись перед ним, когда в городе побывал проездом директор капеллы венского собора Св. Стефана. Услышав, как поет юный Гайдн, венский музыкант определил его в соборный хор мальчиков. Увы, мальчишечьим сопрано уготована короткая жизнь. Подростком Гайдн, беспокоясь за свое будущее, всерьез подумывал сохранить голос, пополнив ряды кастратов, но отец каким-то образом узнал о его планах и срочно выехал в Вену, чтобы помешать сыну их осуществить. Когда у Гайдна сломался голос, директор хора немедленно его уволил. Шестнадцатилетний юноша оказался на улице с тремя рубашками, потрепанным пальто и обширными музыкальными познаниями. КУЛИНАРНЫЙ СЕКРЕТ ФРАУ ГАЙДН По счастливой случайности Гайдн встретил отзывчивого знакомого, который не позволил ему спать на улице. Спустя некоторое время Гайдн "разбогател" настолько, что смог снять себе жилье в Вене — убогую комнатенку на шестом этаже без печки и даже без окна; но он сумел наскрести на пианино, а больше ему ничего и не надо было. Играя в венских оркестрах, изредка исполнявших его собственные сочинения, Гайдн постепенно привлек внимание знатных меломанов, и в 1759 году он получил место капельмейстера при дворе графа Карла фон Морцина. Таким образом у молодого человека появилось достаточно средств, чтобы жениться. Он влюбился в Терезу Келлер, дочь постижёра, но родители постановили отдать Терезу в монахини. Однако Келлеры, наметанным глазом увидев в Гайдне добротного жениха, уговорили его жениться на сестре Терезы — Марии-Анне. Если этот союз и внушал кому-либо трепетные надежды, очень скоро они были развеяны в прах. Мария-Анна, будучи старше мужа, обладала сварливым характером, но ее самый непростительный изъян — с точки зрения мужа — состоял в том, что она совершенно не интересовалась музыкой. "Ей все равно, за кем быть замужем — за сапожником или художником", — жаловался Гайдн. Детей у них не было, и спустя несколько лет семейная жизнь свелась к сценам ревности и взаимным оскорблениям. По слухам, фрау Гайдн использовала партитуры мужа в качестве бумаги для выпечки. ИЗ ГРЯЗИ В КНЯЗИ Несмотря на семейные трудности, дела у Гайдна шли отлично. В 1761 году его взяли помощником капельмейстера к князю Палу Анталу Эстерхази, богатому и влиятельному венгерскому дворянину, имперскому фельдмаршалу и, кстати, покровителю музыкантов. Гайдну предписывалось дирижировать вышколенными оркестром и хором Эстерхази и сочинять музыку как для ежедневного пользования, так и для особых случаев, а взамен композитору полагалось завидное жалованье, уютное жилье и щедрая дотация на приобретение одежды. Семейство Эстерхази было настолько довольно Гайдном, что с ним не захотели расставаться, когда князь Пал Эстерхази умер и титул перешел к его младшему брату Миклашу, который позднее назначил Гайдна главным капельмейстером. Высокая должность не отменяла того факта, что Гайдн оставался на положении слуги — в его контракте содержалось недвусмысленное требование ежедневно являться к князю за распоряжениями. Гайдн потратил немало сил и времени, угождая самолюбивому князю и придворным; его письма пестрят льстивыми фразами ("лобзаю край вашей мантии"!), без которых обращение слуги к знатному вельможе было немыслимо. Одной из самых сложных обязанностей Гайдна было посредничество между оркестрантами и двором; за доброту и щедрость по отношению к музыкантам его прозвали Папа Гайдн. ДЕКОЛЬТЕ КОКЕТЛИВОЙ ГРАФИНИ ТАК ПОРАЗИЛО МОЛОДОГО И НЕЖЕНАТОГО ГАЙДНА, СИДЕВШЕГО ЗА КЛАВЕСИНОМ, ЧТО БЕДНЯГУ БРОСИЛО В ЖАР. Каждую весну княжеский двор выезжал в загородное поместье Эстерхази, где оставался до поздней осени. Зимы в Вене были прискорбно короткими, и в итоге Гайдн провел тридцать лет в стороне от музыкальной жизни. В изоляции ему пришлось экспериментировать на свой страх и риск. Не обладая ни блестящей интуицией Моцарта, ни самозабвенным интересом Баха к теории музыки, Гайдн продвигался вперед не впечатляющими рывками, но медленно, шаг за шагом. Со временем он стал замечательным композитором и музыкальным реформатором. Он преобразил симфоническую форму, сделав ее такой, какой мы ее знаем сегодня. По сути, он создал струнный квартет, раз и навсегда определив его структуру, в рамках которой композиторы с тех пор и творят. Хотя многие сочинения Гайдна появлялись лишь с единственной целью потрафить вкусам патронов (он написал бессчетное количество трио с участием любимого струнного инструмента князя Миклаша — баритона, ныне вышедшего из употребления, — и немало комических опер для придворного театра в поместье Эстергази), однако Йозеф Гайдн создавал и другие произведения, те, что завоевали признание слушателей стройностью, изяществом и жизнеутверждающей интонацией. НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СВОБОДЕН Почти тридцатилетнее вынужденное затворничество закончилось в 1790 году со смертью князя Миклаша. Наследовал Миклашу его сын Антон, к музыке не расположенный. В результате Гайдн обрел свободу в профессиональной жизни. (В личной жизни он тоже чувствовал себя свободным от обязательств; с некоторых пор они с Марией-Анной жили раздельно, и Гайдн заводил романы на стороне, неизменно благопристойные.) Он проехал по Англии и Италии с триумфальными гастролями, дирижируя своими собственными сочинениями, и неоднократно выступал в Вене. Князь Антон умер в 1795 году, его сменил Миклаш II, решивший возродить музыкальную славу дома Эстерхази. Поскольку этот Миклаш Эстерхази, в отличие от своих предшественников, не собирался жить в деревенской глуши, Гайдн вернулся на службу — скорее, из любезности, чем по причине искреннего рвения. В эти годы Гайдн работал над ораториями "Сотворение мира" и "Времена года", которые ныне считаются его лучшими работами: изобретательность композитора и красота произведений действительно бесспорны. С наступлением нового, девятнадцатого века Гайдна оставили и силы, и здоровье. Его последние годы были омрачены жестокостями войны между Австрией и наполеоновской Францией. 12 мая 1809 года французы начали мощную бомбардировку Вены, пушечные ядра падали в нескольких метрах от дома Гайдна. Столица Австрии скоро капитулировала, однако французы поставили у порога Гайдна почетный караул. Он умер 31 мая, сразу после полуночи. СТРАННЫЕ ЗЛОКЛЮЧЕНИЯ ГОЛОВЫ ГАЙДНА Поскольку вокруг бушевала война, Гайдна хоронили второпях. Однако в 1814 году князь Миклаш II испросил разрешения перевезти прах композитора в поместье Эс- терхази в Айзенштадте. Тело эксгумировали, но когда официальные представители открыли гроб, они к своему ужасу обнаружили, что у тела отсутствует голова. К охоте за головой Гайдна приступили немедленно. И выяснилось, что два страстных энтузиаста френологии — науки, ныне почившей, но весьма популярной в девятнадцатом веке (френология претендовала на определение свойств личности по шишкам на черепе), — подкупили могильщика, с тем чтобы заполучить голову композитора. Эти двое горе-френологов, Розенбаум и Петерс, хранили череп Гайдна в сделанном на заказ черном ящике. Когда тело без головы привезли в Айзенштадт, князь Эстерхази почувствовал себя глубоко оскорбленным. Он приказал полицейским обыскать дом Петерса, но позднее узнал, что жена Розенбаума спрятала череп в соломенном матрасе и во время обыска возлежала на кровати, притворяясь, будто спит. В итоге князь заплатил Розенбаумам, и в обмен на внушительный чек они отдали ему череп — по их уверениям, подлинный. В конце концов череп Гайдна оказался в одном из венских музеев, где и пролежал до 1954 года, когда князь Пал Эстерхази воссоединил тело композитора с головой в захоронении, которое находится в австрийском городе Айзенштадте (земля Бургенланд). Так, спустя 131 год, Гайдн опять обрел целостность. МАЛЕНЬКИЙ БАРАБАНЩИК Иоганн Матиас Франк, родственник и опекун малолетнего Гайдна в Хайнбурге, руководил местным оркестром, игравшим на городских праздниках и похоронах. Внезапная кончина ударника поставила Франка в весьма затруднительное положение, и ему ничего не оставалось, как наскоро научить семилетнего Гайдна, обнаружившего раннюю музыкальную одаренность, играть на барабане. Но беда была в том, что барабан оказался слишком тяжел для маленького мальчика. Сметливый Франк нашел горбуна, согласившегося привязать барабан себе на спину, и юный Гайдн весело и налегке маршировал по улицам Хайнбурга, отбивая ритм на горбуне, шествовавшем перед ним. ДРУЗЬЯ НАВЕКИ Гайдн познакомился с Моцартом в Вене в 1781 году, и они сразу подружились, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, составлявшую 24 года. Каждый признавал за другим подлинный музыкальный талант. Моцарт утверждал, что искусству струнных квартетов он выучился у Гайдна, а Гайдн однажды объявил отцу Моцарта: "Скажу вам по чести и призываю Господа в свидетели, ваш сын — величайший из всех известных мне композиторов". Моцарт умер, когда Гайдн находился в длительной отлучке в Лондоне. Поначалу Гайдн отказывался верить в смерть друга, надеясь, что это всего лишь ложные слухи. Но печальное известие подтвердилось, и Гайдн впал в глубокую скорбь. Много лет спустя, в 1807 году, когда кто-то из приятелей заговорил о Моцарте, Гайдн разрыдался. "Простите, — сказал он, — каждый раз, когда я слышу имя Моцарта, я должен, должен его оплакать". ОСТАНОВИТЕ МУЗЫКУ! В 1759 году, получив первую прибыльную должность в качестве домашнего музыканта у графа Карла фон Морцина, Гайдн был довольно молодым человеком, чья профессиональная занятость и высокие моральные устои до той поры оберегали его от знакомства с радостями плоти. Однажды, когда Гайдн сидел за клавесином, хорошенькая графиня фон Морцин наклонилась, чтобы взглянуть на ноты, по которым он играл, и девственнику Гайдну открылся великолепный вид на декольте графини. Музыканта бросило в жар, и он прекратил играть. Графиня осведомилась, в чем дело, и Гайдн воскликнул: "Но, Ваше сиятельство, от такого зрелища любой опустит руки!" СЮРПРИЗ! Гайдн обладал незаурядным композиторским чувством юмора. Музыканты придворного оркестра Эстерхази, скучая по родным, расстраивались всякий раз, когда переезд в город из деревенского поместья опять откладывался, и Гайдн придумал, как ненавязчиво выразить их чувства в очередной симфонии, которую он сочинял. В его "Прощальной" симфонии отсутствует привычный грандиозный финал, вместо этого музыканты завершают свои партии одну за другой, и, заканчивая, каждый задувает свечу и уходит. В самом конце на сцене остаются лишь первые скрипки. Князь понял намек: на следующий день после исполнения "Прощальной" симфонии он отдал команду готовиться к отъезду. Другая симфония предназначалась специально для лондонской публики, которая, как заметил Гайдн, имела неприятную привычку задремывать во время исполнения медленных частей. Для своей следующей симфонии Гайдн сочинил невероятно нежное, спокойное Andante: под конец этой медленной части звуки совсем замирали, а затем в наступившей тишине оркестр взрывался музыкой и громом литавр. На премьере публика едва не попадала с кресел — так родилась симфония "Сюрприз". ЗАКЛЯТЫЕ ВРАГИ Хотя друзья Гайдна прекрасно знали, что композитор давно не живет со своей женой, уровень взаимной враждебности супругов не переставал их удивлять. Однажды некий приятель обратил внимание на большую стопку нераспечатанных писем на столе Гайдна. "А, это от моей жены, — объяснил композитор. — Она пишет мне раз в месяц, а я отвечаю ей раз в месяц. Но ее письма я не вскрываю и почти уверен, что она не читает моих". ВОЛЬФГАНГ АМАДЕЙ МОЦАРТ 27 ЯНВАРЯ 1756 — 5 ДЕКАБРЯ 1791 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВОДОЛЕЙ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АВСТРИЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: КЛАССИЦИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "СЕРЕНАДА № 13 СОЛЬ МАЖОР", ОНА ЖЕ "МАЛЕНЬКАЯ НОЧНАЯ СЕРЕНАДА" (1787) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ФИЛЬМАХ "ЭЙС ВЕНТУРА: РОЗЫСК ДОМАШНИХ ЖИВОТНЫХ", "ЧУЖОЙ", "БЭТМЕН", "АНГЕЛЫ ЧАРЛИ "ДЕЖУРНЫЙ ПАПА" И "ВСЕ БЕЗ УМА ОТ МЭРИ" МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "КОМУ Я НЕ ЛЮБ, ПУСТЬ ПОЦЕЛУЮТ МЕНЯ В ЗАД". В классической музыке нет композитора, о котором говорили бы столько, сколько о Вольфганге Амадее Моцарте. Его жизнь, кажется, изучена досконально, и тем не менее далеко не все из того, что о нем рассказывают, соответствует истине. Верно, он был музыкальным вундеркиндом. Но гениальным композитором в возрасте младшего школьника? Вряд ли. Да, он умер слишком рано, обремененный долгами, но отнюдь не презренным неудачником, как принято считать. И даже общеизвестная история о том, как его похоронили в общей могиле, — чистая выдумка. Но если даже жизнь Моцарта не во всем совпадает с расхожими мифами, не расстраивайтесь — правда об этом человеке впечатляет куда сильнее. ДРАЖАЙШИЙ ПАПОЧКА Для того чтобы понять, каким человеком был Моцарт, надо сначала понять, что представлял собой его отец, Леопольд. Сын переплетчика, Леопольд получил доступ во дворцы знати в качестве скрипача, и это обстоятельство породило в нем жгучее стремление к лучшей жизни. На желанные высоты его должны были вознести композиторские навыки, однако дальше совместного музицирования с принцем-архиепископом Зальцбурга Леопольд не продвинулся. Затем он женился на Анне Марии Пертль, родившей ему семерых детей. Из них только двое не умерли в детстве: дочка Мария Анна, которую все звали Наннерль, и сын по имени Иоганн Хризостом Вольфганг Готтлиб; мальчик был на три года младше своей сестры. "Готтлиб" по-немецки означает "возлюбленный Бога" или "Божья любовь", что в вольном переводе на латынь — в те времена с лингвистикой обращались без особого пиетета — звучит как "Амадеус", или, в русском варианте, Амадей. (То есть даже имя Моцарта, данное ему при рождении, было не совсем таким, каким оно вам казалось.) Леопольд принялся учить Наннерль играть на клавире, когда ей исполнилось шесть, но не отходил от инструмента трехлетний Вольфганг — он чаще, чем сестра, жал на клавиши и дергал струны. К четырем годам Вольфганг освоил все нотные сборники Наннерль и вскоре уже пиликал на скрипке, слишком большой для такого малыша. Леопольд был счастлив: природа снабдила его средством добиться процветания — в образе одаренного сына. В возрасте шести лет Вольфганга привезли к императорскому двору Габсбургов, где очаровательный ребенок изумлял публику игрой на клавишных, а в промежутках между выступлениями забирался на колени к королевским особам. За гастролями по Германии и Австрии последовали приглашения во Францию, Италию и Англию, и так продолжалось несколько лет. В Лондоне Вольфганг импровизировал вместе с Иоганном Кристианом Бахом; в Италии он удостоился чести играть для папы римского. А "злоязыких педантов", утверждавших, что Леопольд эксплуатирует сына, можно было запросто игнорировать. Деньги текли рекой. Семейство Моцартов одевалось в шелка и парчу и проводило вечера в кругу элиты. Все бы хорошо, но, увы, вундеркинды не желают оставаться детьми. Прелестный мальчик превратился в угловатого прыщавого подростка, чьи умения восхищали, однако на уникальность уже не тянули. Приглашения иссякли. ЛЮБОВЬ ЗЛА В 1773 году, вынужденно вернувшись в Зальцбург, Леопольд выхлопотал сыну местечко при дворе. Моцарты, привыкшие к шику светской жизни, заскучали, но теперь, по крайней мере, у Вольфганга нашлось время для сочинения музыки. (Он публиковал свои сочинения с детства, хотя их авторство настолько же принадлежало Вольфгангу, насколько Леопольду; страстно желая увидеть имя сына напечатанным, Леопольд усердно правил ранние опыты мальчика). Неординарный талант Вольфганга проявился в полной мере, когда композитору не было и двадцати: он написал пять впечатляющих концертов для скрипки и ряд фортепианных концертов, в том числе Концерт ми-бемоль мажор (1777) — технический шедевр и одно из любимейших произведений пианистов всех времен. В том же 1777 году Вольфганг решил, что Зальцбург ему надоел. Леопольд предложил отправиться в очередное большое турне. К сожалению, на зальцбургском троне сменился принц-архиепископ, и новый властитель решительно не одобрял повадку служащих шляться по миру за счет босса. Вольфганг попросил долгосрочный отпуск — архиепископ одним махом уволил обоих, и отца, и сына. Леопольд писал подхалимские письма, унижался, и место ему вернули, но дали ясно понять: гастролям на пару с сыном пришел конец. В возрасте двадцати одного года Вольфгангу ничего не оставалось, как искать счастья самостоятельно. В сопровождении матери Анны Марии (по настоянию отца) этот бывший гениальный ребенок поначалу отправился в немецкий Мангейм, где познакомился с хорошенькой певицей Алоизией Вебер и по уши в нее влюбился. Заботливый папаша разгневался и строго отчитал восторженного юношу; в многочисленных письмах он втолковывал сыну: зачем гробить свою жизнь на какую-то певичку, когда вся Европа лежит у его ног! Понукания отца в придачу к неопределенному финансовому положению заставили Вольфганга с матерью выехать в Париж, но там к композитору отнеслись прохладно, а его доходы были еще ниже, чем в Мангейме. В чужом городе Анна Мария чувствовала себя потерянной, она заболела и слегла, однако врача-француза так к себе и не подпустила. Она умерла 3 июля 1778 года, и горюющему сыну понадобилось пять дней, чтобы собраться с духом и сообщить о ее смерти родным. Вскоре он покинул Париж. Вольфганг направился в Мюнхен, куда перебралась и Алоизия Вебер — ее приняли в мюнхенский оперный театр. Моцарт предложил этой добившейся успеха певице руку и сердце, но она ему отказала. Тогда Моцарт сел за первое попавшееся фортепиано и порадовал девушку следующим блистательным сочинением: "Кому я не люб, пусть поцелует меня в зад". "ЗЛОЯЗЫКИХ ПЕДАНТОВ", УТВЕРЖДАВШИХ, ЧТО ЛЕОПОЛЬД МОЦАРТ ЭКСПЛУАТИРУЕТ СЫНА РАДИ ТВЕРДОЙ ВАЛЮТЫ, ПОПРОСТУ ИГНОРИРОВАЛИ. КСТАТИ О ЗАДНИЦАХ… В презренном Зальцбурге, куда Вольфгангу пришлось вернуться, он провел несколько тяжких месяцев, не зная, куда деваться от вечно недовольного отца. А затем его вызвали в венскую резиденцию принца-архиепископа. Моцарт обрадовался случаю посетить столицу — музыкальная жизнь в Вене была куда богаче, чем в Зальцбурге. Однако в резиденции принца-архиепископа его постоянно подвергали унижениям, он даже обедал вместе со слугами. "Во всяком случае, — огрызался он, — я пользуюсь привилегией садиться за стол прежде поваров". Дальше — хуже: принц-архиепископ решил отъехать в Зальцбург, а Моцарт, категорически не желавший возвращаться, попросил оплачиваемый отпуск, с тем чтобы остаться в Вене. Взбешенный принц-архиепископ обозвал его негодяем, мерзавцем и дураком несчастным. Леопольд строчил письма, пытаясь восстановить мир, но поведение сына свело на нет его усилия. Моцарт восстановил против себя весь двор принца-архиепископа, в том числе тех людей, кто прежде относился к нему с симпатией, и последний его визит в резиденцию завершился тем, что Моцарта вышвырнули из дворца буквально пинком под зад. На его счастье, семья Веберов — за исключением выскочившей замуж Алоизии — переехала в Вену, где открыла пансион. Моцарт поселился у них — и опять влюбился, на сей раз в Констанцию, младшую сестру Алоизии. Не слушая истерические увещевания отца, осенью 1782 года Моцарт женился. Констанция мигом забеременела, их первый ребенок, мальчик, родился в 1783 году. Затем родилось еще пятеро детей, но лишь двое сыновей дожили до взрослого возраста. В качестве композитора-фрилансера Моцарту приходилось много работать. Он сочинял камерную музыку и симфонии, но главным образом сосредоточился на опере (премьера "Свадьбы Фигаро" состоялась в 1786 году, "Дон Жуана" в 1787-м и "Так поступают все" в 1790 году). Моцарт прославился, однако полное отсутствие финансового благоразумия вело к экстравагантным тратам, и семья глубоко погрязла в долгах. Кроме того, беременности подорвали здоровье Констанции, и она по многу месяцев проводила на комфортабельных курортах. В 1787 году умер Леопольд Моцарт. Вольфгангу, несмотря на отчаянные попытки, так и не удалось выстроить с отцом более взвешенные отношения. Взрослая жизнь Моцарта шла вразрез с отеческими наставлениями, и Леопольд не мог с этим смириться. Все свое имущество он оставил Наннерли, хотя в былые годы Вольфганг заработал для семьи целое состояние. "РЕКВИЕМ" ДЛЯ ФОН-БАРОНА Небо над Моцартом расчистилось к 1791 году: скорбь по отцу утихла, Констанция выздоровела, и семья начала расплачиваться по долгам. Премьера "Волшебной флейты" ознаменовала вершину карьеры Моцарта; это мелодраматическое и забавное произведение, слывшее образцом развлекательной оперы, содержит изумительные музыкальные фрагменты и среди них, конечно, знаменитую арию Царицы ночи. В том же году Моцарт получил заказ на другое крупное произведение — при странных и даже зловещих обстоятельствах. Однажды в дом композитора явился посыльный с просьбой написать поминальную мессу. Имя заказчика посыльный назвать отказался и уверил Моцарта в том, что любые попытки выяснить, кто этот таинственный человек, окажутся тщетными. Годы спустя Констанция вспоминала, как ее муж постоянно твердил о том, что "Реквием" станет его "величайшим шедевром и лебединой песней". Сомнительное утверждение, поскольку Моцарту на тот момент исполнилось всего тридцать пять лет, и у него не было особых причин полагать, будто его дни сочтены. Тем не менее он заболел, а в ноябре слег с распухшими руками и ногами и приступами рвоты. (Современные медики считают, что у него была острая ревматическая лихорадка.) Менее чем через две недели, 5 декабря 1791 года, Моцарт скончался. Вопреки мелодраматическим россказням о том, как тело обнищавшего композитора бесцеремонно сбросили в общую могилу, похоронили Моцарта в отдельной могиле, но без надгробия, что по тем временам не было редкостью. В конце восемнадцатого века места для захоронений на венских кладбищах сдавали внаем сроком на десять лет, затем землю перекапывали и готовили для новых "обитателей". "Реквием", однако, остался незавершенным. Констанция, вдова с двумя маленькими детьми, отчаянно нуждалась в деньгах, но, прежде чем взыскивать гонорар, ей требовалось, во-первых, как-то закончить "Реквием", а во-вторых, выдать его за творение Моцарта. Она обратилась за помощью к Францу Ксаверу Зюсмайеру, ученику Моцарта, и тот по сохранившимся нотным записям и наброскам скомпоновал цельное произведение. Далее Констанция, снабдив партитуру поддельной подписью мужа, вручила ее таинственному посыльному. Так кто же был анонимным заказчиком "Реквиема"? Тайна оказалась не столько зловещей, сколько постыдной. Некий вельможа с причудами, граф Франц фон Вальзегг-Штуппах, имел дурную привычку тайком заказывать работы известным композиторам, а потом выдавать их за собственные произведения. Граф намеревался представить "Рекивем" Моцарта своим личным поминальным сочинением по недавно скончавшейся жене. Затея не удалась — "Реквием" стал памятником своему гениальному создателю, чья жизнь оборвалась трагически рано. ПОМИЛОСЕРДСТВУЙТЕ… В далеком 1638 году, спустя несколько лет после того, как Грегорио Аллегри сочинил музыку для пятидесятого псалма Miserere ("Помилуй меня, Боже"), в Ватикане сочли это хоровое произведение настолько великолепным, что запретили как воспроизведение его партитуры, так и исполнение этого сочинения где-либо, кроме Сикстинской капеллы. Музыкантам, нарушившим запрет, грозило отлучение от церкви. На юного Моцарта угроза не подействовала. Когда в 1770 году в возрасте двенадцати лет он с отцом прибыл в Рим, при первом же посещении Сикстинской капеллы Леопольд и Вольфганг услышали Miserere. Вернувшись в гостиницу, юный Моцарт тут же по памяти воспроизвел ноты этого произведения. После второго, проверочного визита в капеллу Вольфганг сыграл Miserere для папы римского и показал ему свои ноты. К счастью, папа, восхищенный столь ранним музыкальным талантом, не дал волю гневу. ДЕЛА ФЕКАЛЬНЫЕ Изящество музыки Моцарта способно создать представление об этом композиторе как о человеке весьма утонченном и обладающем изысканным вкусом. Что не совсем соответствует действительности. Подростковое чувство юмора Моцарт сохранил на всю жизнь. Он частенько заканчивал свои письма добродушным советом: "Гадь в кровать, пока она не провалится". Или взгляните, к примеру, на письмо, отосланное родственнику в 1778 году: "Приезжай непременно, не будь говнюком; и тогда я, собственной великой персоной, осыплю тебя похвалами, запечатаю твою жопу, поцелую тебе руку, отсалютую из заднего ружья, обниму тебя, почищу сзади и спереди, отдам все, что я тебе должен, до последнего гроша, и отсалютую таким мощным пердежом, что, очень может быть, из меня что-нибудь и вывалится". РАЗДУХАРИ МЕНЯ, АМАДЕЙ! Отношения Моцарта с женой на протяжении всей их совместной жизни, несмотря на рождение шестерых детей, отличались завидной сексуальной интенсивностью, о чем свидетельствует письмо, написанное композитором в конце 1780-х: "Подготовь свое милое, очаровательное гнездышко, укрась его со всем тщанием, ибо мой паренек заслуживает этого. Он вел себя очень хорошо и желает лишь овладеть твоей прекрасной (слово зачеркнуто). Вообрази, этот маленький проказник даже сейчас, когда я пишу тебе, лезет на стол и вопросительно поглядывает на меня. Но я настороже и отвешиваю ему крепкий шлепок… однако негодник только еще пуще раздухарился и решительно отказывается меня слушаться". ФАКТ ИЛИ ВЫМЫСЕЛ? Жизнь Моцарта, насыщенная драматическими событиями, а также ее невероятно трагическое завершение породили вокруг имени композитора множество слухов и россказней. Наиболее впечатляюще эти байки изложены в пьесе "Амадей" (1979), позже, в 1984 году, экранизированной. Бродвейская постановка "Амадея" получила в 1981-м премию "Тони" как лучшая пьеса, а фильм в 1985 году завоевал восемь Оскаров, в то числе в номинациях "лучший актер", "лучший режиссер" и "лучшая картина". К сожалению, популярность пьесы и фильма лишь усугубила неразбериху между фактами и вымыслами в пользу последних, отчего особенно пострадал образ Антонио Сальери — из "Амадея" следует, что Сальери вполне достоин вечного проклятия. Верно, гениальностью Моцарта он не обладал (впрочем, с Моцартом мало кто может сравниться), однако Сальери был талантливым композитором, который пользуется уважением по сей день. Эти двое не только не враждовали, но восхищались творчеством друг друга и даже совместно написали кантату, ныне утерянную. Слухи о том, как Сальери замышлял убить своего успешного коллегу, возникли в девятнадцатом веке, много лет спустя после смерти Моцарта, и в первую очередь их распространяли австрийские националисты, стремившиеся возвеличить земляка Моцарта за счет итальянца Сальери, выставив его злобным, завистливым манипулятором. Словом, наслаждайтесь "Амадеем", но помните: это чистая выдумка. ВУНДЕРКИНДЫ По причинам, мало изученным наукой, порою дети в возрасте четырех-пяти лет демонстрируют поразительные музыкальные способности, опережая в мастерстве многих взрослых. Моцарт — типичный вундеркинд; к этой же категории принадлежат и некоторые другие знаменитые композиторы, включая Шопена, Листа и Мендельсона. Многие современные первоклассные музыканты — например, пианист и дирижер Даниэль Баренбойм и виолончелист Йо-Йо Ма — заслужили восторги публики еще в раннем детстве. Но жизнь часто не балует вундеркиндов. Долговязые прыщавые подростки обычно теряют очарование одаренных детишек, а к повзрослевшим исполнителям, внезапно лишившимся своей уникальности, публика предъявляет куда более высокие требования. В результате кое-кто из бывших вундеркиндов бросает занятия музыкой ради более нормального существования. Например, пианист Марнен Лайбоу-Козер, которому светила блестящая музыкальная карьера, поступил в колледж, занялся компьютерным дизайном и заговорил по-клингонски, на языке "Звездного пути". Другие же, преодолев внутренние сомнения, возвращаются, добиваясь еще более значительных успехов: скрипач Юлиан Рахлин прекратил выступать в 1994 году, когда ему исполнилось двадцать, но вернулся на сцену в 1997-м и с тех пор постоянно концертирует. Однако не всем вундеркиндам так везет. У скрипача Йозефа Хассида в восемнадцать лет случился нервный срыв, в двадцать ему поставили диагноз "шизофрения", а в двадцать шесть он умер из-за ошибки хирурга, делавшему ему лоботомию. Пианист Теренс Джадд в двенадцать лет дебютировал в Лондонской филармонии, но в возрасте двадцати двух лет покончил с собой. Другие истории не столь трагичны, сколь прискорбны. Шестилетнего пианиста Эрвина Ньиредьхази таскали с концертами по всей Европе, в восемь лет он солировал в Букингемском дворце; его имя гремело по обе стороны Атлантики, когда ему еще не исполнилось и двадцати. Однако очень скоро этот "новый Лист" заработал репутацию вздорной и высокомерной звезды, страдающей прогрессирующим страхом сцены. Он сменил десять жен, пристрастился к алкоголю, но ему часто не на чем было репетировать, — в ночлежках, где он отирался, рояль не поставишь. Совет тем, кто способен к нему прислушаться: если ваш дошколёнок обнаруживает удивительный музыкальный талант, хорошенько подумайте, прежде чем превращать ребенка в вундеркинда. ЛЮДВИГ ВАН БЕТХОВЕН 16 ДЕКАБРЯ 1770 — 26 МАРТА 1827 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: СТРЕЛЕЦ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АВСТРИЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: КЛАССИЦИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "Ода к радости" ИЗ СИМФОНИИ № 9 РЕ МИНОР (1824) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В "ЗАВОДНОМ АПЕЛЬСИНЕ" В ТОМ ЭПИЗОДЕ, КОГДА ПСИХОПАТУ АЛЕКСУ ДЕЛАРЖУ С ПОМОЩЬЮ ТЕРАПЕВТИЧЕСКИХ МЕТОДОВ ПРИВИВАЮТ СТОЙКОЕ ОТВРАЩЕНИЕ К НАСИЛИЮ. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МУЗЫКА — ЭТО ВИНО. КОТОРОЕ ВОЗБУЖДАЕТ В ЧЕЛОВЕКЕ ТВОРЧЕСКИЕ ПОРЫВЫ. ЛЯ-БАХУС, КОТОРЫЙ ДАВИТ ЭТО ЧУДОДЕЙСТВЕННОЕ ВИНО И ДАРИТ ЛЮДЯМ. ВЫЗЫВАЯ У НИХ ДУХОВНОЕ ОПЬЯНЕНИЕ". Людвиг ван бетховен преобразил классическую музыку, превратив ее в нечто большее — более смелое и экстравагантное. Самое примечательное в этом деянии то, что совершал его композитор, который был глух, как тетерев. Глохнуть Бетховен начал рано, с двадцати шести лет, что не помешало ему последующие тридцать лет жизни сочинять музыку. Другого подобного случая история художественного творчества не знает. Вообразите, что Микеланджело ослеп, но все же расписал Сикстинскую капеллу. К несчастью, глухота ни на йоту не излечила Бетховена от вспышек ярости. По мере ухудшения слуха приступы гнева лишь усиливались, а их причины становились все менее объяснимыми. И однако чем абсурднее вел себя Бетховен, тем возвышеннее звучала его музыка. РАЗВЕ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ БЫТЬ ВОЛЬФГАНГОМ?! Бетховен родился в немецком городе Бонне, в семье музыкантов. Его отец Иоганн, певец-тенор при дворе местного правителя и начинающий алкоголик, к рождению сына в 1770 году отнесся индифферентно и не обращал на ребенка внимания до тех пор, пока не сообразил, что мальчик обладает врожденным музыкальным даром. Ранний успех Моцарта произвел на Иоганна глубокое впечатление, и он решил вознестись к вершинам славы, взгромоздившись на хрупкие плечики сына. Однако если Леопольд Моцарт был хитрым манипулятором, то Иоганн Бетховен был жесток, груб и туп. Соседи долго вспоминали, как маленький Людвиг плакал над клавиатурой. А когда он не сидел за пианино, то усердно изучал теорию музыки либо упражнялся на скрипке. Редко выдавался денек, когда Людвига не запирали в погребе или не пороли. Методы Иоганна были зверскими, но результативными. К десяти годам Людвиг постиг музыкальную теорию в энциклопедическим объеме и виртуозно играл на клавишных. Однако поскольку на школьные уроки у него всегда не хватало времени, писал он с чудовищными ошибками и был крайне слаб в арифметике — умножение с делением он так и не осилил. (Весьма вероятно, что он страдал дислексией.) В одиннадцать лет Людвиг бросил школу и больше туда не возвращался. УЧЁНЕЕ УЧИТЕЛЯ Иоганну так и не удалось сделать из сына концертирующего вундеркинда, но талант Людвига привлек внимание местной знати, и в 1787 году покровители отправили его в Вену учиться у Моцарта. Семнадцатилетнего юношу, исполненного самых радужных надежд, представили великому мастеру, тем не менее приступить к занятиям Бетховен не успел: он получил известие о смертельной болезни матери. Молодой музыкант устремился домой, мать он застал при последнем издыхании. О том, чтобы немедленно вернуться в Вену, и речи не было: после смерти матери двум младшим братьям Людвига требовался опекун, а папаша Иоганн уже ни на что не годился. За несколько лет старший Бетховен сдал настолько, что его отправили на пенсию, причем на руки он получал только половину содержания, другую половину выплачивали Людвигу, заботившемуся о братьях. Лишь в 1792 году Бетховен смог вернуться в Вену, где при поддержке богатого спонсора он начал брать уроки у Йозефа Гайдна. Впрочем, Людвиг быстро разочаровался в учителе: по меркам Бетховена, Гайдн не проявлял достаточного наставнического рвения, а Гайдн, в свою очередь, находил двадцатидвухлетнего музыканта чересчур заносчивым. Да так ли уж нуждался Бетховен в дальнейшем обучении? В 1795 году он дебютировал со Вторым концертом для фортепиано с оркестром, в 1800-м представил на суд публики Первую симфонию. Так Вена обрела новую суперзвезду. МНОЖЕСТВО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫХ ПРИВЫЧЕК ОДНОГО ВЕСЬМА УСПЕШНОГО КОМПОЗИТОРА Тем временем друзья Бетховена начали замечать, что он избегает бывать в обществе. Гайдн жаловался, что Бетховен к нему больше не заходит, а гости в доме Бетховена недоумевали, почему у композитора расстроено пианино. Сам Бетховен отлично знал, чтб с ним не так: у него слабел слух. Ухудшение происходило постепенно, но в конце концов до Бетховена уже было не докричаться. Он маялся и другими недугами: кишечными коликами, приступами диареи и частыми головными болями. Бетховен так измучился, что подумывал свести счеты с жизнью. От самоубийства его удерживала только истовая вера в свое предназначение. Осень 1802 года Бетховен провел в городке Хайлигенштадте, где письменно изложил трогательную историю о том, как преданность искусству не позволила ему умереть: "Казалось немыслимым покинуть этот мир прежде, чем я совершу все то, на что, по моему разумению, я способен". По форме это было письмо, обращенное к братьям, но Бетховен его не отправил; этот документ, позднее названный "Хайлигенштадтским завещанием", пролежал запертым в письменном столе композитора и был обнаружен только после его смерти. Решение принято, — и Бетховен с еще большей энергией взялся за воплощение своих музыкальных идей. Третья, или "Героическая", симфония (первоначально посвященная Наполеону, однако посвящение было снято, когда Бонапарт вздумал завоевать Австрию, "вторую родину" Бетховена) была настолько революционной, что на репетициях оркестранты в растерянности опускали руки, а критики объявили это произведение "странным". Публику не устроила продолжительность симфонии, ее сочли слишком длинной. "Я бы дал крейцер6, только бы это закончилось", — жаловался некий слушатель. "Странности" Бетховена не ограничивались эксцентричностью в музыке. Лучше всего ему сочинялось во время ходьбы, и вскоре горожане привыкли к тому, что композитор частенько бродит по улицам, машет руками и хрипло выкрикивает музыкальные фразы, не замечая любопытных мальчишек, которые толпой следуют за ним. Бетховен нигде не жил подолгу, в Вене он сменил сорок квартир и, случалось, снимал четыре различных помещения одновременно. Жильцом он был, мягко выражаясь, не из приятных. Один из посетителей, навестивших его в 1809 году, сообщал, что композитор живет "в самой грязной и захламленной квартире, какую только можно вообразить". На стульях высились горы тарелок с объедками, а на спинках висела ношеная одежда. Фортепиано и письменный стол были завалены незаконченными, испещренными чернильными кляксами партитурами. А под фортепиано ютился неопорожненный ночной горшок. Внешний вид композитора также оставлял желать лучшего — его одежда была такой грязной и рваной, что огорченные друзья периодически покупали ему новую. В молодости Бетховен был смуглым, но болезни сделали его лицо желтым и рябым; с расческой он тоже не дружил, его седые волосы стояли дыбом. Стоит ли удивляться, что представительницы прекрасного пола не интересовались Бетховеном, несмотря на его пылкий интерес к ним. Композитор имел дурную привычку влюбляться в недоступных женщин — знатных и обычно замужних. Его самая большая любовь обрела мифический статус, поскольку о ее существовании потомки узнали из другого неотправленного письма, на сей раз адресованного "Бессмертной Возлюбленной". Вокруг имени адресата велись жаркие споры, однако современные искусствоведы почти единодушно идентифицируют даму как Антонию Брентано, жену франкфуртского банкира. Утонченная и образованная Антония боготворила Бетховена ("Он как божество среди смертных", — писала она), но хранила верность мужу. Бетховен, надо полагать, страдал, однако, возможно, некоторое утешение ему приносила мысль о том, что неразделенная любовь куда как романтичнее, чем жена и хозяйка в доме, которая непременно потребует, чтобы муж складывал грязную одежду в корзину для белья. ПО СЛОВАМ ОДНОГО ИЗ ПОСЕТИТЕЛЕЙ, БЕТХОВЕН ЖИЛ В "САМОЙ ГРЯЗНОЙ И ЗАХЛАМЛЕННОЙ КВАРТИРЕ, КАКУЮ ТОЛЬКО МОЖНО ВООБРАЗИТЬ", — ЗАВАЛЕННОЙ ОБЪЕДКАМИ И С ВОНЮЧИМ НОЧНЫМ ГОРШКОМ НА ВИДНОМ МЕСТЕ. СЕМЕЙНАЯ РАСПРЯ, БЕССМЫСЛЕННАЯ И БЕСПОЩАДНАЯ Бетховен был одержим идеей семьи, но при всем при том умудрился оттолкнуть от себя обоих братьев, поскольку яростно противился их женитьбе (настолько яростно, что в суде Бетховен обозвал их невест "развратными женщинами"). Когда его брат Каспар заболел туберкулезом, Бетховен задался целью во что бы то ни стало получить опеку над сыном Каспара, Карлом. Он уговорил брата назначить его единственным опекуном; впрочем, позднее Каспар внес в договор дополнительное распоряжение, уравнивавшее Бетховена в опекунских правах с Иоганной, матерью Карла. Когда в ноябре 1815 года Каспар умер, Бетховен сначала обвинил Иоганну в отравлении мужа, а затем отобрал у нее девятилетнего Карла. Его гневные тирады против Иоганны становились все более безумными. Возможно, Иоганна не была идеальной матерью, но вряд ли эта, в общем, обычная женщина походила на "взбесившуюся Медею с зловонным дыханием", которой двигало исключительно стремление "посвятить сына в мерзостные тайны ее вульгарного и порочного окружения". Бедняга Карл превратился в заложника судебных разбирательств и встречных исков, затевавшихся не столько ради благополучия ребенка, сколько с целью насолить противной стороне. Юридические баталии длились пять лет. Бетховен, располагавший, в отличие от Иоганны, связями и средствами, выиграл дело. Трудно поверить, что этот странный, своевольный и нездоровый человек всего четыре года спустя напишет торжественный гимн всеобщему братству. Девятую симфонию Бетховена завершает хор, исполняющий "Оду к радости" на слова Фридриха Шиллера, — вопреки тому, что собственная жизнь композитора была исполнена болью и горечью. ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ТАКТЫ Несчастный Карл вырос ранимым, неуравновешенным человеком. Бетховен не отпускал его от себя ни на шаг, и когда Карл объявил, что хочет стать военным, его опекун разразился такими жуткими воплями, что хозяин, у которого они снимали квартиру, выставил жильцов вон. Летом 1826 году Карл, не выдержав напряжения, выстрелил себе в голову. Поразительно, но он выжил — одна пуля прошла мимо, другая застряла в черепе, не повредив мозг. Из больницы Карл вышел с твердой решимостью жить по своему разумению и немедленно записался в армию. По воспоминаниям друзей, Бетховен был сломлен поступком племянника. Брат композитора, Иоганн, пригласил обоих к себе в деревню отдохнуть и набраться сил, прежде чем Карл приступит к службе в армии. Но минуло лето, потянулась осень, а гости и не думали двигаться с места, как ни намекал Иоганн на желательность их отъезда. В конце концов ему пришлось открытым текстом попросить родственников покинуть его дом. По осеннему холоду Бетховен с Карлом ехали в открытом экипаже и ночевали в неотапливаемой гостинице. В Вену Бетховен прибыл с высокой температурой и воспалением легких. Выздоровление так и не наступило; Бетховен три месяца пролежал в постели, но его состояние только ухудшалось. Грянувший финал разные источники описывают по-разному. Согласно одному из свидетельств, композитор впал в кому, но, когда двое суток спустя, 26 марта 1827 года, разразилась гроза, Бетховен очнулся. При вспышке молнии, осветившей комнату, он открыл глаза, поднял правую руку, сжал пальцы в кулак, затем рука бессильно упала, и Бетховен умер. К месту упокоения гроб с телом композитора провожало более десяти тысяч человек. Бетховен стал идолом следующего поколения композиторов-романтиков, восторгавшихся не только его насыщенной и выразительной музыкой, но и категорическим нежеланием потакать расхожим вкусам. Однако и сегодня темы и мелодии Бетховена узнаются мгновенно даже теми, кто абсолютно не интересуется классической музыкой. ВИДИШЬ, КАК РЕВЕТ ТОЛПА? К 1824 году, когда состоялась премьера Девятой симфонии, Бетховен полностью оглох. Дирижировать своим последним шедевром он, разумеется, не мог, но руководитель оркестра упросил его присутствовать на сцене, задавая темп всем четырем частям. Музыка наполняла зал более часа, завершившись торжественным финалом. Зал взорвался несмолкаемыми аплодисментами. Все повскакали с мест, хлопая, крича, рыдая и размахивая платками. Но композитор всего этого не слышал. Он стоял спиной к залу, разглядывая партитуру. Молодая солистка Каролина Унгер тихонько взяла Бетховена за руку и повернула лицом к восхищенной публике. Это был один из самых пронзительных моментов в истории классической музыки. Больной, стареющий гений воочию увидел, как славят его музыку, которую он больше не слышит. ИЗЯЩНОЕ ИСКУССТВО СОЗДАВАТЬ СЕБЕ ВРАГОВ7 Пока Бетховен творил, система патронирования композиторов аристократией, предоставлявшей музыкантам средства к существованию, отжила свой век, и ей на смену пришла эпоха публичных концертов и музыкальных изданий. Каким-то образом Бетховен умудрился восстановить против себя ключевых игроков обеих систем: богатую знать и нотных издателей. Однажды Бетховен встал перед дворцом своего покровителя князя Йозефа Франца Максимилиана Лобковица и заорал: "Лобковиц — осел!" В другой раз он сломал стул о голову богатого аристократа Карла Алоиса, князя Лихновского. В ответ князь прекратил выплачивать ему пособие, и Бетховен имел наглость обидеться. Отношения с издателями музыкальных произведений и организаторами концертов у него тоже не заладились. Бетховен был уверен, что все кругом норовят его облапошить, и без устали оспаривал условия контрактов. В математике он был, мягко говоря, не силен, что только осложняло процесс; поля его писем и договоров пестрят лихорадочными и тщетными попытками произвести действие умножения. Но более всего финансам композитора вредила убежденность Бетховена в том, что подобная возня его не достойна. "Человеческий мозг — не товар, он не продается", — высказался он однажды. Поскольку Бетховен постоянно жаловался, что его обкрадывают, лишают последнего гроша и обрекают на нищету, многие верили в отчаянную бедность композитора. Он и на смертном одре клял свое бедственное положение; узнав об этом, Филармоническое общество в Лондоне поспешило собрать 100 фунтов (приблизительно 1 000 австрийских флоринов) в помощь композитору. После смерти Бетховена его имущество оценили в 10 000 флоринов. Лондонское филармоническое общество это известие не порадовало. КОМПОЗИТОРЫ, ОНИ ТАКИЕ НЕПУТЕВЫЕ!.. Бетховен любил долгие пешеходные прогулки и однажды, гуляя по сельской местности, забрел в небольшую деревушку. Бдительные деревенские жители приняли его за бродягу и тут же вызвали полицию. Бетховен пытался объясниться, но стражи порядка забрали его в тюрьму. В конце концов кому-то пришло в голову пригласить дирижера из ближайшего города, дабы тот идентифицировал личность "бродяги", что дирижер и сделал. Обнаружив, что они засадили за решетку героя австрийской музыки, деревенские жители устыдились и, купив Бетховену новый комплект одежды, отвезли его домой. НА "ПЯТУЮ" РАВНЯЙСЬ! Пятая симфония Бетховена впервые прозвучала в 1808 году, но особое значение она приобрела во Вторую мировую войну. Британцы заметили, что знаменитые начальные такты симфонии (да-да-да-дум) по ритму схожи с передаваемой азбукой Морзе буквой "V" (victory, англ. — "победа"), и таким образом "Пятая" стала символом победы над фашизмом. Все передачи на оккупированную Европу Би-Би-Си начинало с этих четырех нот, символизировавших веру в грядущую победу. ВОЛОСЫ БЕТХОВЕНА И ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ МЕТАЛЛ Узнав о кончине Бетховена, его друг Иоганн Гуммель вместе со своим учеником Фердинандом Хиллером явились в дом композитора с выражением скорби и соболезнования. Хиллер, глубоко почитавший Бетховена, срезал с его головы прядь волос. Всю свою жизнь он хранил эти волосы под стеклом как величайшее сокровище. Почти двести лет спустя срезанные волосы стали решающим аргументом в определении причины смерти Бетховена. Ученые-атомщики из Аргоннской национальной лаборатории (США) исследовали шесть волосинок с помощью ультрасильного источника рентгеновского излучения и обнаружили, что уровень свинца в них в сотню раз превышает норму. По всей вероятности, этот скопившийся в организме свинец и вызывал постоянную тошноту, диарею и головные боли у Бетховена; он же послужил причиной смерти композитора, разрушив его печень. Не совсем ясно, откуда взялось такое количество тяжелого металла. Впрочем, возможно, Бетховен ел рыбу, выловленную в зараженном водоеме, либо пил из кружек со свинцовым покрытием, либо принимал лекарства, изготовленные на основе свинца. Однако отравление свинцом не приводит обычно к потере слуха, и большинство ученых уверены, что глухота Бетховена имела иное происхождение — скорее всего, композитор страдал отосклерозом, болезнью, вызывающей неправильный рост костей в ухе. ДЖОАККИНО РОССИНИ 29 ФЕВРАЛЯ 1792 -13 НОЯБРЯ 1868 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РЫБЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ИТАЛЬЯНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: КЛАССИЦИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ВИЛЬГЕЛЬМ ТЕЛЛЬ" (1829) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В КАЧЕСТВЕ ЛЕЙТМОТИВА "ОДИНОКОГО РЕЙНДЖЕРА"8, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "НИЧТО ТАК НЕ СПОСОБСТВУЕТ ВДОХНОВЕНИЮ. КАК СЖАТЫЕ СРОКИ. И НЕ ВАЖНО, СТОИТ ЛИ У ВАС НАД ДУШОЙ КОПИРОВАЛЬЩИК, ЯВИВШИЙСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАБРАТЬ ЗАКОНЧЕННУЮ РАБОТУ, ИЛИ ВАС ПОДГОНЯЕТ ИМПРЕСАРИО И ОТ НЕТЕРПЕНИЯ РВЕТ НА СЕБЕ ВОЛОСЫ. В МОЕ ВРЕМЯ ВСЕ ИМПРЕССАРИО В ИТАЛИИ ЛЫСЕЛИ УЖЕ К ТРИДЦАТИ ГОДАМ". Слава, обрушившаяся на Джоаккино Россини, когда ему еще не исполнилось и двадцати пяти лет, завораживала Европу. В Италии он пользовался таким обожанием, какое в нынешний век выпадает только на долю поп-идолов подростковой аудитории и солистов "мальчуковых" групп. (Представьте молодого Джастина Тимберлейка, овладевшего тайнами контрапункта и вставшего за дирижерский пульт.) Все ходили на его оперы, все заучивали его песни. Любой венецианский гондольер, болонский купец или римский сутенер мог запросто разразиться арией Фигаро из "Севильского цирюльника". На улице Россини неизменно окружала толпа, и самые пылкие поклонники норовили срезать прядь его волос на память. А потом он исчез. Бросил все Вышел на пенсию. Ничего подобного в мире музыки прежде не случалось. Человек, которому за одни-единственные гастроли в Лондоне заплатили 30 000 фунтов, вдруг ставит крест на своей карьере, — это казалось немыслимым. Еще более немыслимым оказался тот человек, в которого Россини превратился десять лет спустя: затворник, почти не встававший с постели, парализованный депрессией и мучимый бессонницей. Он растолстел и облысел. "Брильянт" итальянской оперы превратился в развалину с расшатанными нервами. Какова же причина подобной перемены? Коротко говоря — изменившееся время, которое Россини не мог — или не хотел — понять. НЕ СОЧИНИШЬ — НЕ ВЫЙДЕШЬ Отец композитора, Джузеппе Россини, был странствующим музыкантом, а когда ему надоело переезжать с места на место, он обосновался в Пезаро, городе на Адриатике, где сошелся с певицей (сопрано) и по совместительству белошвейкой Анной Гвидарини — поговаривали, однако, что Анна вместе с сестрой время от времени промышляла на панели. Как бы то ни было, в 1791 году молодые люди поженились, когда Анна была на пятом месяце беременности. Вскоре она родила сына. Детство Джоаккино протекало относительно благополучно до тех пор, пока Наполеон не вторгся в Северную Италию. Джузеппе Россини охватила революционная лихорадка, и в дальнейшем его горести и радости целиком зависели от фортуны французского генерала — иными словами, он то попадал в тюрьму, то выходил из нее. Анна как могла развивала очевидный музыкальный дар сына. И хотя наставляли Джоаккино далеко не музыкальные светила, в 1804 году двенадцатилетний мальчик уже пел на сцене. Публика наслаждалась его высоким чистым голосом, и, подобно Йозефу Гайдну, Джоаккино подумывал о том, чтобы влиться в ряды кастратов. Его отец всей душой поддерживал идею кастрации сына, но Анна решительно воспротивилась осуществлению этого плана. Настоящая слава пришла к Россини, когда в возрасте восемнадцати лет, перебравшись в Венецию, он написал свою первую оперу — "Брачный вексель". Эта музыкальная комедия немедленно стала хитом. И внезапно Россини оказался востребован всеми оперными театрами Италии. Его уважали за скорость, с которой он писал партитуры: он мог сочинить оперу за месяц, несколько недель и даже (по его словам) за одиннадцать дней. Работу облегчало то обстоятельство, что Россини не колеблясь переносил мелодии из одной оперы в другую. Обычно он приступал к выполнению заказа далеко не сразу, и эти проволочки доводили импресарио до бешенства. Позже Россини рассказывал, что, когда он сильно запаздывал с партитурой "Сороки-воровки", директор сцены посадил его под стражу, подрядив для этой цели четырех мускулистых работников сцены, и не выпускал, пока композитор не закончил партитуру. СКОЛЬКО НУЖНО ЦИРЮЛЬНИКОВ ДЛЯ ОДНОЙ ОПЕРЫ? В 1815 году в Риме Россини работал над своей самой знаменитой оперой "Севильский цирюльник". Позднее он утверждал, что сверстал партитуру всего за тринадцать дней. Вероятно, в некотором смысле так оно и было, если учесть, что Россини приспособил к "Цирюльнику" уже трижды использованную увертюру, лишь слегка перекроив ее. Либретто было написано по знаменитой пьесе Пьера де Бомарше, первой части трилогии о великолепном Фигаро. К несчастью, известный римский композитор Джованни Паизиелло уже написал оперу на тот же сюжет в 1782 году. В 1815-м Паизиелло был глубоким стариком, но по-прежнему имел преданных поклонников, которые замыслили сорвать премьеру оперы Россини. "Оппозиционеры" освистывали и высмеивали каждый акт, а на выходах примадонны издавали такое громкое "бу-у-у", что оркестра не было слышно. Кроме того, они подбросили на сцену кошку, а когда баритон попытался прогнать животное, публика издевательски замяукала. Россини впал в отчаяние. Запершись в номере гостиницы, он наотрез отказался присутствовать на втором представлении, которое, вопреки почитателям Паизиелло, завершилось триумфом. Импресарио бросился в гостиницу к Россини, уговаривая его одеться и отправиться в театр — публика жаждала поприветствовать композитора. "В гробу я видал эту публику!" — выкрикнул Россини. МУЗЫКА, СВАДЬБА И ВСТРЕЧА С МАЭСТРО К началу 1820-х Россини стало тесно в рамках комической оперы, а заодно и в пределах Италии. Кочевье по итальянским городам его более не прельщало, и он устал "строгать" партитуры одну за другой. Россини наконец захотелось, чтобы его воспринимали как серьезного композитора. Он также мечтал об оседлой жизни. В 1815 году Россини встретил Изабеллу Кольбран, талантливую певицу-сопрано, и влюбился в нее; в то время Кольбран была любовницей неаполитанского оперного импресарио, который великодушно уступил диву композитору. В 1822 году Россини и Кольбран поженились. Возможность явить миру более зрелого Россини представилась в том же году, когда композитора пригласили в Вену. Он ухватился за приглашение, ему не терпелось опробовать свои произведения на новой, иной публике и познакомиться с прославленным Бетховеном. Россини с ужасом обнаружил, что великий композитор одевается в лохмотья и проживает в вонючей квартире, однако меж двумя коллегами состоялась долгая беседа. Немецкий мастер нахваливал "Севильского цирюльника", но затем порекомендовал Россини и впредь не писать ничего, кроме комических опер. "Вы не обладаете достаточными познаниями в музыке, чтобы справиться с подлинной драмой", — подытожил Бетховен. Россини попытался отшутиться, но в действительности итальянский композитор был глубоко задет предположением, что он не способен сочинять серьезную музыку. УГНЕТЕННЫЙ ПРОГРЕССОМ В следующем году Россини опять отправился на заграничные гастроли во Францию и Англию. Поначалу все шло хорошо, однако пересечение Ла-Манша на новомодном паровом судне напугало композитора едва не до смерти. Он слег на неделю. И никакие почести, коими его осыпали в Британии, — благосклонность короля, долгие овации в опере, восторженные отзывы в прессе, — не помогли забыть о пережитом кошмаре. Из Англии Россини уехал, изрядно пополнив свой кошелек, но с твердым намерением никогда больше туда не возвращаться. В тот же период начали проявляться первые признаки разрушительной депрессии. Пусть Россини и обосновался в Париже, а его новая опера "Вильгельм Телль" имела успех, говорил он только о том, что ему пора отдохнуть от дел. Он старался сочинять менее легковесную музыку и даже создал ораторию Stabat Mater ("Стояла мать скорбящая"), но в глубине души был убежден, что никто не воспримет ни его — ни тем более ораторию — всерь ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНИЕ ОДНОЙ ИЗ ОПЕР РОССИНИ БЫЛО СОРВАНО ПРИВЕРЖЕНЦАМИ К0МП03ИТ0РА-С0ПЕРНИКА — ПУБЛИКА ПРИБЕГЛА К КРАЙНИМ МЕРАМ, ПОДБРОСИВ КОШКУ НА СЦЕНУ. Семейная жизнь с Кольбран стала невыносимой. Потеряв голос, Изабелла пристрастилась к картам и выпивке. Россини утешался в обществе Олимпии Пелиссье, красивой и богатой парижской куртизанки. Сошелся он с ней не ради секса — гонорея сделала Россини импотентом, — нет, это был союз преданной сиделки и беспомощного больного. В 1837 году Россини официально объявил о расставании с Изабеллой и поселился с Олимпией в Италии. Вскоре после того как в 1845 году Изабелла умерла, Россини и Пелиссье сыграли свадьбу. Тем не менее 1840-е годы были мучительным временем для композитора. Современный мир вызывал у него ужас. Путешествие по железной дороге довело Россини до состояния коллапса. Новая поросль композиторов, вроде Вагнера, озадачивала и удручала. А причины политических волнений, охвативших Францию и Италию, оставались необъяснимой загадкой. Пока один итальянский город за другим бунтовал против австрийского правления, Россини с Олимпией скитались по стране в поисках тихой гавани. Набор физических недугов, которыми страдал Россини, выглядит внушительно: сонливость, головные боли, диарея, хронический уретрит и геморрой. Его с трудом удавалось уговорить встать с постели, и вместе с тем он постоянно жаловался на бессонницу. Но самой страшной болезнью была депрессия, пожиравшая композитора. Изредка он играл на фортепиано и всегда в затемненной комнате, чтобы никто не видел, как он плачет над клавишами. ЛУЧШЕ… — И ХУЖЕ По настоянию Олимпии в 1855 году Россини вернулся в Париж, и депрессия немного отступила. Он начал принимать гостей, любоваться красотами города и даже снова взялся писать музыку. Композитор более не пытался сочинять ни серьезную музыку, о чем он когда-то страстно мечтал, ни прославившие его остроумные оперы, — Россини ограничился короткими изящными вещами, составившими альбомы вокальных и инструментальных пьес и ансамблей, которым композитор дал общее название "Грехи старости". В одном из таких альбомов, получившем название "Четыре закуски и четыре сласти" и содержавшем восемь частей: "Редис", "Анчоусы", "Корнишоны", "Масло", "Сушеный инжир", "Миндаль", "Изюм" и "Орехи", — музыка Россини объединилась с новообретенным гурманством композитора. Однако в конце 1860-х Россини тяжело заболел. У него развился рак прямой кишки, причем лечение доставляло ему куда больше страданий, чем сама болезнь. Однажды он даже умолял врача выбросить его в окно и тем самым прекратить его мучения. 13 ноября 1868 года, в пятницу, он умер на руках своей жены. ОТКОСИЛ ПО ЛЮБВИ Россини периодически вступал в любовную связь с оперными певицами, и один из этих романов неожиданно обернулся для него благом. Меццо-сопрано Мария Марколини была одно время любовницей Люсьена Бонапарта, брата Наполеона. И когда Наполеон объявил принудительный набор во французскую армию, Марколини, использовав старые связи, добыла для композитора освобождение от воинской повинности. Это своевременное вмешательство, возможно, спасло Россини жизнь — очень многие из 90 000 итальянских призывников французской армии погибли во время незадавшегося вторжения императора в Россию в 1812 году. СТОЙКИЙ МАЛЫЙ О Россини рассказывают такой анекдот: однажды друзья решили установить статую композитора во ознаменование его таланта. Когда они поделились этой идеей с Россини, тот поинтересовался, во что обойдется памятник. "Примерно в двадцать тысяч лир", — сказали ему. Немного поразмыслив, Россини заявил: "Дайте мне десять тысяч лир, и я сам постою на пьедестале!" КАК РОССИНИ РАЗОБРАЛСЯ С ВАГНЕРОМ В 1860 году путеводная звезда новой немецкой оперы Рихард Вагнер нанес визит Россини, потускневшей звезде старой итальянской оперы. Коллеги осыпали друг друга комплиментами, хотя музыка Вагнера казалась Россини неряшливой и претенциозной. Приятель Россини как-то увидел на его фортепиано партитуру вагнеровского "Тангейзера", перевернутую вверх тормашками. Приятель попытался поставить ноты правильно, но Россини его остановил: "Я уже так играл, и ничего путного из этого не вышло. Тогда я попробовал снизу вверх — получилось намного лучше". Кроме того, Россини приписывают такие слова: "У господина Вагнера есть чудесные моменты, но за каждым следует четверть часа плохой музыки". ПРОТИВНАЯ ПРИНЦЕССА ИЗ ПЕЗАРО В 1818 году, гостя в родном городе Пезаро, Россини повстречал Каролину Брауншвейгскую, жену принца Уэльского, с которой наследник британского престола давно расстался. Пятидесятилетняя принцесса жила, не таясь, с молодым любовником, Бартоломео Пергами, и бесила общество Пезаро высокомерием, невежеством и вульгарностью (ровно тем же, нем она довела до белого каления своего мужа). Россини отказывался от приглашений в салон принцессы и не отвешивал ее высочеству поклоны, встречаясь с ней в общественных местах, — подобного оскорбления Каролина простить не могла. Год спустя, когда Россини приехал в Пезаро с оперой "Сорока-воровка", Каролина и Пергами посадили в зрительный зал целую банду подкупленных хулиганов, которые во время представления свистели, кричали и размахивали ножами и пистолетами. Перепуганного Россини тайком вывели из театра, и той же ночью он бежал из города. Больше он в Пезаро никогда не выступал. ГЕКТОР БЕРЛИОЗ 11 ДЕКАБРЯ 1803 — 8 МАРТА 1869 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: СТРЕЛЕЦ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ФРАНЦУЗ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКАЯ СИМФОНИЯ" (1830) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: КАК АККОМПАНЕМЕНТ К ИЗМЫВАТЕЛЬСТВАМ МУЖА-САДИСТА ДЖУЛИИ РОБЕРТС В ФИЛЬМЕ "В ПОСТЕЛИ С ВРАГОМ" МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ, МНЕ ХВАТИЛО СКРОМНОСТИ ПРИЗНАТЬ, ЧТО НЕХВАТКА СКРОМНОСТИ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОДНИМ ИЗ МОИХ НЕДОСТАТКОВ". Большего романтика, чем Гектор Берлиоз, в истории музыки не сыскать. Романтическое направление в искусстве, отвергнувшее рационализм Просвещения и возвестившее главенство чувства над разумом, обрело свое музыкальное воплощение в произведениях Берлиоза, в которых выверенные гармонии и общепризнанные формы предыдущих поколений уступили место интуитивному, эмоциональному подходу к музыке. Но романтиком Берлиоз был и в современном значении этого слова: цветы, валентинки, свечи, коктейли, долгие прогулки под дождем. Жизнь Берлиоза — это череда безумных, страстных влюбленностей. Если бы в его время можно было встать под окном возлюбленной с огромным кассетником, из которого льется пение Питера Гэбриэла, Берлиоз так и поступил бы. Но вместо эскапад под окнами он писал музыку — мощную, рвущуюся ввысь музыку — о душевных муках и триумфе любви. Разумеется, не все влюбленности приносили ему радость, и Берлиозу пришлось на личном печальном опыте убедиться, что куда романтичнее страдать от неразделенной любви, чем вести совместное хозяйство с дамой сердца. Однако даже на склоне лет Берлиоза-любовника было не остановить. В общем, сердцу не прикажешь. ЕСЛИ С ХОДУ НЕ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ, ПОПРОБУЙ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, И ЕЩЕ РАЗ, И ЕЩЕ РАЗ Луи-Жозеф Берлиоз был респектабельным врачом в провинции, и он рассчитывал, что его сын, Луи-Гектор, пойдет по стопам отца. Берлиоз-старший дал сыну добротное образование, и, хотя в программу обучения входили уроки музыки, Луи хмурился, видя, с какой увлеченностью Гектор пробует себя в искусстве композиции. (Отец отказался купить сыну фортепиано, и таким образом Берлиоз стал одним из тех редких композиторов, которые не учились играть на этом инструменте.) В восемнадцать лет Берлиоз уехал в Париж изучать медицину и даже получил диплом врача. Исполнив желание отца, он принялся постигать музыку — с утра до ночи. Довольно скоро он принял участие в конкурсе на Римскую премию, ежегодном состязании начинающих композиторов, обеспечивавшем победителя стипендией на пять лет, но Берлиоза отсеяли уже в первом туре9. Возможно, провал объясняется тем, что от сочинения музыки Берлиоза отвлекла иная страсть. В сентябре 1827 года он увидел привозную постановку шекспировского "Гамлета"; роль Офелии исполняла молодая ирландка Гарриет Смитсон, — Берлиоз был сражен на месте. Он делал все, что было в его силах, добиваясь внимания Смитсон: постоянно торчал у служебного выхода из театра, передавал через импресарио записки, адресованные актрисе, однако настойчивость, граничившая с преследованием, не помогла — взаимностью ему так и не ответили. Три года спустя Берлиозу вскружила голову юная Мария Мок, более известная под именем Камилла. Молодые люди влюбились друг в друга без памяти. Однако амбициозные родители Камиллы сомневались в способности безработного композитора содержать семью, и тогда Берлиоз опять принял участие в конкурсе на Римскую премию, надеясь убедить родителей девушки в своей состоятельности. И в 1828 году, и в 1829-м он не преуспел в конкурсе, но в 1830-м уповал на победу. Не успел закончиться второй тур конкурса, как в Париже началось восстание, позже окрещенное Июльской революцией. Несмотря на лихорадочную атмосферу, царившую в городе, у Берлиоза хватило благоразумия остаться дома и закончить конкурсное задание. "Последние страницы оркестровой партитуры я дописывал под звуки пальбы — шальные пули щелкали по крышам и по стене у моего окна", — вспоминал он. Работу Берлиоз закончил как раз вовремя, для того чтобы в последнюю ночь боев носиться по улицам с пистолетом в руке. Еще более приятным событием стало вручение ему Римской премии. Окрыленный успехом, Берлиоз дал концерт, на котором представил свое новое произведение — "Фантастическую симфонию" (ее полное название: УЗНАВ, ЧТО ЕГО ИСТИННАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ СОБИРАЕТСЯ ВЫЙТИ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ДРУГОГО, БЕРЛИОЗ ПЕРЕОДЕЛСЯ В ЖЕНСКОЕ ПЛАТЬЕ, СХВАТИЛ ДВА ПИСТОЛЕТА И ОТПРАВИЛСЯ СОВЕРШАТЬ УБИЙСТВО. "Эпизод из жизни артиста, фантастическая симфония в пяти частях"). "Фантастическая симфония" до сих пор остается самым известным произведением композитора; в этой работе Берлиоз решительно ломает старую симфоническую форму, демонстрируя радикально иное понимание оркестровки и мелодичности. Как ни странно, первое исполнение "Эпизода из жизни артиста" вызвало восторг — сразу и навсегда. Заручившись согласием родителей Камиллы на брак, Берлиоз отправился в Италию. УБИЙСТВЕННЫЙ НАРЯД Его счастье длилось не долго. Спустя полтора месяца Берлиоз получил письмо от матери Камиллы: мадам Мок сообщала, что ее дочь выходит замуж за обеспеченного фабриканта роялей Камиля Плейеля. Попросту говоря, Берлиозу дали отставку. И он решил, что ему ничего не остается, как убить Плейеля, невесту и ее мать. Он разработал хитроумный план: дабы не вызвать подозрений, в дом к возлюбленной он проникнет, переодевшись служанкой, — и даже приобрел платье, парик и шляпку. А также украл пару пистолетов и запасся склянками со стрихнином и опием. Длительное путешествие на север поумерило гнев Берлиоза; к тому же он умудрился потерять свою трансвеститскую маскировку. К тому времени, когда он добрался до Ниццы, Берлиоз окончательно угомонился. Он утешился тем, что сочинил увертюру для оркестра. А затем прибег к услугам местной проститутки, и, пока она одаривала его ласками на пляже под Ниццей, Берлиоз (как он сам рассказывал) восклицал: "О, славные супружеские обеты, достойные величия наших необузданных страстей!" Если достоверность этой сцены вызывает у вас сомнение, не забывайте: парень был романтиком. ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ! ТЫ ПРАВДА ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ! Проведя в Италии почти два года, обязательных для лауреата Римской премии, Берлиоз вернулся в Париж. Там он немедленно организовал еще один концерт: в программе "Фантастическая симфония" и ее свеженаписанное продолжение под названием "Лелио, или Возвращение к жизни". Последнее произведение включает в себя монолог молодого человека о страданиях, причиненных безответной любовью. Совершенно случайно в зале декабрьского концерта 1832 года оказалась не кто иная, как Гарриет Смитсон. Когда рассказчик произнес: "О, если б я мог найти ту Джульетту, ту Офелию, лишь по ней тоскует мое сердце!", — Смитсон расплакалась. Пятью годами ранее Берлиоз безуспешно пытался завоевать эту молодую актрису, и теперь он вдруг получает от нее записку с поздравлениями. Он был потрясен. Спустя несколько дней их наконец познакомили. Берлиоз тут же предложил Смитсон руку и сердце, она ответила согласием. Почему Смитсон столь внезапно согласилась выйти замуж за человека, с которым прежде она не желала знаться? Трудно сказать. В ее карьере наступило затишье, и, возможно, ей надоели закулисные битвы за выигрышные роли. А возможно, Берлиоз ее очаровал. Наиболее вероятным объяснением кажется следующее: ее покорила чистейшая романтичность обстоятельств. В октябре 1833 года они поженились. Невеста ни слова не говорила по-французски, жених — по-английски, но они нашли другие способы общения; десять месяцев спустя у молодых супругов родился сын Луи. ЖЕНЩИНЫ НОСЯТ ТРАУР, А МУЖЧИНЫ ЕГО… НЕ ВЫНОСЯТ! Берлиоз вернулся к сочинению музыки, однако творчество приносило не слишком солидный доход. Ради дополнительного заработка композитор занялся музыкальной критикой и не отказался от должности заместителя директора библиотеки парижской консерватории. Замыкали круг его обязанностей регулярные гастроли в качестве дирижера. Дирижировал Берлиоз не столько мастерски, сколько по наитию, однако публику завораживала его манера размахивать палочкой, то резко сгибаясь, то съеживаясь, а то и подпрыгивая на сцене. Увы, гастрольная жизнь по комфортности могла дать фору домашней. В глазах Берлиоза Гарриет была прежде всего Джульеттой и Офелией, и вряд ли реальная женщина способна соответствовать изо дня в день этому идеальному образу. К 1840 году их брак трещал по швам. Гарриет забросила домашнее хозяйство, прекратила заботиться о сыне и самой себе, а по ночам обрушивалась на мужа с пьяными тирадами, не давая ему уснуть. Некоторое время Берлиоз терпел Гарриет, но затем сообразил: если его мучают ревностью и обвиняют в изменах, так пусть уж эти обвинения не будут голословными. В начале 1840-х у него начался роман с оперной певицей Марией Мартен (сценическое имя Мари Ресио). В 1844 году они стали жить вместе. Мария прославилась как завзятая сплетница и жуткая стерва, однако не ясно, насколько эта репутация соответствует действительности; возможно, даму оклеветали враги Берлиоза. (С одним из таких врагов, а именно с Вагнером, Мари вела затяжную войну.) Как бы то ни было, когда в 1854 году Гарриет умерла от удара, Берлиоз, выждав всего полгода, женился на Мари. ВЕЧНЫЙ РОМАНТИК В 1862 году Мари скоропостижно умерла от сердечного приступа. Ее похоронили на кладбище Монмартр. В последующие годы Берлиоз часто захаживал на кладбище и однажды вечером встретил там молодую женщину, лет на тридцать моложе него. Об этой женщине нам известно лишь одно — ее имя, Амели, — а также то, что она и Берлиоз полюбили друг друга. Однако через несколько месяцев отношения закончились, и мы не знаем, почему. По одной из версий Амели была замужем, и Берлиоз уехал в турне. Годом позже, прогуливаясь по кладбищу Монмартр, он обнаружил свежую могилу с именем Амели на надгробии. Вроде бы она тяжело заболела и умерла, пока композитор был на гастролях. В 1867 году сын Берлиоза, ставший моряком, умер от желтой лихорадки в Гаване. С этим горем Берлиоз уже не справился, он внезапно превратился в немощного старика. В январе 1869 года он слег и 8 марта умер. Сегодня к творчеству Берлиоза относятся по-разному: одни видят в нем отважного бунтаря и гениального новатора, другие снисходительно характеризуют его музыку как "много шума из ничего". В любом случае этот самый романтичный из романтиков оставил целую сокровищницу симфонических произведений — любителям музыки еще долго будет о чем поговорить и поспорить. КРИТИКОМ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ КАЖДЫЙ Музыкальные обозреватели, современники Берлиоза, часто находили его оркестровые эксперименты странными и невразумительными. Вот как они высказывались о композиторе: "Если говорить о музыке, то Берлиоз просто сумасшедший". "Мне не с чем сравнить "Римский карнавал" Берлиоза — разве что с буйством и воплями огромного павиана, возбудившегося от изрядной дозы спиртного". "Финал под названием "Оргия разбойников" — достойное завершение симфонии Берлиоза "Гарольд в Италии". Разбойники устраивают нечто вроде собрания прихожан или конференции, и когда ударные идут вразнос, это лишь подчеркивает общую неразбериху происходящего". "Из композиторов новой школы Берлиоз, по нашему мнению, пользуется наименьшим уважением… Не нужно обладать пророческим даром, чтобы предсказать: не пройдет и ста лет, как имя Берлиоза не будет ведомо никому, кроме составителей энциклопедий и любителей старины". СТРАСТИ ПО БЕТХОВЕНУ Берлиоз был большим поклонником Бетховена и всегда воспринимал его музыку чрезвычайно эмоционально. На одном из концертов, где исполнялись произведения Бетховена, молодой композитор не мог унять слез. Его сосед, растроганный подобной реакцией, участливо обратился к нему: "Вы кажетесь расстроенным, мсье. Не выйти ли вам ненадолго в фойе?" — "Неужто вы полагаете, что я сюда развлекаться пришел?" — ответил Берлиоз. ПЕРВАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ НЕ ЗАБЫВАЕТСЯ Первой любовью Берлиоза была, конечно, не Амели, не Мари, не Гарриет и даже не Камилла. Соседку своего дедушки, восемнадцатилетнюю Эстель Дюбёф, Берлиоз увидел, когда ему было двенадцать лет, — и немедленно воспылал к ней всепоглощающей страстью. Пусть они обменялись всего несколькими фразами, память о ней композитор хранил всю жизнь. В 1864 году, когда Берлиозу исполнился шестьдесят один, он отправился в Лион с намерением вновь увидеть Эстель. К тому времени Эстель была семидесятилетней вдовой уважаемого адвоката и матерью четверых взрослых детей. Она приняла Берлиоза весьма любезно — разумеется, она помнила его и знала, что он прославился. Однако письма, которые композитор затем начал посылать Эстель, наводят на мысль об очередном роковом влечении. Берлиоз умолял Эстель переехать в Париж; когда она навещала друзей в Швейцарии, он выпытывал у нее адрес этих друзей с целью встретиться с ней в Швейцарии. Поначалу вдова была польщена подобным вниманием, затем обескуражена, а потом и слегка встревожена. Развязка наступила в 1866 году. С невероятным достоинством Эстель нажала на тормоза. Частые визиты должны прекратиться. Они могут и впредь переписываться, а также Берлиозу разрешается изредка навещать ее, но ничего сверх вышеперечисленного Эстель не потерпит. В итоге первая и последняя любовь Берлиоза его пережила. Он не забыл Эстель и в завещании, отписав ей небольшую сумму. Это ли не убедительное доказательство того, что Берлиоз оставался романтиком до конца своих дней. ФЕЛИКС МЕНДЕЛЬСОН З ФЕВРАЛЯ 1809 — 4 НОЯБРЯ 1847 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВОДОЛЕЙ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "СВАДЕБНЫЙ МАРШ" ИЗ МУЗЫКИ К КОМЕДИИ "СОН В ЛЕТНЮЮ НОЧЬ" (1842) ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В КАЧЕСТВЕ ЗАКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНОЙ ЧАСТИ НЕСМЕТНОГО ЧИСЛА СВАДЕБНЫХ ЦЕРЕМОНИЙ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "С ТЕХ ПОР, КАК Я СОЧИНЯЮ МУЗЫКУ, Я ТВЕРДО ПРИДЕРЖИВАЮСЬ ПРАВИЛА, КОТОРОЕ УСТАНОВИЛ ДЛЯ СЕБЯ С САМОГО НАЧАЛА: НЕ ПИСАТЬ НИ СТРОЧКИ В УГОДУ ПУБЛИКЕ ИЛИ ХОРОШЕНЬКОЙ ДЕВУШКЕ, ПОЖЕЛАВШЕЙ УСЛЫШАТЬ ТО-ТО И ТО ТО; НО ПИСАТЬ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ПО СОБСТВЕННОМУ УСМОТРЕНИЮ И К МОЕМУ ЛИЧНОМУ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЮ". Феликс Мендельсон начал сочинять музыку еще ребенком, в тринадцать лет он опубликовал свой первый фортепианный квартет. Лиха беда начало, публикации продолжились: симфонии, концерты, песни для фортепиано и голоса — наследие композитора поражает своей огромностью. Разве что не все песни написаны Мендельсоном. Среди работ композитора затесались сочинения его сестры Фанни. То был единственный способ явить миру ее композиции — приписав им авторство брата. С Мендельсонами всегда так: вы думаете, что видите одного человека, а на самом деле их двое. Феликс вращался в обществе, путешествовал по Европе; Фанни сидела дома и вела хозяйство. Феликс дирижировал лучшими оркестрами, Фанни вынуждена была довольствоваться любительскими квартетами. Феликс стал международной суперзвездой, о Фанни никто слыхом не слыхивал. Но, несмотря на все различия, жизнь брата была неотделима от жизни сестры — и так до самой смерти. ЧТО В ИМЕНИ ТВОЕМ? Мендельсоны гордились своим происхождением от выдающегося немецкого мыслителя и еврейского философа восемнадцатого века Мозеса (Моисея) Мендельсона. Сын Моисея — Авраам — стал преуспевающим банкиром, но отцовским заветам не изменил: образование и интеллектуальные достижения высоко ценились в семье. Однако с отцовской верой Авраам поступил иначе. Все его четверо детей были крещены, а сам Авраам и его жена Леа в 1822 году приняли лютеранство. Сменой религии они надеялись обезопасить своих детей и облегчить им жизнь, поскольку предубежденное отношение к евреям было повсеместным, а дискриминация — если не явные преследования — широко распространенной практикой. Авраам не только выбрал более "благополучную" веру, но и подправил свою фамилию: он стал называться Мендельсон-Бартольди, позаимствовав "Бартольди" у бывших собственников приобретенной им недвижимости. Авраам несомненно рассчитывал на то, что со временем еврейское Мендельсон отпадет само собой. (Его дети от двойной фамилии были не в восторге, но пользовались ею из уважения к отцу.) Первые трое детей Мендельсонов родились в Гамбурге (Фанни в 1805 году, Феликс в 1809-м, Ревекка в 1811- м), однако в 1811 году семья бежала из города, спасаясь от наполеоновской армии. Они осели в Берлине, где родился четвертый ребенок — Пауль. ДВА ПО ЦЕНЕ ОДНОГО И Фанни, и Феликс начали брать уроки фортепиано в возрасте шести лет; будучи старше брата на четыре года, Фанни поначалу лидировала, и все только и говорили о ее необычайной одаренности. Однако вскоре Феликс догнал сестру, слушатели поражались его отменной техникой и эмоциональной выразительностью исполнения. Совместное обучение брата и сестры оборвалось раз и навсегда, когда Фанни исполнилось пятнадцать и ей сообщили, что отныне она должна озаботиться тем, что действительно важно для девушки, то есть подготовиться к роли жены и матери. "Возможно, музыка станет его Феликса профессией, тогда как для тебя она может и должна остаться лишь прелестной безделицей", — писал Авраам дочери. В 1825 году Авраам отвез Феликса в Париж познакомиться с прославленными французскими музыкантами. В письмах Фанни сквозит зависть к брату, к его возможностям, зависть, которую Феликс, казалось, не замечал — либо отказывался замечать. Когда он раскритиковал парижских музыкантов и Фанни в ответ возмутилась, Феликс огрызнулся: "Кто из нас в Париже, ты или я? Так что, наверное, мне лучше знать". Феликсу не было и двадцати, когда он с головой погрузился в музыкальное творчество. Летом 1826 года состоялась премьера одного из его произведений, не утратившего популярности по сию пору, — увертюры к шекспировской комедии "Сон в летнюю ночь". Попытка написать оперу оказалась куда менее успешной. "Свадьба Камачо" с треском провалилась. Уязвленный Мендельсон за оперу более не брался. Однако в 1827 и 1830 годах он издал два сборника песен. По три песни в каждом сборнике были написаны его сестрой — публикацию под ее именем сочли бы крайне неприличной. Отучившись два года в Берлинском университете, Феликс ощутил себя готовым к карьере, предназначенной ему судьбой, — карьере пианиста-виртуоза и талантливого композитора. Он направился в Лондон, где в мае 1829 года была впервые исполнена его Симфония до минор, восторженно принятая публикой. Его сестра тем временем исполнила свое предназначение, выйдя замуж. Для Фанни и ее жениха, художника Вильгельма Гензеля, путь к венцу был долгим и трудным; они полюбили друг друга в 1823 году, но Авраам и Леа противились браку по причине нестабильных доходов Гензеля. Родительского благословения влюбленные дожидались до тех пор, пока Гензель не получил место в Академии изящных искусств. Опасения Фанни, что замужество лишит ее всякой возможности сочинять музыку, развеялись на следующий же день после свадьбы, когда Гензель усадил молодую жену за пианино и положил перед ней чистый нотный лист. Разумеется, домашние хлопоты отнимали у нее массу времени. В 1830 году Фанни родила сына, названного Себастьяном Людвигом Феликсом — в честь трех ее самых любимых композиторов. Все прочие беременности заканчивались выкидышами. И тем не менее Фанни, при поддержке Гензеля, устроила у себя в доме музыкальный салон, организовала небольшой хор и при каждом удобном случае занималась композицией. ХРАНИТЕЛЬ СЕМЕЙНЫХ УСТОЕВ Феликс же превратился в знаменитость, блиставшую в европейских концертных залах. Впрочем, в 1833 году его профессиональной гордости был нанесен удар, когда Берлинская вокальная академия не пожелала видеть Мендельсона своим новым директором, предпочтя ему Карла Фридриха Рунгенхагена. На самом деле Феликс по всем статьям превосходил Рунгенхагена — не говоря уже о таланте, — и, согласно настойчивым слухам, Феликса отвергли из-за его еврейского происхождения. Тогда Феликс сосредоточил свои усилия на Кёльнском музыкальном фестивале и Лейпцигском оркестре Гевандхауса, музыкальным руководителем которого его назначили в 1835 году. В том же году от удара скоропостижно скончался Авраам. Потрясенный Феликс воспринял смерь отца как повеление свыше покончить наконец с безответственностью молодости и взять на себя обязанности взрослого зрелого мужчины. Твердо решив жениться, он принялся подыскивать невесту и в марте 1837 года сочетался браком с девятнадцатилетней Сесилией Жанрено. Сесилия была родом из Франкфурта, и, хотя родня Феликса так и не полюбила его жену, у Мендельсонов родилось пятеро детей, и все, кто знал эту пару, дружно свидетельствуют о любви и преданности обоих супругов. Остепенившийся Феликс взял на себя еще одну обязанность — хранить семейные устои Мендельсонов. Когда в семье заговорили о том, стоит ли Фанни публиковать свои произведения, Феликс без обиняков высказался против этой идеи. Фанни, заявил он, "слишком уважает себя как женщину", чтобы становиться профессиональным композитором. "Главное для нее — дом, и она не помышляет ни о публике, ни о музыкальном мире, ни даже о самой музыке, покуда не удовлетворит насущные надобности своей семьи". И все же в 1840-е годы Фанни расширила границы своей деятельности. Тысяча восемьсот сороковой год Гензели почти целиком провели в Италии, где творчество Фанни обрело восхищенных поклонников. Вернувшись в Берлин, она принялась сочинять с удвоенной энергией и в 1846 году, вопреки воле брата, начала искать издателей. Поиски скоро увенчались успехом: семь сборников песен были опубликованы один за другим. ФЕЛИКС МЕНДЕЛЬСОН СТАЛ ЗНАМЕНИТЫМ КОМПОЗИТОРОМ, ТОГДА КАК ЕГО СТОЛЬ ЖЕ ОДАРЕННАЯ СЕСТРА ПРОЗЯБАЛА В БЕЗВЕСТНОСТИ. Жизнь гастролирующего дирижера выматывала Феликса. Он жаловался на непомерную нагрузку, скучал в разъездах по жене и детям. И если мир Фанни расширялся, Феликс мечтал свой мир сузить. СМЕРТЬ НА ДВОИХ 14 мая 1847 года Фанни репетировала с любительским камерным оркестром воскресное выступление, им предстояло сыграть "Вальпургиеву ночь" Феликса. Фанни села за пианино, и вдруг ее руки словно сковало холодом. Такое раньше случалось — и быстро проходило; так, пустяки, легкое недомогание. Она вышла в соседнюю комнату смочить руки теплым уксусом; прислушиваясь к музыке, обронила: "Как красиво!" — и лишилась чувств. Умерла она тем же вечером, так и не придя в сознание, очевидно вследствие инсульта. Когда Феликсу сообщили о смерти сестры, он рухнул в глубокий обморок. Феликс не смог заставить себя поехать в Берлин на похороны. Тем летом друзья находили его "постаревшим и опечаленным". 28 октября Феликс взахлеб заговорил по-английски, Сесиль вызвала врача, и тот установил, что с композитором случился инсульт. Феликс то приходил в себя, то впадал в забытье; однажды он приподнялся и пронзительно вскрикнул. Скончался он 4 ноября и был погребен на берлинском кладбище рядом с Фанни — менее чем через полгода после ее смерти. Во второй половине девятнадцатого века творчество Феликса подвергли суровому пересмотру, особенно в Германии. Хотя он всю жизнь исповедовал христианство, немцы упорно числили его евреем. Тон задавал Вагнер; по его словам, этот композитор "ни разу не сумел тронуть наши сердца и души, вызвать в нас то глубокое чувство, которого мы ждем от искусства", — исключительно по причине своего еврейского происхождения. При нацистах Мендельсона вычеркнули из истории немецкой музыки. Памятник Феликсу, стоявший перед Лейпцигским концертным залом, снесли и продали на металлолом. Но по окончании Второй мировой войны и в Европе, и в Америке музыка Мендельсона вновь завоевала публику, и сегодня его уверенно ставят в первые ряды музыкальных гениев. Фанни было нечего терять, поскольку какой-либо профессиональной репутацией при жизни она не обзавелась. О горстке ее публикаций позабыли, а о ней самой если и вспоминали, то лишь в связи с Феликсом — мол, была у композитора такая сестра. Интерес к ней возродился в 1960-е, когда в музыкознание начали проникать веяния феминизма. Сегодня ее произведения переиздаются, хотя мнения критиков остаются противоречивыми: некоторые видят музыканта не менее гениального, чем ее брат, другие — талант, не получивший должного развития, а третьи и вовсе считают Фанни Мендельсон неизобретательным и даже заурядным композитором. Я НЕ Я, А СЕСТРА МОЯ Мендельсон не раз выступал с концертами в Англии, и в конце концов его представили королеве Виктории и ее супругу принцу Альберту. Принцу, немцу по национальности, и обожавшей музыку королеве композитор пришелся, что называется, ко двору, и вскоре его начали приглашать на семейные музыкальные вечера в Букингемский дворец. Как-то вечером королева изъявила желание спеть что-нибудь из первого сборника песен Мендельсона и попросила автора ей аккомпанировать. Выбрав свою любимую "Итальянскую" песню, королева, по свидетельству Мендельсона, исполнила ее "очень мило и чисто". И лишь когда песня отзвучала, композитор счел своим долгом признаться, что "Итальянская" на самом деле написана его сестрой10. НЕ НА ТОГО ПИАНИСТА НАПАЛИ! Мендельсон обладал феноменальной музыкальной памятью, поражавшей его коллег. В 1844 году его пригласили солировать в Четвертом фортепианном концерте Бетховена, и, когда он прибыл на концерт, обнаружилось, что ни у кого нет нот партии фортепиано. Хотя Мендельсон не заглядывал в эти ноты по меньшей мере года два, он сыграл по памяти, и сыграл блестяще. А много раньше он совершил даже более впечатляющий подвиг на исполнении "Страстей по Матфею" Баха, которые Мендельсон буквально спас от забвения. Мендельсон намеревался не только дирижировать мессой, но и исполнять партию фортепиано, однако, заняв место за роялем, он вдруг увидел перед собой не партитуру Баха, а другие ноты, всего лишь похожие на партитуру. Мендельсон мог задержать начало концерта и потребовать, чтобы ему принесли партитуру "Страстей", либо он мог закрыть "неправильные" ноты и музицировать по памяти. Однако Феликс поступил иначе. Исполняя клавишную партию и дирижируя, он время от времени поглядывал в ноты и исправно переворачивал страницы. Никто и не догадался, что с его стороны это просто трюк. РЕИНКАРНАЦИЯ БАХА Любовь Мендельсона к музыке Баха не прошла бесследно для публики, он заново открыл для слушателей красоту ранних произведений этого мастера восемнадцатого века. Возрожденные с легкой руки Феликса "Страсти по Матфею" принялись исполнять по всей Европе, и очень скоро имя Мендельсона стало неразрывно связано с именем Баха. Эта тесная связь не могла не вызвать разного рода комментарии. Берлиоз обронил однажды: "Нет Бога, кроме Баха, и Мендельсон — пророк его". КОЛБАСКИ — ВОТ ЭТО СЧАСТЬЕ! Мендельсону приходилось часто и подолгу разъезжать с концертами, и, как всякий путешественник, он скучал по домашнему уюту и привычной обстановке. На гастролях в Англии в 1846 году в честь Мендельсона устраивали один прием за другим. Но сам он с наибольшим удовольствием вспоминал не о торжественных ужинах, а о том, как случайно наткнулся на мясную лавку, где торговали настоящими немецкими колбасками. Немедленно купив длинную связку жареных колбасок, композитор съел их не сходя с места. ПРЕРВАННАЯ ФУГА В той же Англии с Мендельсоном произошел такой случай. Его специально пригласили на воскресную вечернюю службу в лондонский собор Святого Павла, с тем чтобы под занавес он сыграл что-нибудь на органе. Однако затягивание службы пришлось не по вкусу церковным служителям, в их интересах было побыстрее выдворить прихожан и запереть собор. Мендельсон начал играть величественную фугу Баха. Публика, затаив дыхание, внимала нарастающей мощи этой музыки, — и вдруг многоголосый орган онемел. Служители остановили меха, нагнетавшие воздух в органные трубы. И все же два дня спустя Мендельсону удалось завершить фугу, столь грубо прерванную в соборе Святого Павла, — но в другой церкви, куда его позвал выступить тамошний органист. КОМПОЗИТОРЫ-ЖЕНЩИНЫ Не ищите в оглавлении этой книги женских имен, вы их не найдете. По той причине, что все "самые-самые" западные композиторы наделены от природы по крайней мере одним общим свойством — наличием Y-хромосомы. Виновата в таком положении вещей многовековая традиция не допускать женщин к музыкальному образованию и выступлениям на публике. В Средние века женщинам запретили услаждать слушателей пением и игрой на музыкальных инструментах, хотя в тиши аббатств монахини создавали оркестры и даже сочиняли музыку. Запрет на женские публичные выступления сняли только тогда, когда кастраты уже не могли удовлетворять спрос на высокие голоса. (Кастрацию юных певцов окончательно сочли предосудительной в конце восемнадцатого века.) Женщины получили возможность прославиться в качестве оперных певиц — впрочем, нелегко добиться серьезного отношения к себе как к артистке, если все вокруг держат тебя за проститутку. Кроме оперной сцены, иные пути в музыку для женщин были отрезаны. На протяжении всего девятнадцатого века женщин не принимали в музыкальные учебные заведения, так что учиться они могли только дома. Но даже если женщине удавалось получить солидную подготовку, применить свои умения на практике означало бросить вызов условностям и натолкнуться на непонимание окружающих. Лишь в середине двадцатого века в составе ведущих оркестров появились женщины. В разгар Второй мировой войны они заняли места мужчин, призванных в армию. С тех пор женщин среди музыкантов становится все больше и больше, однако женщинам-дирижерам и по сей день приходится доказывать свою состоятельность — пусть даже те, кто смог пробиться, вроде Марин Олсоп, руководившей Балтиморским симфоническим оркестром, блестяще продемонстрировали, что женщины способны управиться с дирижерской палочкой не хуже мужчин. В результате и вопреки духу времени в искусстве композиции по-прежнему доминируют мужчины. Не то чтобы женщин-композиторов вовсе не существует. Например, англичанка Элизабет Маконки (1907–1994) создала замечательную музыку к поэтическим произведениям, в том числе к известному стихотворению Дилана Томаса "И смерть свою утратит власть"11. Маконки считалась лучшей студенткой на курсе в Королевском музыкальном колледже, но престижную стипендию Мендельсона она не получила, поскольку, как сказал директор колледжа: "Вы же замуж выйдете и больше ни одной ноты не напишете". Ни одно произведение, написанное женщиной, не укоренилось в современном репертуаре концертных залов или оперных театров, хотя, судя по некоторым признакам, ситуация меняется — женщины-композиторы все чаще и внушительнее заявляют о себе. ФРЕДЕРИК ШОПЕН 1 МАРТА 1810-17 ОКТЯБРЯ 1849 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РЫБЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ПОЛЯК МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ПОХОРОННЫЙ МАРШ" (1837), ТРЕТЬЯ ЧАСТЬ "СОНАТЫ ДЛЯ ФОРТЕПИАНО № 2 СИ-БЕМОЛЬ МИНОР" ГДЕ ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: ВСЯКИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА В СТАРЫХ МУЛЬТИКАХ ПРО БАГЗ БАННИ УМИРАЕТ КАКОЙ-НИБУДЬ ПЕРСОНАЖ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "КАК БЫ Я ХОТЕЛ ВЫБРОСИТЬ ИЗ ГОЛОВЫ МЫСЛИ, ОТРАВЛЯЮЩИЕ СЧАСТЬЕ И ПОКОЙ МОЕЙ ЖИЗНИ. И ОДНАКО ПРЕДАВАТЬСЯ ТАКИМ МЫСЛЯМ ДОСТАВЛЯЕТ МНЕ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ СВОЕГО РОДА". У публики к Фредерику Шопену была одна претензия: он слишком тихо играл. Его фортепианные выступления не наполняли зал звучными аккордами, а сдержанные композиции терялись в больших пространствах. Тихое звучание — в этом весь Шопен. Грандиозности Листа и Берлиоза, в ту пору доминировавших на сцене, Шопен противопоставлял умеренность. Ему недоставало самолюбия, чтобы продвигать свою музыку, разъезжая с концертами по городам и весям; недоставало харизмы, чтобы доводить поклонников до исступления; недоставало дерзости, чтобы претендовать на статус знаменитости. Но недостаток самонадеянности с лихвой компенсировался величиной таланта. Мало кто слышал игру Шопена; вдобавок его выступления отличались неровностью. Но тех, кому довелось слышать Шопена, когда он был в ударе, утонченная выразительность его музыки сражала наповал. В эпоху романтизма с преобладающей тенденцией к мощной, напористой музыке Шопен занимал иную, особую позицию: он сочинял вещи интимные, личные, тихие — и доказал, что гению не обязательно играть громко, чтобы его заметили. ДОМОЙ ВОЗВРАТА НЕТ12 Фредерик был вторым ребенком и единственным сыном Николя Шопена и Юстины Кржижановской. Николя был родом из Франции, в Польшу он перебрался, спасаясь от революции. Фредерик родился в деревне Желязова-Воля, где учительствовал его отец; когда мальчику исполнилось семь месяцев, семья переехала в Варшаву. В столице Николя преподавал французский язык в Варшавском лицее и держал пансион для студентов. Первым учителем музыки для Фредерика стала его сестра Людвика. Одаренность мальчика проявилась рано, и в семь лет он уже выступал перед публикой. Отучившись в Варшавской консерватории, Шопен с грустью осознал, что Польша мало что способна предложить профессиональному музыканту. Он не хотел уезжать — на родине складывалась неспокойная политическая ситуация и все громче раздавались голоса патриотически настроенных поляков, требовавших независимости от России. И все же в начале ноября 1830 года Шопен покидает Варшаву и отправляется в путешествие по Европе, увозя с собой горсть родной земли в серебряном сосуде. В том же месяце началось Польское восстание, которое было жестоко подавлено русскими войсками. Шопен переживал за свою семью и мучился чувством вины от того, что оставил родину в трудный час. Ему также пришлось смириться с тем, что вернуться домой у него больше нет шансов. Он превратился в политического беженца. В сентябре 1831 года Шопен прибыл в Париж, еще не догадываясь, что во Франции он задержится очень надолго. Шопен сразу окунулся в круговерть парижской жизни: свел знакомство с композиторами Мендельсоном, Листом, Берлиозом, писателями Оноре де Бальзаком и Виктором Гюго и художником Эженом Делакруа. С целью представиться парижской публике в феврале 1832 года Шопен выступает с дебютным концертом. Зал заполнился лишь на треть, но критики объявили выступление Шопена "незабываемым". Один из них особо похвалил исполнительскую манеру пианиста — "элегантную, мягкую, без малейшего нажима", — правда, с оговоркой: звук порою был настолько тихим, что приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать музыку. Любой другой виртуоз развил бы успех. Но не Шопен. Организация концертов была делом хлопотным, а Шопен предпочитал не суетиться. За всю жизнь он выступил перед публикой менее тридцати раз. Нередко случалось и так, что объявленный концерт отменяли по причине плохого самочувствия исполнителя. В 1830-е годы композитора постоянно мучили приступы бронхита или "инфлюэнцы", сопровождавшиеся тяжелым, изматывающим кашлем. Недомогания Шопен упрямо списывал на слабое здоровье, утешаясь этим дилетантским диагнозом — все лучше, чем неизлечимая форма туберкулеза. Не имея доходов от концертов, Шопен пытался заработать, публикуя свои произведения и давая уроки игры на фортепиано. За нотные издания композиторам платили гроши, и никто еще не разбогател на частных уроках — Шопен едва сводил концы с концами. ВПЕРЕД, НА ЛОДКЕ ЛЮБВИ! Тучи однако развеивались, когда в жизни композитора появлялась любовь. В 1835 году на немецком курорте, куда Шопен отправился, чтобы встретиться с родителями, он влюбился в Марию Водзинскую, девушку из аристократической польской семьи, знакомой ему еще по Варшаве. На следующий год, и опять в Германии, Шопен сделал Марии предложение. Девушка согласилась стать его женой, но мать Марии настояла на том, чтобы официальное объявление о помолвке отложили до тех пор, пока отец Марии, остававшийся в Польше, не даст своего благословения. Ожидание затянулось на долгие месяцы; минуло больше года, а затем мать Марии попросила Шопена прекратить всякие отношения с ее дочерью. Сложив письма Марии в стопку, Шопен перевязал их лентой и написал поверх: "Моя печаль". Удар смягчила другая женщина, совершенно непохожая на бывшую невесту Шопена. В 1837 году Лист познакомил его с Амандиной Авророй Люсиль Дюпен, баронессой Дюдеван, более известной под именем Жорж Санд. К тому времени ее романами, по сути феминистскими (хотя тогда еще и слова такого не было), уже зачитывались, а сама она эпатировала окружающих тем, что носила мужские костюмы и курила сигары. С первого взгляда писательница вызвала у Шопена острую неприязнь, он писал другу: "Что за отвратительная женщина эта Санд! Да и женщина ли она вообще? Я что-то в этом сомневаюсь". Но когда несколько месяцев спустя Шопен снова встретился с этой дамой, неприязнь сменилась влечением. Санд ответила тем же, у них начался бурный роман, не омрачаемый ничем, кроме одного досадного обстоятельства: брошенного писательницей любовника, драматурга по имени Фелисьен Мальфиль. Оскорбленный отставкой Мальфиль фланировал под окнами Шопена с пистолетом за пазухой. Влюбленной парочке пришлось убраться из города. Они поселились на Майорке, очевидно, предвкушая жизнь в средиземноморском раю, однако столкнулись с непониманием местного консервативного населения, не одобрявшего "незаконного" сожительства и особенно "разведенку" Санд, щеголявшую в брюках. Наверное, весной нет ничего лучше виллы в сельской местности, но дождливой осенью сырость и холод проникают во все щели. Шопен начал кашлять кровью. Владелец виллы, смекнув, что Шопен болен вовсе не простудой, не бронхитом и даже не гриппом, вынудил арендаторов немедленно съехать. Санд бросилась искать, куда бы им перебраться, но отыскала лишь брошенный монастырь. Если темные, промозглые кельи и годились для монахов, отвергающих греховный мир, то для любовников на отдыхе они стали суровым испытанием. Шопен, Санд, ее двое детей и прислуга столкнулись с самыми что ни на есть примитивными бытовыми условиями. К февралю Шопен настолько разболелся, что едва стоял на ногах. Вдвоем с Санд они вернулись во Францию — на суденышке, перевозившем вонючих, визжащих свиней. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ЛЮДИ ПРОСТО НЕ ПОНИМАЮТ НАМЕКОВ Затем Шопен долго отлеживался в Марселе, прежде чем достаточно окреп, дабы двигаться дальше, в Париж. Экзотических каникул Шопен и Санд больше себе не устраивали. Зимы проводили в Париже в смежных квартирах, лето неизменно заставало их в Ноан-Вик, усадьбе Жорж Санд, купленной еще ее матерью Марией-Авророй. Там, в тишине и покое, Шопен написал многие из своих лучших произведений. В КОМПАНИИ СВОЕЙ ЛЮБОВНИЦЫ, ФРАНЦУЗСКОЙ РОМАНИСТКИ ЖОРЖ САНД, УМИРАЮЩИЙ ОТ ЧАХОТКИ ШОПЕН ПЛЫЛ ВО ФРАНЦИЮ НА СУДЕНЫШКЕ, НА КОТОРОМ ПЕРЕВОЗИЛИ СВИНЕЙ. Много лет Санд нянчилась с Шопеном, пеклась о его здоровье, но в конце концов выдохлась. Однако, вместо того чтобы откровенно объясниться с ним, она написала роман "Лукреция Флориани". Главная героиня, почти точная копия автора, влюбляется в князя Кароля, в котором невозможно не узнать Шопена. Отношения заканчиваются тем, что ангелоподобная Лукреция — благородству ее духа под стать разве что ее же неземная красота — выдворяет вон князя, проявившего себя безумным ревнивцем и никчемным нахлебником. Друзья Шопена возмутились, но сам композитор отметил лишь непревзойденные творческие способности Санд. Когда намеки не подействовали, Санд вернула фабриканту роялей тот инструмент, на котором Шопен играл в Ноане. И только после этого они расстались. Почти сразу же после разрыва с Санд расторопная Джейн Стерлинг, певица, пригласила Шопена посетить Англию. Во Франции назревал очередной политический кризис, на улицах было неспокойно, и тяжело больной композитор не удержался от искушения принять приглашение, хотя Стерлинг действовала ему на нервы. В апреле 1848 года он прибыл в Лондон. Стерлинг окунула его в водоворот светской жизни, она словно не замечала ни изможденности своего кумира, ни крови на его носовых платках. Возможно, тому была причиной болезнь, но лондонскую публику Шопену покорить не удалось. Нисколько не смутившись этим, мисс Стерлинг поволокла композитора в Шотландию, где он промерзал до костей в сырых, плохо отапливаемых замках. Шопен изо всех сил старался развеять слухи о своей грядущей свадьбе со Стерлинг; мало того что англичанка нисколько не привлекала его, — состояние его здоровья исключало любые брачные намерения. Он говорил другу: "Я сейчас ближе к могиле, чем к супружескому ложу". НЕЗАБЫВАЕМАЯ МУЗЫКА Поездка в Англию завершилась в ноябре 1848 года. Шопену наконец удалось вырваться из цепких рук мисс Стерлинг, которая взяла привычку часами читать ему Библию в надежде обратить композитора в кальвинизм. В Париж Шопен вернулся чрезвычайно ослабленным; друзья нашли ему жилье и вызвали из Польши его сестру Людвику. Менее чем через год, ранним утром 17 октября, Шопен скончался. Скорбь друзей и близких была глубокой и искренней. На похоронах Шопена исполняли "Реквием" Моцарта, а когда тело композитора опустили в могилу, горсть польской земли, привезенной им с родины, бросили на гроб. Сегодня завораживающие, изысканные произведения Шопена звучат во всех концертных залах; впрочем, ценность его музыки никогда не подвергалась сомнению. Шопен своей жизнью доказал, что совсем не обязательно быть яркой личностью, чтобы оставить в веках несмываемый след. ДОМ ТАМ, ГДЕ СЕРДЦЕ Покинув Польшу в 1830 году, Шопен больше не вернулся на родину — во всяком случае при жизни. Было произведено вскрытие тела композитора, и сестра Шопена Людвика потребовала изъять сердце брата. После того как останки Шопена предали парижской земле, Людвика увезла сердце в Польшу, где его замуровали в колонну варшавской церкви Святого Креста. ПОСЛЕДНИЕ СЛОВА… ПОСЛЕДНИЕ СЛОВА… ПОСЛЕДНИЕ СЛОВА… Относительно ранняя смерть Шопена породила немало романтических историй о его последних днях. Особенно удивительно разнообразие свидетельств о последних словах Шопена, притом что человек, который с трудом дышал, вряд ли мог быть настолько разговорчивым. Согласно одной версии, композитор прошептал, имея в виду Жорж Санд: "Она обещала, что я умру у нее на руках". В другом варианте Шопен сказал друзьям: "Сыграйте Моцарта в память обо мне". Третьи утверждают, что композитор изрек: "Редко кого Господь сподобит узнать, когда наступит его смертный час". По четвертой версии, исходящей от священника, Шопен прижал распятие к груди и воскликнул: "Наконец-то я припаду к источнику Благодати!" Но, пожалуй, более всего пронзительной горечи заключено в еще одной фразе, приписываемой Шопену на смертном одре: "Когда кашель задушит меня, умоляю, вскройте мое тело, чтобы не похоронить меня заживо". ШОПЕНЗЕ Одним из лучших исполнителей Шопена был выходец из Украины Владимир де Пахман (1848–1933). Пианист часто опаздывал на свои выступления, но, когда бы он ни явился, первым делом де Пахман зорко оглядывал слушателей, и если кто-либо вызывал у него раздражение, он не колеблясь приказывал "провинившемуся" покинуть зал. Однажды ему не понравилась чересчур кокетливая шляпка, и де Пахман отказывался играть, пока обладательница шляпки не вышла вон. Играя, де Пахман постоянно комментировал как само произведение, так и собственное исполнение. "А теперь мелодия", — объявлял он. Или: "Здесь надо повнимательнее". Приближаясь к трудному пассажу, пианист подбадривал себя: "Мужайся, де Пахман!" А успешно преодолев опасное место, одобрительно восклицал: "Браво, де Пахман!" Хотя кое-кто находил манерность де Пахмана невыносимой — Рахманинов называл его шарлатаном, — почитатели пианиста полагали, что за мастерство ему многое можно простить, включая эксцентричность. Наибольших похвал де Пахман удостоился за выразительные интерпретации Шопена. Однажды великий Лист предварил его концерт таким обращением к публике: "Те, кто никогда прежде не слышали подлинного Шопена, сегодня его услышат". В конце концов в представлении слушателей имена Шопена и де Пахмана оказались столь неразрывны, что некий американский критик придумал для этого блестящего пианиста, склонного к клоунаде, прозвище Шопензе. РОБЕРТ ШУМАН 8 ИЮНЯ 1810-29 ИЮЛЯ 1856 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: БЛИЗНЕЦЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: КЛАССИЦИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ГРЕЗЫ" ИЗ ЦИКЛА "ДЕТСКИЕ СЦЕНЫ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: КАК НИ СТРАННО "ГРЕЗЫ" ЧАСТО ЗВУЧАЛИ Б АМЕРИКАНСКОМ АНИМАЦИОННОМ СЕРИАЛЕ ВЕСЕЛЫЕ МЕЛОДИИ", В ТОМ ЧИСЛЕ В МУЛЬТИКЕ "КАК ЗАЙЦУ БАНТИК" (1944) С "УЧАСТИЕМ" БАГЗ БАННИ. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ СОЧИНЯТЬ МУЗЫКУ, НУЖНО ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ПРИПОМНИТЬ МОТИВ, КОТОРЫЙ ДО ВАС НИКОГО НЕ ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАЛ". Жизнь Роберта Шумана — это история любви. И как во всякой хорошей любовной истории, здесь имеются сильный, пылкий юноша, прелестная девушка с характером и подлый, мерзкий негодяй. Любовь в итоге побеждает, и влюбленная пара живет долго и счастливо. Разве что эта пара провела вместе не слишком много времени. В жизнь Роберта Шумана — и, разумеется, в его брак с Кларой Вик — бесцеремонно ворвалась болезнь, превратив композитора в безвольную жертву крикливых демонов и жутких галлюцинаций. Он умрет в доме для умалишенных, настолько повредившись разумом, что под конец перестанет узнавать свою возлюбленную. Но за трагическим концом Шумана следует трогательный эпилог. Жизнь Клары без Роберта, человека, которого она обожала с восьми лет, — это тоже своего рода прекрасная история любви. ПАРЕНЬ ВСТРЕЧАЕТ ДЕВУШКУ Родился Шуман в 1810 году в Цвиккау, городе на востоке Германии, в Саксонии. Отец его, Август Шуман, был книгоиздателем и писателем. Роберт рано проявил интерес к занятиям музыкой, однако родители сочли юриспруденцию куда более перспективной профессией. В 1828 году Шуман поступил в Лейпцигский университет, но, вместо того чтобы овладевать юридическими премудростями, Шуман набился в ученики к Фридриху Вику, которого многие — и прежде всего он сам — считали лучшим преподавателем игры на фортепиано в Европе. Наверное, Шуман сильно огорчился, когда понял, что в качестве пианиста он в подметки не годится восьмилетней дочери Вика Кларе. Вик посадил дочь за инструмент в пятилетием возрасте с намерением сделать из нее музыкального вундеркинда и доказать тем самым, что его педагогическому методу нет равных, если уж он от девочки — девочки! — сумел добиться виртуозной игры. Оба ученика быстро подружились, Шуман читал Кларе сказки, покупал конфеты — словом, вел себя как старший брат, склонный побаловать сестренку. У девочки, вынужденной заниматься с утра до ночи, радостей в жизни было немного, и в Роберте она души не чаяла. Молода людина доклав масу зусиль, щоб стати піаністом-віртуозом. Допомагав природний талант - до тих пір, поки в середньому пальці правої руки не з'явилися болі, а потім і оніміння. У надії повернути пальцю гнучкість, Шуман скористався механічним пристроєм, ніж занапастив палець остаточно. З горя він почав складати музику і незабаром знову знайшов упевненість в собі. У 1832 році він дебютував своєї Першої симфонією13 . Тим часом Шуман завів інтрижку зі служницею на ім'я Крістель - і заразився сифілісом. Знайомий лікар прочитав Шуману мораль і дав ліки, не справило жодного впливу на бактерії. Однак через кілька тижнів виразки зажили, і Шуман зрадів, вирішивши, що хвороба відступила. ХЛОПЕЦЬ розлучився з дівчиною - НА ЧАС Коли Вік з Кларою відбули на тривалі гастролі по Європі, Шуман розвинув бурхливу діяльність. Він багато писав; заснував "Новий музичний журнал", що перетворився незабаром в досить впливове видання, в якому Шуман пояснював публіці, чим хороші такі композитори, як Берліоз, Шопен і Мендельсон. Він навіть встиг побратися з якоїсь Ернестіна фон Фрік; втім, ненадовго. З турне повернулася Клара. Їй було всього шістнадцять, Шуману двадцять п'ять, але між шістнадцятирічної дівчиною і восьмирічною дівчинкою - різниця величезна. Клара давно любила Шумана, і взимку 1835 роки вже він закохався в неї. Милі залицяння, поцілунки крадькома, танці на Різдвяних вечорах - все було виключно невинно, але тільки не в очах Фрідріха Віка. Батько заборонив Кларі бачитися з Робертом. Майже два роки Вік тримав молодих людей на відстані один від одного, проте розлука не остудили, а лише зміцнила їхні почуття. Заперечення Віка проти шлюбу між його дочкою і Робертом були до певної міри обгрунтовані: Шуман заробляв на життя написанням музики і журнальними публікаціями, іншими доходами він не мав, і одруження на Кларі, що не привчений до ведення домашнього господарства, була йому просто не по кишені - подружжю потрібна була б ціла армія прислуги. У Віка був інший меркантильний інтерес (можливо, не надто резонне) - він розраховував на блискучу музичну майбутнє самої Клари. Роки, витрачені на навчання Клари, її батько розглядав як інвестиції, які зобов'язані були з лишком окупитися. А Шуман, з точки зору Віка, норовив позбавити його чаєм багатства. Вік відчайдушно чинив опір. Він знову відправив дочку в багатомісячне турне, звинуватив Шумана в аморальності і розпусті і постійно висував все нові вимоги, прекрасно знаючи, що Шуман не в змозі їх виконати. Законодавство Саксонії було йому тільки на руку. Навіть досягнувши повноліття, тобто вісімнадцяти років, Клара не могла вийти заміж без згоди батька. Вік в злагоді відмовив, і молоді люди подали на нього в суд. Бій затягнулося на роки. Вік навіть спробував зіпсувати кар'єру дочки, підмовляючи організаторів концертів не зв'язуватися з цією "занепалої, розтлінної, огидною" жінкою. Пристрасті вирували неабиякі, і все ж 12 вересня 1840 року молоді люди одружилися, за день до двадцять першого дня народження Клари. З їх першого поцілунку минуло п'ять років. КЛАРАБЕРТ - ЗАДОВГО ДО Бранджеліна14 Шлюб Шуманів дивно нагадує сучасний спосіб "ведення спільного господарства". Роберт і Клара були професіоналами, і ні той, ні інша не збиралися кидати роботу заради сім'ї. А значить, їм доводилося домовлятися і знаходити компроміси, оскільки тонкі стіни їх квартири не дозволяли обом одночасно сидіти за своїми фортепіано. Грошей постійно не вистачало. Гастролі Клари приносили неабиякий дохід, але це означало, що або подружжя розлучається надовго, або Роберт волочиться по світу слідом за дружиною. Крім того, вагітної на гастролі не поїдеш, а Клара вагітніла часто. За чотирнадцять років вона народила вісьмох дітей (лише один помер в дитинстві) і перенесла щонайменше два викидні. Шумани обожнювали своїх дітей, а Роберт із задоволенням навчав їх грі на фортепіано. Деякі з найбільш популярних творів Шумана були написані для його дітей. Перші роки шлюбу Шумани провели в Лейпцигу (де тісно спілкувалися з Мендельсоном), потім переїхали в Дрезден. У 1850 році композитору запропонували посаду генеральмузікдіректор (музичного керівника) Дюссельдорфа. Шуман давно мріяв попрацювати з хором і оркестром, але явно переоцінював свої можливості. Диригент з нього вийшов поганий. Він був сильно короткозорий і насилу розрізняв перші скрипки в оркестрі, не кажучи вже про ударні на задах сцени. А крім того йому бракувало харизми, вельми бажаною для успішного диригента. Після зовсім вже катастрофічного концерту в жовтні 1853 року його звільнили. АНГЕЛИ І ДЕМОНИ У провалі диригентської кар'єри Шумана зіграли роль і проблеми зі здоров'ям. Композитор страждав головними болями, запамороченнями і "нервовими нападами", вкладають їх у постіль. Останній рік у Дюссельдорфі видався особливо важким: Шуман перестав чути високі ноти, часто кидав паличку, втрачав почуття ритму. Переслідуваних бачення ХОРА АНГЕЛОВ, обертається демонів, ШУМАН ЯК БУВ, В ХАЛАТІ і шльопанці, пірнув у РЕЙН. А далі почалося найстрашніше. Шуман почув прекрасну музику і спів хору ангелів. Раптово ангели звернулися в демонів і спробували затягнути його в пекло. Шуман застеріг вагітну Клару, звелівши їй не підходити до нього, інакше він може її вдарити. Утром 27 февраля 1854 года Шуман выскользнул из дома — на нем были лишь халат и шлепанцы — и устремился к Рейну. Каким-то образом миновав заставу у входа на мост, он забрался на перила и бросился в реку. К счастью, его странный вид привлек внимание прохожих; Шумана быстро вытащили из воды, завернули в одеяло и отвели домой. Вскоре его поместили в частную лечебницу для душевнобольных. Иногда он был тих и приятен в общении и даже немного сочинял. Но чаще Шуман кричал, отгоняя видения, и дрался с санитарами. Его физическое состояние неуклонно ухудшалось. Летом 1856 года он отказался принимать пищу. На последнем свидании с Кларой Роберт едва мог говорить и не вставал с постели. Но Кларе казалось, что он узнает ее и даже пытается обнять. Рядом не нашлось достаточно жесткого человека, чтобы объяснить ей: Шуман уже давно никого не узнает и не контролирует свои движения. Спустя два дня, 29 июля 1856 года, он умер. Что же погубило его талант и свело в могилу в относительно молодом возрасте сорока шести лет? Современные медики почти единодушно утверждают, что Шуман страдал третичным сифилисом. Инфекция тлела в его организме на протяжении двадцати четырех лет. Клара не заразилась, потому что в латентной фазе сифилис не передается половым путем. Одна доза пенициллина поставила бы композитора на ноги15. Клара осталась вдовой с семью детьми. Она отказалась от помощи друзей, предлагавших устраивать благотворительные концерты, заявив, что обеспечит себя сама. И обеспечивала в течение многих лет — успешными гастролями. Она часто играла музыку своего мужа и воспитывала детей в любви к отцу, которого младшие дети даже не помнили. О ее длительных и сложных отношениях с Иоганнесом Брамсом будет сказано в главе, посвященной этому композитору, а сейчас лишь заметим, что если Клара в конце концов и влюбилась в кого-то другого, она никогда не переставала любить Роберта. Клара пережила Шумана на сорок лет. Их брак длился всего шестнадцать лет, причем последние два года Шуман был безумен, — и тем не менее Клара оставалась верна ему до самой смерти. ДВА ШУ НА МУЗЫКАЛЬНОМ РИНГЕ По причине сходного звучания имен Шумана часто не могут отличить от другого композитора, Шуберта. Давайте проясним ситуацию: Франц Шуберт родился в пригороде Вены в 1797 году. Учился композиторскому мастерству у Сальери и сумел добиться известности. Как и Шуман, он болел сифилисом и, судя по всему, много пил. Умер Шуберт в 1828 году и был похоронен рядом со своим другом Бетховеном. Сегодня его главным образом ценят за "Неоконченную симфонию" и "Форельный" квинтет. Сходства между этими двумя людьми не так уж много, если не считать рода занятий и одинакового первого слога в имени. Однако их то и дело путают; самый знаменитый ляп случился в 1956 году, когда на марке, выпущенной в ГДР, изображение Шумана было наложено на ноты музыкального произведения Шуберта. КЛАРУ ШУМАН НИЧТО НЕ ОСТАНОВИТ — ДАЖЕ ПРУССКАЯ АРМИЯ Дрезденское восстание в мае 1849 года привело к изгнанию саксонской королевской семьи и учреждению временного демократического правительства, однако достижения революции надо было оборонять от прусских войск. Шуман всю жизнь был республиканцем, но, имея четверых маленьких детей и беременную жену, он не рвался геройствовать на баррикадах. Когда к нему на дом явились активисты и принудительно завербовали его в революционный отряд, Шуманы со старшей дочерью Марией сбежали из города. Трое младших детей остались с экономкой в относительной безопасности, но, естественно, семья хотела воссоединиться. Поэтому Клара, покинув надежное убежище в сельской местности, решительно направилась в Дрезден. Она выехала в три часа утра в сопровождении слуги, оставила экипаж в миле от города и, минуя баррикады, пешком добралась до дому. Подняла спавших детей, схватила кое-что из одежды и также пешком двинула обратно, не обращая внимания ни на пламенных революционеров, ни на пруссаков, больших любителей пострелять. Смелости и отваги этой удивительной женщине было не занимать. МОЛЧАЛЬНИК ШУМАН Шуман славился своей неразговорчивостью. В 1843 году Берлиоз рассказывал, как он понял, что его "Реквием" действительно хорош: даже молчальник Шуман вслух одобрил это произведение. Напротив, Рихард Вагнер взбесился, когда, высказавшись обо всем на свете, начиная с музыкальной жизни в Париже и кончая политикой Германии, он не удостоился от Шумана в ответ ни слова. "Невозможный человек", — заявил Вагнер Листу. Шуман, со своей стороны, заметил, что его молодой коллега (на самом деле Рихард Вагнер был всего лишь на три года моложе Шумана) "одарен невероятной болтливостью… слушать его утомительно". С ЭТИМ К МОЕЙ ЖЕНЕ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА Не так-то легко быть женатым на блестящей пианистке. Однажды после великолепного выступления Клары некий джентльмен подошел к Шуманам, дабы поздравить исполнительницу. Чувствуя, что надо что-то сказать и мужу, этот человек повернулся к Роберту и вежливо спросил: "Скажите, сударь, вы тоже увлекаетесь музыкой?" ФЕРЕНЦ ЛИСТ 22 ОКТЯБРЯ 1811 — 31 ИЮЛЯ 1886 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВЕСЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ВЕНГР МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ВЕНГЕРСКАЯ РАПСОДИЯ № 2" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ОСКАРОНОСНОМ МУЛЬТФИЛЬМЕ ИЗ АНИМАЦИОННОГО СЕРИАЛА "ТОМ И ДЖЕРРИ* КОШАЧИЙ КОНЦЕРТ" (1946) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МОЙ ОТЕЦ БОЯЛСЯ, ЧТО ЖЕНЩИНЫ СТАНУТ ПОМЫКАТЬ МНОЙ И ИСПОРТЯТ МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ". Одно дело быть хорошим музыкантом, и совсем другое — звездой музыкальной сцены. Для слушателей девятнадцатого века играли потрясающие пианисты-виртуозы: безупречный Мендельсон, убедительная Клара Шуман, мастер нюансов Шопен, не говоря уж о десятке прочих исполнителей, не упомянутых в этой книге. Но Лист затмевал их всех. Не техничностью или талантом, нет, все не так просто. У Клары Шуман была идеальная техника, талант Феликса Мендельсона звенел в каждой взятой им ноте. Но никто из них не обладал статью звезды. Лист родился с умением потрясать публику. Стоило ему выйти на сцену, и слушатели вмиг забывали обо всем. Конечно, на концертах он часто исполнял блистательные произведения собственного сочинения, но какая разница — он мог бы играть "Собачий вальс", и слушатели все равно падали бы в обморок от восхищения. Увы, звезды не могут постоянно жить на сцене, не соприкасаясь с миром простых смертных. Шаг в сторону от софитов, — и в их жизни сразу начинается бог знает что. ТЯГОТЫ ГЕНИАЛЬНОСТИ Скромная семья Листов обитала в венгерском городке Доборьян. Отец, Адам Лист, самостоятельно выучившийся играть на виолончели, любил прихвастнуть знакомством с Гайдном. Когда Адам обнаружил, что его малолетний сынишка Ференц бойко наигрывает на пианино, он провозгласил ребенка гением и бросил работу. Понятно, в венгерской деревушке виртуоза не вырастишь, поэтому семейство переехало в Вену. Юного Листа даже представили Бетховену; маститый композитор, послушав, как мальчик играет, якобы запечатлел поцелуй на его лбу — и этим символичным жестом передал факел музыкальной гениальности следующему поколению. (Эта история вызывает много вопросов. Например, как Бетховен мог услышать игру Листа? К тому времени, когда юный Ференц появился в Вене, Бетховен полностью оглох, тем не менее сам Лист никогда не сомневался в том, что все было так, как рассказывают.) Когда Ференцу исполнилось двенадцать лет, папаша Адам объявил музыкальное образование сына законченным и со всей семьей двинул в Париж, где вплоть до 1827 года эксплуатировал мальчика, словно дрессированную обезьянку, пока не рухнул замертво. После смерти отца юный Лист немедленно отменил все публичные выступления. На сцену он вернулся, только когда о "вундеркинде Ференце" успели хорошенько позабыть. ЛИСТОМАНИЯ! Добровольная "зимняя спячка" не прошла даром; вернувшись в общество в 1830 году, остроумнейший собеседник Лист сделался украшением любой компании. Он и внешне был неотразим: высокий, с гривой светлых волос и пленительными голубыми глазами. Одной из тех, кто крепко запал на Листа, была графиня Мари д’Агу, аристократка с впечатляющим генеалогическим древом и совершенно невзрачным мужем. Некоторое время Мари довольствовалась не слишком тайной любовной связью, но, поскольку Лист флиртовал и с другими парижскими дамами, Мари, устав мучиться ревностью, решила прибрать композитора к рукам. В 1835 году она бросила мужа и укатила в Швейцарию, а затем вызвала к себе любовника. Лист был изумлен таким поворотом событий не меньше, чем супруг Мари. Когда же Лист наконец прибыл в Женеву, Мари сообщила ему о своей беременности. Старшая дочь Листа Бландина родилась в 1835 году, вторая дочь, Козима, — в 1837-м, и сын Даниэль — в 1839-м. Родители детьми не занимались, перепоручив их прислуге, школьным учителям и матери Листа. Странно, но Мари, величая своего любовника музыкальным гением, абсолютно не интересовалась его творчеством и противилась его выступлениям на публике, находя такой способ зарабатывать деньги вульгарным. Ее состояние позволяло им жить в роскоши, но Лист отказывался перейти на содержание к графине. Разногласия между ними обострились после рождения Даниэля, когда Лист твердо предпочел жизнь гастролирующего виртуоза. Далее в течение девяти лет Лист без устали мотался по Европе, и листомания набирала силу. Восторженные поклонники гонялись за ним по улицам, воровали у него носовые платки и норовили отстричь прядь его волос. На концертах он играл мощно, эмоционально и эффектно — тряхнув волосами, Лист вперял взгляд в потолок и тяжко вздыхал. Иногда он просил публику предложить ему какую-нибудь тему для импровизации — так на свет появились музыкальные интерпретации следующих сюжетов: Миланский собор, железная дорога и даже вопрос: "Что лучше — жениться или остаться холостяком?" (Ответ: "Что ни выберешь, пожалеешь в любом случае".) Из Парижа за этими эскападами угрюмо наблюдала Мари, жадно ловя любой слух о романтических увлечениях Листа. Большинство слухов оказывались правдивыми. Например, Лист действительно завел интрижку с куртизанкой Лолой Монтес, той, что, самовольно ворвавшись в сугубо мужскую компанию, которая собралась на ужин в память о Бетховене, сплясала фанданго на столе. Лист с Мари умудрялись грызться и на расстоянии; их злополучные отношения прекратились окончательно в 1844 году, когда Мари заявила, что больше не желает его видеть. Лист с готовностью подчинился этому решению. КНЯГИНЯ И КОМПОЗИТОР Разрыв с Мари случился как нельзя кстати: Лист встретил другую женщину — княгиню Каролину Сайн-Витгенштейн. Дочь безмерно богатого польского дворянина и жена русского генерала Николая Сайн-Витгенштейна, Каролина компенсировала недостаток внешней привлекательности блестящим умом и явной склонностью к эксцентричности (как и Жорж Санд, любовница Шопена, она курила сигары). Непрерывные гастроли начали утомлять Листа. Ему было уже под сорок, да и сколько можно играть увертюру к "Вильгельму Теллю" Россини? Пока не затошнит? Композитор (а вместе с ним и Каролина) направился в Веймар, куда его еще в 1842 году назначили хормейстером, но до сих пор он бывал в этом городе лишь наездами. Теперь же Лист задался целью создать "музыку будущего", а точнее, объединить два различных вида искусства, поэзию и музыку, так чтобы симфония стала аккомпанементом к стихам, придающим мелодиям с аккордами значение и смысл. К этому же идеалу в музыке стремился некий беспокойный композитор по имени Рихард Вагнер; в Листе он видел родственную душу (а также щедрого спонсора), и, поддавшись на его уговоры, Лист впервые поставил на сцене размашистые и дорогостоящие оперы Вагнера. Такое сотрудничество привело к определенному итогу: критики начали увязывать роскошное звучание и эмоциональность Листа с безудержным драматизмом Вагнера и настолько в этом преуспели, что более молодые и более традиционные композиторы, вроде Брамса, обрушились на обоих с гневными порицаниями. Каролина поселилась на загородной вилле. Лист жил с ней — правда, неофициально; его формальной резиденцией считалась гостиница в центре Веймара. (Вся почта на имя Листа приходила в гостиницу, а затем переправлялась на виллу.) Однако положение вечной любовницы Каролину не устраивало, она хотела стать женой композитора. Осуществлению этого плана мешали два обстоятельства: Каролина была, во-первых, замужней женщиной, а во-вторых, набожной католичкой. Аннулирования ее брака с генералом она добивалась долго и упорно и в конце концов перебралась в Рим, чтобы иметь непосредственный доступ к папским служителям. Искомый документ, а также разрешение на повторное замужество ей выдали в 1860 году. ФЕРЕНЦ ЛИСТ ТАК ЛЕГКО ПОКОРЯЛ СЕРДЦА, ЧТО ЖЕНЩИНЫ ГОНЯЛИСЬ ЗА НИМ ПО УЛИЦАМ, ВОРОВАЛИ ЕГО НОСОВЫЕ ПЛАТКИ И НОРОВИЛИ СРЕЗАТЬ ПРЯДЬ ВОЛОС. За пятнадцать лет в Веймаре Лист изрядно устал от интеллектуальных распрей и невосприимчивости публики к новой, непривычной музыке, поэтому он с радостью ухватился за возможность уехать на длительное время в Рим, где должно было состояться его бракосочетание с Каролиной. Церковь украсили цветами, позвали гостей, но вечером накануне венчания к Листу нагрянули ватиканские чиновники- В деле Каролины обнаружили очередную неувязку, разрешение на брак отменили, и свадьба не состоялась. СВЯЩЕННИК ЗА РОЯЛЕМ Разочарованный композитор неприкаянно бродил по Риму, но вскоре нашел, чем утешиться. Несмотря на все свои любовные похождения, Лист питал глубокое почтение к католической вере, а церковные ритуалы наполняли его душу покоем, особенно после смерти его дочери Бландины в 1862 году. То, что случилось затем, изумило всех: Лист принял малый постриг и в 1865 году стал церковнослужителем. Хотя проводить службы ему не дозволялось, на церковное одеяние он имел право и в целом относился к своему новому положению очень серьезно. Если посторонние люди лишь качали головами, то дочь Листа, Козиму, столь тесное слияние отца с религией ошарашило. В 1857 году Козима вышла замуж за одного из самых любимых учеников Листа — Ганса фон Бюлова, но уже в 1862 году она безумно влюбилась в старинного друга отца — Рихарда Вагнера. Скандальные подробности этой истории мы прибережем для главы о Вагнере, сейчас нас интересует только реакция Листа: узнав о "преступной" связи дочери, священник-пианист рассвирепел. Лист делал все, что было в его силах, с целью разлучить любовников и читал длинные проповеди Козиме о святости брака и ее материнском долге. (Неужели он не понимал, что в его устах подобные речи звучат не слишком убедительно?) Когда в 1870 году Козима вышла замуж за Вагнера, Лист восстановил отношения с дочерью, но с Вагнером остался на ножах. 1870-е годы и начало 1880-х Лист проводил то в Риме, то в Веймаре, то в Будапеште, активно занимаясь преподавательской деятельностью. После того как в 1881 году он упал вниз по лестнице отеля в Веймаре, его здоровье пошатнулось. Однако в 1886 году он приехал в Байройт на ежегодный Вагнеровский фестиваль, где после смерти мужа всеми организационными делами заправляла Козима. Поселив отца в ближайшей гостинице, Козима вниманием отца не баловала, разве что требовала, чтобы он посещал многочасовые спектакли, утомлявшие его. Лист заболел воспалением легких, и Козима заявила, что никому не позволит ухаживать за отцом — она берет это на себя. Преданные ученики Листа оскорбились, особенно когда Козима запретила им навещать больного композитора. 31 июля 1886 года Лист скончался. Протестантка Козима не потрудилась позвать священника к своему отцу, католическому служителю, лишив его последнего причастия. Завещание отца она также проигнорировала: композитор просил похоронить его в монашеской рясе и без всяких церемоний. Вместо этого Лист был погребен в Байройте с невероятной пышностью. Оставшаяся в Риме Каролина пришла в негодование, и не в последнюю очередь ее возмутил выбор места захоронения: в Байройте Лист был навеки обречен находиться в тени своего зятя. СРАЖЕНИЕ НА КЛАВИАТУРАХ В молодости Лист был настолько уверен, что лучше него на свете не сыскать пианиста, что любые притязания на соперничество он воспринимал весьма близко к сердцу. Если Мендельсона или Шопена подобная ерунда не интересовала, то австрийский виртуоз Сигизмунд Тальберг, казалось, готов был бросить вызов Листу. Поклонники и пресса проведали о соперничестве и призвали пианистов выяснить отношения лицом к лицу. 31 марта 1837 года эти двое сошлись в поединке. Тальберг играл сдержанно, отстраненно — являя яркий контраст громоподобному Листу. Поэт Генрих Гейне вспоминал: "Клавиши, казалось, истекали кровью… Во всем зале побледневшие лица, вздымающиеся груди, легкие вздохи во время пауз и, наконец, бурные овации"16. В конце вечера соперникам объявили счет: ничья. Устроитель соревнования высказался так: "Тальберг — лучший пианист на свете, Лист — единственный". История обошлась с Тальбертом куда менее милосердно, его имя помнят только в связи с поединком с Листом. ЛИСТА НАДО УВАЖАТЬ В 1830-1840-е годы Лист несколько раз подолгу гастролировал в России, он стал любимцем царской семьи, хотя высокомерие этой избалованной аудитории ему претило. Однажды, когда он выступал на "вечере" в Санкт-Петербурге, царь Николай I затеял со своим соседом столь оживленную беседу, что за их репликами не было слышно музыки. Лист внезапно прекратил играть. Озадаченный царь спросил его: "Почему вы замолчали?" — "Сама музыка должна молчать, когда говорит Николай", — ответил Лист. В дальнейшем царь держал рот на замке. ЗАЧАТИЕ ПО ПЕРЕПИСКЕ? Склонность Листа к романтическим эскападам была широко известна, чем некоторые и пользовались, утверждая, что они — внебрачные дети композитора. Одним из таких "детей" был пианист Франц Серве. Когда Листа спрашивали об этом молодом человеке, он неизменно отвечал: "Я знаком с его матушкой только по переписке, и еще никому не удавалось сотворить нечто подобное по переписке". РИХАРД ВАГНЕР 22 МАЯ 1813 — 13 ФЕВРАЛЯ 1883 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: БЛИЗНЕЦЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ПОЛЕТ ВАЛЬКИРИЙ" ИЗ ОПЕРЫ "ВАЛЬКИРИЯ" (ПЕРВАЯ ПОСТАНОВКА — 1870) ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: НАПРИМЕР, В ФИЛЬМЕ — АПОКАЛИПСИС СЕГОДНЯ 1979) КОГДА ВЕРТОЛЕТЫ РЕЗКО СНИЖАЮТСЯ С ТЕМ, ЧТОБЫ АТАКОВАТЬ МИРНУЮ ВЬЕТНАМСКУЮ ДЕРЕВУШКУ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ЭТОТ ЦИКЛ ("КОЛЬЦО НИБЕЛУНГА") СТАНЕТ… ВЕЛИЧАЙШИМ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕМ ИЗ ВСЕХ ИЗВЕСТНЫХ ДОНЫНЕ". Когда Вагнер сочинял оперный цикл "Кольцо Нибелунга", его воображение разыгрывалось не на шутку. Ему виделось особое, ритуальное исполнение его опер с целью духовного просвещения всех немцев. Когда последняя нота отзвучит, специально выстроенный деревянный театр и все четыре оперные партитуры нужно будет сжечь дотла. Коли послание, заключенное в музыке, окажется усвоенным, мир более не будет нуждаться в этих партитурах. К претензиям композитора никто, кроме него самого, всерьез не относился. Удивляет другое: как Вагнера можно было в принципе воспринимать серьезно? Этот малый истово верил, что евреи всего мира спят и видят, как бы его погубить, и что опера обладает магической силой, способной спасти человечество. Тем не менее, сколь бы несуразными ни были его идеи, Вагнер всегда находил тех, кто сочувственно кивали его речам, а затем вручали композитору толстые пачки купюр. Действительно ли поклонники Вагнера симпатизировали его воззрениям? Либо, слушая его музыку и поражаясь масштабу и оригинальности его таланта, они начинали думать, что человек, написавший все это, не может быть совсем уж отпетым типом? ЮНОСТЬ ВАГНЕРА В происхождении Рихарда Вагнера много неясностей. Его мать, Иоганна Розина, в девичестве меняла фамилии, дабы скрыть связь с неким немецким принцем. Отцом композитора мог быть ее первый муж, Карл Фридрих Вагнер, умерший, когда Рихарду было всего несколько месяцев от роду, или второй муж, Людвиг Гейер, за которого Иоганна вышла после более чем краткого вдовства. Гейер, актер по профессии, привлек всю семью к своим театральным начинаниям — в итоге Рихард вырос за кулисами. Его одолевали честолюбивые желания; вдохновленный "Гамлетом", он решил дебютировать трагедией в стихах, которая мигом его прославит. Два года он тайком сочинял свой "шедевр"; наконец, написав четыре с лишним тысячи строк, Рихард представил пьесу на суд семьи в уверенности, что они будут ошеломлены его неповторимым дарованием. Но сестры только потешались над высокопарной мелодрамой, сочиненной братом. Рихард почувствовал себя оскорбленным и униженным, однако не отступил. Вознамерившись показать всем, чего он стоит, Вагнер сосредоточился на музыке. Играть на пианино он научился еще ребенком, теперь же принялся изучать теорию композиции и оркестровку. Его конечной целью было создание оперы. Оперу Вагнер считал высшей формой искусства. Объединив драму, поэзию, музыку и театральный спектакль, опера предлагала аудитории всестороннее интеллектуальное и эмоциональное переживание — то, которое, по мысли композитора, обладает мощью вознести людей на более высокий уровень существования. Со временем Вагнер стал ведущим представителем новой немецкой школы в музыке и самым пылким сторонником создания Gesamtkunstwerk, или "совокупного произведения искусства". БЕГИ, ВАГНЕР, БЕГИ В 1834 году родственники, похлопотав, нашли Вагнеру место дирижера музыкального театра в Магдебурге. Там он встретил Христиану Вигельмину (Минну) Планер, актрису сомнительной репутации. Минна увидела в Вагнере шанс на стабильность и обеспеченность. В характере композитора она ошиблась по всем статьям, но к тому времени, когда Минна это поняла, они уже были женаты. В дальнейшем Вагнер не раз терял работу, влезал в непомерные долги. Самым унизительным эпизодом его карьеры был побег из Риги в грузовом трюме корабля, где Вагнер спрятался с женой и огромным псом по кличке Роберт. Затем он бедствовал в Париже, пока дрезденский театр не согласился поставить его оперу "Риенци, последний трибун". То был первый успех Вагнера на оперной сцене, достаточно громкий, чтобы композитору предложили престижное место капельмейстера при королевском саксонском дворе. В течение нескольких лет Вагнер прилежно ходил на работу к саксонским принцам, а по вечерам общался с радикальными республиканцами и порой даже с анархистами. Поэтому в 1849 году, когда в Дрездене вспыхнуло восстание, Вагнер устремился на баррикады: он раздавал антимонархические памфлеты и охранял башню, выложенную изнутри матрасами, в которых застревали пули. Восстание потерпело поражение, и перед Вагнером замаячили суд, тюрьма, а возможно, и казнь. Он бежал в Веймар, где Ференц Лист обеспечил (в финансовом смысле тоже) отъезд Вагнера из Германии вместе с Минной, собакой по кличке Пеле и попугаем. Минна не успела упаковать библиотеку Вагнера, и книги достались кредиторам. Вскоре после этих событий Минна решила, что с нее хватит такой жизни. Вероятно, Вагнер вздохнул с облегчением, поскольку ему более не требовалось скрывать свои связи на стороне. Он определенно обладал даром нравиться аристократкам, не жалевшим на него расходов. Вагнер поселился в Цюрихе; вынужденный простой в качестве дирижера подтолкнул его к активному сочинительству. В Цюрихе родился замысел цикла "Кольцо Нибелунга", основанного на немецких и скандинавских мифах; там же Вагнер закончил две первые оперы цикла — "Золото Рейна" в 1854-м и "Валькирию" в 1856 году. БЕЗУМНЫЙ КОРОЛЬ ЛЮДВИГ И СУМАСШЕДШАЯ ДОЧЬ ЛИСТА В 1860 году немецкие власти даровали Вагнеру частичную амнистию. Он принялся колесить по городам, пытаясь договориться о постановке его опер. В 1861 году в Париже состоялась премьера "Тангейзера" (во французском переводе), закончившаяся полным провалом, а венскую премьеру "Тристана и Изольды" после семидесяти семи репетиций в итоге отменили, признав слишком сложные музыку и декорации "принципиально не постановочными". 1864 год композитор встретил нищим. Затем словно добрая фея взмахнула волшебной палочкой над его головой, и участь Вагнера круто переменилась. В данном случае в роли доброй феи неожиданно выступил восемнадцатилетний Людвиг II Баварский, красивый и эксцентричный король, питавший, по слухам, слабость к юным конюхам. Людвиг прямо-таки обожал музыку Вагнера. Вступив на престол, он первым делом пригласил композитора в Мюнхен, заплатил его долги и назначил ему щедрое жалованье. Словом, случилось чудо. Вагнер предъявил королю только одно условие: нельзя ли найти при дворе работу для его хорошего друга Ганса фон Бюлова? Фон Бюлов был талантливым композитором и бывшим протеже Ференца Листа, но не эти обстоятельства возбуждали горячее желание Вагнера помочь карьере друга. Куда сильнее его возбуждала жена фон Бюлова и дочь Ференца Листа Козима. Людвиг милостиво уважил просьбу композитора, и супруги фон Бюловы поселились на одной улице с Вагнером. Вскоре Козима забеременела и в 1865 году родила дочь Изольду. В том, кто из двух композиторов создал эту Изольду, вопросов у окружающих не возникало. Мюнхенцы были шокированы. Их также удручали суммы, которые Людвиг тратил на роскошные постановки вагнеровских опер, и влияние, оказываемое композитором на баварское правительство. В конце концов Людвиг был вынужден попросить своего "домашнего" композитора покинуть город. Вагнер вернулся в Швейцарию, но не один, а с Кози- мой. В 1867 году у них родилась вторая дочь, Ева, а в 1869-м — сын Зигфрид. Тут даже у безропотного фон Бюлова лопнуло терпение, и в 1870 году он развелся с Козимой. Поскольку Минна умерла еще в 1866 году, ничто не препятствовало свадьбе Вагнера и Козимы. До конца дней Козима неустанно пропагандировала творчество своего второго мужа. По ком звонит кольцо Для Вагнера начался новый, тихий швейцарский период, только на сей раз с Козимой, сдувавшей с него пылинки, и Людвигом, его финансировавшим, — в столь благоприятных условиях Вагнер вскоре завершил "Кольцо Нибелунга" операми "Зигфрид" (1871) и "Гибель богов" (1874). Эти оперы задумывались как то самое Gesamtkunstwerk, о котором Вагнер постоянно толковал, — совокупное произведение искусства, чья сверхзадача состояла в том, чтобы послужить возрождению немецкой нации. Вот только обычный оперный театр не годился для "Кольца Нибелунга", и Вагнер задумал возвести для своих опер особенный театр, где ежегодно весь цикл мог бы исполняться полностью под его личным руководством. Выбор Вагнера и Козимы пал на Байройт, город в северной Баварии, куда они и перебрались в 1872 году. Вагнер не только вникал во все, что касалось нового театра, — начиная с проекта концертного зала и кончая костюмами персонажей, — не менее важно то, что последнее слово неизменно оставалось за ним. С особым рвением он любил показывать певцам, как им нужно исполнять свои роли, порхая по сцене, как стареющая, лысеющая дева Рейна. Первое представление состоялось в августе 1876 года. Среди публики находились принц Фридрих Вильгельм Виктор Альберт Прусский (будущий кайзер Вильгельм) и император Бразилии Педру II. Зрелище получилось не идеальным. Механический дракон вместо ужаса вызвал в зале хихиканье, а кольцо, давшее название циклу, постоянно куда-то пропадало. Но более всего Вагнеры огорчились, когда подсчитали кассу и обнаружили, что чистый убыток от их предприятия составил 148 000 марок. Только финансовые вливания безотказного Людвига спасли Байройтский театр от закрытия. Тем временем здоровье Вагнера пошатнулось, участились боли в груди. Зимы композитор с семьей проводил в Италии, спасаясь от немецких морозов. С Италией связан последний конфликт между супругами. Яблоком раздора стала англичанка Кэрри Прингл, талантливая певица-сопрано. Неизвестно, насколько далеко зашли отношения композитора и певицы, но Козима, неустанно пресекавшая увлечения мужа другими женщинами, всегда была настороже. Когда зимой 1882 года Вагнеры приехали в Венецию, Прингл попросила разрешения их навестить. Ее письмо спровоцировало семейную бурю, завершившуюся тем, что Козима, редко садившаяся за пианино, решительно направилась к инструменту и сыграла сочинение своего отца, Ференца Листа. Вагнер терпеть не мог бывшего друга, противившегося браку дочери, и, надо полагать, Козима с помощью музыки хотела побольнее уязвить супруга. Вряд ли Козима предвидела последствия своих действий, но пущенная ею стрела буквально сразила мужа наповал. У Вагнера случился обширный инфаркт, от которого он скончался. Гроб с телом композитора перевезли в Байройт для погребения. Позднее возникла байка о том, как Козима целые сутки провела у тела мужа, не выпуская его из своих объятий, но ни записи в ее дневнике, ни воспоминания очевидцев не подтверждают эту историю. Впрочем, наследие Вагнера Козима действительно не выпустила из рук. Всю свою энергию до последней капли она потратила на популяризацию творчества Вагнера и Байройтского театра. Сегодня поклонники Вагнера по десять лет ждут билетов на фестиваль в Байройте — выше почести, пожалуй, и не придумать для этого блистательного и несносного человека. ЗНАКОМСТВО С ВАГНЕРАМИ Фестиваль в Байройте знаменит не только трагедиями, разыгрывавшимися на сцене, но и страстями, зачастую с мелодраматической ноткой, бушевавшими за кулисами и вокруг. Проявив железную хватку, Козима заведовала фестивалем вплоть до 1907 года, когда она наконец сочла своего сына Зигфрида достаточно взрослым, чтобы передать ему дела. Якобы бисексуальный Зигфрид, решив пресечь слухи о его нетрадиционной ориентации, в 1915 году женился на англичанке Винифред Клиндворт. Винифред быстро подтвердила его состоятельность как мужчины, родив за четыре года четверых детей (Виланда, Фриделинд, Вольфганга и Верену). Зигфрид умер в 1930 году от сердечного приступа, а незадолго до его смерти Винифред познакомилась с человеком, вызвавшим у нее безоговорочный восторг, — восходящей звездой немецкой политики Адольфом Гитлером. РИХАРД ВАГНЕР ЛЮБИЛ ШЕЛКОВЫЕ ПАНТАЛОНЫ, СШИТЫЕ НА ЗАКАЗ, КРУЖЕВНОЕ БЕЛЬЕ И БАРХАТНЫЕ ХАЛАТЫ — НАСТОЛЬКО, ЧТО В ЕГО ДОМЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАЛА ОСОБАЯ КОМНАТА, НАБИТАЯ ЭТИМИ КОКЕТЛИВЫМИ ВЕЩИЧКАМИ. Гитлер обожал Вагнера и частенько наведывался в Байройт; ему нравилось гулять в саду, играя с детьми Винифред. Фюрер настолько чтил фестиваль, что в военные годы выделял Байройту государственное финансирование и заполнял зал, присылая на спектакли фабричных рабочих и солдат, приехавших домой на побывку. Единственной из Вагнеров, кому хватило здравого смысла разгадать, что же на самом деле кроется за героическими речами Гитлера, была Фриделинд: в начале войны она сбежала из Германии в Англию, где написала ряд разоблачительных газетных статей о человеке, которого в детстве называла "дядюшкой Вольфи". Война все же нанесла ущерб Байройту, и виной тому были не столько бомбардировки союзников, сколько тесная связь семьи с нацистской партией. За дружбу с Гитлером Винифред получила условный срок; впрочем, она утверждала (не моргнув глазом), что знать ничего не знала о политике, которую проводил фюрер. Винифред с Вольфгангом решили не прерывать традицию фестивалей. В 1966 году Винифред умерла, и Вольфганг продолжил семейное дело17. В 2008 году министр культуры Баварии передал бразды правления фестивалем дочерям Вольфганга — Еве Вагнер-Паскье и Катарине Вагнер. Можно не сомневаться, что в двадцать первом веке, покуда Байройт остается в руках Вагнеров, творчеству композитора не грозит забвение. "ЕВРЕЙСКИЙ ВОПРОС" ВАГНЕРА Антисемитизм Вагнера широко известен; не совсем ясно лишь, как, собственно, композитор стал антисемитом. Некоторые утверждают, что взгляды Вагнера соответствуют духу времени. Верно, отношение к евреям в Европе девятнадцатого века сейчас шокировало бы многих. Однако Вагнер со временем стал склоняться к крайним формам антисемитизма. Стоит отметить, что неприязнь Вагнера к евреям не проявлялась сколько-нибудь явно, пока он не счел своими личными врагами двух евреев-композиторов — Джакомо Мейербера и Феликса Мендельсона. (Лютеранство Мендельсона Вагнер намеренно игнорировал.) В прохладном приеме, оказанном этими композиторами его операм, Вагнер усмотрел признаки чуждой природы; отсюда недалеко и до того, чтобы увидеть в Мейербере и Мендельсоне представителей целого вражьего стана. Со временем Вагнер создал свою собственную, замысловатую и откровенно вздорную мифологию, краеугольным камнем для которой послужил антисемитизм. Вагнер постановил, что раса господ, зародившаяся на Востоке, утратила былую мощь, когда, перебравшись на Запад, начала контактировать с евреями и употреблять в пищу мясо. (Только не надо думать, что сам Вагнер был вегетарианцем; последовательность в убеждениях ему никогда не была свойственна.) И теперь потомки расы господ, арийцы, должны вернуть себе статус сверхчеловека, лишив евреев всякого влияния. Если вам эти идеи кажутся знакомыми, не удивляйтесь. Гитлер, прежде чем приступить к написанию "Майн Кампф", проштудировал все статьи и эссе Вагнера. БЕДНЫЙ РИХАРД Кто только не критиковал Вагнера! Недоброжелатели всегда любили проехаться на его счет. Вот небольшая подборка критических, если не издевательских высказываний: "Я слышал, что музыка Вагнера лучше, чем она звучит". Марк Твен, американский писатель "Об опере "Лоэнгрин" нельзя судить по одному представлению, но во второй раз я на нее точно не пойду". Джоаккино Россини, итальянский композитор "Я люблю Вагнера, ведь для меня нет лучше музыки, чем те звуки, что издает кошка, когда, подвешенная за хвост, она скребет когтями по оконному стеклу". Шарль Бодлер, французский поэт ""Парсифаль" из тех опер, что, начавшись в 6 вечера, длятся часа три, не меньше, хотя, сверившись с наручными часами, вы обнаруживаете, что они показывают 6:20". Дэвид Рэндольф, американский дирижер "Мне нельзя подолгу слушать Вагнера. У меня возникает неодолимый зуд завоевать Польшу". Вуди Аллен, американский юморист и режиссер А ВТАЙНЕ — ВЕСЬ ТАКОЙ ЖЕНСТВЕННЫЙ… Рихард Вагнер всегда норовил предстать настоящим мужчиной, отважным бойцом на баррикадах и грозой женщин; но он также любил шелка и атлас, особенно розовые шелка и атлас. На самом деле Рихард Вагнер часто носил женское белье. Неизвестно, когда именно у него возникла такая привычка, но уже в Цюрихе Вагнер обнаружил пристрастие к шелковым панталонам, сшитым на заказ, кружевному белью и бархатным халатам. Разумеется, ему приходилось тщательно скрывать эту маленькую странность. То он говорил портнихе, что белье шьется для Козимы, то заказ пересылали его цирюльнику. Поскольку слоняться по дому в нижних юбках мужчине не подобает, Вагнеру требовалось тайное убежище, где он мог бы наслаждаться своими приобретениями, и со временем в доме Вагнера появилась особая комната, битком набитая нежными шелками с розочками, рюшечками и прочей воздушной бахромой. ДЖУЗЕППЕ ВЕРДИ 10 ОКТЯБРЯ 1813 — 27 ЯНВАРЯ 1901 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВЕСЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ИТАЛЬЯНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: АРИЯ ВИОЛЕТТЫ "ВСЕГДА СВОБОДНА" ИЗ ОПЕРЫ "ТРАВИАТА" (1853) ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: АРИЯ ВИОЛЕТТЫ ДОНОСИТСЯ ИЗ ЛИМУЗИНА РИЧАРДА ГИРА В ФИНАЛЕ ФИЛЬМА "КРАСОТКА" МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ТЕПЕРЬ, ВМЕСТО ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ВЫДЕЛЫВАТЬ НОТЫ, Я ВЫРАЩИВАЮ КАПУСТУ И БОБЫ". Классическую музыку середины девятнадцатого века обычно описывают как битву между романтиками и традиционалистами: войско Листа/Вагнера против Брамса. Однако существовал и третий путь, проложенный по другую сторону Альп, — путь Джузеппе Верди. Верди, не слишком обращая внимание на коллег, создавал красивые оперы с запоминающимися мелодиями. С премьеры оперы Верди зрители выходили, напевая только что услышанную музыку, и уже на следующее утро все уличные певцы и музыканты наяривали эти новые хиты. Ни эпические трагедии Вагнера, ни интеллектуальные симфонии Брамса никогда не достигали такой степени популярности. Но как композитору это удавалось? В чем секрет? А в том, что Верди оставался верен своим корням. Он родился в деревне и никогда не терял связь со своей родной Пармой. Даже в зените славы Верди каждую осень рвался в свой деревенский дом, чтобы поучаствовать в сборе урожая. Из этого вовсе не следует, что Верди был простоват или что его музыка пониже качеством, чем у его прославленных современников. Верди отлично знал свое дело. Он всего лишь не видел смысла в музыкальных войнах. И каков итог? А таков, что его музыку до сих пор мурлычут себе под нос самые разные люди. МОЖНО ИЗВЛЕЧЬ МАЛЬЧИКА ИЗ БУССЕТО, НО НЕЛЬЗЯ ИЗВЛЕЧЬ БУССЕТО ИЗ МАЛЬЧИКА Несколько поколений семьи Верди обрабатывали землю неподалеку от городка Буссето в северной Италии. Джузеппе Верди, единственный сын Карло Джузеппе Верди и Луиджи Уттини, родился 9 — или по другим данным 10 — октября 1813 года. Мальчик был с детства зачарован музыкой, и к его шести годам родители настолько уверовали в талант сына, что в режиме жесткой экономии накопили денег на подержанный спинет18. Вскоре Джузеппе стал органистом в Буссето и движущей силой местного Филармонического общества. К 1833 году в городке созрело мнение, что Джузеппе пора расширить горизонты, и двадцатилетний юноша отправился в Милан поступать в консерваторию. В Миланскую консерваторию принимали студентов не старше семнадцати лет, но ни у кого и в мыслях не было, что возраст станет проблемой, ведь Джузеппе так талантлив. Однако после многочисленных прослушиваний экзаменационная комиссия вынесла взвешенное решение: молодой человек "не поднимется в музыке выше посредственности". Верди был в отчаянии. В Буссето, куда он вернулся, разгорелась свара из-за должности дирижера городского оркестра. Сторонники Верди прочили его на это место, но местные священники выдвинули свою кандидатуру. Город раскололся на два враждующих лагеря, в тавернах дело доходило до драк. Верди все это скоро надоело, он засобирался в Милан, но его почитатели отказывались сдаваться и заперли Верди в его собственном доме. Стороны примирились лишь после того, как Верди встретился со своим соперником лицом к лицу в фортепианном поединке. Должность "маэстро музыки" упрочила финансовое положение Верди настолько, что он смог жениться на своей возлюбленной Маргарите Барецци. Спустя год у них родилась дочь, а еще через год — сын. Верди превратился в местную знаменитость, но амбиции влекли его за пределы Буссето. Осенью 1838 года он подал в отставку и вместе с семьей переехал в Милан, где в 1839 году состоялась премьера его первой оперы "Оберто, граф Бонифачо". Триумфом этот дебют не завершился, но и провалом тоже, а критики предсказали молодому композитору блестящее будущее. ХИТЫ? ОНИ КАК-ТО САМИ СОБОЙ ПОЯВЛЯЮТСЯ В эти годы Верди пережил огромную утрату. Незадолго до отъезда семьи из Буссето умерла дочь композитора, Виржиния; вскоре после премьеры "Оберто" умер его сын Ицилио. Потом, в 1840 году, скончалась Маргарита после непродолжительной болезни. С той поры у композитора все пошло вкривь и вкось. Его вторая опера, "Король на час", с треском провалилась, после премьеры ее больше не ставили. Верди поклялся, что больше ничего сочинять не будет. Затем оперный импресарио Мирелли дал композитору свежее либретто, основанное на библейском повествовании о вавилонском царе Навуходоносоре, или Набукко, как его называют итальянцы. Верди швырнул либретто в угол и пять месяцев к нему не притрагивался. Но в конце концов взял-таки в руки, полистал… Позднее он вспоминал: "Сегодня — одна строфа, завтра — другая; здесь — одна нота, там — целая фраза, — так мало-помалу возникла вся опера". "Набукко" поставили в марте 1842 года в миланском театре "Ла Скала". На первом же представлении публика вознесла оперу до небес, уже после первого акта зрители так расшумелись, что Верди испугался: в этих криках ему почудилась не пылкая благодарность, а гневное недовольство. Наконец-то Верди обрел профессиональную уверенность. Последующие годы он называл "годами на галерах", и действительно Верди трудился, как раб. Ни одна постановка не обходилась без капризных выходок солистов, ссор с дирекцией театра и препирательств с цензорами. Тем не менее Верди выдавал одни шедевр за другим: "Риголетто" в 1851 году, "Трубадур" в январе 1853-го, "Травиата" в марте 1853-го и "Сила судьбы" в 1862 году. Любой итальянец знал его музыку, все венецианские гондольеры и неаполитанские уличные певцы распевали его арии, а премьеры в разных городах обычно заканчивались тем, что местные оркестры исполняли новые полюбившиеся мелодии под окнами гостиницы, где останавливался композитор. МАЛЕНЬКИЕ, НО ГОРДЫЕ У Верди завязались отношения с миланской певицей Джузеппиной Стреппони. Джузеппина обладала не только божественным голосом, но и дурной репутацией — незамужняя сопрано четыре раза и не подряд, а с временными промежутками, выходила на сцену явно беременной. (Детей она отдавала в приюты.) Одно дело якшаться со скандально знаменитой певицей в Милане, и совсем другое — в деревне. В Буссето Верди обзавелся внушительным поместьем, выстроил виллу под названием "Сант-Агата" и каждый год в период сбора урожая и заготовок неукоснительно наведывался в деревню. Но буколическое очарование не мешало Буссето оставаться консервативной провинцией, и жители оскорбились, когда Верди привез в их респектабельный городок любовницу. При первом визите Джузеппины в Буссето зять Верди попрекнул его тем, что он поселил в доме проститутку, а некие неизвестные "доброжелатели" бросали камни в окна виллы. Верди и Стреппони поженились в 1859 году — неведомо, почему они так долго тянули со свадьбой. Однако Буссето остался непреклонен, поэтому в долгие летние месяцы синьоре Верди в деревне, кроме слуг, не с кем было и словом перемолвиться. ВИВА ИТАЛИЯ! Если в маленьком Буссето почти ничего не менялось, то в остальной Италии произошли существенные сдвиги. Когда Верди начинал свою карьеру, итальянский полуостров был поделен на множество мелких государств, а большую часть северной Италии держала под контролем Австрия. Имя Верди ассоциировалось с антиавстрийскими настроениями с 1842 года, а точнее, с премьеры "Набукко": в хоре евреев "Лети, мысль, на золотых крыльях" — плаче иудейских изгнанников, обращенных в рабство, по утраченной родине — патриоты услышали протест против австрийского правления. КОГДА ВЕРДИ ПРИВЕЗ В ДЕРЕВНЮ СВОЮ СОЖИТЕЛЬНИЦУ — ОПЕРНУЮ ПЕВИЦУ С СОМНИТЕЛЬНОЙ РЕПУТАЦИЕЙ, — РАССЕРЖЕННЫЕ КРЕСТЬЯНЕ ЗАБРОСАЛИ КАМНЯМИ ЕГО ДОМ, ОБОЗВАВ ПЕВИЦУ ПРОСТИТУТКОЙ. Желание выгнать иностранных властителей и объединить страну обрело мощь, когда во главе национально- освободительных сил встал король Сардинского королевства (Пьемонта) Виктор Эммануил II, выступавший за объединение Италии. С этого момента имена короля и Верди сплелись воедино: невинное на первый взгляд восклицание "Вива Верди!" ("Да здравствует Верди!") в устах патриотов звучало замаскированным призывом к борьбе с австрияками (буквенное сочетание ВЕРДИ расшифровывалось как "да здравствует Виктор Эммануил, король Италии"). Многолетние усилия увенчались успехом — в 1861 году Италия объединилась. Верди сразу же предложили баллотироваться в итальянский парламент; он легко завоевал мандат и отслужил депутатом один срок. До конца жизни Верди чтили как композитора Рисорджименто ("Обновления") — движения, принесшего Италии единство и независимость. КОМПОЗИТОР — ВСЕГДА КОМПОЗИТОР На шестом десятке Верди сбавил темп, объявив, что выходит на заслуженный отдых. Впрочем, преклонный возраст не помешал ему написать "Аиду" в 1871 году, "Отелло" в 1887-м и "Фальстафа" в 1893-м — то есть в семьдесят девять лет. Его продолжали осыпать почестями. Верди назначили сенатором, король Умберто I вручил ему знаки отличия Большого креста ордена Сан-Маурицио и Лаццаро. (Король даже предлагал ему титул маркиза, но Верди отказался, скромно заметив: "Я — крестьянин".) Однако ни награды, ни почет не уберегли Джузеппину от треволнений: в середине 1870-х Верди закрутил роман с певицей Терезой Штольц. К 1877 году страсти раскалились добела, и Верди, поставленный перед выбором, предпочел любовнице жену. В 1890-е годы Джузеппина часто хворала и в ноябре 1897 года скончалась. Вдовец, которому перевалило за восемьдесят, сохранял живость и проворство вплоть до января 1901 года, когда во время пребывания в Милане у него случился инсульт. Известие о болезни Верди мигом распространилось по всей Италии. Управляющий гостиницы, где остановился Верди, выпроводил всех прочих постояльцев, запустил на первый этаж представителей прессы и самолично вывешивал бюллетени о самочувствии композитора на дверях заведения. Полиция перекрыла движение вокруг гостиницы, дабы больной не страдал от шума, а король с королевой ежечасно получали телеграфные сообщения о переменах в состоянии Верди. Композитор умер в 2:50 утра 27 января. В тот день многие магазины в Милане не открылись в знак траура. Время не повредило наследию Верди, его оперы остаются невероятно популярными — все такими же захватывающими и напевными, как в день премьеры. НИКТО НЕ СМЕЕТ ОБИЖАТЬ НАШЕГО МАЭСТРО! Большинство итальянцев с восторгом встречали все, что сочинял Верди, но кое-кому угодить было труднее. Премьера "Аиды" настолько не понравилась одному из зрителей, что он счел тридцать две лиры, потраченные на железнодорожные и театральные билеты, а также обед в ресторане, деньгами, пущенными на ветер, о чем письменно сообщил композитору и потребовал возмещения расходов. Звали отправителя этого письма Просперо Бертани. Верди отнесся к претензиям Бертани скорее с юмором, чем с негодованием. Он велел своему агенту переслать жалобщику двадцать семь лир, покрывающие расходы на поездку в поезде и посещение театра, но не на обед. "Мог бы и дома поесть", — заметил Верди. Он также попросил агента опубликовать эту переписку в печати. Поклонники, возмущенные нападками на их обожаемого маэстро, завалили синьора Бертани письмами, причем некоторые даже грозили с ним расправиться. ХВАТИТ УЖЕ ПОКЛОНЯТЬСЯ! Однажды приятель Верди приехал к нему в деревню погостить и с удивлением обнаружил на вилле композитора десятки шарманок и механических пианино, на которых обычно играют уличные музыканты. "Когда я появился здесь, — объяснил Верди, — из всех шарманок в округе с утра до ночи неслись мелодии из "Риголетто", "Трубадура" и других моих опер. Это мне так досаждало, что я взял все инструменты в аренду на лето. Пришлось выложить около тысячи франков, но во всяком случае меня оставили в покое". ТАИНСТВЕННАЯ "КРАСАВИЦА" Сочиняя арию "Сердце красавицы" для оперы "Риголетто", Верди чувствовал, что создает новый хит, но ему очень не хотелось, чтобы публика услышала эту мелодию до премьеры. Вручая ноты тенору, композитор отвел его в сторонку и сказал: "Пообещайте, что вы не станете исполнять эту арию дома, не станете даже ее насвистывать, — словом, позаботьтесь, чтобы никто ее не услыхал". Разумеется, обещания тенора ему было мало, и перед репетициями Верди обратился ко всем участникам спектакля — оркестрантам, певцам и даже работникам сцены — с просьбой держать арию в секрете. В итоге на премьере "Сердце красавицы" ошеломило публику новизной и мигом завоевало бешеную популярность. ВСЕ ЗНАЮТ, КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ Верди знала вся Италия, и эта великая слава положительно сказывалась на бытовых мелочах — например, была устранена проблема почтового адреса. Когда Верди предложил новому знакомому отправить ему какую-то вещь по почте, тот спросил его адрес. "О, адрес у меня очень простой, — ответил композитор. — Маэстро Верди, Италия". ИОГАННЕС БРАМС 7 МАЯ 1833 — 3 АПРЕЛЯ 1897 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ТЕЛЕЦ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "КОЛЫБЕЛЬНАЯ" (ДЛЯ УСПОКОЕНИЯ) (1868) ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: "КОЛЫБЕЛЬНУЮ" ВЫЗВАНИВАЮТ БЕСЧИСЛЕННОЕ МНОЖЕСТВО ДЕТСКИХ МОБИЛЬНИКОВ И МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫХ ШКАТУЛОК МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ЕСЛИ ЗДЕСЬ ЕСТЬ КТО-НИБУДЬ, КОГО Я ЕЩЕ НЕ ОСКОРБИЛ, Я ПРОШУ У НЕГО ПРОЩЕНИЯ". К середине девятнадцатого века композиторы-романтики Берлиоз, Лист и Вагнер сумели внушить публике, что все, написанное до них, безнадежно устарело. Если музыка не льется чувственным потоком, не уносит слушателей в волшебную даль, то ее и за музыку считать не стоит. Но постойте-ка, сказал Иоганнес Брамс. Музыка не обязательно должна быть предельно эмоциональной и радикальной по структуре. Сонаты, каноны и фуги обладают своими неоспоримыми достоинствами. Вроде бы здравое утверждение, но не забывайте, мы имеем дело с людьми, редко опиравшимися на здравый смысл. Стоило Брамсу объявить себя альтернативой Листу и Вагнеру, как противники яростно набросились на него, — так началась, сколь бы странно это ни звучало, "война романтиков". И в этой войне задиристый Брамс был только рад сразиться. ТАПЁР ИЗ ГАМБУРГА Иоганнес Брамс вырос в музыкальной семье, но музыка, которую исполнял его отец, Иоганн Якоб, сильно отличалась от изысканных произведений, звучавших в концертных залах и домах знати. Иоганн Якоб был тем, что у немцев называется bierfiedler ("пивной скрипач"), то есть трактирным музыкантом — в составе маленького оркестрика он играл по большей части в пивнушках. Позднее Иоганн Якоб получил место в гамбургском Филармоническом оркестре, но семье это не помогло: он тратил кучу денег на разведение голубей, и Брамсы прозябали в бедности. С женой Иоганной Христианой трактирный музыкант нажил четверых детей, Иоганнес был их старшим сыном19. К его шести годам родителям стало ясно, что мальчик обладает врожденным музыкальным талантом, и Иоганн Якоб возрадовался: сын пойдет по его стопам. Однако у юного Иоганнеса были другие представления о музыке. Сначала он потребовал, чтобы его обучили игре на фортепиано, а потом захотел изучать композицию. Иоганн Якоб ушам своим не верил: зачем овладевать ненадежным ремеслом композитора, когда можно легко зарабатывать, будучи трактирным музыкантом? Сколько бы Иоганнес ни уклонялся от пути, проторенного отцом, в конце концов он таки очутился там, где Иоганн Якоб чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, — в увеселительном заведении. Решив, что сыну-подростку пора слезать с родительской шеи, отец пристроил Иоганнеса играть на пианино в портовых барах. В заведениях такого сорта клиентам предлагались выпивка, танцы с хорошенькими девушками и комнатки наверху для более приватных развлечений. Брамс до рассвета играл на пианино вальсы, польки, мазурки, попутно читая романы, — пальцы сами отбарабанивали расхожие мелодии. ПРАВИЛО НОМЕР ОДИН: НЕ СПАТЬ Со временем Брамс начал давать уроки игры на фортепиано, покинув мир "трактирной музыки" навсегда. Он также увлеченно занимался композицией. Энтузиазм начинающего композитора был столь огромен, что в 1850 году, узнав о визите Роберта и Клары Шуман в Гамбург, Брамс отправил им в гостиницу свои первые опыты. Чрезвычайно занятый Роберт Шуман вернул посылку не вскрытой, чем глубоко опечалил Брамса. Вскоре, однако, появились другие возможности — благодаря венгерскому скрипачу-виртуозу Эдуарду Ременьи, с которым в 1853 году двадцатилетний Брамс отправился в гастрольную поездку. Ременьи познакомил Брамса с музыкантом Йозефом Иоахимом, который с детства блистал игрой на скрипке; эти двое мгновенно опознали друг в друге родственные души. Кроме того, Ременьи представил Брамса великому Ференцу Листу. Лист попросил Брамса сыграть что-нибудь из своих сочинений, но Брамс, скованный нервозностью, отказался. "Ну, что ж, — сказал Лист, — тогда я сыграю". Он взял ноты "Скерцо для фортепиано ми-бемоль минор", написанные от руки Брамсом, и безупречно сыграл их с листа. Затем Ференц исполнил собственное произведение, и тут в Брамсе заговорил строгий критик: музыку Листа он счел слишком драматичной, эмоционально перегруженной и в целом вычурной. Но более всего на встрече с Листом Брамса одолевала усталость. С Ременьи они уже много дней колесили по Германии, по вечерам давали концерты, а днем тряслись в повозках по ухабистым дорогам. В какой-то момент Лист, взглянув на Брамса, увидел, что тот дремлет в кресле. Если у Брамса и был шанс попасть в число протеже Листа, он его упустил. НОВЫЙ ТИП МЕССИИ Йозеф Иоахим настойчиво убеждал Брамса возобновить попытки познакомиться с Шуманом. Брамс отнекивался, памятуя о невскрытой посылке, но верный друг Иоахим постарался развеять его опасения. Осенью 1853 года Брамс постучался в дверь дома Шумана в Дюссельдорфе. Роберт, одетый в халат и шлепанцы, гостеприимства не источал, однако предложил Брамсу что-нибудь исполнить. Брамс заиграл "Сонату для фортепиано до минор". Вдруг Шуман прервал его посередине аккорда и выскочил из комнаты. От стыда Брамс готов был провалиться сквозь землю, но Роберт вернулся, и не один, а с Кларой. "Сейчас, дорогая Клара, — произнес Шуман, — ты услышишь музыку, какой никогда прежде не слыхивала". Шуман настолько уверовал в блестящее будущее Брамса, что немедленно настрочил статью для своего "Нового музыкального журнала", в которой провозгласил молодого композитора гением, пророком и мессией в музыке — словом, тем, кто повергнет в прах ложных богов, Листа и Вагнера, а заодно и всю новую немецкую школу. Результат превзошел всякие ожидания: никому доселе неведомого Брамса назначили "вожаком" целого музыкального направления. Разумеется, Лист, Вагнер и компания не собирались спускать такое дело на тормозах. Они объявили Брамсу войну. ТРАГИЧЕСКИЙ ТРЕУГОЛЬНИК Несколько месяцев спустя, возвращаясь с гастролей, Брамс услыхал ужасную новость: Роберт Шуман сошел с ума. Брамс помчался в Дюссельдорф и пообещал Кларе, что не покинет ее, пока кризис не минует. (Все вокруг были уверены, что безумие Роберта временное.) Брамс поселился в доме Шуманов. Детям он стал любимым дядюшкой, Кларе — бесценным другом и опорой. Но сам Брамс видел в Кларе идеал женщины; он безоглядно влюбился в жену своего старшего и глубоко уважаемого друга. Неизвестно, догадывалась ли Клара о его чувствах и что испытывала она сама. О романе между ними и речи быть не могло, на столь беззастенчивое предательство по отношению к мужу Клара никогда не пошла бы, тем более что она твердо верила в выздоровление Роберта. Кларе было тридцать четыре года, Брамсу двадцать один, и наверняка до нее доходили сплетни об особом внимании, которое оказывает ей симпатичный голубоглазый и молодой Брамс, — однако сплетням Клара никогда не придавала значения. Болезнь Роберта неумолимо прогрессировала. Брамс сопровождал Клару, когда она в последний раз навещала мужа в лечебнице, а потом провожал Шумана в последний путь. Что было дальше? Возможно, Брамс сделал предложение, и Клара его отвергла. А возможно, Брамс и мысли не допускал о женитьбе на женщине, окутанной в его глазах ореолом недоступности. Как бы то ни было, Клара осталась в Дюссельдорфе, а Брамс попытался наладить свою собственную жизнь. В ЮНОСТИ БРАМС НЕХОТЯ ПРОДОЛЖАЛ ДЕЛО ОТЦА, АККОМПАНИРУЯ РАЗГУЛЬНОМУ ПЕНИЮ И ТАНЦАМ В НИЗКОПРОБНЫХ ЗАБЕГАЛОВКАХ ПОД ЗВУК ОДНОРУКОГО АПЛОДИСМЕНТА Следующие несколько лет в жизни Брамса резко контрастировали с тем временем, что он провел в бдениях над несчастным Робертом Шуманом. Известность Брамса набирала силу; он много сочинял, выступал в качестве дирижера с различными немецкими оркестрами — и флиртовал с хорошенькими девушками. Летом 1858 года он гостил у друзей в Гёттингене, где познакомился с другой гостьей — очаровательной Агатой фон Зибольд. Очень скоро Брамс уже играл с Агатой в четыре руки и подолгу гулял с ней в окрестных лесах. Молодые люди обручились. Затем Брамс направился в Лейпциг, где должен был солировать в Концерте для фортепиано ре минор собственного сочинения. Знаменитый Лейпцигский оркестр Гевандхауса принял сторону Листа в войне романтиков и был заранее предубежден против того, кого Шуман объявил "мессией". В те времена было принято аплодировать после каждой части исполняемого произведения, но, когда Брамс закончил первую часть, ответом ему была полная тишина. После второй части то же самое. Финальную часть Брамс исполнял трясущимися руками. Отзвучала последняя нота, и — ничего. Наконец раздались редкие, робкие хлопки, который были тут же зашиканы остальной публикой. Брамс встал из-за рояля, поклонился и покинул сцену. Брамс страшно переживал эту катастрофу. Пребывая в растерзанных чувствах, он отправил Агате короткое послание с такими строчками: "Я люблю тебя! Я должен тебя увидеть! Но любые узы — это не для меня!" Для добропорядочной девушки вроде Агаты смысл фразы был очевиден: я хочу спать с тобой, но не женюсь на тебе. Она вернула Брамсу кольцо и больше никогда с ним не виделась. Вскоре, однако, в Брамсе проснулся боевой дух. Он объявил друзьям, что жаждет поквитаться с Листом. Йозеф Иоахим всецело поддержал Брамса, и в 1860 году эти двое написали манифест, направленный против новой немецкой школы, обвинив ее представителей в тщеславии, раздутом самомнении, а главное в том, что они оказывают "дурное влияние" на музыку. Авторы манифеста призывали вернуться к чистой музыке Моцарта и Бетховена, музыке, не замутненной литературщиной и эстетическими программами, вернуться к подлинно классическим формам и гармониям. Однако "новые немцы" были далеко не новичками в этой игре. О готовящемся манифесте они прознали, когда под ним стояли всего-навсего четыре жалкие подписи, и поспешили обнародовать его в таком неубедительном виде. Манифест стал предметом насмешек. И тогда Брамс решил вести ответный огонь лишь из того оружия, которое его не подведет. То бишь по-прежнему сочинять изысканные композиции классического формата — в пику новой немецкой школе. ПО ОБЫЧАЮ СТАРИНЫ В 1862 году Брамс узнал, что гамбургскому Филармоническому оркестру требуется дирижер, и уже готовился занять это место — да и кому занимать, как не ему, прославленному уроженцу Гамбурга! Однако Брамса неприятно удивили, подыскав кого-то другого20на должность, о которой он так давно мечтал. Уязвленный Брамс уехал в Вену, тамошняя публика воспринимала его традиционализм с большей благосклонностью. В Вене он и осел. Последующие три десятилетия композитор вел размеренную жизнь, то сочиняя, то дирижируя. Он часто гастротировал по Европе, исполняя свои собственные произведения, а возвращаясь в Вену, писал музыку и общался с избранным кругом друзей. Со временем он сделался завсегдатаем таверны под названием "Красный ёж" и частым посетителем Вурстельпратера, парка развлечений, где кишмя кишели кукольники, акробаты и клоуны. Иногда сильно раздавшийся вширь композитор катался на карусели. "Война романтиков" закончилась вничью. Обе стороны объявили себя победителями, причем Ганс фон Бюлов провозгласил Брамса третьим "Б" в одном ряду с Бахом и Бетховеном. В 1894 году Гамбургская филармония наконец обратилась к композитору с просьбой занять пост дирижера. Он отклонил предложение, сказав, что теперь уже слишком поздно. Ему исполнился только шестьдесят один год, и, казалось, Брамс пребывал в добром здравии, но говорил он о себе как о дряхлом старике. Друзья с удивлением отмечали, что он выглядит не по возрасту старым. Любовь всей его жизни — Клара Шуман — тоже начала сдавать. Осенью 1895 года они провели целый день вместе и расстались, смеясь над тем, как Брамс азартно набивает карманы своим любимым табаком, чтобы контрабандой провезти его в Вену. Больше они не увиделись: Клара умерла в мае 1896 года. Брамс так и не оправился от этой потери; он вдруг пожелтел, возможно, от рака печени. 7 марта 1897 года композитор присутствовал на исполнении своей Четвертой симфонии в Венской филармонии. В конце бурные овации не смолкали, пока Брамс стоял на сцене лицом к залу; по его щекам текли слезы. Ему оставалось жить меньше месяца. СЧИТАЙТЕ, ЧТО МЕНЯ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ БЫЛО Когда Брамс разболелся, врач велел ему немедленно перейти на строгую диету. — Прямо сейчас? Но это невозможно! — воскликнул композитор. — Штраус пригласил меня на ужин, в меню цыпленок с паприкой. — Исключено, — отрезал доктор. Но Брамс быстро нашел выход из положения: — Ладно, тогда будьте любезны, считайте, что я приходил к вам на консультацию завтра. ТЫ ПОЁШЬ, КАК ДЕВЧОНКА Судя по воспоминаниям современников, в молодости Брамс был необыкновенно красив: голубые, цвета незабудок, глаза, светло-каштановые волосы, квадратная челюсть. И лишь одна черта портила эту божественную картину — голос композитора, остававшийся высоким, как у мальчишки. Подростком и совсем молодым человеком Брамс страшно стеснялся своего голоса и в конце концов решил, что с этим надо что-то делать. Он разработал комплекс "упражнений" с целью понизить регистр голосовых связок и принялся тренироваться, стараясь перекричать хор на репетициях. В итоге его голос напрочь утратил приятную напевность, Брамс заговорил хрипло, отрывисто — и по-прежнему пискляво. На протяжении всей жизни в моменты сильного напряжения голос Брамса вдруг словно ломался, как у тринадцатилетнего мальчика. ИЗБАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ ОТ ЛЬСТЕЦОВ! Задиристость Брамса часто давала о себе знать в отношениях с поклонницами. Когда некая молодая женщина спросила у него, какую из его песен ей следует приобрести, Брамс порекомендовал даме что-нибудь из его посмертных сочинений. Другая поклонница спросила композитора: — Как вам удается сочинять столь божественные адажио? — Ну, видите ли, — ответил он, — я следую указаниям моего издателя. Брамс терпеть не мог, когда его хвалили в глаза. Однажды за ужином приятель Брамса встал и произнес: — Давайте не будем упускать возможности выпить за здоровье величайшего композитора на свете. Брамс вскочил и выкрикнул: — Именно! Выпьем же за здоровье Моцарта! ПЕТР ИЛЬИЧ ЧАЙКОВСКИЙ 7 МАЯ 1840-6 НОЯБРЯ 1893 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИМ ЗНАК: ТЕЛЕЦ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: РУССКИЙ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ТАНЕЦ ФЕИ ДРАЖЕ" ИЗ БАЛЕТА "ЩЕЛКУНЧИК" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ДИСНЕЕВСКОМ МУЛЬТФИЛЬМЕ "ФАНТАЗИЯ" (1940) ПОД НЕЕ ТАНЦУЮТ ФЕИ РОСЫ. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ДОЖИВ ДО ТРИДЦАТИ СЕМИ ЛЕТ С ВРОЖДЕННОЮ АНТИПАТИЕЮ К БРАКУ, БЫТЬ ВОВЛЕЧЕННЫМ СИЛОЮ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВ В ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ ЖЕНИХА, ПРИТОМ НИМАЛО НЕ УВЛЕЧЕННОГО СВОЕЙ НЕВЕСТОЙ, — ОЧЕНЬ ТЯЖЕЛО"21 Пусть Чайковский и не любил женщин, но они определенно сыграли в его жизни огромную роль. По правде сказать, он не то чтобы их не любил — просто не хотел с ними спать. По современным меркам ничего такого особенного в этом нет, но в России девятнадцатого века за гомосексуализм можно было и в тюрьму угодить. С намерением скрыть свои сексуальные предпочтения Чайковский надумал жениться. Брак обернулся сущим кошмаром, и, хотя супруги в основном жили врозь, жена композитора не оставляла попыток загубить ему жизнь. С другой женщиной, чье присутствие в жизни Чайковского ощущалось более чем весомо, отношения складывались настолько странно, что эти двое встретились лицом к лицу лишь однажды и при крайне неловких обстоятельствах. При такой мучительной сексуальной путанице и душевном смятении поразительно, как Чайковский мог вообще сочинять, а ведь он создавал светлую, искрящуюся музыку, за что преданно любим публикой и по сей день. АРТИСТИЧЕСКИЕ НАКЛОННОСТИ ТИТУЛЯРНОГО СОВЕТНИКА Чайковский родился в семье инженера, в поселке при Камско-Воткинском заводе (ныне город Воткинск); из шестерых детей Петр был вторым ребенком в семье. Интерес ребенка к музыке проявился, когда отец принес домой механический орган, иначе называемый оркестрионом. Завороженный лившимися из оркестриона мелодиями, четырехлетний мальчик упорно старался повторить их на рояле. Родители не давали ему засиживаться за роялем, но Петр мог перебирать пальцами по любой поверхности; однажды он с таким усердием стучал по подоконнику, что разбил стакан и поранил руку. Родители сдались и наняли ему учителя игры на фортепиано. Ни у кого и в мыслях не было обучать Петра музыке всерьез; подростком его отправили в Петербург в Императорское училище правоведения, а после училища он, получив чин титулярного советника, поступил на службу в Министерство юстиции. Впрочем, все эти годы Чайковский продолжал совершенствоваться в игре на фортепиано и заниматься музыкальным самообразованием. Прослужив три года в министерстве, он уговорил отца оплатить его обучение в Петербургской консерватории. В 1865 году, сразу по окончании курса, Петр Ильич получил место профессора классов свободного сочинения, гармонии, теории и инструментовки в Московской консерватории. Первую симфонию и первую увертюру Чайковский написал в 1866 году, первую оперу в 1868-м и первый струнный квартет в 1871 году. Он также взялся сочинить музыку к балету — странный выбор, если учесть, что в те времена первоклассные композиторы редко связывались с балетом. Но Чайковский сохранил добрую память о любительских семейных спектаклях по русским сказкам, которые он разыгрывал в загородном доме своего брата с участием племянниц и племянников22. Так появилось на свет "Лебединое озеро", один из самых популярных балетов всех времен. РОКОВАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА, ИЛИ УРОК СУДЬБЫ Предрассудки относительно гомосексуальности в российском обществе были настолько сильны, что о частной жизни Чайковского нам по сути ничего не известно. Правда, из разрозненных свидетельств явствует, что он был причастен к субкультуре московских геев. В 1877 году, опасаясь разоблачения, Чайковский решил найти себе невесту. И вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, он получает письмо от Антонины Милюковой, бывшей студентки консерватории. Антонина была младше Чайковского на восемь лет, в письме она признавалась, что давно его любит. Одно это должно было насторожить: откуда взяться любви, если они даже знакомы никогда не были, — но Чайковский предпочел поверить в судьбу, столь кстати преподнесшей ему невесту. Не прошло и двух месяцев, как он женился на Антонине. О чем немедленно пожалел. В поезде, увозившем молодоженов в свадебное путешествие, истерически рыдающий жених втолковывал невесте, что не может иметь с ней сексуальных отношений. Не ясно, сообразила ли Антонина, что он имеет в виду. Чайковский так стыдился тупости жены, что избегал приглашать в дом друзей; не в силах выносить ее присутствие, он вечерами подолгу гулял на холоде. Однажды ночью Чайковский решил броситься в ледяную Мос- кву-реку в надежде подхватить смертельную простуду — не самый эффективный способ самоубийства, но ничего другого ему просто в голову не пришло. Он притащился домой промерзший насквозь, однако благодаря крепкому здоровью купанье в холодной воде ему ничуть не повредило. Наконец Петр Ильич вынудил своего брата прислать ему ложную телеграмму о том, что его якобы вызывают в Петербург. Сбежав от жены, он больше к ней не вернулся. Спустя несколько недель его обнаружили в Париже, а братья начали платить Антонине за молчание. К сочинению музыки Чайковский вернулся не скоро. С ГЛАЗ ДОЛОЙ, ИЗ СЕРДЦА ВОН, А К ДЕНЬГАМ ПОБЛИЖЕ После того как брак Чайковского распался, он почти сразу вступил в отношения с еще одной незнакомкой, но на сей раз с куда большей пользой для себя. Композитору опять пришло письмо, которое стало для него полной неожиданностью, — от богатой вдовы Надежды фон Мекк. Дама хотела заказать ему камерную музыку. Между ними завязалась переписка; постепенно письма становились все пространнее, они писали друг другу о музыке, искусстве, книгах, любви и жизни в целом. Фон Мекк предложила композитору финансовое пособие, что позволило бы ему оставить работу в Московской консерватории. Вдова выдвигала лишь одно условие: они не должны встречаться. ВЫНУЖДЕННОМУ ЖЕНИТЬСЯ ИЗ СТРАХА ПЕРЕД ОБЩЕСТВЕННЫМИ ПРЕДРАССУДКАМИ, ЧАЙКОВСКОМУ ПРИШЛОСЬ ДОЛГО РАЗЪЯСНЯТЬ ЖЕНЕ, ЧТО С НЕЙ У НЕГО НИЧЕГО НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ — КАК И С ЛЮБОЙ ДРУГОЙ ЖЕНЩИНОЙ. Почему фон Мекк настаивала исключительно на дружбе по переписке, разумению не поддается; Чайковский, однако, честно выполнял данное обязательство. Хотя частенько доходило до нелепостей. Они подробно сообщали друг другу маршруты своих путешествий, чтобы, не дай бог, их пути-дороги не пересеклись где-нибудь в Париже или Флоренции; когда Чайковский гостил в имении фон Мекк, она составляла для них обоих распорядок дня во избежание случайной встречи на лесной тропинке. Но опять вмешалась судьба, и однажды Чайковский вышел на прогулку раньше обычного, фон Мекк же припозднилась. Они столкнулись на проселочной дороге. Ни тот, ни другая не произнесли ни слова, Чайковский лишь приподнял шляпу в знак приветствия и двинулся дальше. Короче говоря, сплошь странности и причуды, и все же в госпоже фон Мекк Чайковский обрел чуткого друга и надежную опору. Об Антонине он почти не вспоминал. Время от времени она требовала развода, и Чайковский утихомиривал ее денежным переводом; он боялся того, что могло всплыть в суде. Однажды Антонина заявилась к композитору домой, бросилась ему на шею и объявила, что теперь она знает, как разжечь его страсть. Ста рублей хватило, чтобы выпроводить ее восвояси. Отношения с фон Мекк закончились столь же странно, как и начались. Столкнувшись с серьезными финансовыми трудностями, фон Мекк в 1890 году написала Чайковскому, что как материальная поддержка с ее стороны, так и переписка между ними должны прекратиться. Чайковский был потрясен. Сокращение доходов не могло не расстраивать, но более всего опечалила утрата верного друга. ЛЮБОВЬ ИЛИ СМЕРТЬ? С годами слава Чайковского распространилась за пределы России. Приезжая с концертами в европейские столицы, он с удовольствием выслушивал комплименты от восторженных поклонников, встречавших его на вокзале. В 1891 году он даже посетил Америку. В 1892 году Чайковский вернулся к балету и написал свое самое известное произведение в этом жанре — балет "Щелкунчик". Словом, ему сопутствует шумный успех, он востребован, и, надо полагать, эти же обстоятельства поспособствовали тому, что смерть композитора обросла множеством домыслов и сплетен. Чайковский скоропостижно скончался 6 ноября 1893 года. Соболезнования, прочувствованные некрологи хлынули потоком, государство оплатило пышные похороны, на отпевании пели хор певчих Казанского собора и хор Императорской русской оперы. И даже сам царь Александр III обронил: "Великих князей у меня много, а Чайковский один". Причиной смерти назвали холеру: композитор якобы заразился, выпив некипяченой воды. Но к этой истории возникает много вопросов. Свидетельства о том, где и когда Чайковский выпил тот роковой стакан воды, противоречат друг другу, как и описания течения болезни. Долгие годы ходили упорные слухи, что на самом деле Чайковский покончил с собой. В 1980 году эта версия получила подтверждение в газетной статье, написанной со слов тех, кто близко знал вдову Николая Якоби, царского чиновника, учившегося вместе с Чайковским в Императорском училище правоведения23. В статье говорилось, что композитор состоял в гомосексуальной связи с племянником некоего великого князя. Князь написал обвинительное письмо и отдал его Якоби для вручения царю. Тогда Якоби позвал Чайковского и других однокашников к себе домой с намерением обсудить случившееся и понять, как теперь следует поступить. Порешили, что Чайковский должен совершить самоубийство, иначе Якоби, не дав ходу письму, покроет себя позором. Мы никогда не узнаем, правдива ли эта история. Многие предпочитают думать, что смерть Чайковского была трагической случайностью, а вовсе не самоубийством, спровоцированным общественными предрассудками. В любом случае факт остается фактом: этот выдающийся человек умер слишком рано, в возрасте всего пятидесяти трех лет, оставив потомкам прекрасную музыку, которой по-прежнему наслаждается весь мир. НАДО ЖЕ, КАК БЫСТРО ВСЕ МЕНЯЕТСЯ! Слухи о гомосексуальности и самоубийстве Чайковского муссировали долгие годы. Когда композитор Владимир Дукельский (1903–1969) заговорил об этом с балетным импресарио Сергеем Дягилевым, последний высказался так: "Бедный Петр Ильич Чайковский, он всегда был на грани самоубийства, он так боялся, что все вокруг узнают о том, что он педераст. А сейчас, если ты композитор и не педераст, лучше сразу пустить себе пулю в лоб". КАК ЕДВА НЕ ПРОЩЁЛКАЛИ "ЩЕЛКУНЧИКА" Первые постановки "Щелкунчика" в основном хвалили, но особым успехом этот балет Чайковского поначалу не пользовался. Более того, рецензии преимущественно были отрицательными. Некий критик написал: "Танцорам в этом спектакле особо делать нечего, художникам просто негде разгуляться, и в целом в том, что касается развития искусства балета в России, это просто шаг назад". Много лет "Щелкунчика" почти не ставили, но в 1930-е годы балетные труппы заново открыли для себя этот балет. В 1940 году его увидели в США в исполнении "Русского балета Монте-Карло". Однако настоящая популярность пришла к "Щелкунчику", когда на него обратил внимание великий хореограф Джордж Баланчин (1904–1983). В 1954 году для труппы "Нью-Йоркского городского балета" он поставил полную версию этого произведения Чайковского. Прочие американские труппы немедленно подхватили почин Баланчина — на радость публике, и к 1960-м годам в крупных городах США "Щелкунчик" стал частью Рождественского ритуала. На сегодняшний день из всех балетов на свете "Щелкунчик" видело наибольшее количество людей, и часто выручка от этого спектакля составляет более половины ежегодного дохода балетной труппы. "ПУШЕЧНОЕ МЯСО" Торжественная увертюра "1812 год" Петра Ильича Чайковского (написанная в честь победы русских над Наполеоном, а вовсе не в память об Американо-английской войне 1812 года, как полагают некоторые граждане США) — одно из самых громких произведений в классическом репертуаре. Кроме привычных флейт, гобоев, труб и тромбонов, в партитуру добавлены пушки. Поэтому увертюру "1812 год" обычно исполняют на свежем воздухе во избежание эксцессов с пиротехникой. Тем не менее катастрофы случаются. В 1978 году музыканты Ливерпульского филармонического оркестра, собравшиеся исполнить "1812 год", с изумлением обнаружили, что две пушки установлены прямо за медными инструментами, а их стволы нацелены не куда-нибудь в сторону, но прямиком на публику. Дирижер поделился своими опасениями с "огневыми" экспертами, однако те успокоили его: мол, они всегда так делают, и до сих пор никаких проблем не возникало. Когда жахнула первая пушка и из жерла со страшным ревом вырвалось пламя, оркестранты наполовину оглохли, но стоически продолжали играть, несмотря на то что дирижерский пульт окутали клубы дыма. Когда же раздался второй выстрел, одна из первых скрипок вскочила и с криком убежала со сцены. Тубист свалился со стула на пол, там он и остался лежать в относительной безопасности. Худо-бедно увертюру "1812 год" доиграли до конца. Ошарашенная публика покрылась сажей, а некогда белые платья и рубашки стали грязно-серыми. После концерта пришлось держать за руки рожечника, норовившего прибить пиротехников. Бедная скрипачка, та, что сбежала со сцены, впоследствии страдала чем-то вроде посттравматического синдрома увертюры "1812 год"; дирекция оркестра выдала ей письменное разрешение впредь не принимать участие в исполнении этого произведения. АНТОНИН ЛЕОПОЛЬД ДВОРЖАК 8 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1841 — 1 МАЯ 1904 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ДЕВА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ЧЕХ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: ВТОРАЯ ЧАСТЬ (LARGO) СИМФОНИИ № 9 МИ МИНОР "ИЗ НОВОГО СВЕТА" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ФИЛЬМЕ "ПРЯМАЯ И ЯВНАЯ УГРОЗА" (1994) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ХОТЯ Я ДОВОЛЬНО НЕПЛОХО ОСВОИЛСЯ В ВЕЛИКОМ МИРЕ МУЗЫКИ, НО Я ОСТАЮСЬ ТЕМ, КЕМ БЫЛ ВСЕГДА, — ПРОСТЫМ ЧЕХОМ, РАБОТАЮЩИМ КОМПОЗИТОРОМ". По причине особого стечения исторических обстоятельств, географических условий и простого невезения число завоеваний, репрессий, бунтов и революций, выпавших на долю стран Восточной Европы, намного превышает среднестатистическое. Посреди этого хаоса композиторам было трудно создавать национальную музыку, устраивать школы, выращивать музыкантов и продвигать произведения соотечественников. Верно, Шопен всем сердцем любил родную Польшу, а Лист — родную Венгрию, но к польской или венгерской музыке их творчество имеет лишь косвенное отношение, хотя и не по их вине. Дворжак — иной случай. Будучи по паспорту гражданином Австрийской империи, Дворжак прежде всего считал себя чехом. Он писал музыку для чешского народа — оперы на чешском языке, религиозную музыку для исполнения в чешских церквях, симфонии, основанные на народных песнях. И, однако, именно Дворжак, поселившись на Манхэттене, сочинил то, что теперь называют американской музыкальной классикой. История любит выкидывать такие коленца. О МЯСЕ И ОРГАНАХ В 1841 году, когда родился Антонин Дворжак, Богемия входила в состав немецкоязычной Австрии, в связи с чем родной городок Дворжака имел два названия: Нелаго- зевес для его чешских обитателей и Мюльхаузен-ан- дер-Молдау для немецкоговорящих правителей. Отец Дворжака, Франтишек, держал маленькую гостиницу и мясную лавку, которые он унаследовал от отца и деда. Антонин был старшим из восьми детей в семье, и предполагалось, что он тоже станет мясником, — но его увлекала музыка и только музыка. В шестнадцать лет Антонин упросил отца избавить его от мясницкого будущего. Практичный Франтишек настоял на том, чтобы сын получил какую-нибудь музыкальную профессию, и отправил Антонина в Пражскую школу органистов. Студентом Дворжак не мог позволить себе собственное фортепиано — ему и на еду едва хватало, — поэтому он старался подружиться с более обеспеченными студентами, а затем напрашивался к ним попрактиковаться на инструменте. Такие договоренности не бывали длительными, ведь Дворжак являлся и играл сутки напролет. Аренда квартиры с пианино также заканчивалась скандалом: начинающий композитор мог вскочить среди ночи и часами колотить по клавишам, не заботясь о ночном отдыхе соседей за стенкой. По окончании Пражской школы органистов Дворжак несколько лет перебивался случайными заработками, пока не получил место скрипача в Провизионном театре, который назывался так не потому, что имел какое-либо отношение к провизии или продовольственным складам, но потому, что это был театр провинции Богемия24. В соседнем Национальном театре ставили пьесы и оперы на немецком языке, а во Временном театре делали упор на исконно чешские произведения. Впрочем, репертуар не блистал разнообразием, поскольку выбирать особо было не из чего. До тех пор Чехия произвела на свет только одного выдающегося композитора — Бедржиха Сметану, заложившего основы чешской классической музыки оперой "Проданная невеста". Дворжак мечтал пойти по стопам Сметаны. Заказать либретто постоянно нуждавшемуся Дворжаку было не по карману, и он работал с тем, что само шло в руки, — то есть с текстами не очень высокого качества. Да и музыка его, откровенно говоря, была не многим лучше: в ту пору Дворжак в основном подражал Вагнеру. Его первая опера — "Альфред" — никогда не увидела сцены. Премьера второй, "Короля и угольщика", состоялась в 1874 году во Временном театре, после чего об этой опере благополучно забыли. Хотя с годами композиции Дворжака становились все интереснее, либретто по-прежнему хромали. И Дворжак решил, что посредством оперы ему не удастся послужить становлению национальной чешской музыки. Забросив оперу, Дворжак наконец добился первого настоящего успеха, сочинив хоровое произведение, вдохновленное патриотическим стихотворением чешского поэта Витезслава Галека (1835–1874) "Наследники Белой горы". А следующая работа, "Ноктюрн для струнного оркестра", упрочила его репутацию отменного композитора. ВЕРА ОТЦОВ И ДЕДОВ Успех вернул Дворжаку уверенность в себе и поправил его финансовые дела, что позволило композитору жениться на Анне Чермяковой. Как Моцарт и Гайдн до него, поначалу Дворжак был влюблен в сестру Анны — Жозефину, свою ученицу, но Жозефина Чермякова бросила его ради графа. К счастью для Дворжака, его брак оказался много счастливее, чем у Гайдна. Молодую семью преследовали трагедии. Сначала у них умерла новорожденная дочь Йозефа; затем, два года спустя, от случайного отравления скончалась одиннадцатимесячная дочка Ружена, а меньше чем через месяц от ветрянки умер их трехлетний сын Отакар. Истинный католик, Дворжак излил свое горе в новом сочинении, повествующем о страданиях Девы Марии, взяв за основу церковный гимн тринадцатого века Stabat Mater dolorosa — "Стояла мать скорбящая". Stabat Mater (1877) Дворжака — не только первое крупное религиозное произведение на чешском языке, но и шедевр пронзительной красоты. Восторженный прием Stabat Mater словно прорвал шлюзы. В том же году Дворжак вступил в переписку с Брамсом, и тот порекомендовал младшего коллегу своему издателю Фрицу Зимроку. Сперва Зимрок опубликовал "Моравские дуэты" Дворжака, которые пользовались такой популярностью, что издатель тут же заказал композитору "что-нибудь еще в том же роде"; последовавшие затем "Славянские танцы" окончательно покорили публику. КАК СТАРШЕМУ СЫНУ В СЕМЬЕ, ДВОРЖАКУ ПРОЧИЛИ "КАРЬЕРУ" МЯСНИКА, НЕСМОТРЯ НА ВСЕ ЕГО МУЗЫКАЛЬНОЕ ДАРОВАНИЕ. С годами у Дворжаков родилось еще шестеро детей, и в их доме не стихало оживление: приходили ученики, повсюду резвились дети. Жили они просто, а более всего композитор любил проводить время в своем скромном загородном доме в поселке Высока у Пржибрами, где он ухаживал за огородом, разводил голубей и сиживал в деревенском трактире в компании местных жителей. ЛЕЖИТ ЗА МОРЕМ СТРАНА… В 1891 году композитор получил сногсшибательное предложение: пятнадцать тысяч долларов и пост директора Национальной консерватории в Нью-Йорке, нового учебного заведения, основанного страстной меломанкой и по совместительству женой миллионера. Дворжак долго раздумывал, прежде чем согласиться, и все же в сентябре 1892 года он ступил на борт корабля, отплывавшего в Соединенные Штаты. Дворжаки поселились в уютном доме на Восточной 17-й улице, напротив Стайвесант-сквер. По утрам композитор совершал продолжительные прогулки в Центральный парк или в гавань. Три дня в неделю он вел занятия по композиции с небольшими группами студентов, среди которых были афроамериканцы. Во второй половине дня работал над собственными сочинениями, а по вечерам играл дома в карты. На концерты он ходил редко, в "Метрополитен-опера" побывал всего дважды. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась музыкальная жизнь Нью-Йорка, просто он любил вечерний отдых в домашней обстановке. Лето 1893 года Дворжаки намеревались провести на родине, но, получив приглашение посетить Спилвилл в штате Айова, всей семьей двинули туда и в этом маленьком чешскоязычном городке почувствовали себя совсем как дома. О Соединенных Штатах Дворжак отзывался с большим энтузиазмом. Он в полной мере оценил отсутствие сословных различий, с изумлением обнаружив, что миллионер и слуга обращаются друг к другу одинаково — "сэр". Он восхищался музыкой "туземной" Америки, особенно афроамериканскими спиричуэле и песнями американских индейцев, хотя сомнительно, что он слышал подлинные версии и тех, и других. Скорее даже, Дворжак путал музыку черного Юга с творчеством индейцев, поскольку утверждал, что, на его взгляд, оба типа музыки практически идентичны и в значительной степени напоминают музыку Шотландии. Признаться, отношение Дворжака к Америке отличалось наивной упрощенностью. Он ведать не ведал о сегрегации на Юге, о нравах Дикого Запада и перенаселенных кварталах нью-йоркской бедноты, где кишмя кишела всякая зараза. В Америке девятнадцатого века он увидел только самое лучшее и восславил мощь этой страны. Столь романтическое восприятие не могло не сказаться, когда Дворжак создавал свое самое знаменитое произведение — Симфонию № 9 "Из Нового света" (порой ее называют просто "Симфонией Нового света"). Дворжак говорил, что, работая над симфонией, он черпал вдохновение в американских народных песнях, однако прямых цитат из народного творчества в "Симфонии Нового света" нет. А кое-кто из критиков усмотрел в этом произведении куда больше сходства с богемскими танцами, нежели с американскими мелодиями. Дворжак стремился отобразить в музыке огромную энергичную молодую страну, и публика от Бостона до Сан-Франциско полюбила "Симфонию Нового света" с первого же его исполнения. А ДОМА ЛУЧШЕ В Прагу Дворжак вернулся в 1895 году, прожив в Америке два с половиной года. Создав себе имя и обеспечив семью, теперь он с удовольствием разыгрывал роль "великого старца" чешской музыки. Он продолжал писать оперы на чешском, однако ни одна из них не получила признания. У Дворжака, похоже, отсутствовал нюх на хорошее либретто. ("Сойдет любое свежее либретто!" — написал он однажды приятелю, что доказывает, насколько незначительной ему казалась литературная составляющая оперы.) В 1904 году на премьере оперы "Армида", своего последнего сочинения в этом жанре, Дворжак вдруг почувствовал себя плохо. Композитор в жизни ничем не болел, но теперь его начали одолевать боли в брюшной полости. Он скончался 1 мая от апоплексии. Десятки тысяч людей шли за его гробом, похоронная процессия растянулась на многие километры по улицам Праги. Чехи, угнетаемая нация на протяжении веков, видели в Дворжаке не просто великого композитора, но их великого композитора. Ирония заключается в том, что за пределами родины Дворжак более всего известен своей американской симфонией. ХОТИТЕ ГАЛСТУК С ДВОРЖАКОМ? После того как в Англии имя Дворжака обрело известность, композитор был удивлен, увидев свою физиономию на сигаретных пачках. Точно так же в Америке он вошел в коллективное сознание посредством воротничков, галстуков и тростей — причем санкции на этот бизнес композитор не давал и ни цента с него не получил. КАРАНДАШНЫЙ ВОРИШКА В 1901 году австрийское правительство удостоило Дворжака высокой чести — стать членом Верхней палаты парламента, органа власти, представлявшего собой нечто вроде английской Палаты лордов, только с несколько меньшим авторитетом. Дворжак появился в парламенте лишь однажды, на церемонии приведения к присяге; впрочем, он был страшно доволен тем, что ему полагался отдельный стол с чернильницей, ручками, бумагой и отточенными карандашами "Хардтмут № 2" — отличной маркой со стержнем одновременно мягким и прочным. Рассовав карандаши по карманам, Дворжак принес их домой и показал жене: "Взгляни-ка, вот чем нужно писать музыку!" ЕСЛИ ЭТО И ПЛАГИАТ, ТО ДУХОВНЫЙ Вторую, медленную и завораживающую часть Симфонии № 9 Дворжак писал как намеренное подражание афроамериканским духовным песнопениям, спиричуэле. Композитор так хорошо справился с задачей, что многие решили, будто мелодию сочинил не он сам. Посыпались догадки: мелодия позаимствована у церковного гимна или даже у шотландского народного напева, — и все они были ошибочными. Переложения второй части симфонии в виде песни возникли позже. Лучшую из них написал ученик Дворжака Уильям Арме Фишер, превратив мелодию в духовный гимн и назвав его "Возвращение домой". Сегодня этот абсолютно авторский "спиричуэл" исполняют по всей Америке — в основном военные оркестры, заунывные волынщики и хоры а капелла — как трогательную песнь об утратах и печали. ПОПОМНИТЕ МОИ СЛОВА Восхищение Дворжака афроамериканской музыкой вызывало недоумение в сегрегированной, расистской Америке, но сейчас его суждения об этой музыке кажутся на редкость проницательными. В статье, опубликованной в газете "Нью-Йорк геральд" 21 мая 1893 года, Дворжак писал: Ныне я не сомневаюсь в том, что музыка этой страны должна основываться на так называемых негритянских мелодиях… Все великие композиторы черпали идеи в песнях простого народа… В негритянских мелодиях Америки я нахожу все, что необходимо для создания великой и достойной музыкальной школы. Это музыка возвышенная, нежная, страстная, грустная, торжественная, духовная, удалая, радостная, веселая — словом, на все вкусы. Она способна выразить любое настроение и послужить любой цели. Во всем наборе композиционного инструментария нет ничего, что нельзя было бы восполнить темами из этого источника. Многие американские музыканты фыркали, читая эту статью; по их твердому убеждению, американская классическая музыка должна была использовать европейские модели. Однако, начиная с Гершвина, американские композиторы опираются на афроамериканскую музыку, как и предсказывал Дворжак, этот сугубо чешский композитор. ЭДУАРД УИЛЬЯМ ЭЛГАР 2 ИЮНЯ 1857 — 23 ФЕВРАЛЯ 1934 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: БЛИЗНЕЦЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АНГЛИЧАНИН МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "1-Й ТОРЖЕСТВЕННЫЙ И ЦЕРЕМОНИАЛЬНЫЙ МАРШ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: НА ВСЕХ ВЫПУСКНЫХ ЦЕРЕМОНИЯХ С ВРУЧЕНИЕМ АТТЕСТАТОВ И ДИПЛОМОВ25. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МУЗЫКА НОСИТСЯ В ВОЗДУХЕ, ОНА ПОВСЮДУ. МИР ПОЛОН ЕЮ. и ты ПРОСТО БЕРЕШЬ СТОЛЬКО. СКОЛЬКО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО". В Англии долго не удавалось произвести на свет музыкального гения. В Италии и Германии они рождались один за другим, России с Францией тоже было чем похвастаться, Англия же могла предъявить права, и те довольно сомнительные, лишь на уроженца Германии Генделя. И тут появляется Эдуард Элгар — Англия приободряется, теперь ей есть что сказать музыкальному миру. Профессия композитора в Англии имела свои плюсы и минусы. Элгару пришлось бороться со множеством английских предрассудков, в том числе с исконной враждебностью к католикам и глубоко укорененной сословной предвзятостью. Но Элгар выстоял: он женился на женщине, стоявшей выше него на социальной лестнице, был вхож в королевские дворцы и добился международного признания. Классическая история человека, который "сделал себя сам", — история совсем не в английских традициях. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТОРЧИШЬ В ПСИХУШКЕ, ЭТО ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ТЫ СУМАСШЕДШИЙ Отец Элгара, Уильям, был неплохим музыкантом и торговцем музыкальными товарами; кроме того, он дирижировал местным хором и играл на органе. Магазин Уильяма был высокого пошиба, в нем торговали нотами, музыкальными инструментами и предлагали услуги фортепианного настройщика. У Элгара-старшего и его жены Анны было семеро детей, Эдуард шел четвертым по счету. Окруженный музыкой, Эдуард быстро освоил скрипку. Он также самостоятельно изучал теорию музыки по нотам Баха и Бетховена. Бросив школу в четырнадцать лет, Эдуард устроился в контору мальчиком на побегушках. Через год он ушел из конторы и начал зарабатывать деньги уроками игры на скрипке и фортепиано — занятие, требовавшее недюжинной выносливости, поскольку немалые расстояния между домами учеников Эдуард преодолевал пешком. Он экономил каждый пенни, чтобы раз в неделю ездить в Лондон совершенствоваться в игре на скрипке и изучать композицию. Еще одним источником дохода был дом для умалишенных в Вустере. Директор заведения, убежденный в целительном воздействии музыки, организовал оркестр, который регулярно играл для пациентов. Элгар стал руководителем этого оркестра. Несмотря на странную и унылую обстановку сумасшедшего дома, Элгар не жаловался, ведь часто музыканты исполняли его собственные произведения. Вскоре сочинения Элгара превзошли возможности оркестра дома умалишенных, однако музыкальные издатели, дирижеры и организаторы концертов к его работам относились с прохладцей. Элгар догадывался, почему его стараются не замечать, — потому что он католик и выходец из рабочей среды. Денег постоянно не хватало, его одолевали мрачные мысли, Эдуард опасался, что в музыке ему никогда не преуспеть. ЗАГАДКИ ЭЛГАРА В 1886 году у Элгара появилась новая ученица, и звали ее Каролина Алиса Робертс. Алиса была женщиной, внушавшей трепет: во-первых, она была старше Элгара на восемь лет; во-вторых, поэтом с публикациями; в-третьих, дочерью генерал-майора. Они обручились в 1888 году ко всеобщему неодобрению. Все упиралось в сословные различия: социальное положение Алисы было значительно более высоким, и это обстоятельство вызывало раздражение как у Элгаров, так и у Робертсов. Далее, сколь бы твердо ни верила Алиса в талант Эдуарда, к тридцати одному году он не опубликовал ни одного произведения и по-прежнему зарабатывал преподаванием и руководством полусамодеятельным оркестром в психушке. Словом, не самая удачная партия. Однако у Алисы водились деньги, поэтому она делала, что хотела. 8 мая 1889 года они поженились, а в следующем году у них родилась дочь Кариса. У Элгара выработалась устойчивая привычка по вечерам импровизировать на рояле, и вот однажды вечером, отзанимавшись целый день с учениками, он сидел, задумчиво перебирая клавиши, и вдруг у него под пальцами сложилась весьма симпатичная мелодия. "Кого тебе это напоминает?" — спросил он жену, и Алиса ответила: "Билли Бейкера друга семьи, когда он выходит из комнаты". Так родились элгаровские "Энигма-вариации"26. Произведение состоит из четырнадцати вариаций, каждая посвящена кому-нибудь из друзей композитора, причем имена друзей зашифрованы. Как говорил Элгар, "я писал то, что, по моему мнению, написали бы они — будь у них достаточно возможностей, чтобы сочинять музыку". Некоторые вариации "выдают" индивидуальные характеристики: в Энигму № 10 под названием "Дорабелла" включена партия деревянных духовых, инструменты звучат рассыпчато, имитируя смех человека. Другие вариации "обыгрывают" какие-нибудь события: № 11, "Дж. Р.С", — это воспоминание о прогулке с приятелем Джорджем Робертсоном Синклером и его бульдогом Дэном по берегу реки Уай; пес свалился в воду, и его пришлось вылавливать. Основная же "энигма", то есть загадка, вариаций заключена в заглавной теме: она звучит первые шесть тактов и в дальнейшем более не повторяется, а основана тема на широко известном мотиве, но Элгар так и не признался, что это за мотив. А НЕ ДОБАВИТЬ ЛИ ТОРЖЕСТВЕННОСТИ ЭТИМ ЦЕРЕМОНИЯМ? Годы тоскливой безвестности закончились, "Энигма-вариации" принесли Элгару долгожданное и заслуженное признание. Он закрепил успех ораторией "Сон Геронтия"; выжив после катастрофической премьеры, оратория все же сумела завоевать публику. (Единственной проблемой "Сна Геронтия" был текст, который англиканская церковь сочла "чересчур католическим"; либретто пришлось переделать, прежде чем ораторию допустили к исполнению в англиканских храмах.) . УСПЕХ ПОЗВОЛИЛ ЭЛГАРУ ЗАНЯТЬСЯ НА ДОСУГЕ НАУКОЙ, ЕМУ ОСОБЕННО НРАВИЛОСЬ "СТАВИТЬ ОПЫТЫ" С ВЗРЫВЧАТЫМИ ВЕЩЕСТВАМИ. Затем в 1901 году Элгар приступил к созданию своего самого знаменитого произведения — "1-го Торжественного и церемониального марша". А когда он его закончил, умерла королева Виктория, и гражданам объявили о предстоящей коронации короля Эдуарда VII. Элгару пришло в голову, что если эту музыку соединить с подходящими стихами, из нее получится прекрасное произведение в память о столь важных событиях в жизни страны. Результатом этих усилий стала "Коронационная ода" на слова поэта А.К. Бенсона. Финал оды выпустили также отдельно в форме песни "Страна надежды и славы", мгновенно полюбившейся англичанам и превратившейся в неофициальный государственный гимн. Внезапно на Элгара — и Алису — свалился успех, о котором они так мечтали. В 1904 году в театре Ковент-Гарден состоялся Фестиваль Элгара, в зале присутствовали новые король и королева. Элгары переехали в просторный дом на окраине живописного Херефорда — Алиса роскошествовала, вернув себе социальный статус, который она утратила было в "неравном браке". НАДЕЖД НЕМНОГО, НО СЛАВЫ ХОТЬ ОТБАВЛЯЙ Благоденствие Элгаров закончилось в 1914 году с началом Первой мировой войны. Семья активно подключилась к деятельности на благо родной страны: Элгар записался в добровольные помощники полиции лондонского района Хэмпстед; Алиса учила французскому языку солдат, отправляющихся на фронт; Кариса поступила добровольцем в Красный Крест. Популярность "Страны надежды и славы" зашкаливала, и Элгар подумывал о том, чтобы добавить к этому гимну новые строчки, в которых прозвучал бы призыв к борьбе. Но война все длилась, число жертв росло, и настроение композитора изменилось — его бесило то, с какой беззастенчивостью используют "Страну надежды и славы" в ура-патриотической пропаганде. После войны Элгар столкнулся с совершенно новым для него миром. Самым тяжким ударом стала смерть Алисы 7 апреля 1920 года. Композитор впал в глубокую депрессию; душевный покой вернулся к нему лишь в 1923 году, после того как он арендовал коттедж в столь любимом им Вустершире. В профессиональном отношении Элгар процветал, а награды множились; кроме всего прочего, композитору пожаловали титул баронета, и с тех пор его представляли как "сэра Эдуарда Элгара, баронета, члена Ордена заслуг, Рыцаря Великого креста", а в Англии все эти титулы кое-что да значили. Элгар злился, если о его новом высоком статусе забывали, но без Алисы почести уже не радовали так, как раньше. В последние годы композитор страдал от мучительных болей, в итоге исследование показало неоперабельный рак. Когда он слег, между его лондонской квартирой и новой студией звукозаписи "Эбби Роуд" установили радиосвязь, и Элгар мог слушать, как осуществляется запись его произведений. Однажды он спросил с типично английским юмором: "И кто же написал такую красивую музыку?" Скончался Элгар 23 февраля 1934 года. В середине двадцатого века музыка Элгара вышла из моды, в лучшем случае ее характеризовали как "ностальгическую". Однако в 1970-е годы интерес к его произведениям возродился, и прежде всего в Англии. В наши дни Элгар весьма популярен на своей родине, где его считают национальным достоянием. С 1999 по 2007 год его портрет даже печатали на новых двадцатифунтовых банкнотах Банка Англии. АЛИСА, ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛА РАНЬШЕ? До замужества Каролина Алиса Робертс (будущая леди Элгар) писала стихи и даже добилась кое-какого признания на поэтическом поприще. К сожалению, время не пощадило ее поэзию. Поэма "Изабел Тревитхо", написанная в 1879 году, представляет собой пространные раздумья о судьбе героини, обуреваемой желанием творить добро. Приведем несколько строк: И тогда Изабел, Нетерпеньем пылая, словам волю даст, Истинам жгучим о женских трудах, О высоком их долге, о стойкости духа, О великой задаче — очистить мир От зла и бессчетных грехов… ОЧЕНЬ ДЕЛОВИТЫЙ КРОЛИК В 1905 году Кариса Элгар принесла домой белого ангорского кролика, которого сразу нарекли Питером в честь литературного персонажа Беатрикс Поттер. После путешествия в Италию кролика переименовали в Пьетро Д’Альба. О здоровье питомца пекся лично Элгар, купив книгу по уходу за кроликами; зимой он каждый вечер клал в кроличью клетку теплую грелку. Вскоре Питер стал вторым "я" Элгара, кролик придирчиво критиковал современную музыку и писал скорбные вирши по случаю неурожая морковки. Пьетро Д’Альба даже удостоился упоминания в нотных записях Элгара в качестве аранжировщика народных песен. Увы, век кролика недолог, и в 1910 году Питер/Пьетро отправился на небесную морковную грядку. Об этом событии Элгар сообщил в письме другу, добавив: "И зачем я тебе об этом рассказываю! Наверное, затем, что хочу поделиться с кем-нибудь (или с каждым?) и сказать, как мне его не хватает". А закончил он поминальное послание так: "Страшно подумать, исчезновение скольких людей из моей жизни я перенес бы куда легче, нежели утрату моего наперсника и советчика Пьетро Д’Альбы". ВОТ ЧТО БЫВАЕТ, КОГДА У КОМПОЗИТОРА СЛИШКОМ МНОГО СВОБОДНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ Элгар обладал тонким чувством юмора. Когда его приятель поселился в деревне под названием Поттерз Бар, композитор задался вопросом, кто такой Поттер и зачем ему понадобился "бар". У английского слова bar множество значений, среди них "кусок мыла", "тактовая черта, такт", "заслон, преграда" — их Элгар и обыграл. Сперва он предположил, что Поттер владел мыловарней, но потом отказался от этой идеи, иначе у Поттера был бы не один кусок мыла, а много больше. Поттер мог быть композитором, хотя и очень ограниченного диапазона, ведь получается, что за всю жизнь он провел лишь одну тактовую черту. Хотя, добавлял Элгар, и "по одному такту можно оценить качество музыки". Однако вероятнее всего, "Поттер был философом, я так и вижу, как в строгом уединении он размышляет о высоком и проясняет вопросы, недоступные простым смертным; и вдруг он сталкивается с непроницаемой загадкой, перед которой даже мощный интеллект Поттера никнет, блекнет и сдается. Это и был заслон Поттера!" ПО-СОСЕДСКИ Успех обеспечил Элгару не только приличный доход, но и свободное время; и то, и другое он использовал для удовлетворения своих интеллектуальных интересов. У себя в подвале он устроил химическую лабораторию; правда, когда Алиса пожаловалась на отвратительные запахи, пропитавшие дом, Элгар перенес лабораторию в сарай. Одним из его любимых трюков было изготовить из фосфора такую смесь, чтобы она самовозгорелась — к бесконечной радости композитора. Но однажды Элгар перегнул палку. Торопясь вернуться к работе, он поленился распорядиться химикалиями по всем правилам, просто-напросто поместил взрывоопасную смесь в горшок и засунул его в дождевую бочку, стоявшую рядом с домом. Некоторое время спустя дом содрогнулся от мощного взрыва, бочка разлетелась на куски, а по двору разлилась вода. Невозмутимо покуривая трубку, Элгар бродил меж промокших кусков дерева, рваных металлических обручей и загубленных цветочных клумб, и тут за оградой возникла физиономия любопытного соседа. — Слышали шум? — спросил сосед. — Похоже на взрыв. — Да, слышал, — откликнулся Элгар. — И что это было? Сосед покачал головой и удалился прочь. ДЖАКОМО ПУЧЧИНИ 22 ДЕКАБРЯ 1858 — 29 НОЯБРЯ 1924 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: КОЗЕРОГ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ИТАЛЬЯНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ОТ РОМАНТИЗМА ПОЗДНЕГО ПЕРИОДА ДО РЕАЛИЗМА ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "МАДАМ БАТТЕРФЛЯЙ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ЭРОТИЧЕСКОМ ТРиЛЛЕРЕ РОКОВОЕ ВЛЕЧЕНИЕ" (1987) НА ПРОТЯЖЕНИИ ВСЕГО ФИЛЬМА МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МНЕ БЕЗ ДЕРЕВНИ НЕЛЬЗЯ, ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ОНА — НАСУЩНАЯ НЕОБХОДИМОСТЬ. ЭТО ПОХОЖЕ НА ТО, КОГДА СИЛЬНО ХОЧЕШЬ В ТУАЛЕТ, А ТАМ ЗАНЯТО, И ТЕБЯ НЕ ПУСКАЮТ". Джакомо Пуччини прожил жизнь бурную и насыщенную, в которой чего только не было — и трагедия, и комедия, и лихие крайности. Запретная любовь? Пожалуйста. Смертельный риск? Ставим галочку. Победа над превратностями судьбы? И это тоже. Не случайно его оперы изобилуют врезающимися в память персонажами, включая завистливых оперных певцов, бесчувственных офицеров, злокозненных принцесс и вероломных полицейских. Известная вредина, принцесса Турандот, и кротчайшая, покорнейшая мадам Баттерфляй, доведенная до самоубийства, — продукты воображения Пуччини, но обе имели реальных прототипов в жизни своего создателя. И это лишь подтверждает справедливость старинного присловья: пиши о том, что хорошо знаешь. ПЛОХОЙ ПАРЕНЬ ИЗ ЛУККИ В городе Лукка семью Пуччини знали как музыкальную династию. Когда у Микеле и Альбины Пуччини в 1858 году родился первенец, его нарекли Джакомо Антонио Доменико Микеле Секондо Мария в честь его музыкальных предков. После смерти Микеле Пуччини главной надеждой семьи стал пятилетний Джакомо, который, однако, не торопился осознать важность возложенной на него миссии. Его отдали в музыкальную школу в Лукке, но преподаватели постоянно жаловались на лень и непослушание мальчика. Он даже выламывал трубы из церковного органа и продавал их на металлолом, а на вырученные деньги покупал сигареты. Будучи церковным органистом, кражу он покрывал, переделывая гимны так, чтобы недостаток труб не был заметен. Тем не менее Пуччини был готов продолжить семейный музыкальный бизнес в родном городе. И продолжил бы, если бы в 1876 году не отправился в Пизу — тридцать километров пешком, и все ради того, чтобы посмотреть "Аиду" Джузеппе Верди. "Для меня словно открылось окно в музыку", — вспоминал он. Опера навсегда останется его главной страстью. Он принялся экономить, и к 1880 году наскреб достаточно денег, чтобы держать экзамен в Миланскую консерваторию. Как и Верди, он столкнулся с проблемой ограничений по возрасту, но, в отличие от Верди, его подготовку сочли удовлетворительной и в консерваторию приняли. Несмотря на все уступки и поблажки со стороны преподавателей, Пуччини и в Милане оставался нерадивым студентом, от исключения его спасал только выдающийся талант. В 1882 году Пуччини услыхал о конкурсе одноактных опер и решил попробовать свои силы. Конкурс он не выиграл, хотя и был упомянут как достойный участник, но некие меценаты работу Пуччини — оперу "Виллисы" — одобрили и в 1884 году спонсировали постановку этого произведения. На спектакле присутствовал Джулио Рикорди, знаменитый патриарх итальянской нотной печати. Опера ему понравилась, и он заказал молодому композитору новое сочинение. ЭЛЬВИРА, МОЕ СЕРДЦЕ ПЫЛАЕТ! Пуччини ухватился бы за это предложение обеими руками, но известие о том, что его мать при смерти, позвало его домой. Похоронив мать, утешив сестер и распродав имущество, Пуччини однако не торопился покидать Лукку. Миланские друзья не понимали, почему он тянет с возвращением, им было невдомек, что Пуччини влюбился, да еще в замужнюю женщину, Эльвиру Бонтури Джеминьяни, модную и образованную жену одноклассника композитора. Естественно, сплетники обрадовались поживе. Сестры Пуччини умоляли его не позорить семью. Он, как всегда, не послушался, и Эльвира забеременела от него. Скандал разразился осенью 1886 года, когда любовники бежали из города. Консервативная Лукка была в ужасе. Респектабельные сестры Пуччини — особенно монахиня Иджиния — не знали, куда деваться от бесчестья. Взбешенный муж Эльвиры сыпал угрозами, так что влюбленным пришлось скрывать место своего пребывания. Все эти страсти, рождение внебрачного сына, бесконечные перепалки с родней, как композитора, так и Эльвиры, задержали появление следующего оперного произведения Пуччини. Опера "Эдгар" была исполнена только в 1889 году, она разочаровала публику и более никогда не возобновлялась. Рикорди, однако, не поставил крест на Пуччини. Он заказал ему новую оперу, и композитор принялся работать над "Манон Леско". В поисках тишины и уединения Пуччини присмотрел для проживания приморскую деревушку Торре дель Лаго. Он любил тишину, безлюдье и хорошую охоту. Эльвира же все перечисленное ненавидела. Модная, изысканная Эльвира в допотопной рыбацкой деревне? Представить страшно. Премьера "Манон Леско" состоялась в 1893 году, и это был первый и безусловный успех в карьере Пуччини. За "Манон Леско" последовали не менее прекрасные "Богема" в 1896-м и "Тоска" в 1900 году. Авторские отчисления текли рекой, и Пуччини знал, как ими распорядиться. Он носил безупречные костюмы, шляпы и обувь; строил дома, один комфортабельнее другого. Он сделался заядлым автомобилистом и обожал все, что связано с автомобилями. МЫЛЬНАЯ ОПЕРА МИРОВОГО КЛАССА Деньги и успех, по идее, должны были радовать Эльвиру, но ее ничего не радовало. Житейские невзгоды и распри с родней превратили Эльвиру в стареющую и безумно ревнивую стерву. Впрочем, основания для ревности у нее имелись. В 1900 году Пуччини влюбился в молодую женщину по имени Коринна. (Ни фамилии, ни возраста этой женщины источники не сообщают.) Эльвира перепробовала все, от семейных скандалов до голодовки, но Пуччини не прекратил встречаться с Коринной. И вот однажды, когда Пуччини в очередной раз "отправился на охоту", Эльвира поспешила в соседнюю деревню, где, по ее подозрениям, влюбленные голубки свили себе гнездо. Мужа на "месте преступления" она не застала, Пуччини уже уехал, Коринна же как раз садилась в экипаж. Эльвира с воплями подбежала к экипажу и начала тыкать в Коринну зонтиком. Кучер хлестнул лошадей с намерением избавиться от сумасшедшей тетки, и элегантная Эльвира упала в грязь. Это ее добило. Домой она вернулась раньше мужа, и стоило "охотнику" войти в дверь, как Эльвира набросилась на него, молотя кулаками и царапаясь, как кошка. Потом глубокие царапины на лице Пуччини объяснял падением в ежевичный куст. Ему никто не поверил. Некоторое время спустя Пуччини и Эльвира с сыном Тонио и шофером ехали домой туманной ночью. Шофер не заметил поворот, машина съехала в канаву и перевернулась. Эльвира и Тонио отделались испугом и синяками, шофер сломал ногу. А Пуччини нигде не могли найти. В конце концов композитора, лишившегося чувств, обнаружили под машиной, ему раздавило ногу. Вызванный врач констатировал перелом большой берцовой кости. Пуччини много месяцев провел в постели, а потом до конца жизни ходил с палкой. И словно ему мало было, на следующий день после аварии умер Джеминьяни, муж Эльвиры. Сестры умоляли Пуччини жениться на Эльвире, он колебался. Коринна угрожала судебным иском по обвинению в ложных обещаниях. В результате Пуччини уломали, он откупился от Коринны и женился на любовнице, с которой успел прожить восемнадцать лет. "Иджиния будет довольна", — говорил он. И ТРАГЕДИЯ — МИРОВОГО КЛАССА Среди этих треволнений Пуччини все же умудрился завершить новую оперу — "Мадам Баттерфляй". Через день после свадьбы он уехал из Торре дель Лаго в Милан на репетиции (так медовый месяц закончился, не успев начаться). Пуччини возлагал большие надежды на "Мадам Баттерфляй", однако премьера обернулась вопиющим провалом. Рикорди увидел в случившемся козни недоброжелателей Пуччини, якобы настроивших публику против композитора, но Пуччини признал серьезные недоработки в опере. Четыре месяца он ее переделывал, а затем представил на суд зрителей новый вариант — к полному восторгу публики. С тех пор "Мадам Баттерфляй" не сходит со сцены. Свидетельство о браке не смягчило нрав Эльвиры. Она читала почту мужа, подслушивала под дверью и следила за Пуччини, когда он выходил из дома. На гастролях Эльвира обыскивала одежду мужа в поисках порочащих улик и однажды в Нью-Йорке закатила скандал, обнаружив за лентой мужниной шляпы записку от дамы, с которой супруги познакомились на званом ужине. Затем Эльвира вообразила, что Пуччини спит со служанкой Дорией Манфреди. Пуччини и Дория все отрицали, Эльвира им не верила. В Торе дель Лаго она ходила за Дорией по пятам, обзывала ее шлюхой и заявлялась к ней домой, выкрикивая ругательства. Честь семьи в деревенской Италии была делом серьезным; братья Дории грозили Пуччини расправой за растление невинной девушки. Отчаявшаяся Дория купила в аптеке ядовитую протраву, выпила и, промучившись пять дней, умерла. Потрясенный Пуччини едва не наложил на себя руки; зато Эльвира и не думала каяться, она принялась распускать слухи о неудачном аборте, который якобы и стал причиной смерти Дории. Когда вскрытие показало, что Дория умерла девственницей, ее семья подала иск против Эльвиры. Суд, получивший широчайшую огласку в прессе, приговорил Эльвиру к пяти месяцам тюрьмы и весомому штрафу. Адвокаты Пуччини убедили родственников Дории отозвать иск в обмен на крупную сумму, и суд аннулировал приговор. Супруги на время разъехались, но потом Пуччини вернулся к Эльвире. Трудно понять, почему они продолжали жить вместе после стольких несчастий. Наверное, все дело в привычке. ПОДРОСТКОМ ПУЧЧИНИ ВОРОВАЛ ТРУБЫ ИЗ ЦЕРКОВНОГО ОРГАНА, ПРОДАВАЛ ИХ НА МЕТАЛЛОЛОМ, А НА ВЫРУЧЕННЫЕ ДЕНЬГИ ПОКУПАЛ СИГАРЕТЫ. Первая мировая война не слишком взволновала Пуччини, в отличие от его друга, Артуро Тосканини, военный оркестр которого однажды играл так близко от линии фронта, что инструменты музыкантов повредило шрапнелью. (Тосканини дирижировал на премьерах многих опер Пуччини, однако, взбешенный равнодушием композитора к кровопролитию, прекратил общаться с ним на долгие годы.) Следующую оперу Пуччини решил написать на сюжет пьесы Карло Гоцци "Турандот". Но партитуру закончить не успел — его срочно отвезли в Брюссель на лечение. Годами он страдал от болей в горле, которые списывали то на ларингит, то на простуду, пока доктора не диагностировали рак горла. Единственной надеждой была операция и экспериментальная радиотерапия. Не помогло ни то, ни другое, и 29 ноября 1924 года Пуччини не стало. Партитура "Турандот" осталась незавершенной. В апреле 1926 года Тосканини дирижировал премьерой "Турандот" в миланском "Ла Скала". Примерно на середине третьего акта, там, где обрывается партитура Пуччини, дирижер остановил оркестр, отложил палочку и повернулся к залу. "Здесь опера кончается, — объявил он, — потому что на этих нотах маэстро умер". Лишь на следующий вечер оперу исполнили целиком — финал дописал Франко Альфано, основываясь на черновиках Пуччини. "Турандот" — не самая популярная опера Пуччини; в рейтинге наиболее часто исполняемых опер в Северной Америке "Мадам Баттерфляй", "Богема" и "Тоска" занимают 1 — ю, 2-ю и 8-ю строчки соответственно, "Турандот" же довольствуется скромным 12-м местом. Но Пуччини удалось создать поистине бессмертное музыкальное произведение — чарующую арию Nessun dorma ("Пусть никто не спит"), которую знают и любят во всем мире спустя много-много лет после кончины композитора. ТОСКА СКОК-ПОСКОК Опера "Тоска", как известно, заканчивается тем, что главная героиня бросается с высокой башни. Обычно сопрано, исполняющие эту партию, прыгают в широкое отверстие в задней части сцены на заранее подготовленные матрасы. Но, согласно оперной легенде, один из спектаклей в Чикагском городском оперном театре (Лирической опере) английская певица Ева Тёрнер запомнила на всю жизнь: она приземлилась не на матрасы, а на батут. Тоску подбросило раза три или четыре к вящей радости публики. Осталось невыясненным, кто и, главное, с какой целью заменил матрасы батутом — то ли этот "кто-то" проявил чрезмерную заботу о безопасности, то ли решил проучить чересчур капризную примадонну. КТО, Я? Незадолго до Первой мировой войны Пуччини посетил Вагнеровский фестиваль в Байройте вместе со своей тогдашней любовницей Йозефиной фон Штенгель. Стараясь уберечь себя от внимания прессы и преследований Эльвиры, Пуччини зарегистрировался под чужим именем. Но композитора узнали, за его спиной начали шептаться. Кто-то указал на него Козиме Вагнер, и, когда она подошла к композитору представиться, попавший в отчаянное положение Пуччини решил не снимать маску. "Нет, я не Джакомо Пуччини", — заявил он и быстро удалился. ПРИМИТЕ С УВЕРЕНИЯМИ В САМЫХ ЛУЧШИХ ЧУВСТВАХ Пока между Пуччини и Тосканини длилась вражда, они прекратили всякие контакты друг с другом — за исключением одного случая на Рождество. В тот год Пуччини забыл вычеркнуть имя дирижера из списка друзей, которым он посылал по итальянской традиции рождественский пирог панеттоне. Осознав свою промашку, композитор отправил дирижеру телеграмму: "Панеттоне послан по ошибке. Пуччини". Тосканини ответил: "Панеттоне съеден по ошибке. Тосканини". ОПЕРНЫЕ ЛИБРЕТТО Текст оперы называется либретто, а либреттистом — тот, кто эти тексты пишет. В хорошем либретто, кроме строчек, которые можно спеть, имеется еще и крепкая драматическая интрига. Хотя многие оперы созданы по пьесам или романам, либреттисту часто приходится попотеть, адаптируя оригинальное литературное произведение. Написать трехактную оперу с ариями, дуэтами и хорами, да так, чтобы публика не заскучала, — это надо уметь. Однако тяжкие труды либреттистов редко удостаиваются заслуженных похвал. Зрители идут на "Аиду" Верди и на "Так поступают все" Моцарта, а вовсе не на "Аиду" Антонио Гисланцони27или на "Так поступают все" Лоренцо да Понте28. Более того, многие композиторы нещадно шпыняют своих либреттистов. От Пуччини, например, его авторы стонали, он вымогал у них черновики и постоянно требовал переделать тот или иной отрывок. Вагнер нашел выход из положения — он сам писал либретто для своих опер. Таким образом Вагнер смог избавиться от ряда проблем, в том числе от необходимости платить либреттисту, однако страдало качество текста. Еще при жизни Вагнера критики клеймили его стихи как претенциозные и нудные, а если учесть, что "Гибель богов" длится пять часов, литературный редактор этой опере определенно не помешал бы. Так что, когда в следующий раз вы окажетесь в опере, не забудьте отдать дань уважения невоспетому либреттисту. Он вложил в эти строчки массу сил и времени — и без этого каторжного труда, возможно, никакая, даже самая расчудесная музыка не спасла бы оперу от провала. ГУСТАВ МАЛЕР 7 ИЮЛЯ I860 — 18 МАЯ 1911 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РАК НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АВСТРИЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ПЕСНИ ОБ УМЕРШИХ ДЕТЯХ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В АНТИУТОПИЧЕСКОМ ПОЛИТИЧЕСКОМ ТРИЛЛЕРЕ "ДИТЯ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЕ" (2005.) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "САМОЕ ГЛАВНОЕ — НЕ ПОДДАВАТЬСЯ МНЕНИЮ ОКРУЖАЮЩИХ, НО УПОРНО ДВИГАТЬСЯ ПО ИЗБРАННОМУ ПУТИ, НЕ ВПАДАЯ В ОТЧАЯНИЕ ОТ НЕУДАЧ И НЕ УПИВАЯСЬ АПЛОДИСМЕНТАМИ". Густав Малер полагал, что музыка — самая важная вещь на свете. Прекрасная музыка способна тронуть сердца, преобразить жизнь и наставить человека на путь истинный. Чудесные симфонии могут выразить любые чувства и переживания. Замечательное исполнение оказывает благотворное влияние на жизнь слушателей. Единственная проблема — в цене, которую Малер платил за всю эту красоту. Он работал больше, чем любой композитор, доводя оркестрантов до исступления, а публику до изнеможения, и не заботясь ни об отношениях с близкими людьми, ни о своем собственном здоровье. И каждый раз вопрос стоял так: либо Малер выдохнется первым, либо у окружающих лопнет терпение. КТО-НИБУДЬ, КРИКНИТЕ: "ПОЖАР!" Семья Густава Малера проживала в Иглау (чеш. Йиглава), немецкоговорящем анклаве Богемии, входившей в Австрийскую империю. Отец композитора, Бернхард, держал пивоварню и пекарню. В детстве Густава, родившегося в 1860 году, завораживала любая музыка. В три года его так потряс военный оркестр, что он сбежал со двора и шел за солдатами, пока его не отловили и не привели домой. Густав начал брать уроки игры на фортепиано, а его родители, евреи, даже уговорили местного священника позволить мальчику петь в католическом детском хоре. Сочинять Малер начал подростком, но, закончив Венскую консерваторию и Венский университет, понял, что музыкальными сочинениями много не заработаешь. Он решил дирижировать. Его первое выступление состоялось на второсортном курорте Бад-Халль, где он дирижировал маленьким оркестром, а кроме того, в его обязанности входило расставлять пюпитры перед концертом и собирать стулья по завершении представления. За Бад-Халлем последовал Лайбах29, затем Оломоуц, Кассель, Прага и Лейпциг. В 1888 году Малер стал главным дирижером Будапештского оперного театра, где на первом представлении "Лоэнгрина" загорелась суфлерская будка. Огонь лизал сцену, дым поднимался до потолка — Малер продолжал дирижировать. Когда приехали пожарные, он не отпустил оркестр, но, дождавшись ликвидации возгорания, возобновил спектакль с того места, на котором его прервали. Наверное, при первом знакомстве с Малером оркестрантов разбирал смех. Худой, жилистый дирижер носил очки в массивной роговой оправе, которые съезжали на нос, стоило ему начать махать руками. Дирижировал Малер энергично, если не сказать лихорадочно; некий критик обнаружил в нем сходство с котом в конвульсиях. Однако желание посмеяться пропадало напрочь, стоило Малеру приняться за работу. Он выговаривал исполнителям за малейшие ошибки, а его пронзительный, испепеляющий взгляд буквально вгонял их в паралич, так что они не могли взяться за инструменты. Оркестранты его ненавидели, но никогда они так хорошо не играли, как под его управлением. Вершиной дирижерской карьеры Малера стала должность директора Венской оперы, предложенная тридцатисемилетнему музыканту в 1897 году. Однако эта "имперская" должность предполагала строжайшее ограничение: евреи на нее не допускались. Малер никогда не был набожным иудеем, и, прежде чем выйти на новое место работы, он не раздумывая принял католичество; к новой вере он относился с тем же равнодушием, что и к старой. НЕСГИБАЕМЫЙ СИМФОНИСТ Блестящий оперный дирижер, Малер тем не менее не написал ни одной оперы. Он также не писал сонат, концертов, ораторий, увертюр, симфонических поэм и прочих жанровых разновидностей классической музыки. Всю свою энергию Малер сфокусировал на песенных циклах и, главным образом, симфониях. СТОЛЬ ВЕЛИКА БЫЛА СОСРЕДОТОЧЕННОСТЬ МАЛЕРА-ДИРИЖЕРА, ЧТО ОН НЕ ЗАМЕЧАЛ НИЧЕГО ВОКРУГ, — ДАЖЕ ПОЖАР, РАЗГОРЕВШИЙСЯ В КОНЦЕРТНОМ ЗАЛЕ, НЕ ПРОГНАЛ ЕГО ОТ ДИРИЖЕРСКОГО ПУЛЬТА. И каких симфониях! Произведения Малера грандиозны во всех смыслах. Во-первых, они весьма продолжительны: самая короткая длится час, самая длинная — почти два. (У Бетховена симфонии никогда не превышают семидесяти минут30.) Во-вторых, для их исполнения необходимо огромное число музыкантов: малеровскую Восьмую прозвали "Симфонией тысячи", потому что именно столько оркестрантов требуется для ее исполнения. Наконец они грандиозны в музыкальном отношении: льющиеся потоком темы и бьющие через край эмоции. Критики уличали композитора в избыточности, длиннотах и тяжеловесности, а публика покидала концертный зал в изнеможении и замешательстве. Малер полагал, что "симфония должна вмещать в себя все", и вкладывал в эти пространные произведения всего себя без остатка. АЛЬМА И Я Перебравшись в Вену, Малер в гостях у друзей встретил молодую женщину по имени Альма Шиндлер. Ослепительная, обворожительная и порывистая, двадцатидвухлетняя Альма была на девятнадцать лет моложе композитора, но ко времени их знакомства уже обзавелась репутацией женщины, привлекающей блистательных мужчин. Среди ее "побед" числились композитор Александр фон Цемлинский, шурин Арнольда Шёнберга, и австрийский художник Густав Климт. Малер и Альма Шиндлер поженились 9 марта 1902 года. Безоблачными их отношения не назовешь — ни с брюзгливым трудоголиком Малером, ни с эмоциональной, подверженной настроениям Альмой ужиться было нелегко. К тому же Малер требовал, чтобы всё в доме вращалось вокруг его работы; Альме даже пришлось забросить занятия музыкой. До замужества она написала несколько песен, но Малер заявил, что в семье может быть только один композитор. Некоторое время в семье царило относительное спокойствие. У Малеров родились две дочки — Мария в 1902 году (Альма выходила замуж беременной) и Анна в 1904-м. Впрочем, долго Альма не продержалась: прислуживать гению — занятие далеко не столь романтичное, как кажется на первый взгляд. Затем супругов постиг страшный удар: умерла Мария, заразившись скарлатиной и дифтеритом, ей было четыре года. Вскоре у Малера диагностировали болезнь сердца. На следующий год он подал в отставку с поста директора Венской оперы. Это решение было продиктовано пережитыми утратами и печалями, но окончательным доводом послужило предложение руководить оркестром нью-йоркского музыкального театра "Метрополитен-опера". За сезоном 1909 года в "Метрополитен-опера" последовал сезон 1910-го — уже не только в опере, но и в Нью-Йоркском филармоническом оркестре, главным дирижером которого стал Малер: на этом посту он оставался до конца жизни. ДЕТКА, ВЕРНИСЬ В 1910 году, прибыв на лето в Австрию, Малер уехал в горы с намерением поработать, Альма же отправилась на шикарный курорт. Там она познакомилась с Вальтером Гропиусом, подававшим надежды архитектором. До зданий, которые его прославят, двадцатисемилетнему Гропиусу было еще очень далеко, но у Альмы был нюх на талант. У них начался страстный роман. К мужу Альма все же вернулась, однако Гропиус "по оплошности" прислал Малеру письмо, предназначавшееся Альме, и тайное стало явным. Вместо извинений Альма обрушилась на мужа с упреками: дескать, он подавляет ее талант и ни в грош не ставит ее нужды. (Поскольку Альма регулярно запиралась на ночь в своей спальне, Малер вполне мог предъявить претензии насчет собственных нужд. С другой стороны, Альма жаловалась, что в постели Малер плох, а часто и вовсе ни на что не годен.) Малер впал в отчаяние. Он писал жене записки с мольбами, рыдал ночами под ее дверью и засыпал их дом розами. Он даже откопал в чулане песни Альмы и настоял, чтобы она их опубликовала. Альма уступила или, во всяком случае, сделала вид. В октябре она вместе с мужем отплыла в Нью-Йорк, хотя за день до отъезда тайно виделась с Гропиусом, о чем Малер понятия не имел. Проблемы с горлом у Малера наблюдались давно, а в феврале 1911 года горло разболелось так, что температура подскочила до 40 градусов. Доктора выяснили, что композитор страдает бактериальным эндокардитом — воспалением внутренней оболочки сердца. До появления антибиотиков эта болезнь была неизлечимой. Тем не менее Малер с Альмой вернулись в Европу, а точнее, в Париж, чтобы попробовать экспериментальное лечение сывороткой. Терапия оказалась бесполезной, и врачи посоветовали Альме поспешить, если она хочет довезти мужа до Австрии живым. Малер умер 18 мая 1911 года в Вене. В последующие годы оценка творчества Малера неуклонно улучшалась. Эту музыку не легко полюбить — никто не выходит с концерта Малера, мурлыча запомнившийся мотив, — но его наследие более чем пригодилось композиторам двадцатого века, тем, кто, как и он, стремился отразить в музыке бытие человека во всем его многообразии. АЛЬМА И ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ После смерти Малера Альма не торопилась возобновлять отношения с Гропиусом. Сначала она закрутила бурный роман с художником Оскаром Кокошкой, изобразившим ее в знаменитой картине "Невеста ветра". Когда началась Первая мировая война, Кокошка ушел воевать, и Альма вернулась к Гропиусу; они поженились в 1915 году. Гропиус тоже служил в армии, и во время его долгого отсутствия Альма завязала отношения с писателем Францем Верфелем. В итоге с Гропиусом она развелась и некоторое время спустя вышла замуж за Верфеля. В 1938 году супруги бежали из Германии, спасаясь от преследований со стороны нацистов. Два спокойных года во Франции закончились вторжением фашистских войск, и им пришлось бежать дальше — на сей раз пешком через Пиренеи в Португалию, где Альме и Францу удалось сесть на пароход, плывущий в Нью-Йорк. Альма умерла от инфаркта в 1964 году. Она была яркой фигурой с удивительным даром распознавать выдающихся людей. Остается лишь предполагать, какую личную карьеру она могла бы выстроить, родись Альма Шиндлер в иное время. ПОЛНАЯ ТИШИНА! В Вене поход в оперу считался приятным способом провести вечер — пока в город не явился Густав Малер. Он требовал абсолютной тишины в зале — легчайшее покашливание или шелест программки мог вызвать свирепый взгляд дирижера. Малер давал указание гасить свет в зале, безжалостно оставляя опоздавших за дверью. А программки были написаны таким ученым и витиеватым языком, что сразу и не разберешь, о чем там речь. Публика подчинялась диктату Малера, но это еще не значит, что она была довольна. Император Франц Иосиф был среди тех, кого новый оперный режим приводил в замешательство. "Неужели музыка — настолько серьезное дело? — вопрошал он. — Я-то думал, что ее назначение — радовать людей, и только". НАМ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПРИГЛАШАТЬ ГУСТАВА? Об эксцентричности Малера судачили все кому не лень. Он был на редкость рассеянным, мог помешивать чай зажженной сигаретой и сидеть часами в пустом вагоне поезда, не замечая, что паровоз давно отцепили. А его поведение в обществе удручало. Если уж вы пригласили Малера на званый ужин, то будьте готовы подать ему особые блюда (хлеб из непросеянной муки и яблоки) и запастись терпением. За столом Малер либо жевал в угрюмом молчании, игнорируя всех вокруг, либо вещал не умолкая. Неудивительно, что в гости его звали не часто. ГУСТАВ И ЗИГМУНД Узнав о романе Альмы с Гропиусом, потрясенный Малер отчаянно нуждался в помощи. В конце концов он договорился о встрече с отцом психоанализа Зигмундом Фрейдом. Они встретились 26 августа 1910 года в голландском городе Лейдене. На протяжении четырехчасовой прогулки высокочтимый доктор только и разглагольствовал о том, что у матери Малера, Марии, то же самое имя, что и у его жены, окрещенной Альмой Марией. Когда композитор сел на обратный поезд в Австрию, Фрейд с удовлетворением отметил: "Мы с ним многого достигли". Малер, похоже, был менее впечатлен общением с доктором. Он телеграфировал Альме: "Беседа интересная. Слон оказался мухой". ДАВАЙТЕ НАЗОВЕМ ЭТО "СИМФОНИЕЙ № 10 МИНУС ОДИН" Альма написала обширные воспоминания о своей жизни с Малером, и поначалу ее рассказам безоговорочно доверяли — настолько, что помогли создать фонд, распоряжавшийся стипендией имени Малера. Позднее, однако, биографы обнаружили многочисленные расхождения между воспоминаниями Альмы и реальными обстоятельствами, и в настоящее время исследователи творчества и жизни композитора неизбежно сталкиваются с так называемой "проблемой Альмы". Возьмем, к примеру, утверждение Альмы о том, что Малер испытывал парализующий "страх перед числом девять"; якобы он вбил себе в голову, что сразу же умрет, стоит ему создать девятую по счету симфонию, как это случилось со многими композиторами до него (см. "Бетховен"). Будто бы Малер так боялся написать девятую симфонию, что не пронумеровал новое произведение и назвал его просто: "Песнь о земле". А затем все-таки решился и сочинил симфонию под номером 9, после чего, конечно же, умер. Современные биографы сомневаются в правдивости этой истории, резонно замечая, что, если уж Малера так ужасала девятка, ничто не мешало ему назвать произведение, следующее за "Песней о земле", "Десятой симфонией". Однако многие поклонники Малера верят в эту легенду. Шёнберг, например, отзывался о Малере и его Девятой симфонии так: "Сдается, девять — это предел… Сдается, "Десятая" поведала бы нам нечто, о чем мы пока не догадываемся, к чему мы пока не готовы. Все создатели девятых симфоний слишком близко подошли к вечности". ИСКУПЛЕНИЕ: ПО ШТУКЕ В ОДНИ РУКИ Всегда хмурый, погруженный в себя Малер и жизнерадостный весельчак Рихард Штраус составляли, пожалуй, самую странную пару друзей в истории музыки, и тем не менее они продвигали работы друг друга и ценили друг друга за талант. Это не означает, что их дружба никогда и ничем не омрачалась. Малер часто обижался на воображаемые шпильки и пренебрежение со стороны Штрауса, а тот, в свою очередь, находил угрюмость Малера невыносимой. Но фундаментальное различие между ними крылось в их отношении к музыке. После премьеры оперы Штрауса "Погасшие огни" автор на ужине в честь этого события прикидывал, какой гонорар ему причитается. Малер ужаснулся и позже написал Альме, что "куда лучше жить в бедности, питаться сухой коркой, но следовать своей звезде, нежели вот так продавать душу". После смерти Малера Штраус признавался, что никогда толком не понимал музыку своего друга Густава и особенно веру Малера в искупление, которое дарует ему музыкальное творчество. "Ума не приложу, что я должен искупать", — жаловался Штраус. КЛОД ДЕБЮССИ 22 АВГУСТА 1862 — 25 МАРТА 1918 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ЛЕВ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ФРАНЦУЗ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ИМПРЕССИОНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ЛУННЫЙ СВЕТ" (3-Я ЧАСТЬ "БЕРГАМАССКОЙ СЮИТЫ", 1890–1905) ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ФИНАЛЕ "ОДИННАДЦАТИ ДРУЗЕЙ ОУШЕНА (2001), КОГДА КОМПАНИЯ МОШЕННИКОВ ЛЮБУЕТСЯ В ЛАС-ВЕГАСЕ — ПОЮЩИМИ ФОНТАНАМИ" ПЕРЕД КАЗИНО "БЕПЛАДЖИО". МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ХУДОЖНИК, КАК ПРАВИЛО, — НЕПРИЯТНЫЙ. ЗАМКНУТЫЙ ТИП И ЧАСТО УЖАСНЫЙ МУЖ". Бывают времена, когда различные виды искусства — музыка, литература, архитектура, живопись — выстраиваются одним мощным фронтом. Веселое обаяние английской музыки эпохи Возрождения определенно созвучно шекспировским комедиям. Чистота линий и возвышенность неоклассической архитектуры находит музыкальное выражение в симфониях Моцарта. Расколотые поверхности кубиста Пикассо визуально отражают пронзительные звуки модерниста Стравинского. Вот почему от морских пейзажей Клода Моне и "Моря" Клода Дебюсси у нас остается впечатление чего-то мерцающего, искрящегося. Собственно, эти импрессионистические произведения и создавались с одинаковыми побуждениями. Правда, термин "импрессионизм" Дебюсси не нравился. Он скорее предпочел бы называться символистом, или модернистом, или еще каким "-истом", но обычно не композиторы решают, к какому направлению их причислить. Возможно, оно и к лучшему: когда Дебюсси делал выбор — касалось ли это женщин или денег, — он был не слишком удачлив. ДАЙ ЛЮДЯМ ТО, ЧЕГО ОНИ ХОТЯТ Семья Дебюсси обреталась на обочине респектабельного среднего класса Франции, они то и дело затевали какой-нибудь бизнес (например, открывали посудную лавку) и обычно прогорали. Неустойчивые доходы были причиной того, что в первые пять лет жизни Ашиля-Клода (прозванного в семье Шило) Дебюсси переезжали четыре раза. Тетка Шилб, когда мальчику исполнилось семь лет, отдала его учиться игре на фортепиано, после того как он попытался выдрать струны из ее пианино. В 1871 году в жизнь семьи грубо вмешалась политика, когда в революционно настроенном Париже к власти пришло правительство Коммуны. Мануэль-Ашиль, отец Клода, вступил в коммунарскую Национальную гвардию, и его произвели в капитаны. В плохо организованной атаке на форт, удерживаемый версальскими войсками, большинство его солдат разбежались, а Мануэль сдался. Когда двумя неделями позже Коммуна рухнула, Мануэлю Дебюсси пришлось туго. Многие его товарищи предстали перед расстрельной командой. Однако власть сочла, что этому незадачливому революционеру достаточно и четырех лет тюрьмы (в итоге он отсидел всего год). Удача улыбнулась семье Дебюсси, когда знакомый знакомого привел одаренного мальчика Клода к госпоже Мотё де Флёрвиль, даме с замашками аристократки, утверждавшей, что она вдова маркиза де Си ври и бывшая ученица Шопена. На самом деле "маркиз" был шляпником, а госпожа Мотё никогда в глаза не видела Шопена. Но если госпожа Мотё и любила приврать, это не отменяло ее преподавательский талант: она отлично подготовила Дебюсси к поступлению в Парижскую консерваторию. Родители надеялись, что их сын станет блестящим виртуозом, но в студенческих конкурсах он никогда не поднимался выше четвертого места. На занятиях по композиции Дебюсси изучил правила гармонии и мог запросто сочинить вещицу в традиционном формате, однако душа у него лежала к музыке совсем иного типа. Те сочинения, что ему были дороги, ужасали его преподавателей. Профессор гармонии пробормотал однажды, разбирая упражнение Дебюсси: "Разумеется, это совершенная белиберда, однако весьма искусная". Летом Дебюсси подрабатывал — например, учил музыке дочерей Надежды фон Мекк, благодетельницы Чайковского. Фон Мекк пыталась заинтересовать Чайковского работами молодого француза, но принадлежавшего к старшему поколению Петра Ильича радикальные гармонии Дебюсси только озадачивали. Дебюсси дважды участвовал в конкурсе на Римскую премию и оба раза проигрывал, поскольку его новаторство раздражало жюри. С третьей попытки, в 1884 году, он таки получил Большую Римскую премию, представив намеренно консервативное сочинение. Друзья были разочарованы тем, что Дебюсси не потряс мир до основания, зато родители нарадоваться не могли успеху сына. ВПЕЧАТЛЯЮЩЕЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ ОТ ВПЕЧАТЛИСТОВ Прожив два года в Риме, Дебюсси вернулся в Париж и сошелся с умной, взбалмошной блондинкой Габи Дюпон. Они снимали чердачные квартиры на Монмартре, одна бесприютнее другой, и, конечно, подружились с наводнявшими Монмартр поэтами, художниками, музыкантами — именно эту богему запечатлел на своих картинах Тулуз-Лотрек. Особенно тесно Дебюсси общался с писателями-символистами, выделявшимися среди прочих литературных группировок мрачным романтизмом и эротической образностью. Пусть Дебюсси и провел большую часть жизни среди "нищих художников", к буржуазному комфорту его все же тянуло. В начале 1890-х он познакомился с Терезой Роже, девушкой из хорошей семьи, и был сражен наповал. Дебюсси сделал Терезе предложение и весной 1894 года обручился с ней. На пути к венцу стояли всего лишь два препятствия: долги Дебюсси и его сожительница Габи. Эти барьеры оказались непреодолимыми для истинных буржуа Роже: узнав о неплатежеспособности и безнравственности композитора, они были глубоко шокированы. Почему Габи продолжала жить с Дебюсси, несмотря на его намерение жениться на другой женщине, — да что там, почему она терпела его многочисленные измены — об этом нам остается только гадать. Правда, однажды Габи, найдя в кармане Дебюсси письмо от другой женщины, попыталась либо застрелиться, либо прикончить любовника. Об этой истории, наделавшей много шума, писали в газетах. ОДНА ИЗ ЛЮБОВНИЦ ДЕБЮССИ УГРОЖАЛА УБИТЬ ЕГО, ОБНАРУЖИВ ПИСЬМО ОТ ДРУГОЙ ЖЕНЩИНЫ В КАРМАНЕ КОМПОЗИТОРА. После долгих мытарств оркестровое произведение Дебюсси наконец было исполнено на публике — это произошло в декабре 1894 года. Симфоническая прелюдия "Послеполуденный отдых фавна", навеянная одноименной эклогой символиста Стефана Малларме, производит впечатление свободной, неформальной импровизации, скрывающей свою структурную сложность под текучей поверхностью нетрадиционных гармоний. Слушатели на премьере дружно аплодировали, критики растерянно ворчали. Лишь спустя годы новое поколение композиторов по достоинству оценит "Послеполуденный отдых фавна" и подпадет под его влияние. Габи в конце концов бросила Дебюсси, и он завел новую даму сердца — модистку Мари-Розали (Лилли) Тексье. Друзья полагали, что хорошенькая, но глупая Тексье — не пара интеллектуалу Дебюсси, однако в 1899 году эти двое поженились. В апреле 1902 года Лили восседала рядом с Дебюсси на премьере его оперы "Пеллеас и Мелизанда", написанной по пьесе еще одного символиста, Мориса Метерлинка. Переговоры с театром "Опера комик" о постановке этой оперы Дебюсси вел на протяжении нескольких лет. С первого же представления публика объявила "Пеллеаса и Мелизанду" этапным событием в искусстве. Дебюсси отверг двухсотлетнюю оперную традицию: в "Пеллеасе и Мелизанде" нет ни арий, ни хоров, ни речитативов. Там даже мелодий нет. Музыка течет и пульсирует, причем голоса певцов не столько доминируют над оркестром, сколько сливаются с ним в единое целое. Определенно не этому учили Дебюсси в консерватории. Подыскивая слова для описания музыки Дебюсси, критики сравнили ее с импрессионизмом (можно сказать и "впечатлизмом": импрессионизм — от французского impression, "впечатление"): новаторским направлением в живописи, возникшим тридцатью годами ранее. Повторяющиеся фразы и легкий диссонанс аккордов в "Пеллеасе и Мелизанде" можно истолковать как музыкальный эквивалент "пятнистости" водяных лилий Клода Моне. Сходство до некоторой степени было намеренным: в 1890-е годы друг и коллега Дебюсси Эрик Сати высказал идею: "А почему бы нам не позаимствовать изобразительные приемы у Моне, Сезанна, Тулуз-Лотрека и прочих?" НИЩИЙ, ЗНАМЕНИТЫЙ, СНОВА НИЩИЙ И… ОПЯТЬ ЗНАМЕНИТЫЙ После "Пеллеаса и Мелизанды" на Дебюсси обрушилась внезапная, ошеломительная слава. Популярный художник писал его портрет, он переехал с Монмартра, его представили к ордену Почетного Легиона. И Дебюсси опять влюбился. Эмма Бардак обладала всем тем, чего недоставало Лили, — мозгами и хорошим вкусом, но, экая досада, она была замужем. Дебюсси пытался порвать с Лили, объясняя, что ему необходимо больше времени проводить "в одиночестве", — ход, прямо скажем, далеко не оригинальный. Лили заметалась — она предприняла попытку самоубийства, выстрелив себе в грудь, рана оказалась не смертельной. И опять о случившемся пронюхала пресса, а Дебюсси и беременной Эмме пришлось спасаться в Англии от газетной шумихи. Их дочь Клод-Эмма, или Шу-шу, как ее звали в семье, родилась в октябре 1905 года. К тому времени оба родителя уже были разведены, но сочетаться законным браком они сподобились только в 1908 году. Жизнь Дебюсси теперь мало напоминала его лихую богемную молодость. Он поселился в огромном доме в шикарном районе, нанял армию слуг и ездил на автомобиле с шофером. Он считал, что заслуживает такой роскоши, но долги накапливались. Когда разразилась Первая мировая война, Дебюсси впал в глубокую депрессию, однако постепенно он проникся патриотическим духом, который в его случае обрел несколько нетипичное выражение. Дебюсси ополчился как на влиятельную немецкую культуру, так и на саму войну с ее нескончаемыми жестокостями, — фортепианные "Этюды", написанные в 1915 году, призваны были отобразить все то, что было хорошего во французской музыке и мирной жизни. Здоровье Дебюсси резко ухудшилось. У него обнаружили колоректальный рак, и в 1916 году ему удалили часть толстой кишки — это была одна из первых операций такого рода в мировой практике. Однако рак вернулся, композитор медленно угасал. В 1918 году, во время последнего наступления немецких войск, снаряды, пущенные из дальнобойных орудий, рвались прямо у дома композитора, но Дебюсси был так слаб, что его нельзя было перенести в подвал из соображений безопасности. Он умер 25 марта 1918 года. Война закончилась в ноябре, и о Дебюсси забыли. Его элегантный модернизм был потеснен агрессивным атонализмом; как и водяные лилии Моне, музыка Дебюсси стала казаться эхом ушедших времен. Лишь во второй половине двадцатого века Дебюсси открыли заново. Сегодня, когда от эпохи первых импрессионистов в музыке нас отделяет целый век, мы способны оценить радикальное новаторство Дебюсси и признать неизбывное очарование его произведений. Творчество Дебюсси блестяще доказывает, что можно отринуть традицию Баха, Бетховена и Брамса и по-прежнему сочинять прекрасную музыку. УГОЛЬ ЗОЛОТОЙ ДЛЯ ТВОРЧЕСКОГО ПЫЛА В Первую мировую войну французам катастрофически не хватало топлива, и нужно было быть либо очень богатым, либо очень умным, чтобы раздобыть угля для обогрева своего жилья. Дебюсси, вечно сидевший без денег, изобрел такую стратегию: он пообещал торговцу углем написать специально для него музыкальное сочинение в обмен на ценное топливо. Торговец доставил товар и получил на руки свеженькое произведение Дебюсси, названное композитором строчкой из стихотворения "Балкон" Шарля Бодлера: "Вечера при свете угля золотого"31. ПРОДЕЛКИ НИЖИНСКОГО Примерно в 1911 году Дебюсси познакомился с балетным импресарио Сергеем Дягилевым, и тот уговорил композитора позволить "Русскому балету" создать спектакль на музыку симфонической прелюдии "Послеполуденный отдых фавна". Поставил балет знаменитый Вацлав Нижинский, он же станцевал заглавную партию; премьера состоялась в мае 1912 года — к ужасу почтенной публики. По сюжету спящего фавна (получеловека, полукозла) будят случайно оказавшиеся рядом нимфы; фавн воспламеняется желанием, однако нимфы убегают от него. Сегодня подобным содержанием никого не удивить, но в 1912 году зрители сочли абсолютно непристойными как вихляющую походку фавна, так и жест, которым он то и дело указывал на свой пах. Нижинского освистали, однако стоило слухам о шокирующем балете распространиться среди широкой общественности, как на последующие спектакли все билеты были мигом раскуплены. УБИРАЙСЯ! ВОН ОТСЮДА! Опера "Пеллеас и Мелизанда" представлялась музыкальным деятелям той поры до такой степени радикальной, что некий профессор Парижской консерватории строго-настрого наказал своим студентам не приносить в класс "мерзкую" партитуру и ни под каким видом не подражать "ущербной гармонии" Дебюсси, иначе им грозит исключение. И профессор сдержал слово: студента, пойманного с нотами "Пеллеаса и Мелизанды", выгнали из консерватории без лишних церемоний. РИХАРД ШТРАУС 11 ИЮНЯ 1864 — 8 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1949 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: БЛИЗНЕЦЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: НЕМЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ПОЗДНИЙ РОМАНТИЗМ\РАННИЙ МОДЕРН ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ТАК ГОВОРИЛ ЗАРАТУСТРА" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В НАЧАЛЬНОМ, ИСПОЛНЕННОМ ДРАМАТИЗМА. ЭПИЗОДЕ ФИЛЬМА "КОСМИЧЕСКАЯ ОДИССЕЯ 2001 ГОДА" (1968)32 МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ЕЩЕ НЕ РОЖДАЛОСЬ НА СВЕТ ВЕЛИКОГО ТВОРЦА, КОТОРОГО ТЫСЯЧИ ЛЮДЕЙ НЕ ПРИНИМАЛИ БЫ ЗА БЕЗУМЦА". Первое, что припоминают, когда речь заходит о Рихарде Штраусе, это его чокнутую жену. Да, он писал великолепную и даже потрясающую музыку, а его симфонические поэмы и оперы приводили в восторг слушателей от Мюнхена до Манхэттена; и да, он был неподражаем за дирижерским пультом. Но сплетников прежде всего интересует его жена Паулина. На рубеже девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков Паулина пронеслась по Германии, как торнадо. Она в глаза поносила мужа как композитора; будучи в гостях, вгоняла в ступор хозяйку дома, отказываясь садиться в кресло, потому что оно якобы грязное; и умудрилась обругать практически всех влиятельных представителей европейской музыки. Но муж любил ее, и некоторые из самых пленительных произведений Рихарда Штрауса были навеяны этой умопомрачительной, несносной женщиной. КОГДА О КОМПОЗИТОРА ВЫТИРАЮТ НОГИ Франц Штраус был профессиональным музыкантом, игравшим на валторне в Придворном оперном театре Мюнхена; к великой досаде Франца, ему постоянно приходилось играть на премьерах опер Вагнера. Современную музыку Штраус-старший считал кощунством и своего сына Рихарда, родившегося в 1864 году, воспитывал в отвращении ко всему, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало вагнеровские новшества. Франц преподал сыну уроки классической гармонии, его друзья учили мальчика игре на фортепиано, скрипке и композиции. К восемнадцати годам Рихард уже написал Симфонию ре минор, а придворный оркестр ее исполнил. Постепенно знакомство с более широким спектром музыки не оставило камня на камне от консерватизма, внушенного Францем: с середины 1880-х годов Рихард, к прискорбию отца, сделался приверженцем Вагнера и Листа, восхваляя их за эмоциональную выразительность и порицая традиционализм Брамса. В 1893 году Рихард Штраус дирижировал новой оперой Энгельберта Хумпердинка "Гензель и Гретель". Партию Гензеля исполняла темпераментная певица Паулина Мария де Ана. На Штрауса она произвела столь сильное впечатление, что он предложил ей главную партию в своей первой опере "Гунтрам", не смутившись легендарной склонностью певицы закатывать громкие скандалы на репетициях. Очевидно, буйство Паулины композитор находил обворожительным, и в сентябре 1894 года они поженились. (Их брак оказался куда более долговечным, чем "Гунтрам", бледное подражание Вагнеру.) Друзья Штрауса сравнивали Паулину со свирепым ураганом. Она шокировала окружающих визгливыми вспышками гнева и беспардонными заявлениями; она любила повторять, что для нее, как дочери генерала, брак со Штраусом — мезальянс. Сочинения мужа наводили на нее скуку, она откровенно предпочитала второсортных французских композиторов. В первые годы семейной жизни Паулина продолжала выступать на сцене, и в сольных концертах ей аккомпанировал ее знаменитый муж. Когда Штраус, увлекшись, импровизировал затейливые концовки, Паулина вынимала заготовленный для таких случаев большой шифоновый платок и, кокетливо помахав им, бросала на пол, дабы вернуть внимание публики к главному действующему лицу — то есть к ней самой. Ее одержимость чистотой граничила с психозом. Штраус не мог войти в собственный дом, не вытерев ноги о три различных дверных коврика, а гостей обязывали очищать обувь влажной тряпкой. Невзирая на все это, Штраус жену обожал; он говорил, что бодрящее присутствие Паулины держит его в тонусе. В апреле 1897 года у них родился сын, нареченный Францем в честь дедушки. О своем семейном счастье композитор поведал оригинальным способом, написав музыкальную поэму "Домашняя симфония" (1904). В этом произведении изображен день из жизни Штраусов: милые детские забавы, любовная сцена между супругами, а затем "оживленная ссора", завершающаяся бурным примирением. Складывается впечатление, что "оживленные ссоры" были повседневным явлением в доме Штраусов. С НЕИСКРЕННЕЙ ПРЕДАННОСТЬЮ В 1905 году, после изрядного перерыва, Штраус вновь возвращается к опере. В качестве либретто он выбирает скандальную пьесу Оскара Уайльда "Саломея". Опера получилась новаторской в музыкальном отношении, но более всего публику (премьера состоялась 9 декабря 1905 года в Дрездене) ошеломил обольстительный "Танец семи покрывал", а также провокационный финал, когда обезумевшая Саломея целует в губы отсеченную голову Иоанна Крестителя. Некоторые провозгласили оперу революционным произведением, тогда как Козима Вагнер отчеканила: "Безумие". В Лондоне "Саломею" выпустили с купюрами, а в Нью-Йорке, Чикаго и Вене вовсе запретили к постановке. Тем не менее в январе 1909 года состоялась премьера новой оперы Штрауса "Электра", за ней последовали "Кавалер розы" (1911) и "Ариадна на Наксосе" (1912). Если многие немецкие композиторы в Первую мировую войну испытали прилив патриотизма, то Штраус упорно делал вид, будто политики для него не существует. Он продолжал сочинять оперы, в том числе "Интермеццо" (1923), для которой сам написал либретто, основанное на реальном случае из жизни композитора, произошедшем в 1902 году. Тогда Штраус отправился на дирижерские гастроли в Англию, и Паулина, оставшись в Германии, без зазрения совести вскрывала его личную почту. Среди прочих он обнаружила письмецо, подписанное Мице Мюке, с упоминанием о недавней встрече в баре и просьбой о бесплатных билетах в оперу. За этими строчками Паулина разглядела подлую, коварную измену, немедленно связалась с адвокатом и подала на развод, не забыв снять с совместного счета супругов половину денег. Ошарашенный Штраус получил от жены короткую записку с извещением о том, что между ними все кончено. ВСТРЕВОЖЕННЫЕ ОРКЕСТРАНТЫ РЕШИЛИ ВМЕШАТЬСЯ В БУРНУЮ ССОРУ МЕЖДУ ШТРАУСОМ И ВЗДОРНОЙ ПЕВИЦЕЙ — ТАК ОНИ УЗНАЛИ, ЧТО ЭТА ПАРОЧКА ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ОБРУЧИЛАСЬ. Домыслы Паулины оказались чистым заблуждением: вскоре выяснилось, что пресловутая Мюке пыталась связаться с человеком по фамилии Странски, — однако Штраусу далеко не сразу удалось переубедить Паулину, его депеши с увещеваниями и мольбами она отправляла обратно, не читая. Большинство предпочло бы раз и навсегда забыть о столь неприятном эпизоде в их жизни, но Штраус нашел случившееся забавным и сочинил целую оперу, этакую комедию ошибок, о дирижере и его жене, которые едва не развелись по причине нелепого недоразумения. Сюжет оперы Штраус держал в секрете от жены, и, когда на премьере кто-то поздравил Паулину с чудесным подарком, преподнесенным ей супругом, она рявкнула в ответ: "Плевать я хотела на его подарки". ПАГУБНАЯ ПАУЛИНА С приходом к власти нацистов в 1930-е годы Штраус старался держаться подальше от политики, но в Германии тех лет политика затрагивала всех без исключения, и в итоге Штраус волей-неволей оказывал поддержку некоторым сомнительным, если не попросту гнусным личностям и начинаниям. Он общался с нацистскими вождями, ужинал с Гитлером в 1934 году, подписал открытое письмо с обличением Томаса Манна и служил президентом Имперской музыкальной палаты с 1933 по 1935 год. В 1933 году Артуро Тосканини отказался дирижировать на фестивале в Байройте в знак протеста против немецкой политики, и тогда Винифред Вагнер33попросила Штрауса его заменить. Композитор искренне удивился, когда на него обрушились с яростными порицаниями. (Тосканини сказал: "Перед Штраусом-композитором я снимаю шляпу, перед Штраусом-человеком я ее надеваю".) Однако наиболее омерзительные постулаты нацизма Штраус решительно не одобрял. Например, над либретто к его новой опере "Молчаливая женщина" работал писатель Стефан Цвейг, и, когда в 1935 году в Дрездене дело подошло к премьере, спектакль едва не отменили, потому что Цвейг был евреем. Цвейг понял, к чему идет дело, и сообщил Штраусу, что не станет впредь писать либретто под своим именем. Если Штраусу угодно, Цвейг будет консультировать другого либреттиста, Йозефа Грегора, но на условиях анонимности. Штраус в ответ разразился письмом с гневными упреками: "Не думаете ли Вы, что я руководствовался когда-либо мыслью о том, что я немец? Вы верите, что Моцарт, сочиняя, чувствовал себя арийцем? Я признаю существование только двух типов человечества — талантливых и бездарных"34. Письмо перехватило гестапо, что было не редкостью в те времена: за нехватку арийской лояльности Штрауса вынудили подать в отставку с поста президента Имперской музыкальной палаты, а Цвейг покинул Германию. С началом войны Штраус и Паулина перебрались в Гармиш-Партенкирхен, в свой баварский загородный дом. Им обоим было уже далеко за семьдесят, и они зависели от помощи верных слуг, особенно их шофера Мартина. Штраус дергал за все ниточки, "отмазывая" Мартина от призыва в действующую армию. Но куда труднее — и опаснее — было уберечь от репрессий невестку композитора, жену его сына Франца — еврейку Алису. Гестапо не давало покоя Францу и Алисе, однажды их арестовали и допрашивали в течение нескольких дней. Ближе к концу войны на адрес Алисы все же пришла повестка с требованием явиться туда-то и туда-то, но друг, работавший на местной почте, сделал так, чтобы этот конверт "затерялся". Паулина, разумеется, только добавляла тревог. Она просто не умела держать язык за зубами. В начале войны на гала-приеме в Вене Паулина разговорилась с Бальдуром фон Ширахом, главой Гитлерюгенда и гауляйтером Вены. Фон Ширах Паулине понравился, и она поведала ему доверительно: "Когда война закончится и нас победят, а вы, герр Ширах, ударитесь в бега, знайте — в моем доме в Гармише для вас всегда найдется местечко. Но только не для этого сброда…" — добавила Паулина, поморщившись, оглядывая зал. Штраус стоял ни жив ни мертв, утирая холодный пот со лба. "Спасибо за дружеское предостережение, — вежливо поблагодарил Ширах, — но вряд ли мне понадобится ваша помощь". На этом беседа закончилась, и никаких последствий для Штраусов она не имела. Наверное, композитор не уставал радоваться тому, что они с Паулиной живут в относительно безлюдном Гармиш-Партенкирхене. Утром 20 апреля 1945 года на лугу возле дома Штрауса появились американские танки. Вскоре к воротам подкатил джип, и армейский майор объявил, что Гармиш-Партенкирхен поступает в распоряжение американской армии. Выйдя на порог, Штраус представился: "Я — композитор Рихард Штраус, автор "Кавалера розы" и "Саломеи"". К счастью, майор оказался меломаном, на доме композитора он велел повесить табличку: "Под охраной США". ПРИГОДИВШЕЕСЯ НАСЛЕДИЕ После войны Штрауса почти единодушно заклеймили "нацистским прихвостнем". Считалось, что он мог бы громче заявлять о своем неприятии Гитлера и не позволить марать свое имя слишком тесными связями с партийными бонзами. Впрочем, в личных документах и переписке композитора не обнаружили никаких доказательств его солидарности с политикой нацистов; напротив, он выражал несогласие с гитлеровскими авторитетами. Понятно, Штраус никогда не стоял на одной доске с Винифред Вагнер. Самое плохое, в чем мы сегодня можем его обвинить, так это в наивной надежде остаться вне политики. Штраусу пришлось приложить немало усилий, с тем чтобы подправить как свою репутацию, так и счет в банке. Он много гастролировал по Европе, с радостью обнаруживая, что публика не попрекает его национальностью. Осенью 1949 года он тяжело заболел; инфекции и сердечные припадки его доконали. Штраус умер 8 сентября. На похоронах, после того как отзвучало финальное трио из "Кавалера розы", Паулина с трудом поднялась и прорыдала: "Рихард! Рихард!" Они были женаты пятьдесят пять лет. Паулина так и не оправилась от этой потери — вдовой она прожила меньше года и скончалась 13 мая 1950 года. Творчество Штрауса часто ругают за неровность — сдается, кое-что он сочинял исключительно ради денег, — но хвалят за эмоциональную глубину и оригинальность. Мастер оркестровки, он создавал симфонические поэмы, симфонии и оперы, не только музыкально изощренные, но и завораживающие слушателей. ЧИСТЮЛЯ-ПАУЛИНЮЛЯ Паулина ненавидела пыль. Она регулярно инспектировала все поверхности, и не только у себя дома, но и в чужих домах. Гостя у друзей и знакомых, она пугала хозяев тем, что водила пальцем по мебели, открывала ящики шкафов и комодов, заглядывала под кровати, дабы проверить, не прячется ли там какая грязь. И хозяйке, провалившей этот экзамен на чистоту, приходилось вызывать на ковер прислугу и пенять ей на нерадивость. Но однажды Паулина даже не стала дожидаться хозяйки. Нагрянув к знаменитой сопрано Лотте Леман и выяснив, что Леман не будет до вечера, Паулина не удалилась восвояси, но решительно вошла в дом, созвала слуг и приказала навести порядок во всех шкафах, следуя ее строжайшим инструкциям. Леман рассказывала потом, что, вернувшись домой и узнав, что там творилось, она смеялась до слез. ЗАЧЕМ ТЕБЕ КОРОВА? Паулина славилась приступами ярости. Однажды, сидя с мужем в экипаже, она честила благоверного на чем свет стоит. Кучер не выдержал и крикнул Штраусу: — Как у тебя только терпения хватает? Вышвырни эту корову! Оба, и Паулина, и ее муж, расхохотались. Паулина потом с удовольствием и не раз пересказывала эту историю. Я ТЕБЯ НЕНАВИЖУ… НЕТ, ПОСТОЙ, Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ! Продолжительное время до женитьбы Штраус не раз дирижировал оперными постановками, в которых участвовала Паулина, и редкая репетиция обходилась без драматических сцен. В процессе одной особенно жестокой перепалки по поводу темпов Паулина запустила нотами в голову Штрауса и, громко топая, удалилась в гримерную. Штраус бросился ее догонять, и весь оркестр на цыпочках последовал за ним; стоя под дверью, оркестранты прислушивались к воплям, визгу и грохоту падающих предметов. Затем внезапно наступила тишина. Музыканты в ужасе переглянулись: неужто солистка убила дирижера? А может, он ее? Наконец, они решили вмешаться, отрядили делегацию, постучали в дверь. Открыл им Штраус с непрони- цаемым выражением лица. Музыканты заявили, что из уважения к дирижеру и не желая более мириться с возмутительным поведением Паулины они отказываются впредь принимать участие в постановках, если в них поет фрейлейн де Ана. — Вы меня огорчаете, — сказал Штраус, — потому что я только что обручился с фрейлейн де Ана. ШТРАУС ПРОТИВ ШТРАУСА Если вас смущает сходство фамилий Шуман и Шуберт или раздражает путаница с Бахами, когда не сразу разберешь, о котором из них идет речь, не переживайте, бывают проблемы и позаковыристее — например, со Штраусами. Рихарда Штрауса всю его профессиональную жизнь путали с венским Штраусом — и не одним: в музыкальной Вене Штраусов насчитывалось целых четыре. Иоганн Штраус-старший родился в 1804 году и умер в 1849-м, с его легкой руки Вена полюбила вальсы. У него было трое сыновей: Иоганн Штраус-сын (1825–1899), Йозеф (1827–1870) и Эдуард (1835–1916), и все они писали музыку. Самым известным в этой компании был Иоганн Штраус-сын, и помнят его главным образом за вальс "Голубой Дунай". Между прочим, это произведение также звучит в "Космической одиссее 2001 года" — в пространном эпизоде стыковки корабля с космической станцией. ЕСЛИ ШТРАУС СЕЛ ЗА СКАТ — БУДЕТ ВЕСЕЛ И БОГАТ Штраус обожал скат, национальную немецкую карточную игру. Он играл каждый вечер часами, поясняя окружающим, что лишь в это время не думает о музыке. О его увлечении скатом в музыкальных кругах ходили легенды, а у композитора вошло в привычку, знакомясь с новым оркестром, добавлять: — Мне нужны партнеры по скату. Кто со мной? Естественно, с годами Штраус поднаторел в игре и нередко обчищал других игроков. Не желая портить праздничную атмосферу на фестивалях в Байройте, Козима Вагнер заключила с певцами и музыкантами тайную сделку: она компенсировала им проигрыш в скат. СЕРГІЙ РАХМАНИНОВ 1 АПРЕЛЯ 1873 — 28 МАРТА 1943 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ОВЕН НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: РУССКИЙ/ПОЗДНЕЕ ГРАЖДАНИН США МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ПОЗДНИЙ РОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: ВТОРОЙ КОНЦЕРТ ДЛЯ ФОРТЕПИАНО С ОРКЕСТРОМ ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: МЕЛОДИЯ ВТОРОЙ ЧАСТИ КОНЦЕРТА ЗВУЧИТ В ХИТОВОЙ БАЛЛАДЕ ЭРИКА КАРМЕНА — САМ ПО СЕБЕ (1976) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "НЕ УМЕЮ СВОИ ВЕЩИ ИГРАТЬ! ДА И СКУЧНО! В ПОЛНОМ ВИДЕ ИХ НА ТЕМУ КОРЕЛЛИ ДЛЯ ФОРТЕПИАНО ТАКЖЕ НИ РАЗУ НЕ ИГРАЛ. РУКОВОДСТВОВАЛСЯ ПРИ ЭТОМ КАШЛЕМ ПУБЛИКИ. ЕСЛИ КАШЛЯ НЕ БЫЛО, ИГРАЛ ПО ПОРЯДКУ. В ОДНОМ КОНЦЕРТЕ — НЕ ПОМНЮ ГДЕ — В МАЛЕНЬКОМ ГОРОДКЕ — ТАК КАШЛЯЛИ, ЧТО Я СЫГРАЛ ТОЛЬКО ДЕСЯТЬ ВАРИАЦИЙ (ИЗ ДВАДЦАТИ)".35 Большинство из нас довольствуются наличием у себя какого-нибудь одного дара, но не таков был Сергей Рахманинов. Он отличился не в одной и даже не в двух, но в трех сферах деятельности. Он запросто мог посвятить всю жизнь сочинению музыки — благодаря умению создавать мелодичные и гармонически сложные музыкальные произведения. Или он мог стать пианистом — его виртуозная игра потрясала публику. Либо он мог дирижировать — оркестры под его руководством всегда показывали себя с лучшей стороны. Все бы хорошо, но он не мог заниматься всем этим одновременно. Поэтому жизнь Рахманинова напоминала бесконечную эквилибристику, а события в мире, в результате которых композитор с семьей стали изгнанниками, лишь добавили трудностей. ВОСПИТАНИЕ СЕРГЕЯ Рахманиновы из усадьбы Семеново на северо-западе России по праву гордились своим семейным древом, их фамилия известна с пятнадцатого века. В последующие столетия Рахманиновы преуспевали на военном поприще и в качестве землевладельцев. Респектабельности пришел конец, когда во главе семьи оказался отец Сергея, Василий Аркадьевич, промотавший все пять имений, а затем бросивший жену Любовь Петровну с шестью детьми36. Первоначально Сергея с братьями намеревались отдать в престижный Кадетский корпус, но расточительность отца поставила крест на этих планах. Так у девятилетнего Сергея появилась возможность следовать своим музыкальным наклонностям, и он поступил на младшее отделение Санкт-Петербургской консерватории. Талантом Сергей обладал, но бесконечные упражнения на фортепиано быстро ему наскучили, и он проводил больше времени на катке, чем за инструментом. Мать понятия не имела о том, что ее сын тащится в хвосте по всем предметам, пока ее не поставил в известность консерваторский преподаватель; юный Рахманинов подделывал табели об успеваемости. Любовь Петровна обратилась за советом к племяннику, двоюродному брату Сергея, Александру Зилоти, преподавателю Московской консерватории. Зилоти предложил перевести Сергея в Московскую консерваторию и отдать под опеку лучшего учителя игры на фортепиано в России Николая Зверева. Зверев преподавал в Московской консерватории, а у себя в доме устроил пансион для бедных, но одаренных учеников. Подопечных Зверев держал в строгости. Мальчики упражнялись на пианино по три часа в день, иногда начиная в шесть утра; если сонный ученик спотыкался, Зверев вскакивал с постели и, как был в ночной рубашке, вбегал в комнату чертыхаясь. Формальным обучением дело не ограничивалось, ментор водил учеников в оперу, балет и драматический театр, знакомил с обширным кругом своих друзей из мира музыки и наставлял по части этикета. Когда мальчики подрастали, программа внеклассного образования расширялась до модных ресторанов, клубов и, по слухам, борделей. "ВЫ БУДЕТЕ ЗНАМЕНИТЫ… А ПОКА СПА-АТЬ… СПА-АТЬ…" Под руководством Зверева Рахманинов из никчемного лентяя превратился в студента, всерьез изучавшего музыку. Узнав, что его любимый учитель засобирался на пенсию, Рахманинов решил уйти из консерватории вместе с ним, сдав выпускной экзамен на год раньше. Ему предстояла трудная задача написать в сжатые сроки несколько вокальных произведений, симфонию и оперу. Однако дипломные выступления завершились триумфом Рахманинова, и он закончил консерваторию с Большой золотой медалью, которую прежде вручали только дважды. Сверх того, музыкальный издатель вызвался опубликовать его произведения, а в Большом театре поставили его "студенческую" оперу "Алеко". Следующим триумфом должна была стать премьера Первой симфонии, состоявшаяся 15 марта 1897 года в Санкт-Петербурге, дирижировал Александр Глазунов. Еще на репетициях Рахманинова одолевала тревога: апатичный Глазунов, казалось, не понимал исполняемого им произведения. Весь концерт Рахманинов просидел на винтовой лестнице, ведущей на хоры, заткнув уши, чтобы не слышать, как уродуют его музыку. (Потом говорили, что Глазунов был пьян.) Публика приняла симфонию кисло, критики разругали в пух и прах. Композитор Цезарь Кюи отозвался так: "Если бы в аду была консерватория, то г-н Рахманинов был бы первейшим из ее учеников!.." Рахманинов страшно переживал. До сих пор все у него получалось легко, но после провала симфонии он не мог даже сочинять. Затем его постигла еще одна болезненная неудача. Рахманинову предложили продирижировать оперой, он ухватился за эту возможность, но репетиции закончились для него позором — не удивительно, ведь он никогда прежде не стоял за дирижерским пультом. Видя, как расстраивается Рахманинов, друзья решили познакомить его с Львом Толстым в надежде на благотворное влияние великого писателя. Льву Николаевичу сказали, что молодой композитор утратил уверенность в себе, и Толстой выступил в роли сурового наставника: "Вы должны работать. Вы думаете, я доволен собой? Работайте. Я должен работать каждый день". После этого была еще одна встреча, на этот раз Рахманинов пришел в сопровождении своего друга Федора Шаляпина, и Толстой попросил гостей исполнить что-нибудь. Шаляпин спел песню Рахманинова под названием "Судьба", основанную на начальной теме бетховенской Пятой симфонии, — и тут Рахманинов опять промахнулся. Его забыли предупредить, что Толстой терпеть не может Бетховена. Когда музыка отзвучала, писатель опять разразился отповедью: "Я все-таки должен вам сказать, как мне все это не нравится! Бетховен — это вздор!"37. В течение трех лет Рахманинов не написал ни единой нотной строчки. Он тосковал, страдал и многовато пил. ПОДВЫПИВШИЙ ДИРИЖЕР ТАК ОБЕЗОБРАЗИЛ ПЕРВУЮ СИМФОНИЮ РАХМАНИНОВА, ЧТО КОМПОЗИТОР СБЕЖАЛ С КОНЦЕРТА НА ЛЕСТНИЦУ, ВЕДУЩУЮ НА ХОРЫ, ГДЕ И ПРОСИДЕЛ ДО САМОГО КОНЦА, ЗАТКНУВ УШИ. Наконец родные уговорили его обратиться к доктору Николаю Далю. Сам искусный виолончелист, Даль был по образованию психиатром и специализировался на гипнотерапии. Рахманинов ходил к Далю ежедневно и слушал, как доктор твердит умиротворяющим тоном: "Вы начнете писать свой концерт… Работать вы будете с необыкновенной легкостью… И сочините прекраснейший концерт…" Это сработало. Не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как Рахманинов приступил к работе над своим самым знаменитым и востребованным произведением — Вторым фортепианным концертом. КРАСНАЯ УГРОЗА После удачной премьеры концерта в октябре 1901 года Рахманинов обручился со своей кузиной Натальей Сатиной. Но прежде чем пойти под венец, пришлось уладить кое-какие проблемы. Во-первых, надо было получить церковное разрешение на брак, а поскольку равнодушный к религии Рахманинов никогда не ходил к причастию, найти православного священника, который согласился бы совершить свадебный обряд, оказалось не просто. Далее, для близкородственного брака требовалось разрешение царя. К счастью, одна из тетушек Сергея и Натальи приятельствовала с высокопоставленным священником, он и похлопотал за молодых. Они поженились 29 апреля 1902 года. На следующий год, в мае, родилась их старшая дочь Ирина, а в июне 1907-го — младшая Татьяна. В 1904 году Рахманинов стал дирижером Большого театра. Однако его пребывание на этой должности совпало с революционными событиями 1905 года. Терпение русских наконец лопнуло, и они взбунтовались против власти царя и аристократии. Волнения распространились и на оркестр Большого театра, и Рахманинов не смог справиться с разбушевавшимися оркестрантами. Он подал в отставку. Ему было чем заняться — он сочинял и концертировал, объездил с фортепианными гастролями полмира, включая посещение США и Канады в 1909 году. Гастроли закончились в 1914-м, когда разразилась Первая мировая война, а затем Октябрьская революция погрузила страну в хаос. Рахманинов олицетворял собой все то, что склонные к насилию большевики ненавидели: аристократ по происхождению, потомок землевладельцев, исполняющий музыку, написанную под влиянием западных образцов, на радость буржуазной публике. Рахманинов не был убежденным консерватором — политику Сергей Васильевич по большей части игнорировал, — но он должен был позаботиться о безопасности семьи. Очень кстати в 1917 году Рахманинов получил приглашение на гастроли в Скандинавию и воспользовался этой возможностью покинуть Россию. Рахманиновы никому не могли признаться, что уезжают навсегда, и не брали с собой много вещей, дабы не возбуждать подозрений. Композитор и вовсе отправился в путь налегке, с одним небольшим чемоданом, набитым нотными рукописями. На поезде они пересекли Финляндию, а через шведскую границу переправились в открытых санях в страшную метель. Так Рахманиновы и спаслись. В СТРАНЕ СВОБОДНЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ Около года семья прожила в Швеции и Дании. Затем американские музыканты позвали Рахманинова в США, заверив его в том, что в Америке ему гарантированно обеспечен насыщенный гастрольный график и даже постоянное место работы в качестве дирижера. И снова Рахманинов оказался перед выбором: писать музыку, дирижировать или играть? На сей раз выбор был продиктован не столько художественными, сколько экономическими соображениями: гастроли для исполнителя-виртуоза — наилучший способ подзаработать. Рахманинов снова пустился в путь — теперь через Атлантику. Почти два десятилетия, 1920-1930-е годы, он прожил на чемоданах. Композитор с женой сначала поселились в Нью-Йорке, потом перебрались в Лос-Анджелес, но в американское общество они по-настоящему так и не вошли. Общались Рахманиновы в основном с такими же, как они, русскими иммигрантами, нанимали русскую прислугу, следовали русским обычаям. Долгие годы Рахманинов надеялся, что советская власть рухнет и он сможет вернуться на родину. Смириться с мыслью о "вечной ссылке" ему было не легко. Многие биографы полагают, что творческий простой композитора был вызван тоской по родине. В 1935 году он создал "Рапсодию на тему Паганини для фортепиано с оркестром". Затем в 1935–1936 годы Рахманинов работал над Третьей симфонией, а в 1940-м закончил "Симфонические танцы". За событиями Второй мировой войны Рахманинов следил крайне внимательно, особенно с момента вторжения немецких войск в Россию. Сборы от гастролей в США он передал в фонд Красной армии, а денежный сбор от одного из концертов — в Фонд обороны СССР: "на посильную помощь русскому народу в его борьбе с врагом". В 1942 году Рахманинов занемог, и врачи сказали Наталье, что у него меланома в поздней стадии. Наталья не захотела сообщать мужу диагноз, и в 1943 году он отправился на гастроли. Свой последний концерт Рахманинов дал 17 февраля 1943 года в Университете штата Теннесси, в Ноксвилле; всего шестнадцатью днями ранее они с Натальей получили американское гражданство. После концерта композитор почувствовал себя настолько плохо, что отменил все прочие выступления и вернулся в Лос-Анджелес. Скончался Рахманинов 28 марта 1943 года, за четыре дня до своего семидесятилетия. Сегодня мало кто вспоминает о том, как Рахманинов совмещал три профессии — композитора, дирижера и пианиста. О его выступлениях в качестве дирижера и пианиста мы можем судить лишь по нескольким черно-белым фильмам и редким звукозаписям. Но написанная им музыка звучит по сей день, сохраняя особый отпечаток личности Рахманинова-композитора. ЗАНОВО ОТКРЫТАЯ "ПЕРВАЯ" Вы еще не забыли о той Первой симфонии, что с треском провалилась на премьере в 1897 году? Рахманинов запер партитуру в ящике стола и, покидая Россию, не взял ее с собой. Долгие годы симфония считалась утерянной. Однако в 1944 году в Ленинграде обнаружились оркестровые партии симфонии. Партитуру полностью восстановили, и в октябре 1945 года Первую симфонию исполнили в Большом зале Московской консерватории. Сегодня "Первую" признают ранним шедевром Рахманинова, и она входит в репертуар многих оркестров. Словом, не музыка была плоха, но дирижерская "работа" Глазунова. ТАК РАЗРУШАЛСЯ СССР: НОТА ЗА НОТОЙ Одним из наиболее выдающихся интерпретаторов музыки Рахманинова был американский пианист Ван Клиберн (1934–2013). Отучившись в Джульярдской школе и выступив с концертом в нью-йоркском Карнеги-холле, Клиберн принял участие в первом Международном конкурсе имени Чайковского, устроенном в Москве с целью продемонстрировать всему миру советское культурное превосходство. В финале Клиберн, сыграв Первый концерт Чайковского и Третий концерт Рахманинова, заслужил стоячую овацию, длившуюся целых восемь минут. Жюри пришло в замешательство. Как им демонстрировать превосходство Советов, когда этот тощий, долговязый техасец явно на голову выше всех прочих конкурсантов? За разрешением этого вопроса члены жюри напрямую обратились к Председателю совета министров СССР Никите Хрущеву. — Он правда лучше всех? — спросил Хрущев. — Так дайте ему первое место! На родину Клиберн вернулся национальным героем. В Нью-Йорке ему устроили торжественный проезд по улицам города — ни один музыкант, исполняющий классическую музыку, до сих пор не удостаивался такой чести. Он даже попал на обложку журнала "Тайм", заголовок гласил: "Техасец, завоевавший Россию". ХОЧЕШЬ ВЕРЬ, ХОЧЕШЬ НЕТ Переехав в Лос-Анджелес, Рахманинов принялся знакомиться с соседями и обнаружил среди них немало кинозвезд. Однажды в гостях между композитором и Чарли Чаплином завязалась пространная дискуссия о религии. Чаплин объявил себя неверующим. Рахманинов и сам нетвердо помнил дорогу в церковь, тем не менее заявление Чаплина поставило его в тупик: — Но какое может быть творчество без религии? — Кажется, мы говорим о разных вещах, — заметил Чаплин. — Искусство — это скорее чувство, чем вера. — Религия — то же самое, — парировал композитор. АРНОЛЬД ШЁНБЕРГ 13 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1874 — 13 ИЮЛЯ 1951 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ДЕВА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АВСТРИЕЦ / ПОЗДНЕЕ ГРАЖДАНИН США МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МОДЕРНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ПЯТЬ ПЬЕС ДЛЯ ОРКЕСТРА" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: РАЗВЕ ЧТО В КОНЦЕРТНОМ ЗАЛЕ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МОЯ МУЗЫКА НЕ СОВСЕМ В СТИЛЕ МОДЕРН, ПРОСТО ЕЕ ПЛОХО ИСПОЛНЯЮТ". В истории музыки мало на кого обрушивались с такой беспощадной критикой, как на Арнольда Шёнберга. Конечно, всегда найдется критик, называющий Бетховена "отталкивающим", а Моцарта "пошлым", но злоязычие ненавистников Шёнберга ни с чем не сравнимо. Критики из кожи вон лезли, чтобы описать его музыку метафорически. Плоды их усилий выглядели так: "бредовые и бессвязные фантазии", "свистопляска косоглазых демонов", "кормление животных в зоопарке", "кровавое самобичевание", "кошка, гуляющая по клавиатуре" и "лекция о четвертом измерении, прочитанная по-китайски". А воздействие музыки Шёнберга на зрителей уподобили "кромсанию плоти жертвы на мелкие кусочки… острым ножом, раскаленным добела". И чем же Шёнберг заслужил такую ненависть? Он всего лишь хотел заложить основы новой западной музыки. Какой наглец! ВАШ СЕКСТЕТ — НАШЕ "НЕТ!" Семейство Шёнбергов держало обувную лавку в еврейском квартале Вены, довольствуясь весьма скромными доходами. Отец композитора, Самуил, заправлял в лавке, пока его жена Паулина, учительница музыки, делилась своими познаниями с сыном Арнольдом. Мальчик учился так быстро, что вскоре уже знал больше матери и в дальнейшем постигал музыкальные премудрости самостоятельно. О различных композиционных формах он узнавал из энциклопедии, заказанной по почте; то есть сонату он смог сочинить только после того, как получил том с буквой "С". Самуил умер, когда Арнольду было пятнадцать лет, и подростку пришлось бросить школу и начать работать. Нанявшись в банк клерком, он возненавидел эту работу всей душой. Музыку он не забросил; напротив, в 1893 году, познакомившись с молодым композитором Александром фон Цемлинским, он начал брать у него уроки гармонии и контрапункта — иного музыкального образования Шёнберг так и не получил. Затем банк, в котором он трудился, обанкротился. Шёнберг устроился руководителем хора рабочих-металлистов в маленьком городке, расположенном в двадцати километрах от Вены. Он был счастлив, хотя на работу часто ходил пешком, поскольку билет на поезд был ему не по карману. Его собственные сочинения спросом не пользовались. В 1899 году он написал струнный секстет "Просветлённая ночь" и представил это произведение Венскому музыкальному обществу. Прежде всего мэтрам не понравилась вагнеровская эмоциональность секстета. "Такое впечатление, будто по партитуре "Тристана и Изольды" возили пальцами, пока она была еще сырой!" — высказался один из судей. Окончательно секстет отвергли по той причине, что в нем содержался аккорд, не зафиксированный в учебниках по композиции. Шёнберг не сдавался. Он снова огорчил свою семью, перейдя в 1898 году из иудаизма в протестантство38. С Александром фон Цемлинским Шёнберг сблизился еще теснее, после того как в 1901 году женился на его сестре Матильде. В том же году у супругов родилась дочь, а в 1906-м — сын. У МЕНЯ БУДУТ СВОИ ПРАВИЛА! Шёнберг тем временем завел друзей среди художников и увлекся идеей самовыражения в живописи. Сообразив, что нельзя всему выучиться самостоятельно, он начал брать уроки живописи у молодого художника Рихарда Герштля. Герштль ратовал за экспрессивный психологизм в искусстве, и под его опекой Шёнберг стал если не блестящим, то весьма искусным художником. Матильда также заинтересовалась живописью, — и вскоре у нее и Герштля начался бурный роман. В 1908 году Матильда сбежала с любовником. Композитор излил свое горе в музыке, написав песенный цикл с использованием диссонансных созвучий, желая таким образом изобразить разлад в собственной душе. Через несколько месяцев Матильда вернулась к мужу и детям, а недолгое время спустя Герштль покончил с собой. Случившееся потрясло Шёнбергов; вдобавок Второй струнный квартет композитора не нашел понимания у публики, — и Шёнберг впал в глубокую депрессию. В Первую мировую войну композитора дважды призывали в армию и оба раза комиссовали по медицинским показаниям. Война, как ни странно, способствовала формированию музыкальной философии Шёнберга. Он пришел к убеждению, что классическая музыка — и особенно немецкая классическая музыка — офранцужена до такой степени, что теперь ее можно сравнить лишь с жертвой "пагубного кровосмешения". Аккорды и гармонии стали чересчур "женственными", "жеманными", превратившись в "гермафродитов" и, хуже того, в "пошлятину". (Как совершенно невинный уменьшенный септаккорд может быть гермафродитом, остается загадкой для всех, кроме самых преданных поклонников Шёнберга.) Единственный выход — отринуть декадентские гармонии и раскрыть объятья дисгармонии, атональности и антигармонии. Война предоставила Шёнбергу возможность раз и навсегда покончить с кисейными французами и их гармонической музыкой. "Ныне мы обратим этих мелких шарлатанов в рабство и научим их благоговеть перед немецким духом и чтить немецкого бога", — гремел Шёнберг. Но одно дело — теория, иное — практика: с творчеством возникли проблемы. Шёнберг задумывал масштабные произведения, но у него не получалось довести их до завершения. Отбросив все старые правила, которыми музыканты руководствовались веками, он лишь осознал, что правила — шутка, в общем, нужная. И тогда Шёнберг принял решение изобрести свой собственный свод правил. В 1923 году он создает "двенадцатитоновую систему", иначе называемую "додекафонией". В детали этой системы мы вдаваться не станем, они слишком сложны, но по сути все сводится к двум основным пунктам. Во-первых, двенадцатитоновая музыка исходит из 12-тонового звукоряда, а не из 7-тонового, на котором базировалась западная музыка, начиная с "Токкаты и фуги ре минор" Баха и кончая песенкой "С днем рожденья тебя". Во-вторых, в каждом произведении эти двенадцать тонов объединяют в тональную цепочку (не в мелодию как таковую, а скорее в определенный набор соотнесенных меж собой тонов) — она и становится основой произведения. В дальнейшем правила неуклонно усложняются, и композитор уже оперирует такими понятиями, как "интерпретация линейного множества", "изоморфное расчленение" и "гексахордная инверсивная комбинаториальность". Как бы то ни было, Шёнберг изобрел новый композиционный метод, задавший структуру его наиболее амбициозным работам. Он был в восторге. А слушатели? Не сказать, чтобы очень. Созвучия, порождаемые двенадцатитоновой системой, неприятно резали ухо, и публике не хватало терпения (а часто и желания) вникать в замысел композитора. Некий проницательный критик заметил, что многие работы Шёнберга "на бумаге — триумф двенадцатитоновой логики, а также досконально выверенное математическое построение. Но математика — еще не музыка, и не-додекафонисту такие произведения кажутся невразумительным безобразием". И ВАШЕЙ РЕЛИГИИ МНЕ ТОЖЕ НЕ НАДО Постепенно Шёнберг разочаровался в протестантизме, хотя формально и оставался лютеранином. Вероисповедание не помешало немецким и австрийским властям преследовать его как еврея. Уже в 1921 году его вышвырнули с альпийского курорта, где евреев не привечали. Шёнберг мог бы остаться, предъяви он свидетельство о крещении в христианской церкви, но композитор счел подобные доказательства ниже своего достоинства. Этот случай был лишь зловещим предзнаменованием грядущих бесчинств. В 1923 году после непродолжительной болезни умерла Матильда. Шёнберг тосковал по ней, по ее неизменному добродушию, но это не помешало ему менее чем через год влюбиться и жениться на Гертруде Колиш, красавице, которая была вдвое его моложе. У них родилось трое детей. В этот же период Шёнберг добился определенного профессионального признания — его пригласили в Прусскую академию искусств в Берлине на должность профессора композиции. В 1933 году президент Академии объявил о твердом намерении Гитлера "покончить с засильем евреев в западной музыке". Взбешенный Шёнберг покинул помещение с криком: "Я вас услышал, и дважды мне повторять не надо!" Спустя два месяца он с семьей переехал в Париж. Чувство еврейской солидарности в нем только окрепло, и Шёнберг официально вернулся к вере предков. Вскоре еврейские беженцы наводнили Париж, а Шёнберг обнаружил, что с работой по профессии во Франции ему мало что светит. Он принял предложение преподавать в Консерватории Малкина в Бостоне и в октябре 1933 года выехал в США, немного переиначив написание своей фамилии: с умляутом Шёнберг расстался, и вместо Schonberg получилось Schoenberg. Ему было шестьдесят лет. КАЛИФОРНИЯ — ТО МЕСТО, ГДЕ НАДО ЖИТЬ Консерватория Малкина разочаровала композитора, однако в 1935 году Шёнберга пригласили читать лекции в Университет Южной Калифорнии, и он с семьей переехал в Голливуд, где его дети выросли истинными американцами. Работая в Университете Южной Калифорнии, а затем в Калифорнийском университете в Лос-Анджелес, Шёнберг начал играть в теннис и сделался страстным болельщиком студенческой футбольной команды. Студенты обожали этого несговорчивого немца, старавшегося в каждом ученике разглядеть одаренность, вне зависимости от того, принимает он его двенадцатитоновую систему или нет. КРИТИКИ УПОДОБЛЯЛИ МУЗЫКУ ШЁНБЕРГА "ЛЕКЦИИ О ЧЕТВЕРТОМ ИЗМЕРЕНИИ, ПРОЧИТАННОЙ ПО-КИТАЙСКИ" И "СВИСТОПЛЯСКЕ КОСОГЛАЗЫХ ДЕМОНОВ". С преподаванием пришлось расстаться в связи с университетской политикой, требовавшей обязательного выхода на пенсию, хотя специально ради Шёнберга пенсионный возраст увеличили с шестидесяти пяти лет до семидесяти. Поскольку пенсия начислялась по рабочему стажу, Шёнберг получал всего 38 долларов в месяц. Содержать жену и троих малолетних детей на такие деньги трудновато, и Шёнберг завел частных учеников, но и обучение на дому уже давалось ему с трудом, здоровье композитора ухудшалось. В августе 1946 года он пережил инфаркт, обрекший его на постоянную физическую слабость и недомогания. Умер Шёнберг 13 июля 1951 года. На сегодняшний день Шёнберг, пожалуй, самый знаменитый композитор их тех, кого никто никогда не слышал. Хотя Шёнберг, вероятно, оказал наибольшее влияние на музыку двадцатого века, его собственные произведения исполняют редко. Однако его преданность своим идеям и личная отвага — не говоря уж о твердости духа, с которой он встречал язвительные отзывы на свои сочинения, — говорят о нем как о художнике, не убоявшемся рискнуть и, вопреки прежним авторитетам, перетряхнуть музыкальный мир до основания. ЭТОТ НОМЕР НЕ ПРОЙДЕТ? ЕЩЕ КАК ПРОЙДЕТ! Шёнберг страдал тяжелой формой трискаидекафобии — боязни числа 13. Его так пугала эта цифра, что он отказался от 13-го такта в своих сочинениях, заменив его на 12а, и утверждал, что стоит ему добраться до тринадцатой страницы новой рукописи, как все начинает идти наперекосяк. Его незаконченная опера Moses und Aron ("Моисей и Арон") изначально называлась Moses und Aaron, но он изменил написание имени второго персонажа, и вы уже наверняка догадались почему — потому что число букв составляло 13. Шёнберг со страхом ждал своего 76-летия (7 + 6=13), особенно пятницы 13 июля. Он был подавлен из-за плохого самочувствия и в тот день решил остаться в постели. Ночью Шёнберг проснулся, приподнялся, спросил, который час. "Без четверти двенадцать", — ответили ему. Узнав, что страшный день вот-вот минет, Шёнберг с явным облегчением вновь лег, закрыл глаза — и умер. На часах была без тринадцати минут полночь. ГРЯЗНАЯ РАБОТА… Когда Шёнберга призвали в армию в Первую мировую войну, он старался держаться в тени, надеясь, что окружающие не опознают в нем композитора. И все же некий армейский офицер поинтересовался у него однажды, не тот ли он "скандальный композитор", который наделал столько шуму. — Ну, кто-то ведь должен был, — ответил Шёнберг, — а никто не хотел, вот я и взялся за эту работу. ОНИ МЕНЯ ПРОСТО НЕНАВИДЯТ! Попытка Шёнберга заняться визуальными искусствами закончилась тем же, что и его музыкальные начинания. В рецензии на выставку 1910 года один из критиков написал: "Музыка Шёнберга и картины Шёнберга лишают вас слуха и зрения одним ударом". ГЕРР ШЁНБЕРГ — АМЕРИКАНЕЦ Стоило Шёнбергу оказаться в Университете Южной Калифорнии, как его вкусы в одежде резко изменились: отказавшись от облика "солидного немецкого профессора", он предпочел одеваться на более американский лад. Впрочем, трудно судить, насколько хорошо он понимал, как следует вписываться в окружающую действительность. Его бывший студент так описал появление Шёнберга в аудитории: "…в персиковой рубашке, зеленом галстуке в белый горошек, на брюках плетеный ремень дичайшего фиолетового оттенка с огромной, слепящей глаза золотой пряжкой, и невероятно броский костюм — серый в мелкую черную и коричневую полоску". ЧАРЛЗ АЙВЗ 20 ОКТЯБРЯ 1874 — 19 МАЯ 1954 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВЕСЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МОДЕРНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ВОПРОС, ОСТАВШИЙСЯ БЕЗ ОТВЕТА"39 ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В КАЧЕСТВЕ МУЗЫКАЛЬНОЙ ТЕМЫ НЕМЕЦКОГО ФИЛЬМА "БЕГИ ЛОЛА БЕГИ" (1998) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ПРОИЗНЕСТИ СЛОВО "КРАСОТА" ТАК ЖЕ ЛЕГКО, КАК СЛОВО "ДЕГРАДАЦИЯ" И ТО, И ДРУГОЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ВЕСЬМА КСТАТИ, КОГДА С ТОБОЙ ЛИБО СОГЛАШАЮТСЯ, ЛИБО НЕТ". О возрасте Соединенных Штатов редко вспоминают, разве что когда задумываются о том, как много времени должно пройти, чтобы в новом государстве возникло свое собственное искусство, — тогда-то и понимаешь, насколько США молоды. Во времена Баха и Гайдна классической музыки в Америке не существовало. Лишь после войны Севера и Юга оперные театры и оркестры стали более или менее стабильным явлением, и долгие годы большинство исполнителей были европейцами, а музыка так и вообще оставалась вся сплошь европейской. Тем не менее в первом крупном американском композиторе отчетливо проглядывает истинный американец. Вместо того чтобы проникнуться европейской традицией, Чарлз Айвз назвал классицизм "девчачьей музыкой", а европейских музыкантов — "слюнтяями". Вместо того чтобы получить образование во французской или немецкой консерватории, как тогда было принято, он поступил в Йельский университет. А вместо того чтобы зарабатывать в качестве дирижера, продавал страховки. Человека более американистого, чем Чарлз Айвз, и вообразить нельзя: он играл в бейсбол, курил сигары, рекламировал свое творчество и в целом "сделал себя сам". В его музыке слышатся отзвуки таких сугубо американских явлений, как распевание гимнов на христианских собраниях в шатрах и духовые оркестры на парадах Четвертого июля. Кроме того, его музыка безусловно своеобразна и ни на что не похожа. Но, возможно, это тоже очень по-американски. ДИССОНАНС ТОЖЕ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ УМЕЕТ Семья Айвз пустила глубокие корни в городке Данбери штата Коннектикут, члены этого семейства занимались бизнесом, представительствовали в местном правительстве и в принципе слыли столпами общества. Вот только молодого Джорджа Айвза считали в некотором роде чудаком. В семнадцать лет Джордж сбежал из дома, чтобы поучаствовать в Гражданской войне на должности дирижера военного оркестра. Вернувшись в Данбери, он руководил духовыми оркестрами, играл в местных церквях и увлекался любительскими постановками популярных опер. К нему, в общем, хорошо относились, но задавались вопросом: когда же он наконец покончит со всей этой музыкальной ерундой и займется делом? НЕМНОГИЕ ДОГАДАЛИСЬ БЫ, ЧТО ОБЫЧНЫЙ С ВИДУ СТРАХОВОЙ АГЕНТ ИЗ ФИРМЫ "АЙВЗ И МАЙРИК" ПО НОЧАМ ПИШЕТ МУЗЫКУ, И НЕ КАКУЮ-НИБУДЬ, НО АТОНАЛЬНУЮ. Джордж женился на Молли (Мэри Элизабет) Пармели, и супруги произвели на свет двух мальчиков — Чарлза Эдварда и Джозефа Мосса. Джордж скоро понял, что юный Чарли разделяет его любовь к музыке. Сам заядлый экспериментатор, Джордж никогда не мешал сыну творить по собственному разумению. Если Чарли брал аккорд, не представимый в классической традиции, Джордж аплодировал его изобретательности. Минуло немного времени, и Чарли уже сочинял музыкальные пьесы, а Джордж исполнял их с одним из его оркестров. В четырнадцать лет Чарли занял место органиста в местной церкви. Подростком Чарли жил на бешеной скорости: он то бежал в школу, то несся на бейсбольный матч, то летел домой поупражняться на фортепиано, а то шагал в церковь на репетицию хора. По традиции мальчики из семьи Айвз заканчивали Йельский университет, и, позанимавшись в частной школе, дабы подправить показатели успеваемости, в 1894 году Чарли поступил в Йель. Дома, в Данбери, папа Джордж принял судьбоносное решение оставить музыку, поскольку нерегулярные доходы не позволяли оплатить университетское образование двоих сыновей. Джордж устроился на работу в Сберегательный банк Данбери и велел сыну не связываться с музыкой: мол, музыка может быть хобби, но не профессией. Очевидно, молодой Айвз истолковал отцовское наставление по-своему, потому что в университете записался на музыкальный курс, где с изумлением обнаружил, что строгие факультетские традиционалисты совершенно не одобряют эксперименты. Когда Чарли показал профессору Горацио Паркеру одну из своих песен, Паркер обвел кружочком аккордный диссонанс, за которым, против всяких правил, заповеданных великим Бахом, не следовал второй аккорд, разрешающий первый в консонанс. "Это грубейшая ошибка", — отрезал Паркер. Чарли пожаловался на профессора в письме отцу, и Джордж не дрогнул, но в полной мере проявил силу духа. "Скажи Паркеру, — написал он в ответ, — что не всякий диссонанс обязан разрешаться, если он не чувствует к тому расположения". Их переписка вскоре оборвалась. Вместо очередного послания от отца из Данбери пришла горестная весть: Джордж Айвз скончался, сраженный инсультом в сорок девять лет. ДИССОНАНС ЛЮБИТ ГАРМОНИЮ Айвз глубоко переживал смерть отца, но не раскисал, а университетский распорядок дня Чарли был еще напряженнее, чем в школьные годы. Друзья прозвали его Ураганом. Он по-прежнему любил спорт; его тренер говорил, что Чарли мог бы стать чемпионом в спринтерском беге, не проводи он столько времени за пианино. Айвза наперебой зазывали в эксклюзивные университетские братства и клубы, и, несмотря на застенчивость, на вечеринках он был дорогим гостем, поскольку ему ничего не стоило присесть за рояль и сыграть популярную песенку. Друзья и не подозревали, что к музыке Айвз относится очень серьезно. Закончив университет, Айвз внял совету отца и занялся страховым бизнесом. Вдвоем с приятелем он открыл в Нью-Йорке агентство "Айвз и Майрик" в помещении неподалеку от Уолл-стрит. Смекалистость Айвза по части маркетинга обеспечила предприятию успех, их фирма стала самым процветающим страховым агентством в стране. Айвз разбогател. И однако каждый вечер, вернувшись домой, он сочинял музыку. В 1905 году Айвз влюбился в девушку, которую звали — вот уж действительно нарочно не придумаешь! — Гармонией. Гармония Твитчелл была дочерью священника из Новой Англии; ее братья вместе с Айвзом учились в университете. Глубоко набожная Гармония, выучившись на медсестру, работала среди городской бедноты. С Айвзом она познакомилась еще в его студенческие годы — и даже была его спутницей на балу учащихся предпоследнего курса, — но чувством друг к другу они воспылали, лишь когда вновь встретились в 1905 году. Чарли и Гармония поженились в июне 1908-го. Гармония забеременела почти мгновенно, но затем у нее случился выкидыш со столь тяжелыми осложнениями, что врачам пришлось удалить ей матку. Для супругов это был страшный удар, они мечтали о большой семье. В 1915 году Айвз с женой пригласили бедную нью-йоркскую семью провести лето в их коттедже в Коннектикуте. Одна из дочерей постояльцев — Эдит (в возрасте чуть больше года) — постоянно болела. Девочка прохворала все лето, и госпожа Айвз предложила ее родителям оставить Эди в деревне, где дипломированная медсестра Гармония могла бы ее выходить. Неизбежное случилось: Чарлз и его жена полюбили белокурую малышку. Они решили удочерить ее — не самая простая затея, если учесть, что оба родителя Эдит были живы и здоровы. Однако у Айвза имелось достаточно денег, чтобы уладить любой конфликт. Впоследствии семья Эдит регулярно вымогала у Айвза звонкую монету. ИДТИ СВОИМ ПУТЕМ, А ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНОЕ… — ПО БАРАБАНУ! Годы шли, но мало кто слышал музыку, написанную Айвзом. Поскольку следовать ему было нечему, кроме собственных наклонностей, каждый аспект сочинительства он трактовал весьма своеобразно. Его созвучия довели бы Гайдна до инфаркта, а от его ритмов Брамса хватила бы кондрашка. Айвз не понимал, по какой причине оркестр должен играть в одном ключе — или даже придерживаться единого ритма. В творчестве Айвза одна группа инструментов может играть в ритме марша, а другая исполнять вальс; для некоторых его оркестровых произведений даже требуется не один дирижер. Излюбленным приемом Айвза было включать в свои произведения популярные песни и мелодии — этакая ранняя версия хип-хопа. Он цитировал церковные гимны ("Ближе, Господь, к Тебе", "В чудесном будущем"), марши (часто написанные Джоном Филиппом Сузой40) и широко известные мотивы ("Индейка в соломе", "Лондонский мост падает"), порою одна мелодия вторгалась в другую или звучала поверх другой. Кроме того, Айвз обладал, так сказать, музыкальным чувством юмора. Он любил создавать музыкальные эффекты, "перепевающие" реальный мир. В "Деревенском маршевом оркестре", написанном в честь любительских духовых оркестров, некий незадачливый трубач играет на два такта дольше, чем его товарищи. "Четвертое июля", одна из частей Пятой симфонии ("Праздничные дни") Айвза, заканчивается фейерверком, от которого загорается ратуша, а в песне "Беглая лошадь на Главной улице" музыкальными средствами изображено именно то, о чем говорится в названии, — беглая лошадь и улица. Время от времени Айвз показывал свои работы профессиональным музыкантам, но в лучшем случае натыкался на искреннее непонимание. МУЗЫКА ПОЧТОЙ Первая мировая война пробудила в композиторе политическую активность. Он присоединился к кампании за принятие конституционной поправки, которая превратила бы Соединенные Штаты в прямую демократию, когда вопрос о вступлении страны в любой военный конфликт решался бы всенародным голосованием. (На этом пути активисты далеко не продвинулись.) Затем Айвз решил, что война требует его прямого участия, и в свои сорок четыре года завербовался на полгода в армию в качестве водителя машины скорой помощи. Он уже собирался отбыть во Францию на театр военных действий, когда поразительная интенсивность, с которой Айвз проживал каждый миг своей жизни, внезапно дала рикошет. Он свалился с обширным инфарктом. Близкое знакомство со смертью изменило Айвза. Он понял, что в любой момент может отправиться на тот свет, и поэтому в оставшийся ограниченный срок он должен решить две самые важные задачи в своей жизни: обеспечить финансовую безопасность семьи (естественный приоритет для торговца страховками) и сделать так, чтобы его музыку наконец услышали. Первая задача трудностей не представляла. Айвз уже сколотил изрядное состояние, а в 1920-е годы его приумножил. Однако вторая задача была не столь проста. Начнем с того, что Айвз решительно не желал подлизываться к музыкальным обществам классической музыки и оркестрам, добиваясь их одобрения; этих официальных музыкальных деятелей он величал не иначе как "егозливыми обабившимися слабаками". Айвз был твердо убежден, что музыка должна стать более американской, более мужественной, а музыкальными обществами часто заправляли светские женщины и изнеженные мужчины, — на такого сорта публику Айвз вовсе не рвался произвести впечатление. Мачо Айвз до того разбушевался, что заклеймил мелодичную, исполненную гармонии музыку Мендельсона, Дебюсси и Равеля эпитетом "девчачья". "Шарахаться от диссонанса — разве это по-мужски?" — вопрошал он. И как же Айвз решил задачу? Он понес свою музыку прямиком в народ. Напечатал партитуры за свой счет и отправил их по почте композиторам-модернистам, дирижерам, склонным к авантюрам, и сочувствующим критикам. Эта тактика сработала. Постепенно Айвзом заинтересовались немногочисленные поклонники современной музыки, и пусть не сразу и с большим трудом, но он все же добился исполнения своих произведений в концертном зале. Отклики были по большей части негативные — хотя наиболее прозорливые слушатели в полной мере оценили уникальный, чисто американский стиль композитора. Признание, которым его в конце концов удостоили, взволновало Айвза не более, чем былая отверженность. Когда в 1947 году ему вручали Пулитцеровскую премию за Третью симфонию (написанную тридцатью семью годами ранее), он произнес: "Премии, они для мальчуганов, а я давно вырос!" С 1926 года Айвз, по существу, прекратил сочинять музыку, а в январе 1930-го ушел из фирмы "Айвз и Майрик". Он перенес множество инфарктов и был вынужден месяцами придерживаться постельного режима. Весной 1954 года его прооперировали по поводу грыжи; операция, казалось, прошла успешно, но затем с ним случился инсульт. Чарлз Айвз умер 19 мая. Айвз проторил дорогу многим направлениям в музыке модернизма и даже постмодернизма. Полиритмия, полигармония, политональность, атональность, кластеры, диссонансный контрапункт — все это представлено в его творчестве. Мы причисляем Айвза к модернистам, но на самом деле он не вписывается ни в одну категорию, до конца оставаясь исключительно самим собой — воплощением американского индивидуализма. НЕ МОЯ ИГРА Когда Джордж Айвз решил сыграть с оркестром пьесу своего юного сына "Праздничный квикстеп", Чарли одновременно обрадовался и испугался. Обычно он играл на малом барабане в коллективе отца, но на этот раз Чарли так разволновался, что остался дома. А когда оркестр промаршировал по Главной улице мимо дома Айвза, Чарли не прильнул к окну, выходящему на улицу, — он убежал на задний двор и принялся швырять бейсбольный мяч в дверь сарая. Айвз в принципе не хотел, чтобы в родном городе знали, насколько он музыкально одарен. Если его спрашивали: "На чем ты играешь?" — он неизменно отвечал: "Не на чем, а во что — в бейсбол". МУЗЫКА, ОНА МУЗЫКА И ЕСТЬ Военный оркестр под управлением отца Айвза считался лучшим в армии, и это обстоятельство не ускользнуло от внимания главнокомандующего, президента Линкольна. Линкольн, приехав в расположение Потомакской армии генерала Гранта во время осады Петерсберга, отметил: — Хороший оркестр. Грант лишь пожал плечами: — Со мной об этом говорить без толку. Я знаю только один мотив — "Янки Дудль", а про все остальное знаю, что это не "Янки Дудль"41. АЙВЗ АЙВЗУ РОЗНЬ Возможно, читая эту главу, вы все время думали: "Стоп, а разве это не тот Айвз, что распевал "С Рождеством вас, днем веселья"? Не тот, но это еще один случай путаницы с именами в мире музыки. Бёрл Айвз (1909–1995) был актером, лауреатом премии Оскар и популярным певцом в стиле фолк. Он играл в театрах на Бродвее, снимался в кино; роль Большого Папы в пьесе "Кошка на раскаленной крыше" Теннесси Уильямс написал специально для него. Но более всего этот Айвз прославился тем, что озвучил снеговика Сэма в мультфильме "Рудольф, красноносый олень", который так любят показывать по телевидению. Что касается Чарлза Айвза, то он принадлежал к иным сферам — страховому бизнесу и музыкальной композиции. В ГАВАНЬ МАРКА ЗАХОДИЛИ КОРАБЛИ… Отец Гармонии Твитчелл, Джо, был близким другом Марка Твена. Они вместе путешествовали по Европе, и именно Джо Твитчелл надоумил Твена написать роман о его жизни на Миссисипи. Когда Гармония и Айвз обручились, девушка, естественно, познакомила своего жениха со старым другом семьи. — Та-ак, — протянул Марк Твен, когда пара вошла в дверь, — с носовой частью вроде все путем, а теперь разверни-ка его, посмотрим, что у него за корма. МОРИС РАВЕЛЬ 7 МАРТА 1875 — 28 ДЕКАБРЯ 1937 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РЫБЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: ФРАНЦУЗ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ИМПРЕССИОНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "БОЛЕРО" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: ЕЕ БЕСКОНЕЧНО ПОВТОРЯЮТ В КАССОВОМ ФИЛЬМЕ С ДАДЛИ МУРОМ И БО ДЕРЕК "10" (1979) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МЫ, ХУДОЖНИКИ, НЕ СОЗДАНЫ ДЛЯ БРАКА. МЫ РЕДКО БЫВАЕМ НОРМАЛЬНЫМИ, А НАША ЖИЗНЬ ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ". Одно из "чудес" авторского права заключается в том, что музыканты могут зарабатывать деньги даже после своей смерти. В 2007 году, например, доход Элвиса Пресли составил 52 миллиона долларов — больше, чем у любого живого музыканта. (На этом фоне 44 миллиона Джастина Тимберлейка в том же году смотрятся жалко.) И какой же французский музыкант до сих пор гребет деньги лопатой, хотя его уже несколько десятилетий нет на свете? Незабвенный усопший Морис Равель, чье "Болеро" приносит ежегодную прибыль в 2,2 миллиона долларов. Со дня смерти композитора в 1937 году по 2001 год его состояние увеличилось на 63 миллиона долларов — исключительно благодаря "Болеро". Никто, включая самого композитора, не смог бы предсказать, что это оркестровое произведение с причудливой компоновкой удостоится такой популярности. Равель отзывался о своем детище так: "Это вообще не музыка". Для Равеля "Болеро" стало последним выдающимся произведением — и, возможно, в этой "не-музыке" мы найдем разгадку жизни и судьбы композитора. КУРС — НА ПРЕМИЮ Морис Равель был сыном швейцарского изобретателя Жозефа Равеля, которому так и не удалось прочно внедрить ни одного своего изобретения. Аттракцион "Вихрь смерти", прообраз американских горок, не прижился по причине непрестанных аварий и поломок. Семья переехала в Париж, когда Морис был еще ребенком. Он рано начал заниматься музыкой и в четырнадцать лет поступил в Парижскую консерваторию. Обязательные задания, вроде фуг и канонов, наводили на него скуку, однако в течение нескольких лет он упорно пытался получить Римскую премию — и каждый раз безуспешно. Однажды его вышибли с первого тура за "грубейшие ошибки". Очевидно, Морис не очень-то и старался. В промежутке между конкурсами он написал великолепную "Павану на смерть инфанты"42, это произведение до сих пор нежно любимо слушателями. В четвертый раз Равель принял участие в конкурсе на Римскую премию уже в возрасте тридцати лет, будучи обласканным парижской прессой. Тем не менее его отсеяли в первом туре — в очередной раз. Французский артистический мир возмутился и обвинил консерваторию в замшелом традиционализме. Подключились газеты, раздув целое "дело Равеля", — пресса требовала отставки директора консерватории. Когда пыль улеглась, в консерватории сменился директор, а Равель превратился в любимца артистического сообщества. КАК Я ВЫГЛЯЖУ? Равель купался в этом всеобщем внимании. Он был невысок — чуть выше метра пятидесяти — и недостаток роста компенсировал тем, что сногсшибательно одевался — в щегольские костюмы с экзотическими галстуками. Равель усвоил манеры утонченного эстета и тесно общался с группировкой художников и интеллектуалов под названием "Апаши". ("Апашами" на парижском жаргоне называли уличных хулиганов, к каковой категории круг Равеля определенно не принадлежал; словечко прилипло к ним после того, как компания столкнулась на тротуаре с уличным торговцем и тот крикнул им: "Эй, вы, апаши, полегче!") Кое-кто из "апашей" были гомосексуалистами, и некоторые современные биографы утверждают, что Равель тоже отличался нетрадиционной ориентацией. Достоверно известно одно: он никогда не вступал в брак. Все прочие доказательства носят косвенный характер либо попросту притянуты за уши. Сам Равель о своей сексуальности благоразумно не распространялся, но его привычка надевать трико, балетную пачку, накладные груди и танцевать на цыпочках, развлекая друзей-"апашей", не могла не спровоцировать толки и слухи. Кроме того, Равель сотрудничал с человеком из мира искусства, даже не старавшимся скрывать свою гомосексуальность, — балетным импресарио Сергеем Дягилевым, у которого в ту пору как раз разгорался бурный роман с танцовщиком и хореографом Вацлавом Нижинским. Для труппы Дягилева Равель создал балет "Дафнис и Хлоя" (1909, первая постановка — 1912), причем он намеренно включил в партитуру напряженно-протяжные отрывки, подстраивая таким образом музыку под прыжки Нижинского, известного умением парить в воздухе. ВЕЧНАЯ ПАМЯТЬ В Первую мировую войну почти сорокалетний Равель ушел добровольцем в армию. Он стремился попасть в самое опасное войсковое подразделение — авиаполк, но его определили в автомобильный дивизион, и Равель служил водителем грузовика. На военной базе, где он жил, не было даже пианино, однако композитор наотрез отказывался от более приемлемых жилищных условий. Хотя ему не довелось побывать на передовой, ужасов войны Равель повидал достаточно, в том числе жертв кровавой мясорубки — битвы при Вердене. Участь молодых солдат, отправленных на бойню, вызывала у Равеля подлинную скорбь. ("Если война скоро не закончится, во французской армии придется раздавать куклы и погремушки", — сказал он своему приятелю.) Еще до войны он начал фортепианную сюиту "Гробница Куперена"43-произведение, в котором композитор намеревался возродить изящную ясность музыки семнадцатого века. Заканчивая "Гробницу Куперена", Равель посвятил каждую из шести частей кому-нибудь из друзей, погибших на войне. Когда композитора спросили, почему "Гробница Куперена", вопреки обстоятельствам, получилась скорее светлой, чем печальной, Равель ответил: "Мертвым и так хватает печали". ДУЭЛЬНЫЙ ТЕМПЕРАМЕНТ После войны известность Равеля значительно упрочилась. В январе 1920 года его представили к ордену Почетного легиона, и он шокировал всех, отказавшись от награды. Равелю казалось, что прочие свежеиспеченные кавалеры добились этой почести в результате подковерных игр, и композитор не хотел оказаться в одном строю с ними. Дягилев заказал Равелю еще один балет под названием "Вальс". Пока композитор работал над партитурой, Нижинский разбил сердце Дягилеву, женившись. Импресарио прекратил всякое общение с танцовщиком, ожидая, что его друзья поступят так же. Равель, однако, сохранил дружеские отношения с Нижинским; Дягилев, усмотрев в этом предательство, отверг "Вальс". Равель занялся другими проектами, в том числе оперой "Дитя и волшебство" — сюрреалистическим произведением с танцующими креслами, поющими чашками и летающими белками. Танцы в этой опере должны были исполнять участники труппы "Русский балет", и Равелю волей-неволей пришлось пойти на контакт с Дягилевым. Импресарио и композитор встретились в холле отеля. Дягилев протянул руку, но в ответ Равель неожиданно вызвал его на дуэль. Сколь бы забавным ни было поглядеть, как крошечный француз и вальяжный русский встречаются на рассвете с пистолетами в руках, друзья все же уговорили дуэлянтов уладить дело по-хорошему, — но лишь после того, как Дягилев пригрозил отозвать из оперы "Дитя и волшебство" своих танцовщиков и тем самым загубить постановку. Дягилев умер в 1929 году, так и не помирившись со старым другом. РАДОСТИ И НЕВЗГОДЫ РАВЕЛЯ В 1927 году Равеля пригласили на гастроли в Соединенные Штаты. Сухой закон в Америке набирал силу, и Равель опасался, что в турне он будет лишен своего обожаемого французского вина. Организаторы клятвенно пообещали ему свободный доступ к любым видам алкоголя, невзирая ни на какой сухой закон, а также предусмотрели, чтобы в Штаты заблаговременно был отправлен ящик с любимыми сигаретами композитора. Французский денди Равель сразил американскую публику как своим внешним видом, так и фортепианной игрой. Однажды он долго не выходил на сцену, потому что куда-то задевал носовой платок с монограммой. Свободное время он проводил с Джорджем Гершвином, Белой Бартоком, Мэри Пикфорд и Дугласом Фэрбенксом. В заведении в Гарлеме, куда Гершвин привел его послушать джаз, Равель с изумлением разглядывал сигареты на столике с надписью "травка". ЖЕЛАЯ ПОЗАБАВИТЬ ДРУЗЕЙ, РАВЕЛЬ ТАНЦЕВАЛ В ТРИКО, БАЛЕТНОЙ ПАЧКЕ И ЛИФЧИКЕ, НАБИТОМ ВАТОЙ. Во Франции Равель жил в тихом городке Монфор-Л’Амори в небольшом доме, нареченном композитором "Бельведер". Дом был переполнен всякими безделушками и кустарными поделками, купленными на уличных ярмарках и в магазинах подержанных вещей. Равель обожал приобретать потрепанные, грязные полотна с какой-нибудь мазней и сообщать гостям, что это оригинал Ренуара или одного из старых итальянских мастеров. Друзья ахали и охали, пока хозяин не разражался довольным смехом и не восклицал: "Это подделка!" Тихие обитатели Монфора взирали на эксцентричного Равеля со смесью восхищения и ужаса. После вечеринки, устроенной по поводу возвращения композитора из Америки, в городке поползли слухи о том, что гости Равеля, раздевшись догола, предались разнузданной оргии. Когда один из друзей пересказал Равелю эту байку, композитор воскликнул: "Какое безобразие, честное слово!" НЕУЖТО Я ПОВТОРЯЮСЬ? В 1928 году Равель создал свое самое знаменитое произведение — "Болеро". Нынешняя популярность этого произведения мешает нам осознать, насколько странно оно звучало на слух современников композитора. Около пятнадцати минут одна и та же мелодическая линия в "Болеро" повторяется пятнадцать раз. Варьируется лишь оркестровка, когда поочередно вступают различные инструменты, подхватывая мелодию либо присоединяясь к настойчивому ритму. "Болеро" принесло Равелю целое состояние — впрочем, далеко не все были очарованы этой музыкой. Брат Равеля утверждал, что на одном из первых концертов видел старуху, которая, вцепившись в спинку кресла, кричала: "Безумец! Безумец!" Она и не подозревала, что, возможно, в ее вопле содержится зерно истины. В середине 1930-х годов у Равеля начались провалы в памяти. Придя как-то на пляж, он вдруг понял, что разучился плавать, — просто забыл, как это делается. Порой Равель не мог вспомнить имена и был вынужден прибегать к описаниям, чтобы донести то, что он хочет сказать. Например, он говорил: "Знаете ли, эта дама хозяйничает в доме, и еще у нее несносный характер", — имея в виду свою экономку мадам Ревело. Друзья полагали, что проблемы с памятью вызваны происшествием на дороге, когда в такси, в котором ехал Равель, врезался другой автомобиль. Композитора обследовали лучшие неврологи, но мало чем смогли ему помочь. Наконец в 1937 году Равелю предложили экспериментальную операцию, состоявшую в том, чтобы "заново накачать" одну из долей мозга жидкостью. После операции Равель ненадолго очнулся, позвал брата, но потом опять впал в забытье и спустя девять дней скончался. Сегодня медики предполагают, что Равель страдал лобно-височной деменцией, заболеванием, при котором происходит атрофия лобных и височных отделов больших полушарий мозга. Ранняя стадия этой болезни часто характеризуется взрывом творческой активности; правда, в этом случае в творчестве наблюдается тяга к чрезмерному упорядочиванию элементов и повторам. Современные неврологи считают, что повторяющаяся форма "Болеро" служит ранним признаком болезни композитора. ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ТАК СКАЗАЛ В 1929 году Равель получил весьма необычный заказ: написать фортепианный концерт для одной руки. Заказчиком был Пауль Витгенштейн, австрийский пианист, потерявший правую руку на фронте в Первую мировую войну. Желая продолжить исполнительскую карьеру, Витгенштейн обратился ко всем великим композиторам своего времени с просьбой написать музыку исключительно для левой руки. Бенджамин Бриттен, Пауль Хиндемит, Рихард Штраус с готовностью откликнулись на эту просьбу, но самым известным "одноруким" произведением стал "Концерт № 2 ре мажор для фортепиано (для левой руки) и симфонического оркестра" Мориса Равеля. Джазовая интонация концерта поначалу претила Витгенштейну. На премьере он вскользь обронил, что внес некоторые изменения в музыку. Равель не стал скрывать своего раздражения. Витгенштейн сердито заметил: — Я старый пианист, и концерт звучит не так, как надо! — Я старый оркестровщик, и концерт звучит, как надо! — парировал Равель. Позднее Витгенштейн написал композитору: "Исполнитель не должен превращаться в раба!" И что же ответил Равель? "Исполнитель и есть раб!" Со временем Витгенштейн согласился с Равелем и начал играть концерт так, как он был написан. Немногим пианистам хватало смелости взяться за это весьма трудное произведение. Правда, швейцарский пианист Альфред Корто как ни в чем не бывало исполнял концерт обеими руками — к великой досаде Равеля. ГЛАВНОЕ, ПРАВИЛЬНО ЗАДАТЬ РИТМ Особенно Равеля бесило, когда дирижеры оркестров меняли темп в его сочинениях. Он долго воевал с Тосканини, норовившим исподволь наращивать темп в "Болеро", вместо того чтобы сохранять его неизменным, как было задумано автором. Точно так же Равель терпеть не мог, когда снижали темп в "Паване на смерть инфанты". Однажды на репетиции пианист длил фразы одну за другой и в итоге замедлил мелодию до ритма старческой шаркающей походки. Равель подскочил к роялю с криком: "Послушайте, я написал "Павану на смерть инфанты", а не "Смерть паваны для инфанты"!" ИГОРЬ СТРАВИНСКИЙ 17 ИЮНЯ 1882 — 6 АПРЕЛЯ 1971 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: БЛИЗНЕЦЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: РУССКИЙ / ПОЗДНЕЕ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ГРАЖДАНИН ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "ВЕСНА СВЯЩЕННАЯ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В KЛАССИЧЕСКОМ MУЛЬТИПЛИКАЦИОННОМ ФИЛЬМЕ ДИСНЕЯ "ФАНТАЗИЯ". (1940), В ЭПИЗОДЕ, КОГДА ГРОМОЗДКИЕ ДИНОЗАВРЫ ЛЕЗУТ В ДРАКУ. МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МОЮ МУЗЫКУ ЛУЧШЕ ВСЕГО ПОНИМАЮТ ДЕТИ И ЖИВОТНЫЕ"44. Множество музыкальных представлении закончились неудачей. Иногда публика вежливо хлопает, но вам ясно, что музыка их не увлекла. Иногда в зале повисает тишина. А порой раздается неодобрительный свист. "Весна священная" Игоря Стравинского не удостоилась ни одной из этих реакций. Тишину приветствовали бы, за свист сказали бы спасибо. Так нет же, зрители орали, визжали, рычали и топали ногами. Молотили кулаками по спинкам кресел и лупили друг друга. Убеленные сединами парижанки охаживали зонтиками мужчин в смокингах. Что же могло спровоцировать подобную сцену? Только самая шокирующая музыка эпохи модернизма. БАЛЕТ — НЕ ДЛЯ КИСЕЙНЫХ БАРЫШЕНЬ В конце XIX века бас Федор Стравинский отменно зарекомендовал себя в российской опере как великолепным тембром голоса, так и умением держаться на сцене. Его сын Игорь (предпоследний по старшинству из четырех сыновей) в детстве не вылезал из оперного театра, где перезнакомился со многими знаменитостями санкт-петербургской музыкальной сцены. К музыке его тянуло с ранних лет, но отец настоял на том, чтобы сын поступил в университет. Изучая юриспруденцию без всякого увлечения, Стравинский не оставлял мыслей о музыке; явившись к композитору Николаю Римскому-Корсакову, он попросил о частных уроках, так начались его интенсивные занятия композицией. В 1905 году Стравинский сделал предложение своей кузине Екатерине Гавриловне Носенко. Как и Рахманиновым, этой паре пришлось преодолевать запреты, касающиеся брака между двоюродными братьями и сестрами; в итоге они нашли деревенского священника и, соврав ему о степени родства между ними, в январе 1906 года поженились. У Стравинских было четверо детей: в 1907 году на свет появился Федор, в 1908-м — Людмила, затем Святослав (Сулима) в 1910-м и Милена в 1914 году. Тем временем Стравинский свел знакомство с Дягилевым, который как раз взялся за балет с целью вдохнуть в него новую жизнь. Дягилев предложил Стравинскому писать музыку для постановок его "Русского балета", и композитор согласился, несмотря на возражения старых друзей и преподавателей. Римский-Корсаков умер в 1908 году, но его окружение смотрело на балет сверху вниз как на зрелище, годившееся исключительно для развратных стариков, являвшихся на спектакли с биноклями. Стравинский, однако, стоял на своем и в 1910 году отправился в Париж на премьеру своего первого балета "Жар-птица". А затем и вовсе перебрался с семьей на Запад, поселившись в швейцарском городе Монтрё. ДА ЭТО ЖЕ БУНТ! Вслед за пользовавшейся успехом "Жар-птицей", Стравинский создал второй балет, "Петрушку". Затем он начал размышлять об истории девушки, затанцевавшейся до смерти. Итог этих размышлений изменил европейскую музыку. Дирижер Пьер Монтё вспоминал, что ему хотелось выбежать вон из комнаты, когда он впервые услышал "Весну священную", сыгранную на рояле Стравинским. И напротив, Дягилев был в восторге: он сразу почуял, какие блестящие возможности таятся в этой музыке, для того чтобы его любовник и протеже Вацлав Нижинский смог проявить себя в полную силу. Хореограф Нижинский перевернул все правила классического балета с ног на голову: танцовщики в "Весне священной" ходили со ступнями, вывернутыми внутрь, и коленями, торчащими в стороны; прыжки танцовщики совершали, не вытягивая носок, и приземлялись с тяжелым стуком, сотрясая сцену. Репетиции продвигались туго, танцовщики далеко не сразу свыклись с новой хореографией, а оркестр — с невиданной доселе партитурой. На одной репетиции, когда рожечники выдули особенно диссонансную фразу, оркестр зашелся нервным, истерическим смехом. Вечером 29 мая 1913 года в парижском Театре Елисейских Полей — и за кулисами, и в зале — была напряженная атмосфера, по городу уже прошел слушок, что новый балет "труден для восприятия". Однако публика оказалась абсолютно не готова к резким, пульсирующим аккордам, терзавшим слух. Зрители начали шушукаться, затем свистеть, потом кричать, визжать и драться. Стравинский сбежал за кулисы, где застал Нижинского в неожиданной позе: взобравшись на стул, хореограф громко отсчитывал ритм, помогая танцовщикам. Стравинскому пришлось держать Нижинского за фалды, чтобы тот не вывалился на сцену. Дягилев мигал светом, директор театра в антракте вышел на авансцену в попытке утихомирить публику — безрезультатно. Тогда вызвали полицию. Это был настоящий музыкальный бунт. Следующий спектакль прошел лучше — иногда даже было слышно музыку, — третий еще лучше. Но Стравинского в зале уже не было. Его отвезли в больницу с жуткими болями в животе; композитор думал, что он отравился, поев несвежих устриц. На самом деле он едва не умер, у него диагностировали брюшной тиф. ЛЮБИШЬ МЕНЯ — ЛЮБИ И МОЮ ЛЮБОВНИЦУ За новый балет Стравинский не взялся, на время прекратив работать, с тем чтобы восстановить силы после болезни. Его жене также понадобились забота и уход: у Кати обнаружили туберкулез, потребовавший длительного и дорогого лечения. Первая мировая война еще больше изолировала Стравинского от родных, оставшихся в России. Известие о свержении царя он воспринял с энтузиазмом, но надежды, связанные с будущим страны, рухнули, когда в России начали хозяйничать большевики. Бесконечное насилие, сопровождавшее и войну, и революцию, повлияло на композитора — он сменил стиль. От агрессивного модернизма Стравинский перешел к эмоционально сдержанному неоклассицизму. После войны Стравинские переехали на юг Франции, но большую часть времени композитор проводил в Париже. Он влюбился в русскую иммигрантку Веру Судейкину. Очаровательная, остроумная, общительная, Вера была полной противоположностью задумчивой, погруженной в себя Кате; кроме того, она была замужем, но ни ее, ни Стравинского это обстоятельство не смущало. В 1920-е и 1930-е годы Стравинский проводил по полгода в деревне с женой, детьми и своей матерью (отец, Федор Игнатьевич Стравинский, умер в 1902 году), а вторую половину года — в Париже с Верой или на гастролях. Стравинский требовал, чтобы жена и любовница принимали сложившуюся ситуацию как есть, без вопросов и скандалов. Когда Стравинский надолго уезжал, Катя даже была обязана лично передавать Вере деньги на расходы. Вера держалась стойко, но мучимая болезнью Катя искала утешение в религии и молитвах, а дети композитора затаили обиду на своего блистательного отца, которого они некогда боготворили. Дочь Стравинских Людмила заразилась туберкулезом и вместе с матерью проводила по многу месяцев в санаториях. В конце 1930-х, когда над Европой нависла фашистская угроза, обе были уже очень слабы. Людмила умерла 30 ноября 1938 года, Екатерина Гавриловна скончалась спустя четыре месяца. Завершающим ударом стала смерть матери Стравинского в июне 1939 года. ПРИЕМ ГОРЯЧИЙ, А ВОЙНА ХОЛОДНАЯ Сокрушенному утратами и обеспокоенному политической ситуацией Стравинскому приглашение прочесть курс лекций в Гарварде пришлось как нельзя кстати. Вместе с Верой он выехал в Бостон. 9 мая 1940 года, через год с небольшим после смерти Кати, они поженились в Бедфорде, штат Массачусетс. Судье они сказали, что с первым мужем Вера развелась в 1920 году. Они солгали. Очевидно, обвинение во второбрачии страшило их куда меньше, чем неодобрение американцами "жизни во грехе". ПРИМИТИВНЫЙ РИТМ "ВЕСНЫ СВЯЩЕННОЙ" СТРАВИНСКОГО ТАК ШОКИРОВАЛ ЗРИТЕЛЕЙ НА ПРЕМЬЕРЕ, ЧТО ИХ ЗАМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО ПЕРЕРОСЛО В БЕСПОРЯДКИ С ПРИМЕНЕНИЕМ ФИЗИЧЕСКОГО НАСИЛИЯ. Стравинские поселились в Голливуде, где завели приятельские отношения с Эдвардом Г. Робинсоном, Марлен Дитрих и Сесилем Б. де Миллем. Студии просили музыки, но Стравинский не желал уступать права на свои произведения киношникам. Он долго не мог оправиться от того, как аниматоры распорядились его музыкой в диснеевской "Фантазии", покромсав партитуру на куски и переставив отрывки местами. Война закончилась, но Стравинские остались в США; в 1945 году они получили американское гражданство. В 1948 году композитор подружился с молодым дирижером Робертом Крафтом, который впоследствии стал преданным секретарем Стравинского и даже "приемным сыном". Крафт разбирался в двенадцатитоновой системе Шёнберга и познакомил Стравинского с этой техникой во всех мельчайших подробностях. Вскоре композитор уже сочинял додекафоническую музыку. Возвращение к модернизму совпало с возрастающим интересом к религии, отразившимся в таких, в частности, произведениях, как "Священное песнопение во имя святого Марка" (1956) и "Проповедь, притча и молитва" (1961). Союз советских композиторов всячески зазывал Стравинского посетить родину. Холодная война продолжалась, и политическая подоплека в этом приглашении, конечно, имелась — советские власти жаждали заполучить знатного эмигранта и устроить ему почетную встречу. Визит композитора то намечали, то откладывали, но в конце концов в сентябре 1962 года Стравинский, Вера и Крафт прибыли в Москву. Встретили их с необычайным энтузиазмом и радушием. Пораженный таким отношением к себе, Стравинский по разным поводам положительно отзывался о Советском Союзе, за что и подвергся жесткой критике на Западе. Критика лишь усилилась, когда, спустя десять дней после возвращения Стравинского в США, президент Кеннеди объявил американской публике, что на Кубе обнаружены размещенные там советские ядерные ракеты. ГРЫЗНЯ ПОСЛЕ СМЕРТИ На девятом десятке здоровье Стравинского начало давать сбои. Крафт становился все более незаменимым в семье, теперь он вел переписку композитора и даже занимался финансовыми делами. Дети Стравинского видели в нем подозрительную личность, и очень скоро семья разделилась на два лагеря: с одной стороны — дети, уверенные в том, что Крафт и Вера замышляют лишить их наследства; с другой — Вера с Крафтом, полагающие, что алчных детей Стравинского волнуют только отцовские деньги. В поисках наилучшего медицинского обслуживания Вера и Крафт перевезли композитора в Нью-Йорк. Там он и умер 6 апреля 1971 года в возрасте восьмидесяти восьми лет. Вера решила похоронить Стравинского в Венеции, городе, который, по ее словам, композитор любил больше прочих. Не успела земля осесть на могиле, а семья уже была охвачена финансовыми раздорами. Посыпались судебные иски, разбирательства длились годами и не прекратились даже со смертью Веры в 1982 году. ПРИШЛИТЕ СЛОНОВ И ТАНЦОРОК! В 1942 году Стравинский получил необычный заказ: балет для слона. Идея слоновьего танца принадлежала хореографу Джорджу Баланчину, к которому, в свою очередь, обратился с предложением о сотрудничестве популярный американский цирк. Стравинский охотно откликнулся, написав веселую, зажигательную музыку — "Цирковую польку для молодого слона". Премьера состоялась 9 апреля 1942 года в нью-йоркском спортивном комплексе "Мэдисон-сквер-гарден", афиша гласила: "Пятьдесят слонов и пятьдесят прекрасных девушек в оригинальном хореографическом шедевре!" Действо показывали в течение двух месяцев. На ту пору Стравинский был единственным композитором в мире, сочинившим слоновий балет. КАК СДЕЛАТЬ СЕБЕ ИМЯ В АМЕРИКЕ Для получения американского гражданства Стравинскому и Вере пришлось отвечать на массу вопросов на собеседованиях в соответствующих учреждениях. Для начала иммиграционный служащий спросил композитора, какая у него фамилия. — Стра-вин-ский, — нарочно по слогам произнес композитор, чтобы было понятнее. — О, — откликнулся служащий. — Не хотите поменять ее? Многие так делают. ТОРО! ТОРО! В начале двадцатого века путешествия по России всегда были приключением. Однажды, выезжая из деревни, Стравинский опоздал на станцию, поезд ушел без него, а следующего пришлось бы ждать почти сутки. Но по тому же маршруту следовал товарняк, и Стравинский, подкупив кондуктора, получил допуск к поезду. Его посадили в вагон для скота, практически пустой, если не считать огромного быка, привязанного, по словам композитора, "одной-единственной и не очень обнадеживающей веревкой". Забившись в угол и забаррикадировавшись чемоданом, Стравинский положился на судьбу. "Должно быть, выглядел я странно, когда вылез из вагона в Смоленске: стою на перроне с дорогим чемоданом (ну, во всяком случае, не с котомкой бродяги) и отряхиваю сено с пальто и шляпы, но вид у меня при этом чрезвычайно довольный — еще бы, ведь коррида завершилась благополучно"45. ДЖОРДЖ ГЕРШВИН 26 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1898 -11 ИЮЛЯ 1937 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВЕСЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МОДЕРНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "РАПСОДИЯ В СТИЛЕ БЛЮЗ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: ВО ВСЕХ РЕКЛАМНЫХ РОЛИКАХ АВИАКОМПАНИИ "ЮHAЙTEД ЭРЛАЙНЗ" МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ВСЕ ЭТИ РАЗГОВОРЫ ОБ ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНОЙ МУЗЫКЕ — ПОЛНАЯ ЧУШЬ. МОЯ ЗАДАЧА — СОЧИНЯТЬ ХИТЫ". Джорджем Гершвином были недовольны все. Верно, он был мастер на все руки: сочинял и зажигательные, веселые мелодии для кино и сцены, и энергичные, насыщенные драматизмом оркестровые произведения. Однако музыкальные критики упрекали Гершвина в простоватости и потакании вкусам публики, а кино- и театральных продюсеров тревожила чрезмерная сложность и "непонятность" его музыки. Гершвин пожимал плечами и продолжал сочинять как серьезную, так и не очень серьезную музыку — и, в общем, не прогадал. Сегодня, когда границы между классической и популярной музыкой прочерчены не столь резко, как прежде, произведения Гершвина воспринимают с благодарностью везде, где бы их ни исполняли. А ХИТЫ, ОНИ КАК-ТО САМИ СОБОЙ ПОЛУЧАЮТСЯ Мойше Гершовиц и Роза Брускина прибыли в Нью-Йорк на волне эмиграции русских евреев, спасавшихся от погромов; поселились они в Нижнем Ист-сайде. Вероятно, эти двое были знакомы еще по Санкт-Петербургу, и 21 июля 1895 года Мойше и Роза-теперь уже Моррис Гершвин и Роуз Брускин — поженились. У них родилось четверо детей: Израэль в 1896 году, Яков в 1898-м, Артур в 1900-м и Фрэнсис в 1906 году. Ни одного знакомого имени? Это оттого, что Израэль и Яков превратились в Айру и Джорджа, стоило им выпорхнуть из родного гнезда. Страстный интерес к музыке проснулся в Джордже довольно рано. Одно из его детских воспоминаний: босой, в штанах на лямках, он стоит у входа в непрезентабельный игровой зал, слушая, как кто-то бренчит на фортепиано. В 1910 году родители купили подержанное пианино — в квартиру на третьем этаже его внесли через окно — с целью учить Айру музыке. Джордж немедленно плюхнулся на табурет и заиграл популярный мотив. Родители оторопели — Айра же вздохнул с облегчением, больше с музыкой к нему не приставали. Освоив с преподавателем игру на фортепиано, пятнадцатилетний Джордж бросил школу и пошел работать. Он нанялся в музыкальную издательскую фирму на экзотическую должность "включателя песен"46- в его обязанности входило заучивать все свежие популярные мелодии, а затем исполнять их в барах, театрах-варьете и кафе. Работать приходилось много, платили Гершвину мало, но по ходу дела он знакомился с людьми, и вот уже молодого Гершвина приглашают аккомпанировать бродвейским актерам на репетициях. Затем он начал писать песни — проходные, по большей части, но некоторые были вполне достойными. Например, песня "Лебедь" (Swanee), записанная Элом Джолсоном47, пользовалась огромной популярностью. Айра взялся помогать Джорджу с текстами, и вскоре братья наладили бизнес по производству песен для бродвейских спектаклей. КОГО ВОЛНУЕТ, ЧТО ГОВОРЯТ КРИТИКИ? Песенным творчеством Гершвин не довольствовался. В 1910-е годы и в начале 1920-х он изучал композицию и теорию музыки, несмотря на то что его гонорары на Бродвее взлетели до небес. Затем наступил один прекрасный день в самом начале 1924 года. Айра сидел, читая газету, пока Джордж с приятелем играли в бильярд, и вдруг Айра спросил брата, известно ли тому, что Пол Уайтмен48ждет от него джазовый концерт. Уайтмен, дирижер с классическим образованием, вознамерился доказать, что джаз может быть вполне жизнеспособным ответвлением серьезной музыки. Ранее он обсуждал с Гершвином идею концерта, но Джордж почему-то запамятовал, что Уайтмен определил срок сдачи работы. У Гершвина в запасе оставалось всего пять недель, когда он принялся за "Рапсодию в стиле блюз". Он задумал это произведение как "музыкальный калейдоскоп" Америки, и со дня премьеры, 12 февраля 1924 года, "Рапсодии" сопутствовал бешеный успех. Правда, музыкальные критики восторгов публики не разделяли, заявляя, что Гершвин всего лишь нанизал на одну нитку ряд известных песен. Кроме того, автора упрекнули в том, что он воспользовался услугами профессионального оркестратора; в отличие от бродвейских песенников, настоящие композиторы считают оркестровку неотъемлемой частью композиции и занимаются ею сами. Гершвин обиделся и решил доказать критикам свою состоятельность. Так на свет появился Концерт для фортепиано с оркестром фа мажор, полностью оркестрованный Гершвином, — мол, нате вам! Премьера состоялась в декабре 1925 года; Айра Гершвин позже говорил, что это был самый отчаянный поступок Джорджа в его жизни. И действительно, на Гершвина обрушился поток уничижительной критики. Некий рецензент утверждал, что концерт даже нельзя назвать хорошим джазом, до того он "неоригинален, банален, а местами попросту скучноват". Но Джордж упорно не желал отказываться от концертной формы. Посетив в 1928 году Европу, он написал симфоническую поэму "Американец в Париже", впервые исполненную в том же году и опять снискавшую противоречивые отклики — от "приторного набора звуков… вульгарного, затянутого и пустопорожнего" до "радостной, бесшабашной, притягательной музыки". ОПЕРА ПРИХОДИТ НА БРОДВЕЙ В 1929 году рынок ценных бумаг рухнул и в падении увлек за собой Бродвей. Гершвину удавалось существовать на авторские отчисления и доходы от концертных выступлений, причем гастрольные маршруты иногда уводили его далеко от крупных городов — в Сиу-Фоллз, например, публика была сплошь в рабочих комбинезонах. Кроме того, композитор задался целью написать первую подлинно американскую оперу. В основу либретто был положен роман Дюбоза Хейуорда "Порги", повествующий о чернокожих бедняках, обитателях выдуманного квартала Сомовий ряд (Кэтфиш-Роу) в Чарльстоне, штат Южная Каролина. Гершвин хотел создать серьезную оперу, а ни в коем случае не мюзикл; то есть все диалоги не проговариваются, но поются. Однако заинтересовать этой работой оперные театры Гершвин не сумел, и премьера "Порги и Бесс" состоялась 10 октября 1935 года в бродвейском театре "Олвин". И критики, и публика пребывали в недоумении: куда они попали — на оперу или на мюзикл? Гершвин внес дополнительную путаницу, назвав свое произведение "фольклорной оперой", хотя на самом деле он рассчитывал, что "Порги и Бесс" отнесут к категории "Аиды". Критика в целом отозвалась о "Порги" как о претенциозной бродвейской поделке. О ТАКОЙ РАБОТЕ МОЖНО ТОЛЬКО МЕЧТАТЬ Бродвей продолжал хандрить, зато ласковое солнце Южной Калифорнии призывно подмигивало Гершвину. Киностудия "РКО пикчерс" предложила Джорджу и Айре 55 000 долларов в придачу к возможности поработать с Фредом Астером и Джинджер Роджерс49. Из Нью-Йорка Джордж уезжал без особой охоты. Он покидал не только любимый город, но и женщину, с которой был близок последние десять лет, — Кей Свифт. Они познакомились в 1925 году, в ту пору Кей была замужем за удачливым банкиром и воспитывала троих детей. Но чувства Джорджа и Кей оказались столь сильны, что они наплевали на условности и своих отношений не скрывали. Поначалу муж Свифт терпел этот роман, но в 1936 году все же развелся с Кей. Гершвин и Свифт обрели свободу, однако, вместо того чтобы пожениться, решили повременить со свадьбой, пока Джордж не вернется из Голливуда. Плейбой Гершвин, похоже, не очень стремился связывать себя узами брака. "Почему я должен ограничиваться одной женщиной, если у меня их может быть столько, сколько захочу?" МНОГИЕ ПОЛАГАЛИ, ЧТО ГОЛОВНЫЕ БОЛИ ГЕРШВИНА И ГОЛОВОКРУЖЕНИЯ — РЕЗУЛЬТАТ УДАРА ШАЛЬНЫМ МЯЧОМ ПО ГОЛОВЕ, ПОЛУЧЕННОГО НА ПОЛЕ ДЛЯ ГОЛЬФА. В Голливуде Джордж, Айра и его жена Леонора поселились в особняке в испанском стиле с теннисным кортом на заднем дворе. Среди их соседей был зачинатель модернизма Арнольд Шёнберг, с которым Гершвин регулярно играл в теннис. Фильм Джорджа и Айры "Потанцуем?"50вышел на экраны в 1937 году, но это был уже седьмой фильм с парой Астер-Роджерс, мало чем отличавшийся от предыдущих, и публике наскучило смотреть одно и то же, а самим звездам надоело повторяться. Тем временем у Гершвина начались жуткие мигрени и головокружения. Близкие видели в этих симптомах последствия игры в гольф с писателем-юмористом П.Г. Вудхаузом, когда мяч случайно угодил в голову композитора. Другие полагали, что Гершвину просто неуютно в Голливуде; последним Гершвин верил больше и обратился не к терапевтам, но психоаналитикам. 10 июля 1937 года Гершвин потерял сознание и впал в кому. Спинномозговая пункция показала рак, и Джорджа доставили в экстренную хирургию. Доктора обнаружили неоперабельную опухоль, разъедавшую мозг композитора. На следующий день, 11 июля, Гершвин скончался; ему было всего тридцать восемь лет. Сегодня споры о том, серьезный композитор Джордж Гершвин или только эстрадный, давно забыты. Со временем стало ясно: он был и талантливым сочинителем популярных песен, и выдающимся автором "музыки для умников". А как еще охарактеризовать человека, который мог написать песню "Тот, кто меня бережет" ("Someone То Watch Over Ме") и "Рапсодию в стиле блюз", песню "Обнимая тебя" (Embraceable You) и Концерт для фортепиано с оркестром фа мажор, композицию "Восхитительный ритм" (Fascinating Rhythm) и симфоническую поэму "Американец в Париже". ЧТО В ИМЕНИ ТЕБЕ МОЕМ? В какой-то момент Джорджу и Айре надоело, что их не хотят признавать "серьезными" музыкантами, и они решили отомстить. В песенке "Миша, Яша, Тоша, Саша" братья посмеялись над русскими музыкантами, завоевавшими американские концертные залы, — в то время натурализовавшихся русских иммигрантов постоянно попрекали сочинением популярной музыки. В песенке были такие строчки: Сэмми, Макси, Джим и Джон, Один убыток от таких имен, Зато Миша, Яша, Тоша, Саша — Наваристая каша. ЦВЕТ КОЖИ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ Судьба оперы "Порти и Бесс" складывалась исключительно трудно. В 1942 году "Порти" возродили на Бродвее, изрядно укоротив, и к тому же диалоги не пелись, но проговаривались. В таком виде "Порти" разошлась по другим театрам, а в 1959 году добралась и до широкого экрана. В фильме, снятом Отто Преминджером, играли самые прославленные чернокожие актеры — Сидней Пуатье, Дороти Дэндридж, Сэмми Дэвис-младший и Перл Бэйли. Критики обвинили экранизацию в высокомерном отношении к черным и возмутились многочисленными музыкальными купюрами. Вскоре фильм сняли с экрана, и сейчас его не найти даже на дисках. Оперные труппы игнорировали "Порги и Бесс" вплоть до 1976 года, пока оперный театр "Хьюстон Гранд опера" не поставил "Порги" так, как ее задумывал Гершвин. Музыковеды начали менять свое отношение к этому произведению, и спустя некоторое время "Порти" провозгласили вехой в истории американской оперы. Тем не менее вопрос о трактовке образов афроамериканцев никуда не делся. Многие певцы и критики обвиняли "Порти" в навязывании стереотипов. Певица Грейс Бамбри, исполнявшая партию Бесс в знаменитой постановке 1985 года в "Метрополитен-опера", так говорила о своей роли: "Мне казалось, что эта роль унижает мое профессиональное достоинство. Я слишком много работала, чтобы добиться того, что имею, и все мы прошли невероятно долгий путь, так зачем нам нужно скатываться в 1935 год?" Однако Бамбри приняла участие в постановке, потому что ""Порги" — часть американской культуры, часть подлинной американской истории, нравится нам это или нет". СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ, ОСКАР, ГДЕ БЫ ТЫ НИ БЫЛ Одним из лучших исполнителей музыки Гершвина был пианист и композитор Оскар Левант (1906–1972). В профессиональном смысле у Леванта и Гершвина много общего. Оба происходили из семей русско-еврейских иммигрантов; оба поначалу прославились популярными песнями, хотя сочиняли и серьезную музыку. Познакомились они в 1928 году и немедленно подружились. Когда Гершвину хотелось опробовать новое сочинение на двух роялях, за второй инструмент он предпочитал приглашать Леванта. Гершвин частенько предлагал другу сыграть вместо него на концерте, если сам по каким-то причинам не мог этого сделать. После смерти Гершвина Левант сыграл самого себя в биографическом фильме о Гершвине "Рапсодия в стиле блюз" (1945), хотя авторы фильма столь свободно обошлись с жизнью композитора, что Левант пожаловался: "Даже вранье про Джорджа, и то исказили". Он также выступил в роли композитора в фильме "Американец в Париже" (1951) с Джином Келли и Лесли Карон в заглавных ролях; в фильме звучали песни Гершвина. Леванта знали не только как пианиста и композитора, но и как невротика, наркомана и человека, который за словом в карман не полезет. Он был частым гостем радио-шоу "Прошу информации!", а также "Шоу Джека Паара". (Паар любил заканчивать свою передачу словами: "Спокойной ночи, Оскар Левант, где бы ты ни был".) Левант, не смущаясь, рассказывал слушателям о своих неврозах, фобиях, навязчивых состояниях, вредных привычках, курсах психоанализа, которые он проходил, и шоковой терапии. В некогда запретную тему душевных болезней он привносил юмор и обезоруживающую прямоту. "Грань между гениальностью и безумием очень тонка, — говорил Левант, — и я ее стер". Левант умер от инфаркта в 1972 году. Похоронен он в Лос-Анджелесе, и, вопреки упорным слухам, на его надгробии не написано: "Я ведь говорил им, что был болен". КТО ЧЕМ СЛАВИТСЯ Однажды на вечеринке Левант спросил Гершвина так, чтобы всем было слышно: — Джордж, если бы ты мог начать все сначала, ты бы опять влюбился в себя по уши? Гершвин лишь улыбнулся в ответ: — Оскар, сыграй-ка нам попурри из твоего единственного хита. В ЧУЖИХ РУКАХ ЛОМОТЬ ВЕЛИК… Рассказывают, что Гершвин обращался за советом к великим композиторам своего времени; впрочем, проверке эти истории не поддаются. В одной байке говорится, что Гершвин просил Мориса Равеля позаниматься с ним. И Равель якобы ответил: — Зачем тебе становиться второсортным Равелем, когда ты уже первосортный Гершвин? В другой истории утверждается, что Гершвин обращался к Игорю Стравинскому с просьбой об уроках по композиционному мастерству. Стравинский поинтересовался, сколько Гершвин зарабатывает в год. Услышав ответ, Стравинский задумчиво произнес: — Скорее уж мне следует у вас поучиться. ААРОН КОПЛЕНД 14 НОЯБРЯ 1900-2 ДЕКАБРЯ 1990 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: СКОРПИОН НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МОДЕРНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: ТАНЕЦ "ХОУДАУН" ИЗ БАЛЕТА "РОДЕО". ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В РЕКЛАМНОЙ КАМПАНИИ АССОЦИАЦИИ АМЕРИКАНСКИХ ПРОИЗВОДИТЕЛЕЙ ГОВЯДИНЫ ПОД ОБЩИМ ЛОЗУНГОМ "ГОВЯДИНА — ВОТ ЧЕМ МЫ ОБЕДАЕМ". МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "Я ОБОЖАЮ ИЗЛИШЕСТВА, НО НЕНАВИЖУ ПУСТЫЕ ТРАТЫ". Многим композиторам приходится прощать непомерное самолюбие. Они из кожи вон лезут, лишь бы стать душой общества, повести за собой народ или, по крайней мере, оказаться в центре внимания. Вспомните маниакально сосредоточенного на себе Бетховена, небожителя Листа, бонвивана Штрауса. Аарон Копленд этот список не пополнит. Скромный американский композитор всю жизнь держался в тени, никогда не делал громких заявлений, не выступал с манифестами и вообще ни во что не вмешивался — и тем не менее доминировал в американской музыке на протяжении десятилетий. Как ему это удавалось? Копленд хорошо понимал, что он собой представляет и какую музыку он хочет сочинять, и благодаря этой спокойной уверенности в себе ему не надо было ни устраивать скандалы, ни закатывать истерики, он просто делал свое дело, и ничто не могло ему помешать. ИЗ БРУКЛИНА В ВЕСЕЛЫЙ ПАРИЖ Аарон был пятым ребенком Харриса и Сары Копленд (фамилия отца была Каплан, и он ее англизировал), еврейских иммигрантов из Литвы, входившей в Российскую империю. Поселившись в Бруклине, Копленды открыли универмаг с умеренными ценами, а сами жили над магазином. Харрис музыкой не интересовался, но Сара играла на пианино, а их дочь Лорин увлекалась оперой. Лорин и познакомила Аарона с нотной грамотой; впрочем, познания сестры в музыке младший брат исчерпал за полгода. В восемь лет он сочинял песни, аккомпанируя себе на пианино, в одиннадцать взялся за оперу под названием "Дзенателло"51- правда, бросил, сообразив, что для полновесной партитуры двух аккордов, имевшихся в его распоряжении, явно недостаточно. Несколькими годами позже он записался на заочные курсы по композиции, но толку от самостоятельных занятий было мало, и в конце концов Аарон уговорил родителей дать ему денег на платные курсы по композиции и теории музыки на Манхэттене. С целью подзаработать Копленд играл танцевальную музыку в бруклинских оркестрах, но, в отличие от своего современника Джорджа Гершвина, популярная музыка никогда не входила в его профессиональные планы. Копленда привлекал исключительно концертный зал, а не бродвейская сцена. В 1921 году он отправился в Париж изучать модернистскую музыку, на которую американские консерватории и колледжи в то время смотрели косо. В Париже Копленд попал к Наде Буланже (1887–1979) замечательному преподавателю; среди ее студентов впоследствии числились Берт Бакарак, Чарли Паркер, Леонард Бернстайн и Куинси Джонс. Буланже обучался и традиционному контрапункту Баха, и модернистски новациям Равеля и Стравинского. В Соединенные Штаты. Копленд вернулся в 1925 году в полной боевой готовности работать композитором. В качестве профессионального композитора он по началу бедствовал, пробавляясь случайными заказами и еще более редкими стипендиями. К счастью, худенький от природы Копленд легко умещался в крошечных студиях и на диванах своих друзей. Великую депрессию он пережил, не наделав долгов и не впав в совсем уж крайнюю нищету. Дружил Копленд в основном с творческими личностями: поэтами, композиторами, писателями и художниками Многие из них были гомосексуалистами, Копленд тоже был геем, причем он не делал из этого секрета. Друзья отмечали, что, благодаря приятию собственной сексуальности, он был счастливо избавлен от чувства вины и мыслей о собственной ущербности, нередко посещавших геев в начале двадцатого века. Один из приятелей сказал о Копленде: "Он примирился с самим собой и поэтому смог прими риться с окружающей действительностью". В конце 1930-х годов Копленду открылись несколько областей для приложения его композиторских умений. Первой была музыка для кино. Начал Копленд с документального фильма "Город" (1939), повествующего о проблемах обитателей крупных городов и привлекшего широкое внимание публики и прессы. Много денег на "Городе" Копленд не заработал, но доказал, что способен работать в кино. Следующим фильмом стала экранизация романа Джона Стейнбека "О мышах и людях". Режиссер Льюис Майлстоун предоставил Копленду полную самостоятельность, целиком положившись на его вкус и разумение, — в отличие от многих других режиссеров, которые не колеблясь кромсали, перекомпоновывали и даже переписывали музыку за композиторов. Когда в 1939 году фильм выпустили на экраны, Копленда номинировали на премию Оскар в двух категориях. Успех повысил престиж Копленда, ему начали платить по 15 000 долларов за фильм. Он писал музыку к фильмам "Наш городок" (1940), "Северная звезда" (1943), "Гнедой пони" (1949) и "Наследница" (1949). Но работа в кино порой оборачивалась тяжкими недоразумениями. Режиссер "Наследницы" Уильям Уайлер велел студийному композитору разбавить изысканные темы Копленда сладенькими популярными мотивчиками. В результате, по словам композитора Андре Превена, складывалось впечатление, будто "в консервной банке с бобами ты вдруг находишь бриллиант". Второй сферой деятельности стал балет. В 1938 году труппа "Балет Караван" заказала Копленду музыку к балету "Билли-Кид", своего рода жизнеописанию "вольного стрелка" с Дикого Запада. За вдохновением Копленд обратился к фольклорной музыке — в частности, к ковбойским песням типа "Ого-го, ти-йи-йо, поспешайте, телятки". Затем, когда "Русский балет" застрял в Нью-Йорке без средств к существованию по причине военного времени, хореограф труппы Агнес де Милль заказала Копленду еще один ковбойский балет под названием "Родео" (1942). Копленд создал ошеломляющую музыку, особо следует отметить адаптацию народной скрипичной мелодии "Бегство Бонапарта" для эпизода с танцем хоудаун52. ПРЕДСТАВ ПЕРЕД КОМИССИЕЙ СЕНАТОРА ДЖОЗЕФА МАККАРТИ, КОПЛЕНД ВЕЖЛИВО УКЛОНИЛСЯ ОТ ДАЧИ КАКИХ-ЛИБО ПОКАЗАНИЙ. ОН НЕ НАЗВАЛ НИ ОДНОГО ИМЕНИ, А НА ВСЕ НАВОДЯЩИЕ ВОПРОСЫ ОТВЕЧАЛ: "Я КАК-ТО ОБ ЭТОМ НЕ ЗАДУМЫВАЛСЯ". Следом балерина Марта Грэм, танцевавшая в стиле модерн, обратилась к Копленду с просьбой о балете. Она могла заплатить ему всего 500 долларов, но, угадав в Грэм родственную душу, Копленд принял предложение. Содержание балета много раз менялось — на каком-то этапе его героиней предполагалось сделать древнегреческую убийцу Медею, — но в итоге остановились на сюжете о свадьбе пенсильванских первопоселенцев. Для этой работы Копленд использовал гимн шейкеров "Простые дары", не имея ни малейшего представления о секте шейкеров.53"Весна в Аппалачах" стала его самым знаменитым произведением. ПОЙМАННЫЙ ЗА РУКУ… МОСКВЫ Когда в 1930-е годы миллионы людей тщились выкарабкаться из нищеты, Копленд был среди тех, кто сочувствовал левым идеям. В коммунистическую партию он никогда не вступал, но ходил где-то рядом. Копленд присоединился к так называемому "Коллективу композиторов" — организации, формально связанной с Американской компартией, и в 1934 году написал песню на слова агитационного стихотворения "На улицы Первого мая!"54; среди прочих там были и такие строчки: "Выше вздымай молот и серп, / Товарищ, это наши орудия". На первый взгляд между банальной коммунистической агиткой и выдающимися произведениями американской музыки — колоссальная дистанция, но Коплен- ду это расстояние не казалось таким уж неодолимым. Сразу после бомбежки Пёрл-Харбора дирижер Андрей Костеланец (1901–1980) раздал заказы на оркестровые произведения, которые стали бы "музыкальной портретной галереей великих американцев". Копленд написал "Портрет Линкольна" — возвышенную, мощную музыку с речитативом, который был составлен из цитат, почерпнутых из различных речей Линкольна. Немного погодя другой дирижер заказал нескольким композиторам серию фанфар55. Если другие композиторы посвятили свои фанфары американской армии или военным союзникам Соединенных Штатов, то Копленд сочинил "Фанфары для простого человека". "В конце концов, — пояснил Копленд, — именно простой человек делает всю грязную работу на войне и в армии. Он заслужил фанфары". Несмотря на огромный успех этих двух патриотических произведений, правительственные чиновники из когорты антикоммунистов поглядывали на Копленда с подозрением. В 1949 году композитор был ошарашен известием о том, что его имя значится в списке "пятидесяти самых отъявленных" американских коммунистов и их попутчиков. В 1953 году исполнение "Портрета Линкольна", запланированное на инаугурации президента Эйзенхауэра, отменили после того, как депутат от Иллинойса Фред Басби, завзятый ненавистник красных, подал протест в Палате представителей США. В апреле того же года произошло то, чего Копленд давно опасался, — ему прислали телеграмму с вызовом на заседание сенатской комиссии, возглавлявшейся Джозефом Маккарти, ярым борцом с коммунизмом в Америке. Допрашивали Копленда на закрытом заседании, и допрос длился два часа. Композитор держался непринужденно и с такой изысканной вежливостью, что враждебность противной стороны казалась сущим хамством. Копленд, источавший спокойную любезность, скорее производил впечатление свидетеля, склонного помочь следствию, но каким-то образом он умудрился не назвать ни единого имени, а на все наводящие вопросы отвечал: "Я как-то об этом не задумывался". Допрос прошел столь гладко, что Копленда в комиссию больше не вызывали и даже не внесли в черные списки. ФБР продолжало отслеживать его деятельность до 1955 года, но в целом Копленд благополучно пережил эпоху маккартизма — и в полном согласии с самим собой. ПРОСТОЙ АМЕРИКАНСКИЙ ПАРЕНЬ В преклонном возрасте Копленд полагался на помощь молодых талантливых людей, сменявших друг друга в качестве его любовников, секретарей и домоправителей. Композитор наслаждался их жизненной энергией, хотя откровенность, с которой вели себя гомосексуалисты нового поколения, для Копленда была, что называется, "чересчур". Когда на вечеринках гости позволяли себе лишнего или разговоры становились уж совсем пикантными, Копленд хватался за сердце и восклицал с комическим отчаянием: "А я-то думал, это респектабельный дом!" С середины 1970-х у Копленда начала страдать память — он забывал имена и даты; сняв телефонную трубку, терял представление о том, кому собирался позвонить. Это были первые признаки болезни Альцгеймера. К середине 1980-х композитор уже не выходил из дома, и рядом с ним круглосуточно дежурили сиделки. Умер Копленд от пневмонии 2 декабря 1990 года, через две с половиной недели после своего девяностолетия. Его музыка никогда не теряла привлекательности для публики. Если рекламным агентствам, Олимпийским комитетам или политическим партиям требуется музыка, которая звучала бы "по-американски", они обращаются к наследию Копленда. И этот человек, в свое время обвиненный в сочувствии к коммунистам, никогда их не подводил. 1987-Й? С ЧЕГО ВЫ ЭТО ВЗЯЛИ? К признакам надвигающейся болезни Альцгеймера Коп- ленд относился с характерным для него юмором. Когда он забывал, какой сейчас год, и ему об этом напоминали, композитор весело комментировал: "Надо же, а ведь совсем недавно был 1926-й!" ИСТОРИЯ НАМ НИЧЕГО НЕ ЗАБУДЕТ Когда "Портрет Линкольна" Копленда сняли из программы концерта на инаугурации Эйзенхауэра в связи с протестом антикоммунистов, журналист и историк Брюс Кат- тон отметил: "Если подобным жестом нанести смертельный удар злокозненному Кремлю явно не удалось, то во всяком случае цвет Республиканской партии, собравшийся на празднество, уберег себя от выслушивания пророческих слов Линкольна в "Портрете": "Сограждане, мы не можем ускользнуть от истории. Нас — этот наш Конгресс и это наше правительство — будут помнить наперекор нам самим"". РЕВ ТОЛПЫ Дирижировать Копленд начал довольно поздно, но полюбил это занятие всей душой. Свой дирижерский опыт он описывал так: "Это забавно. И хорошо оплачивается. И в конце вам всегда аплодируют. Всю работу делает оркестр, а раскланиваетесь вы. Ну, конечно, от щедрот душевных вы потом просите музыкантов встать, чтобы им, бедняжкам, тоже похлопали". НА ДРУЖЕСКОЙ НОГЕ С МАРКСОМ — НО ДРУГИМ Критики часто говорили, что в творчестве Копленда явно проглядывает раздвоение личности. То он пишет мелодичную "Весну в Аппалачах" для массового пользования, а то чрезвычайно трудное для восприятия додекафоническое произведение с названием "Подразумеваемое" (Connotations). Копленд прекрасно знал о таких выводах критиков и посмеивался над ними. Когда Копленд работал над музыкой к фильму "Северная звезда" (1943), снимавшемуся на киностудии Сэмюэла Голдвина56, он дал сольный концерт, в который включил свою "модернистскую" фортепианную сонату (1941). В антракте композитора представили знаменитому комику Граучо Марксу, который тут же отозвался о "модернистском" стиле сонаты. — Но, понимаете ли, у меня раздвоение личности! — воскликнул Копленд. — Все в порядке, Копленд, — ответил Маркс, — до тех пор, пока ваша вторая личность — Сэмюэл Голдвин. А ГДЕ, СОБСТВЕННО, НАХОДЯТСЯ АППАЛАЧИ? У самого знаменитого произведения Копленда долго не было названия. Пока композитор писал этот балет для Марты Грэм, он мысленно называл его просто "балетом для Марты". Вот что случилось потом в пересказе Копленда: "Первое, что я ей сказал, когда пришел на репетицию в Вашингтоне, было: "Марта, а как ты назвала балет?" Она ответила: ""Весна в Аппалачах"". Я: "О, прекрасное название. А откуда оно взялось?" Она: "Это название стихотворения Харта Крейна"57. Я: "О… Стихотворение имеет какое-нибудь отношение к балету?" Она: "Нет, мне просто понравилось название, и я его присвоила". С тех пор ко мне постоянно подходят люди, посмотревшие балет, и говорят: "Господин Копленд, когда я смотрю этот балет и слушаю вашу музыку, я прямо-таки вижу Аппалачи и кожей чувствую весну". Я и сам начинаю ощущать себя немного выходцем из Аппалачей". ДЖАЗ Антонин Дворжак проявил удивительную проницательность, призвав американских композиторов взять за основу своего творчества народную музыку афроамериканцев. Со временем музыка рабов и их потомков стала наиболее весомым вкладом Америки в сокровищницу мировой музыки. Джаз зародился в Нью-Орлеане, когда духовые оркестры принялись исполнять залихватские мелодии с стиле рэгтайм. Дать точное определение джаза весьма затруднительно, но даже в самом начале, в эпоху так называемого "диксиленда", то есть раннего джаза, импровизация, синкопы, промежуточные ноты и полиритмия придавали этой музыке особое, ни с чем не сравнимое звучание. В 1910-е годы афроамериканский джаз проник в Чикаго и Нью-Йорк и оттуда распространился по всей стране. В 1930-е диксиленд преобразился в свинг (ярчайшие представители — Каунт Бэйси и Томми Дорси), в 1940-е — в бибоп (Чарли Паркер, Диззи Гиллепси и Телониус Монк), а в 1950-е — в кул-джаз, то есть "спокойный" или "прохладный джаз" (Майлз Дэвис, Дэйв Брубек и Чет Бейкер). Латинский джаз, возникший в 1960-е годы, использовал бразильские и афро-кубинские инструменты и мелодии, а в 1970-х джаз-фьюжн (или джаз с элементами музыки иных стилей) обогатился рок-н-ролльными ритмами и электронными инструментами. С самого начала музыканты, работавшие в классической традиции, творчески заимствовали джазовые элементы. Сегодня нам трудно расслышать "джазовые нотки" в произведениях вроде "Болеро" Равеля, но современная Равелю публика слышала их отчетливо — и далеко не всегда подобные эксперименты одобряла. Среди композиторов Гершвин был наиболее тесно связан с джазом — "Рапсодия в стиле блюз" декларировалась как джазовый концерт, — но и Копленд, и Бернстайн также сочиняли музыку, инспирированную джазом. Некоторые джазовые артисты отблагодарили Европу, включив в свою музыку традиционные европейские элементы. Дюк Эллингтон в своих пространных композициях вышел за пределы джаза, создав то, что он называл просто "американской музыкой", и одна из его джазовых сюит — "Черное, коричневое и бежевое" — повествует об истории афроамериканцев. Наконец, американский "Модерн Джаз Квартет" сочетал джаз с отменным владением барочным контрапунктом; они писали великолепные фуги, следуя стандартам эпохи бибопа и свинга. Где-то там наверху Дворжак сейчас улыбается — и, возможно, отбивает ногой ритм. ДМИТРИЙ ШОСТАКОВИЧ 25 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1906 -9 АВГУСТА 1975 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВЕСЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: СОВЕТСКИЙ РУССКИЙ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МОДЕРНИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: ВАЛЬС ИЗ "СЮИТЫ ДЛЯ ЭСТРАДНОГО ОРКЕСТРА № 2" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: НА ФИНАЛЬНЫХ ТИТРАХ В ФИЛЬМЕ СТЕНЛИ КУБРИКА "С ШИРОКО ЗАКРЫТЫМИ ГЛАЗАМИ" (1999) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ЕСЛИ МНЕ ОТРУБЯТ ОБЕ РУКИ, Я БУДУ ВСЕ РАВНО ПИСАТЬ МУЗЫКУ, ДЕРЖА ПЕРО В ЗУБАХ"58. Вообразите, что вы играете в игру, правила которой вам никто не объясняет, но за нарушение правил наказывают смертью. Такова была жизнь композитора Дмитрия Шостаковича. Провозглашенный великим талантом, он, будучи в Советском Союзе публичной фигурой, всю жизнь играл в эту опасную игру. То композитора восхваляли и восторгались его произведениями, а то газета "Правда" клеймила его творчество, и тогда исполнение музыки Шостаковича запрещалось; травля достигла столь высокого накала, что даже десятилетнего сына композитора принуждали "разоблачать" отца59. Многие друзья и коллеги композитора погибли или оказались в мрачном ГУЛАГе, — но Шостакович выжил. Он сыграл в ту страшную игру, излив свое горе в мощной, глубокой музыке, из которой мы многое можем узнать о том, какую дань взимает тоталитаризм с человеческой души. ЭТО НЕ СМЕШНО Когда в феврале 1917 года в России вспыхнула революция, семья Шостаковичей, представителей интеллигенции, жила в Санкт-Петербурге, пестуя своего явно одаренного сына Дмитрия. Позже официальные биографы написали, что Шостакович находился в толпе тех, кто встречал на Финляндском вокзале Ленина, вернувшегося из ссылки. Трогательная история, но абсолютно неправдоподобная — Шостаковичу тогда было десять лет60. И все же, пусть Шостаковичи и не были твердолобыми коммунистами, революцию они приветствовали — в надежде, что она покончит с коррумпированным и репрессивным царским режимом. В 1919 году Шостакович поступил в Петроградскую консерваторию. То время — начало 1920-х — было очень тяжелым. Зимой в неотапливаемой консерватории студенты занимались в пальто, шапках и варежках, оголяя руки, только когда приходилось что-либо записывать. Тем не менее Шостакович потряс преподавателей и однокашников своей дипломной работой — Первой симфонией, написанной в 1924–1925 годах. Впервые и с большим успехом она была исполнена 12 мая 1926 года в Ленинградской филармонии. Вскоре Дмитрия Шостаковича назначили представлять Советский Союз на Первом Международном конкурсе пианистов имени Шопена в Варшаве, но, прежде чем ехать в Варшаву, требовалось прослушать курс марксистского музыковедения. Шостакович, по-видимому, не отнесся к этому курсу серьезно. Когда другого студента попросили объяснить различия в творчестве Листа и Шопена с общественно-экономической точки зрения, Шостакович расхохотался. Экзамен он провалил. К счастью, ему разрешили переэкзаменовку, и он, не моргнув глазом, отбарабанил положенное. И усвоил на будущее: с политикой фамильярничать не стоит. СТАЛИН НЕ В ВОСТОРГЕ В 1932 году Шостакович женился на Нине Варзар, физике по профессии. Их дочь Галина родилась в 1936 году, сын Максим в 1938-м. Тем временем советским художникам принялись навязывать социалистический реализм в качестве ленинского, а значит, базового художественного метода, согласно которому искусство должно обличать язвы капитализма и славить достижения социализма. Формалистическое "искусство для искусства" подлежало решительному искоренению, равно как и усложненный, "заумный" модернизм; искусству следовало быть понятным и доступным не только интеллигенции, но и рабоче-крестьянским массам. В начале 1930-х годов Шостакович старался приспособить эти требования к собственным творческим исканиям. Результатом его стараний стала опера "Леди Макбет Мценского уезда" — по повести Н.С. Лескова о купеческой жене. Опера, поставленная в январе 1934 года, пользовалась бешеным успехом. 26 января 1936 года "Леди Макбет" удостоили вниманием самые уважаемые слушатели — Иосиф Сталин и его ближайшее окружение. Верховный вождь ушел со спектакля, не дождавшись финала, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Два дня спустя Шостакович, открыв газету "Правда", увидел не подписанную редакционную статью, озаглавленную "Сумбур вместо музыки". "Леди Макбет" там охарактеризовали так: "Слушателя с первой же минуты ошарашивает в опере нарочито нестройный, сумбурный поток звуков. Обрывки мелодии, зачатки музыкальной фразы тонут, вырываются, снова исчезают в грохоте, скрежете и визге. Следить за этой "музыкой" трудно, запомнить ее невозможно"61. И дальше: "Способность хорошей музыки захватывать массы приносится в жертву мелкобуржуазным формалистическим потугам, претензиям создать оригинальность приемами дешевых оригинальничаний. Это игра в заумные вещи, которая может кончиться очень плохо"62. Шостакович мгновенно сообразил, в сколь шатком положении он оказался. Его друзей-единомышленников и коллег уже арестовывали, допрашивали и отправляли в лагеря. Тещу композитора, Софью Михайловну Варзар, урожденную Домбровскую, сослали в исправительно- трудовой лагерь под Караганду, сестру Марию выслали из Ленинграда в Среднюю Азию. Писатель Максим Горький, существовавший по сути под домашним арестом, умер при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Все это было частью сталинского Большого террора, в ходе которого погибли почти два миллиона человек. Но Шостакович выжил. Он не поднимал головы и не раскрывал рта. Когда в "Правде" была опубликована та разгромная статья, он работал над Четвертой симфонией. На репетициях выяснилось, что мрачная и диссонансная концовка симфонии никоим образом не способна восславить светлое социалистическое будущее; композитор забрал партитуру и прекратил репетиции. Реабилитировать себя он начал с Пятой симфонии, премьера которой состоялась 21 ноября 1937 года. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что в тот день на кону стояла его жизнь. И тут выяснилось, что манера Шостаковича радикально изменилась: от насыщенной диссонансной музыки он перешел к музыке внятной и гармоничной. Сам Шостакович писал о Пятой так: "Ее (симфонии) основная идея — переживания человека и всеутверждающийся оптимизм. Мне хотелось показать в симфонии, как через ряд трагических конфликтов большой внутренней, душевной борьбы утверждается оптимизм как мировоззрение"63. Это произведение композитора было принято восторженно. Некоторые обозреватели — особенно западные — сочли его капитуляцией. Но большинство русских услышали в Пятой симфонии торжество свободы воли перед лицом беспросветного террора, и эта концепция была им близка как никогда. ПОЛУЧИ, ГЕРМАНИЯ! Когда в июне 1941 года гитлеровские войска пересекли советскую границу, Шостакович немедленно отправился записываться добровольцем в армию. Сильно близорукий композитор армии не понадобился, тогда Шостакович вступил в народное ополчение и рыл окопы близ Ленинграда64. Немецкие войска подступали все ближе, друзья уговаривали Шостаковича покинуть город, но он упорно не двигался с места, пока его не заставили эвакуироваться в Куйбышев. Седьмую симфонию он начал еще в Ленинграде; блокада крепчала, и в этой партитуре композитор излил все свои тревоги и надежды. Премьера симфонии состоялась в Куйбышеве 5 марта 1942-го, затем концерты прошли по всему Советскому Союзу, и каждый раз исполнение "Ленинградской" симфонии звучало вызовом нацистской угрозе. Союзники России также пожелали услышать это сочинение; партитуру Седьмой перевели на микрофильм и отправили в Нью-Йорк кружным путем через Тегеран, Каир и Южную Америку. Премьерой в Нью-Йорке, состоявшейся 19 июля 1942 года, дирижировал Тосканини, а журнал "Тайм" поместил на обложке фотографию Шостаковича. Жители Ленинграда тоже хотели услышать "свою" симфонию, и с военного самолета в осажденный город сбросили партитуру. Оркестр Ленинградского радио созвал музыкантов на репетиции, но смогли явиться только пятнадцать человек. На фронте пустили клич: кто умеет играть на музыкальных инструментах? Ситуация в городе была столь отчаянной, что трое оркестрантов умерли от истощения, не дотянув до премьеры. С целью не позволить немцам испортить исполнение симфонии советская артиллерия провела предупредительный обстрел. Солдаты установили громкоговорители по линии фронта, транслируя музыку на нейтральную полосу и вражеские окопы. Музыка стала участником войны, а Шостакович — героем военного времени. ЛАДНО, МОЛЧУ, МОЛЧУ Во время войны советские власти, занятые более насущными вопросами — прежде всего достижением победы над Гитлером, несколько ослабили внимание к "врагам народа", к облегчению последних. Воспользовавшись передышкой, Шостакович принялся сочинять, что называется, от души — в мрачных, меланхолических тонах; в эти годы была написана, например, трагическая Восьмая симфония. Период относительной свободы закончился в январе 1948 года. Секретарь ЦК ВКП(б) и любимец Сталина Андрей Жданов созвал композиторов на трехдневное совещание, посвященное борьбе с формализмом. Давно минули те времена, когда Шостакович мог смеяться над марксистскими догмами. Он публично покаялся в своих композиторских ошибках: "…Как бы мне ни было тяжело услышать осуждение моей музыки, а тем более осуждение ее со стороны Центрального Комитета, я знаю, что партия права, что партия желает мне хорошего и что я должен искать и найти конкретные творческие пути, которые привели бы меня к советскому реалистическому народному искусству"65. Тем не менее ЦК партии запретил к исполнению большинство его произведений, затем Шостаковича уволили из консерватории. Десятилетний Максим, сын композитора, был вынужден "осуждать" отца в музыкальной школе, а Шостакович по ночам сидел в лифте рядом со своей квартирой — на случай ареста: если уж за ним придут, то пусть хотя бы заберут прямо с лестничной клетки, не потревожив семью. СЛАБОЕ СЕРДЦЕ, КАМНИ В ПОЧКАХ, РАК ЛЕГКИХ — ВОТ ЛИШЬ КРАТКИЙ ПЕРЕЧЕНЬ НЕДУГОВ ШОСТАКОВИЧА. И НИЧЕГО ЕМУ НЕ ПОМОГАЛО — ДАЖЕ ЛЕНИНГРАДСКАЯ "КОЛДУНЬЯ", ЛЕЧИВШАЯ НАЛОЖЕНИЕМ РУК, ОКАЗАЛАСЬ БЕССИЛЬНА. Годом позже опозоренный композитор получил странный приказ: ему велели представлять советскую музыку в Нью-Йорке на Всеамериканском конгрессе деятелей науки и культуры в защиту мира. Шостакович отнекивался до тех пор, пока ему не позвонил лично Сталин. Набравшись храбрости, Шостакович спросил, как он может представлять свою страну, если в стране наложен запрет на его музыку. В жизни Шостаковича это был один из самых мужественных поступков, и Сталин поспешил отменить запрет. Путешествие в Нью-Йорк, однако, обернулось сущим кошмаром. Стоило Шостаковичу открыть рот, как его слова тиражировались прессой — на первых полосах, крупными буквами. Советские "опекуны" ходили за ним по пятам; под окнами его гостиничного номера топтались демонстранты, громко призывая композитора не возвращаться на родину; и в придачу американские участники конференции наперебой пытались вызвать его на откровенность. Когда композитору Мортону Гулду удалось каким-то образом застать Шостаковича одного, тот немедленно вышел из помещения, пробормотав: "Здесь жарко". В 1953 году умер Сталин, и политическая атмосфера в Советском Союзе до некоторой степени разрядилась. Не прошло и нескольких месяцев с похорон вождя, как в концертных залах зазвучала музыка Шостаковича, давно написанная, но никогда прежде не исполнявшаяся. Однако от потрясений, пережитых в сталинские годы, Шостакович так и не оправился. ЕСЛИ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ИХ ПОБЕДИТЬ, ВЛЕЙСЯ В ИХ РЯДЫ Нина Васильевна Шостакович стала известным физиком, она изучала космические лучи. В 1954 году, выехав в командировку в Армению, она внезапно заболела. У Нины Васильевны обнаружили рак толстой кишки, от которого она и умерла. Умная и рассудительная Нина была Шостаковичу надежной опорой; он глубоко переживал утрату и беспокоился о детях-подростках. Друзья, знавшие о его преданности Нине, были весьма удивлены, когда в 1956 году Шостакович вдруг женился. Тридцатидвухлетняя Маргарита Кайнова была инструктором Центрального Комитета комсомола; в доме Шостаковича она навела порядок и уют, однако творчество мужа ее мало интересовало. Они развелись менее чем через три года. В 1962 году Шостакович женился в третий раз. С новой женой, Ириной Супинской, милой, интеллигентной женщиной двадцати семи лет, композитору повезло куда больше. В 1960 году Шостакович вступил в Коммунистическую партию — это решение озадачило его друзей и коллег. Позднее жена композитора говорила, что Шостаковича шантажировали, а другой источник передает слова, услышанные от самого Дмитрия Дмитриевича: "Я боюсь их до смерти". И когда молодые коллеги композитора заговаривали о том, что пора бы расправить крылья и начать испытывать терпение властей, он отвечал им: "Не тратьте силы попусту. Вы здесь живете, в этой стране, и вы должны принимать все, как есть". В конце 1950-х годов здоровье Шостаковича резко пошатнулось. Слабость в правой руке мешала играть на фортепиано, и он с трудом держал карандаш. Врачи поставили диагноз "полиомиелит", но теперь считается, что он страдал от бокового амиотрофического склероза. В его состоянии композитору было трудно передвигаться — он часто падал и в результате получил переломы обеих ног. В 1970-е годы казалось, что у него отказывает все. Шостаковича непрестанно мучили сердечные приступы, донимали камни в почках, и у него диагностировали рак легких. Шостакович обращался за помощью куда только мог, в том числе к ленинградской знахарке, лечившей наложением рук. Ничего не помогло. Он умер 9 августа 1975 года. Оценка наследия Шостаковича с годами менялась. На Западе многие — и кое-кто на родине — не могли простить ему тесное сотрудничество с Советской властью, утверждая, что, поддавшись политическому давлению, Шостакович проиграл в творческом отношении; другие, напротив, искали в его музыке антисталинские мотивы, изображая композитора тайным диссидентом. Ни один из портретов до конца не верен. Как выразился некий современный критик: "В сумраке диктаторского режима черно-белые категории теряют смысл". МУЗЫКА ДЛЯ ЗВЕЗД 12 апреля 1961 года первый космонавт Юрий Гагарин пел в космосе песню Шостаковича: "Родина слышит, Родина знает, где в облаках ее сын пролетает…" Шостакович стал первым композитором, чье произведение было исполнено за пределами планеты Земля. СЧАСТЬЕ — ЭТО РЮМКА ХОЛОДНОЙ ВОДКИ Мстислав Ростропович, признанный одним из лучших виолончелистов двадцатого столетия, рассказывал о Шостаковиче такую историю: "Второго августа 1959 года Шостакович вручил мне рукопись Первого концерта для виолончели. Шестого августа я сыграл ему концерт по памяти — трижды. После первого раза он очень разволновался, и, понятно, мы выпили немножко водки. Во второй раз я играл не совсем идеально, и потом мы опять выпили водки, уже побольше. В третий раз, мне кажется, я играл концерт Сен-Санса, но он аккомпанировал мне по партитуре своего концерта. Мы были бесконечно счастливы"66. СЭМЮЭЛ БАРБЕР 9 МАРТА 1910 — 23 ЯНВАРЯ 1981 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: РЫБЫ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: НЕОРОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "АДАЖИО ДЛЯ СТРУННОГО ОРКЕСТРА" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ЭПИЗОДЕ НАГРАЖДЕННОГО ОСКАРОМ ФИЛЬМА "ВЗВОД" (1986), КОГДА СЕРЖАНТ ЭЛИАС ПАДАЕТ, СРАЖЕННЫЙ ПУЛЕЙ ВЬЕТКОНГОВЦА МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "КАК УЖАСНО, ЧТО В НАШЕМ ОБЩЕСТВЕ ХУДОЖНИК УЖЕ НИЧЕМ НЕ ОТЛИЧАЕТСЯ ОТ ПОСЛЕОБЕДЕННОЙ ЖЕВАТЕЛЬНОЙ РЕЗИНКИ". Наверное, нужно быть сильной личностью, чтобы двигаться против течения, а в Америке середины двадцатого века модернистская музыка обладала мощью стремнины. В консерваториях от Калифорнии до штата Мэн начинающие композиторы жадно вникали в новаторские приемы Шёнберга и Стравинского, отвергая прежнюю музыкальную традицию как замшелую, затертую и даже отжившую свой век. Под таким откровенным давлением многие спасовали бы и начали бы писать тоновые ряды. Но только не Сэмюэл Барбер. Он не спорил и не возражал — он просто шел своим путем. Музыкальные критики морщились, консерватории гневались, но публика принимала Барбера на ура. Барбер сочинял музыку, понятную большинству. Неслыханный радикализм! ГОСПОДИ, УМОЛЯЮ, ИЗБАВЬ МЕНЯ ОТ ИГРЫ В ФУТБОЛ Барберы из городка Уэст-Честер в штате Пенсильвания были семьей обеспеченной и респектабельной. Отец, Сэмюэл Лерой Барбер, врач по профессии, входил в попечительский совет Первой пресвитерианской церкви. Страсть старшего сына Сэма к музыке вызывала у родителей недоумение, и они всячески уговаривали первенца заниматься тем, чем обычно занимаются все нормальные американские мальчики, — но еще в возрасте девяти лет Сэм твердо знал, чего он хочет. Он написал матери: "Дорогая мама, я пишу, чтобы сообщить тебе мою страшную тайну. Только не плачь, когда будешь это читать, потому что тут никто не виноват, ни ты, ни я. А теперь пора рассказать все, как есть. В общем, так, спортсмен из меня не получится, я не создан для спорта. Я создан для того, чтобы быть композитором, и я стану им, вот увидишь. Прошу тебя только об одном: не уговаривай меня забыть об этой неприятности и просто играть в футбол, пожалуйста! Иногда, когда я думаю обо всем этом, я начинаю ужасно беспокоиться и даже злюсь (но не очень сильно)". О футболе в семье больше речь не заводили. Еще будучи в старших классах школы, Сэм, с одобрения родителей, ездил в Филадельфию в Кёртисовский институт музыки67на подготовительные курсы. Став полноправным студентом Кёртисовского института, Барбер каждое лето совершал поездки в Европу. Он влюбился в Старый Свет, особенно в Италию — чему в некоторой степени способствовали услуги отменного переводчика, однокурсника Барбера Джанкарло Менотти68, итальянца по происхождению. В Менотти Барбер обрел также близкого друга и спутника жизни. Хотя в 1930-е годы гомосексуалисты по-прежнему считались проклятыми, Барбер и Менотти спокойно жили вместе, правда, не слишком афишируя свои отношения. Всерьез сочинять музыку Барбер начал уже в институте, а затем продолжал уверенно продвигаться по раз и навсегда избранному пути. Вдохновение он черпал у старых мастеров, почти не обращая внимания на эксперименты Стравинского с гармонией, двенадцатитоновые новации Шёнберга или джазовые стилизации Гершвина. Если сонаты и фуги были хороши для Брамса, то чем они плохи для Барбера? ВОТ ЭТО МАЭСТРО! Своим наивысшим успехом Барбер отчасти обязан итальянскому дирижеру Артуро Тосканини. В 1933 году Барбер и Менотти навестили Тосканини на его загородной вилле, и Барбер произвел на маэстро столь хорошее впечатление, что он вызвался исполнить какое-нибудь сочинение молодого композитора. Законченный перфекционист, Барбер работал несколько лет, чтобы создать произведение, достойное, по его мнению, внимания Тосканини, и лишь в 1937 году он наконец послал дирижеру партитуры двух произведений — "Эссе" для оркестра и "Адажио для струнных". Спустя несколько месяцев Тосканини вернул партитуры без комментариев. Барбер и Менотти намеревались посетить Тосканини тем же летом, но обиженный Барбер отправил Менотти одного. Дирижер принял Менотти и поинтересовался, почему с ним нет его друга. — Он неважно себя чувствует, — тактично ответил Менотти. Тосканини рассмеялся: — Ни за что не поверю. Он злится на меня. Скажите ему, чтобы перестал злиться. Я не стану исполнять одну из его работ, но сыграю обе. Выяснилось, что Тосканини вернул партитуры, потому что запомнил их наизусть. Премьера музыки Барбера, сыгранной симфоническим оркестром Национального радио США под управлением Тосканини, состоялась 5 ноября 1938 года в прямом радиоэфире, концерт транслировался на всю страну. Отзывы на "Адажио" были противоречивыми. Одни радовались тому, что Барбер игнорирует модернистские новации. "Неужели музыка должна обязательно быть какофонической, чтобы называться современной?" — вопрошал некий критик. Другие объявили приемы Барбера избитыми, а саму музыку пресной. Публика же полюбила "Адажио для струнных" раз и навсегда. "УБЫЛ В ТЕХАС" Бомбежка Перл-Харбора резко приостановила композиторскую деятельность Барбера. Плохое зрение исключало участие композитора в боевых действиях, и Барбер поступил на нестроевую службу, надеясь, что в армии он найдет способ сочетать служение своей стране с сочинением музыки. Сперва Барбера определили на конторскую работу в Нью-Йорке. В офисе Барбер скучал и маялся от избытка свободного времени, но его начальник не разрешал ему сочинять на рабочем месте, дабы не создавать нежелательный прецедент. В конце концов Барберу удалось заинтересовать вышестоящее начальство идеей написать симфонию, посвященную военно-воздушным силам. И в 1943 году рядового первого класса Барбера направили на военно-воздушную базу в Форт-Уорте (штат Техас), в подчинение генералу Бартону К. Янту. В общем, Барбер "убыл в Техас"69. В штабе рядового первого класса не ждали, и мало кто понимал, зачем Вашингтон прислал им композитора. Но, взглянув на сопроводительные бумаги Барбера, генерал Янт решил, что за всей этой затеей с симфонией стоят важные шишки из Вашингтона. Взяв композитора под свое крыло, генерал разрешил ему работать на дому. Довольный Барбер принялся за свою Вторую симфонию, которая поначалу была названа "Симфонией, посвященной военно-воздушным силам". Впервые эту музыку исполнил 3 марта 1944 года Бостонский симфонический оркестр под управлением Сергея Кусевицкого, сделав своего рода подарок композитору: спустя шесть дней ему исполнилось тридцать четыре года. ПОБОЛЬШЕ ШИКА! В послевоенные годы композитор Барбер почувствовал себя еще увереннее в профессиональном смысле. Он написал множество оркестровых и камерных произведений. И ему очень хотелось написать оперу, но он мучительно искал подходящее либретто. В итоге Менотти, будучи не только композитором, но и опытным либреттистом, сочинил текст. Оперу "Ванесса" впервые исполнили в "Метрополитен-опера" 15 января 1958 года — успех был безоговорочный. Затем Барберу предложили написать еще одну оперу, которая должна была прозвучать на открытии новой сцены "Метрополитен-опера" в 1966 году. Композитор решил взять за основу либретто "Антония и Клеопатру", свою любимую пьесу Шекспира. Его отговаривали, напоминая, что из шекспировских сюжетов редко получаются хорошие оперы. Даже Менотти возражал, и возникший ожесточенный спор, по свидетельству Менотти, едва не разрушил их отношения. Барбер стоял на своем, его поддерживал Франко Дзеффирелли, которого театр "Метрополитен-опера" пригласил в качестве режиссера и либреттиста. Дзеффирелли, замыслив необычайное зрелище, написал затейливое либретто в расчете на сложную, дорогостоящую постановку. НА ПОСТАНОВКУ ОПЕРЫ СЭМЮЭЛА БАРБЕРА "АНТОНИЙ И КЛЕОПАТРА" НЕ ПОЖАЛЕЛИ ЗАТРАТ, О ЧЕМ ПОЖАЛЕЛИ ПОТОМ, КОГДА ОПЕРА С ТРЕСКОМ ПРОВАЛИЛАСЬ. Приготовления заняли не один год. Сопрано Леонтина Прайс почти год прожила чуть ли не затворницей, готовясь к роли Клеопатры. Дзефирелли с размахом оформил сцену, разместив там громадного сфинкса и массивные пирамиды. 19-метровая поворотная платформа, сконструированная для смены декораций, вышла из строя за неделю до премьеры, и во время спектакля ее вращали рабочие сцены, наряженные в костюмы древних египтян. Живые животные, включая трех лошадей, двух верблюдов и слона, производили за кулисами такой шум, что заглушали оркестр. На премьере постоянно что-нибудь сбоило. Софиты включались не тогда и не там, где следовало, и первый выход Прайс на сцену был окутан мглой. Затем по ходу действия певице полагалось появиться из пирамиды, но дверь пирамиды заклинило, и Прайс пела свою арию, оставаясь невидимой для публики. Самое же печальное заключалось в том, что экстравагантность Дзефирелли была абсолютно противопоказана строгой, изящной музыке Барбера. Полная катастрофа. А СТРУННЫЕ — ЗВУЧАТ! Барбер не ожидал провала и воспринял случившееся болезненно. Верно, он и раньше читывал отрицательные рецензии на свои произведения и сталкивался со снисходительным к себе отношением, но в целом в его карьере один успех следовал за другим. Теперь же о фиаско "Антония и Клеопатры" международная пресса растрезвонила на весь мир, и это было унизительно. Переживал Барбер и по иному поводу: Менотти решил проводить больше времени за пределами Соединенных Штатов, что означало продажу их любимого "Козерога", особняка на северной окраине Нью-Йорка. Даже купив квартиру на Манхэттене, Барбер не утешился. "Я чувствую себя бездомным", — говорил он. Его образ жизни в последние годы вызывал беспокойство у друзей и близких: Барбер слишком часто просиживал в одиночестве и слишком много пил. Он пытался заняться йогой, изучал буддизм, но из угнетенного состояния так и не выбрался. В 1978 году у него обнаружили множественную миелому, рак плазматических клеток; Барбер прошел несколько курсов химиотерапии, но болезнь не отступала. Композитор умер 23 января 1981 года. Еще при жизни Сэмюэл Барбер наблюдал, как его "Адажио для струнных" становится одним из самых популярных произведений мировой классической музыки. В пронзительной печали "Адажио" отразилась скорбь миллионов, хоронивших Франклина Делано Рузвельта и оплакивавших гибель Джона Кеннеди. Это произведение и по сей день находит широкий отклик, а режиссер Оливер Стоун увековечил "Адажио", сделав его основной музыкальной темой фильма "Взвод", повествующего о войне во Вьетнаме. Бывший рядовой первого класса Барбер, никогда не участвовавший в боях, наверное, удивился бы, узнай он, что под его музыку разворачиваются едва ли не самые кровавые военные эпизоды в истории кино. СОКРУШИТЕЛЬНОЕ СОЛО НА ВИОЛОНЧЕЛИ В 1950 году английская фирма "Декка рекордз" предложила Барберу записать его Концерт для виолончели с оркестром. Партию виолончели исполняла прославленная Зара Нельсова, поражая мастерством присутствующих — в частности, оркестровых виолончелистов, отлично понимавших, насколько трудна для исполнителя эта музыка. Когда Нельсова блестяще справилась с особенно сложным пассажем, один из "рядовых" виолончелистов, внезапно вскочив на ноги и выкрикнув: "После того, что я услышал, я не достоин больше играть!" — схватил свой инструмент и разбил его о край сцены. Щепки и обломки разлетелись по всей студии. Оркестр в ужасе затаил дыхание, Нельсова побелела, как полотно. И вдруг оркестровая виолончельная группа разразилась хохотом. Оказалось, это была шутка. Музыканты купили дешевый инструмент на распродаже вещей из ломбарда и договорились, что в определенный момент кто-нибудь из них его сокрушит. Нельсова отнеслась к их выходке как к высшей похвале со стороны коллег, и запись продолжилась. МУЗЫКА ДЛЯ ШРЕДЕРА И СТРУННЫХ После торжественного исполнения Второй симфонии в военное время, Барбер не успокоился на достигнутом. Усмотрев в партитуре существенные, как ему казалось, просчеты, он уже в 1947 году принялся переписывать симфонию, и в 1948-м ее сыграли в новой редакции. Барбер был доволен. "Наконец-то все хорошо", — говорил он. Впрочем, вскоре он опять разочаровался в своем произведении. В 1964 году Барбер пришел к выводу, что симфония попросту никуда не годится, иначе ее исполняли бы много чаще. Одержимый мыслью о дурном качестве этой музыки, Барбер отправился в музыкальную библиотеку своего издателя Густава Ширмера и собственными руками изорвал на кусочки все партитуры симфонии до единой — больше она никогда не прозвучит! Барбер полагал, что уничтожил все копии, однако в 1984 году на складе издательства Ширмера в Англии нашлась вся партитура целиком. Новозеландский симфонический оркестр записал симфонию, а в 1990 году Ширмер заново издал партитуру. Словом, к композитору опять не прислушались. ДЖОН КЕЙДЖ 5 СЕНТЯБРЯ 1912 -12 АВГУСТА 1992 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ДЕВА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТАЛЬНЫЙ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "4'33"" ("ЧЕТЫРЕ МИНУТЫ ТРИДЦАТЬ ТРИ СЕКУНДЫ") ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: МОЖЕТ, И СЛЫШАЛИ, А МОЖЕТ И НЕТ МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "МЕНЯ СКОРЕЕ ИНТЕРЕСУЕТ ЖЕСТОКОСТЬ, А НЕ НЕЖНОСТЬ. АД, А НЕ РАЙ, УРОДСТВО, А НЕ КРАСОТА, НЕЧИСТОЕ, А НЕ БЕЗУПРЕЧНОЕ — ПОТОМУ ЧТО, КОГДА РАБОТАЕШЬ С ТАКИМИ ВЕЩАМИ. ОНИ ИЗМЕНЯЮТСЯ, А ПОПУТНО И С НАМИ ПРОИСХОДЯТ ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ". Признаем, самомнения великим композиторам не занимать. Вагнер ставил себя очень высоко, как, впрочем, и все остальные, от Бетховена до Бернстайна. Большинство композиторов склонны к необузданному своеволию и даже гордятся этим. Джон Кейдж был не таким. Он хотел полностью избавиться от своего "я". Убежденный последователь дзен- буддизма, Кейдж верил, что он способен творить, только отринув все свои помыслы и желания. В итоге его произведения изменили историю музыки и заставили слушателей глубоко задуматься над тем, что является музыкой, а что нет. ЛУЧШЕ НЕ ПРИЖИМАТЬ МЕНЯ К СТЕНКЕ Джон Милтон Кейдж-старший зарабатывал на жизнь изобретениями, на его счету такие новшества, как прототип подводной лодки, радиоприемник, работающий на переменном токе, и цветное телевидение. К сожалению, запатентовать должным образом свои изобретения Кейдж не сумел, поэтому денег в семье особо не водилось и Кейджи часто переезжали в поисках жилья подешевле. Их единственный ребенок, Джон Мильтон Второй, в детстве и отрочестве раз пять менял местожительство в Лос-Анджелесе и его пригородах и столько же раз переходил из одной школы в другую. В 1928 году на выпускном вечере в средней школе Кейдж произнес прощальную речь от имени всего класса. Он собирался стать священником в методистской церкви, но стоило Кейджу поступить в колледж Помона города Клермонт, как ему захотелось литературного творчества. Его свободолюбию было тесно в рамках стандартизированного образования, и Кейдж бросил колледж. Музыка была его страстью, однако композиция в традиционном ключе не привлекала Кейджа. Затем, побывав на концерте, где исполнялись произведения Стравинского, он понял, что музыка — это не обязательно Бах или Бетховен. Музыка может быть куда современнее. Кейдж начал искать учителей, знающих толк в передовых музыкальных направлениях, и в конце концов добрался до гуру модернизма Арнольда Шёнберга. Он попросил Шёнберга взять его в ученики, но тот отказался, разъяснив: "Скорее всего, мои расценки вас не устроят". Кейдж ответил, что его не устроят любые расценки, потому что у него вообще нет денег. Как бы то ни было, Шёнберг его взял, прикинув, что, возможно, наглость этого парня под стать его одаренности. Вскоре учитель и ученик осознали, что о музыке они имеют абсолютные различные представления. Пусть Шёнберг и был зачинателем модернизма, но он верил в правила и системность, тогда как Кейдж полагал, что правила существуют только для того, чтобы их нарушать. Разругались они окончательно, когда Шёнберг заявил ученику: ему никогда не преуспеть в музыке, потому что он напрочь лишен чувства гармонии. Гармония, провозгласил Шёнберг, будет той стеной, которую Кейджу не одолеть. "Значит, я буду биться головой об эту стену, я посвящу этому жизнь, но разобью ее", — ответствовал Кейдж. В ЛЮБВИ И НА ВОЙНЕ В 1935 году Кейдж женился на высокой, элегантной красавице — художнице Ксении Кашеваровой; через некоторое время пара переехала в Сиэтл, где Кейдж нашел работу танцевального аккомпаниатора в Корнишской школе искусств. Там он встретил Мерсье (Мерса) Каннингема, талантливого молодого танцовщика, с которым крепко подружился. Кейдж в ту пору сочинял исключительно для ударных, превращая в инструменты все, что попадалось под руку, от труб до китайских гонгов, подвешенных в воде. Но, начав экспериментировать, остановиться трудно, и вскоре Кейдж уже пытался изменить звучание рояля, обкладывая струны металлическими пластинами, болтами, полосками резины и листами бумаги. Итоговый инструмент получил известность как "препарированное фортепиано". Кроме того, Кейдж заинтересовался потенциалом звукозаписи в музыке; для "Воображаемого ландшафта № 1" требуются два проигрывателя, на каждый ставится тестовая пластинка с записью звуков различной частоты, а затем записи проигрываются одновременно, но на разных скоростях. НА ИТАЛЬЯНСКОМ ТЕЛЕШОУ КЕЙДЖ ПОТРЯС ПУБЛИКУ, ИСПОЛНИВ "ПРОГУЛКУ ПО ВОДЕ". А ИГРАЛ ОН НА ТАКИХ ИНСТРУМЕНТАХ: БЛЕНДЕР. ГУСИНЫЙ МАНОК И БУТЫЛКА ИЗ-ПОД "КАМПАРИ". В 1942 году Кейдж с Ксенией переехали в Нью-Йорк, где им часто приходилось ночевать у друзей на полу. Но даже когда они обзавелись собственным углом, о спокойной жизни Кейджу оставалось только мечтать. Во-первых, шла война. Родители Кейджа теперь жили в Нью-Джерси, а его отец работал над системой гидролокационного обнаружения подводных лодок. Кейдж-старший нанял сына, чтобы тот занимался библиотечным поиском, и, поскольку Кейдж-младший работал на оборону, в армию его не призвали. Однако и личную жизнь Кейджа затрясло с не меньшей силой, когда он понял, что любит Мерса Каннингема. Кейдж никогда не высказывался на эту тему, поэтому никому неведомо, как он разводился с Ксенией и воссоединялся с Мерсом, но позднее Кейдж признавался, явно смягчая выражения, что "время было неспокойное". В ПОЛНОЙ ТИШИНЕ — МУЗЫКА ТЕЛА От полного душевного раздрая Кейджа спасли лекции по дзен-буддизму, которые он посещал в конце 1940-х. Когда-то Кейдж хотел стать методистским священником, но теперь он целиком уверовал в учение дзен о приятии всего сущего и непротивлении течению жизни; вдобавок он сообразил, как применить это учение к музыке. Кейдж начал называть свою музыку "бесцельной игрой". "Это жизнеутверждающая игра — я играю не для того, чтобы привнести порядок в хаос, и не для того, чтобы усовершенствовать мир, но лишь для того, чтобы пробудить себя и других к подлинной жизни". Кейдж решил, что западной музыке мешает двигаться вперед композиторское эго. Музыка должна быть бесцельной, постановил он, — но как сочинять без заранее поставленной задачи? Для решения этой проблемы Кейдж обратился к "Книге Перемен" ("И-Цзин"), древнекитайскому тексту, используемому в качестве гадательной книги. Кейдж составил таблицы из музыкальных блоков — различных звуков, инструментов и/или темпов, — а затем собирал из этих блоков музыку наугад, подбрасывая монетки и консультируясь с "Книгой Перемен". Впоследствии в качестве таких "генераторов случайных чисел" он использовал карты звездного неба и числа, сформированные компьютером. Дзен настаивает на взаимосвязи противоположностей (инь и ян), поэтому Кейдж, кроме звуков, занялся тишиной. Будучи в Гарварде, он посетил звуконепроницаемую камеру — помещение, сконструированное так, чтобы туда не проник ни единый шорох. Входя в камеру, Кейдж ожидал услышать абсолютное ничто, но к своей досаде обнаружил, что его донимают два звука: один — протяжный и высокий, другой — низкий и пульсирующий. Предположив какие-то неполадки со звукоизоляцией, Кейдж отправился искать дежурного техника. Нет, сказал техник, камера в идеальном порядке, а слышит Кейдж собственное тело — тоненькое гудение нервной системы и глухие удары сердца, качающего кровь. Тогда Кейдж занялся экспериментами с тишиной, которая, как выяснилось, никогда не бывает совершенно тихой. И 29 августа 1952 года на благотворительном концерте в Вудстоке пианист Дэвид Тюдор впервые исполнил произведение Кейджа "4'33"". Тюдор вышел на сцену, поставил на рояль ноты и хронометр. А затем он просто сидел, молча и не притрагиваясь к клавишам. Периодически Тюдор вставал и открывал или закрывал крышку рояля, обозначая таким образом начало и конец каждой из трех частей произведения. Когда время "исполнения" закончилось, пианист покинул сцену. Скептики обвинили Кейджа в трюкачестве и заметили, что любой мог такое сочинить. Да, соглашался Кейдж, но ведь до сих пор никто не сочинил. С "4'33"" он вошел в историю музыки, сочинив четыре минуты и тридцать три секунды тишины. НА "ТЫ" С ВЕЧНОСТЬЮ Кейдж и в дальнейшем не прекращал экспериментировать с новыми звуками, новыми инструментами и новыми идеями, направленными на реформирование музыки. Его пять "Европер", написанных между 1987 и 1990 годом, деконструируют жанр, объединяя оперные элементы, такие, как сюжет, персонажи, декорации, со случайной подборкой песен. В 1970-е годы Кейдж перешел на макробиотическую диету и бросил пить и курить, так что к своему восьмидесятилетию он приближался с отменным самочувствием. Юбилей планировалось отметить с размахом, но за неделю до торжества помощник композитора нашел его лежащим в глубоком обмороке. Сразил Кейджа массивный инсульт, и 12 августа 1992 года он умер. В концертных залах редко можно услышать произведения Джона Кейджа — его новаторство публика в целом так и не приняла. Однако не следует думать, что творчество Кейджа прошло для музыки бесследно. Он стоял у истоков экспериментальной музыки, электронной музыки и музыки в стиле арт-хаус. Кейдж повлиял на таких музыкантов, как Филип Гласс, Лори Андерсон и Брайан Ино. И неудивительно, что сегодня композиторы включают записанные звуки, самодельные инструменты или препарированное фортепиано в оркестровые сочинения. Словом, в современной музыке Кейдж — знаковая фигура. Неплохо для парня, мечтавшего всего лишь плыть по течению жизни. ПОДСЕЛ НА ГРИБЫ В 1954 году Кейдж обретался в своего рода коммуне в сельской местности округа Рокленд, примерно в часе езды от Нью-Йорка. Он любил подолгу гулять в лесу, где неизбежно натыкался на грибные полянки. Кейджа одолело любопытство. Он подружился с руководителем местной молодежной организации, пропагандирующей здоровый образ жизни, и тот научил композитора разбираться в грибах. С тех пор грибы стали его страстью. Члены разъездной танцевальной труппы Мерса Каннингема привыкли к тому, что их автобус вдруг тормозил на обочине лишь для того, чтобы Кейдж мог поискать сморчков. КТО ХОЧЕТ БЫТЬ МИЛЛИОНЕРОМ? (ИТАЛЬЯНСКАЯ ВЕРСИЯ) Увлеченность грибами очень пригодилась Кейджу в 1959 году в Италии, когда его пригласили на популярную программу-викторину "Брось или удвой". Каждый участник выбирал тему, по которой ему задавали вопросы; игра протекала в несколько туров. Постепенно вопросы усложнялись, но если в течение пяти недель ты давал исключительно правильные ответы, тебе присуждали пять миллионов лир (около восьми тысяч долларов в ту пору). Кейдж уговорил устроителей передачи, чтобы те позволили композитору сыграть что-нибудь из его музыки, прежде нем он станет отвечать на вопросы. Ошарашив итальянцев неслыханными доселе произведениями вроде "Прогулки по воде", которую композитор исполнил на блендере, гусином манке и бутылке из-под "Кампари", Кейдж добил их окончательно, отвечая неделя за неделей на вопросы о грибах с изумительной точностью. На заключительной передаче Кейджа заперли в стеклянной будке, изолировав от публики, и попросили назвать все виды белоспоровых грибов. Он начал медленно перечислять грибы в алфавитном порядке и вдруг заметил, что болельщики отчаянно тычут пальцами куда-то поверх его головы. Время ответа было ограничено, и часы (находившиеся вне поля зрения Кейджа) отстукивали секунды. Кейдж просто продолжил перечислять. Закончил он буквально за долю секунды до конца отмеренного времени — и сорвал куш. После уплаты налогов и обмена валюты Кейдж вернулся в США с шестью тысячами долларов — больше денег он в жизни не зарабатывал, и уж тем более своей музыкой. В 1964 году Североамериканская микологическая ассоциация вручила Кейджу премию, "присуждаемую ежегодно за чрезвычайный вклад в развитие любительской микологии". Кейдж — единственный из музыкантов, удостоившийся такой премии. СЫГРАЙ, ПОВТОРИ. СЫГРАЙ, ПОВТОРИ. СЫГРАЙ, ПОВТОРИ… В композиторах былых времен Кейдж особо не нуждался, но ему нравился француз Эрик Сати. Современник Дебюсси, Сати по части эксцентричности даже Кейджу мог дать фору. Его гардероб состоял из абсолютно одинаковых серых бархатных костюмов, а количество зонтов, хранившихся в доме, достигало сотни. Среди работ Сати значились такие фортепианные произведения, как "Засушенные эмбрионы" и "Бюрократическая сонатина", а исполнителям он давал следующие рекомендации: играть "легко, как яйцо" или "сухо, как кукушка". Кейдж увлекся Сати во время своего первого путешествия в Европу, и в 1963 году он решил представить американской публике сочинение Сати "Досада" — простую короткую фортепианную пьесу, сопровождавшуюся инструкцией: "Повторить 840 раз". В шесть часов вечера 9 сентября приятельница Кейджа Виола Фарбер села за рояль и принялась играть "Досаду". В восемь вечера за роялем ее сменил другой приятель Кейджа, Роберт Вуд, продолжив с того места, на котором Фарбер остановилась. Всего исполнителей было одиннадцать, они сменяли друг друга каждые два часа. Публика уходила и приходила, обозреватель "Нью-Йорк тайме" заснул в кресле. Завершилась премьера в 0:40 11 сентября — это был самый длинный фортепианный концерт в истории музыки. ЛЕОНАРД БЕРНСТАЙН 25 АВГУСТА 1918-14 ОКТЯБРЯ 199D АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ДЕВА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: НЕОРОМАНТИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: ПЕСНЯ МАРИИ "Я КРАСИВА" ИЗ "ВЕСТСАЙДСКОЙ ИСТОРИИ" ГДЕ ВЫ МОГЛИ СЛЫШАТЬ ЭТУ МУЗЫКУ: В ЧЕРНОЙ КОМЕДИИ "УБИТЬ СМУЧИ" (2002) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ СОТВОРИТЬ ВЕЛИКОЕ, НУЖНЫ ДВЕ ВЕЩИ: ПЛАН И ЧТОБЫ НЕМНОГО НЕ ХВАТАЛО ВРЕМЕНИ". Кажется, в музыке Леонард Бернстайн мог и умел все. Дирижировать? Оркестры по мановению его волшебной палочки играли, как никогда. Сочинять классическую музыку? Симфонию, оперу — только скажите, и он сделает. Выдавать сногсшибательные хиты? Подвиньтесь, Коул Портер, освободите местечко для "Вестсайдской истории". На самом деле единственное, чего не умел Бернстайн, так это держать себя в руках. Такой мощный талант, такая крупная личность, столько энергии — и так мало самодисциплины, чтобы управляться со своим добром с хозяйской рачительностью. ПОРТРЕТ ЮНОГО ГЕНИЯ Самуил Бернстайн прибыл в Америку в 1908 году в возрасте шестнадцати лет, бежав от нищеты и преследований на Украине. С женой Дженни (урожденной Парной Резник) он жил в несчастливом браке, и одним из ранних воспоминаний его старшего сына Леонарда было следующее: они с сестренкой Ширли прячутся, пока родители с воплями и руганью выясняют отношения. По настоянию Сэма Ленни окончил престижную Латинскую школу в Бостоне и поступил в Гарвард. Его музыкальные способности изумляли и друзей, и профессоров; он мог сыграть с листа что угодно, а теория музыки, казалось, была ему ведома от рождения. Леонард с легкостью сочинял в любом жанре, от песен до симфонических увертюр. Бернстайн говорил, что его будущее определило знакомство с дирижером Димитрисом Митропулосом, походя пообещавшим взять его своим помощником в Миннеаполисский симфонический оркестр, если Леонард научится дирижировать. Бернстайн поступил в Кёртисовский институт музыки в Филадельфии, где дирижирование ему преподавал Фриц Райнер. Райнер требовал от студентов выучивать каждую ноту в партитуре, прежде чем браться за дирижерскую палочку. Когда на занятиях включали проигрыватель, Райнер внезапно приподнимал иглу и спрашивал: "Какую ноту сейчас исполняет второй кларнет?" Бернстайн знал, как отвечать на подобные вопросы, — он был единственным студентом, которому Райнер за долгие годы преподавания поставил "отлично". ПРОРЫВ К СЛАВЕ Митропулос обещания не сдержал, и летом 1939 года Бернстайн болтался без дела, пока не прослышал о том, что руководитель Бостонского симфонического оркестра Сергей Кусевицкий преподаст курс дирижерского мастерства на Тэнглвудском музыкальном фестивале70. Уроки Кусевицкого мало напоминали муштру в классе Райнера — дирижер, например, пригласил балетмейстера, дабы тот обучил слушателей пируэтам, — но в комбинации со строгостью Райнера профессиональная пластика Кусевицкого окончательно отшлифовала мастерство самого Бернстайна. Тем не менее, получив диплом Кёртисовского института, работу Бернстайн найти не смог. Митропулос снова его прокатил, а другие оркестры начинающим дирижером не заинтересовались. Разразилась Вторая мировая война, но по причине астмы Бернстайн был признан негодным к военной службе. В 1943 году Артур Родзинский, незадолго до того возглавивший Нью-йоркский филармонический оркестр, пригласил Бернстайна на должность помощника дирижера. И хотя это предложение было чрезвычайно лестным для двадцатипятилетнего и никому не ведомого музыканта, выступлений на публике должность помощника не предполагала — в лучшем случае Бернстайну поручали репетировать с оркестром. Однако утром 14 ноября Бернстайну позвонили. Дирижер Бруно Вальтер, приглашенный Нью-йоркской филармонией, свалился с гриппом. Бернстайна попросили продирижировать воскресным вечерним концертом, который должен был транслироваться по радио на всю страну. Без каких-либо репетиций Бернстайн встал перед Нью-йоркским филармоническим оркестром и уверенно повел музыкантов за собой. В истории музыки трудно припомнить другой столь же блистательный дирижерский дебют. СЕКРЕТАРША ПРИВЫЧНО ЗАПИСЫВАЛА ИМЕНА И НОМЕРА ТЕЛЕФОНОВ МУЖЧИН, ВЫВАЛИВШИХСЯ ПО УТРАМ ИЗ СПАЛЬНИ БЕРНСТАЙНА; САМ ОН НЕ ЗАПОМИНАЛ ТАКИЕ ПОДРОБНОСТИ. БРОДВЕЙ ПОДОЖДЕТ Сочинял Бернстайн всегда в свободное от основной работы время. В 1942 году он закончил Симфонию № 1 "Иеремия", основанную на библейской истории об иудейском пророке. Заметив, как его друг Аарон Копленд успешно справляется с балетной музыкой, Бернстайн, в союзе с хореографом и продюсером Джеромом Роббинсом, в 1944 году создает балет "Матросы на берегу"71. В балете рассказывается о том, как трое моряков, получив увольнительную на один день, сходят на берег в Нью-Йорке. Успех балета превзошел все ожидания, и тогда Бернстайн с Роббинсом, включив в свою команду либреттистов Бетти Комден и Адольфа Грина, решили написать мюзикл для Бродвея на тот же сюжет. Бернстайну требовалась операция по поводу искривленной носовой перегородки, а Грину нужно было удалить гланды; оперировались они в одно и то же время и лежали в одной больничной палате. Сновавшие вокруг медсестры нисколько не мешали активному творческому процессу. Мюзикл "Увольнение в город" впервые показали на Бродвее 28 декабря 1944 года, — и затем он выдержал 462 представления. На премьере за кулисы явился Кусевицкий и набросился на Бернстайна с упреками в том, что композитор разбазаривает свой талант. Кусевицкий хотел, выйдя на пенсию, передать Бернастайну Бостонскую филармонию, но этому не бывать, если Бернстайн погрязнет в том, что русский человек Кусевицкий называл "джезз". К словам учителя и наставника Бернстайн отнесся со всей серьезностью — признанием в мире классической музыки он явно дорожил больше, чем бродвейской славой. Бернстайн укрепил свою репутацию первоклассного дирижера гастролями по концертным залам и оперным театрам Европы, постом руководителя Нью-йоркского филармонического оркестра и должностью музыкального консультанта Израильского филармонического оркестра. ПЕРЕМЕНА УЧАСТИ Впрочем, Бостонскую филармонию не устраивали не только бродвейские эскапады Бернстайна. В политике его настолько клонило влево, что это грозило потерей всякого равновесия, а слухи о его гомосексуальности расползались все дальше и шире. Секретарь Бернстайна привычно записывала имена и номера телефонов мужчин, вывалившихся по утрам из спальни композитора, потому что сам он не запоминал такие подробности. Тем не менее женщины находили Бернстайна неотразимым, и многие пытались заставить его сменить ориентацию. Одной из них, актрисе и уроженке Чили Фелиции Монтеалегре, удалось даже добиться от него предложения руки и сердца. Но спустя недолгое время Бернстайн разорвал помолвку. Здоровье Сергея Кусевицкого продолжало ухудшаться. Годами он продвигал Бернстайна в преемники, однако в 1949 году почувствовал, что совет директоров Бостонской филармонии категорически против такой замены. "Раз вы не хотите Бернстайна, — разгорячился Кусевицкий, — то я сейчас же подаю в отставку". Его отставку приняли немедленно. Кусевицкий умер в июне 1951 года. Бернстайн был потрясен смертью своего наставника и покровителя. Он возобновил отношения с Фелицией; 9 сентября 1951 года они поженились. И зажили как полноценная семья. Их дочка Джейми родилась в 1952 году72. "КРАСНАЯ УГРОЗА" Возможно, женитьбой Бернстайн надеялся поправить свою репутацию, но он не учел еще одного фактора — воинственности сенатора Джозефа Маккарти. В начале 1950-х композитору аукнулись его длительные связи с либеральными движениями — в памфлете "Красные каналы"73он был назван агентом коммунистического влияния. Бернстайна никогда не вызывали ни на допрос к Джозефу Маккарти (в отличие от Аарона Копленда), ни на заседания комиссии Палаты Представителей по расследованию антиамериканской деятельности (в отличие от Джерома Роббинса), но внесли в голливудские черные списки. Одним из позитивных результатов скандала стало возвращение Бернстайна на Бродвей — Кусевицкий умер, должность музыкального руководителя Бостонского симфонического оркестра уплыла из-под носа, так почему бы и нет? В сотрудничестве с писательницей и драматургом Лилиан Хеллман, такой же жертвой черных списков, он написал оперетту по классической сатире Вольтера "Кандид". Хеллман увидела в этой работе возможность обличить темные деяния маккартизма; Бернстайн — шанс написать красивую, поднимающую настроение музыку. В итоге получилось ни то ни сё, и спектакль сняли вскоре после премьеры. Другому проекту повезло куда больше. Бернстайна и Роббинса давно увлекала идея создать современный вариант "Ромео и Джульетты", и в 1955 году дело сдвинулось с места; Артур Лорентс написал либретто, а молодой Стивен Сондхайм — тексты песен. Музыка Бернстайна изобиловала новаторскими трансформациями и адаптациями как традиционного стиля, так и модернизма. Главная тема Пятого концерта Бетховена ("Император") преобразовалась в песню о любви "Где-то там", а песня "Круто" содержит двенадцатитоновые серии Шёнберга в виде фуги, написанной в стиле бибоп. После премьеры "Вестсайдской истории" 26 сентября 1957 года ее сыграли на бродвейской сцене еще 732 раза. Благодаря "Вестсайдской истории" известность Бернстайна достигла немыслимых высот. И сразу после сногсшибательной премьеры мюзикла Бернстайн получил предложение, которого он так долго ждал: пост главного дирижера Нью-йоркского филармонического оркестра. ЖИЗНЬ БЕЗ ВРАНЬЯ Нью-йоркский филармонический оркестр и до Бернстайна был одним из самых знаменитых музыкальных коллективов в мире, но с новым дирижером престиж оркестра стал еще выше. Бернстайн пропагандировал американскую музыку, в том числе Айвза, Гершвина и Копленда, и записал восемь из девяти симфоний Густава Малера74. Кроме того, он вернулся к сочинению серьезной музыки. В 1963 году Бернстайн написал Симфонию № 3 "Каддиш", посвятив ее президенту Кеннеди, погибшему в том же году в Далласе. "Чичестерские псалмы", содержащие три библейских псалма на иврите, были впервые исполнены в мае 1965 года: простая и прекрасная музыка "Псалмов" остается, пожалуй, самым популярным оркестровым произведением Бернстайна. Он руководил Нью-йоркским филармоническим оркестром десять незабываемых лет. Однако тревог композитору хватало; Бернстайн был на пике славы, когда по поверхности его с виду благопристойной личной жизни пошли трещины. Бернстайн не мог держаться подальше от мужчин. Фелиция хранила внешнюю невозмутимость, обставляла семейные квартиры и дома изящной мебелью, украшала интерьеры изысканными букетами цветов и закатывала буйные вечеринки. Но чем дальше, тем чаще вечеринки заканчивались тем, что муж Фелиции оставался на ночь в гостевой спальне с другим мужчиной. Однажды младшая дочь Бернстайна Нина по дороге в школу увидела свежий выпуск нью-йоркской газеты "Дейли ньюс" с кричащим заголовком: "БЕРНСТАЙН РАЗВОДИТСЯ С ЖЕНОЙ!" Созвав пресс- конференцию, Бернстайн объявил: "В жизни неизбежно наступает время, когда человек должен быть таким, каков он есть на самом деле"75. В последующие годы он присоединился к движению за права геев и сменил не одного бойфренда. Отбросив все условности, которые он счел устаревшими, Бернстайн дал себе полную волю. "Месса", написанная в 1971 году по заказу Жаклин Кеннеди Онассис и приуроченная к открытию Оперного театра в вашингтонском Центре Кеннеди, была антивоенной, антиправительственной (президентом США тогда был Ричард Никсон), анти-церковной и в целом, по словам самого Бернстайна, этаким "Да пошли вы все на…!", обращенным к обществу. Хотя заканчивается это произведение гимном во славу мира во всем мире, в одной из сцен "Мессы" священник швыряет на пол освященный хлеб и вино в намеренном акте богохульства. Общественность откликнулась почти единодушно: эта работа — продукт самолюбования автора и его безмерного потакания своим дурным пристрастиям. ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ "УРА!" И все же Бернстайн оставался самым популярным композитором в мире. 25 декабря 1989 года именно он дирижировал Девятой симфонией Бетховена на торжествах по поводу падения Берлинской стены; это празднество напрямую транслировалось из Восточной Германии в двадцать с лишним стран с аудиторией в 100 миллионов человек. Летом 1990 года Бернстайн отправился на Тэнглвудский музыкальный фестиваль, куда он ездил почти каждый год на протяжении последних пятидесяти лет. Здоровье его оставляло желать лучшего; от непрерывного курения обострилась астма, и Бернстайну часто требовался кислород. Он взошел на сцену, чтобы дирижировать Седьмой симфонией Бетховена; в первой части он с трудом поднимал руки, а во второй взял чересчур медленный темп. Во время исполнения третьей части на него напал приступ кашля. Однако, собравшись с силами, четвертой частью он продирижировал с лихостью прежнего Бернстайна. Это было его последнее появление на сцене. Из усадьбы Тэнглвуд его отвезли в нью-йоркскую больницу, где он и умер 14 октября. На момент смерти Бернстайн котировался в профессии довольно низко. Многие критики, биографы и музыканты считали, что он попусту растратил свой талант, размазывая дарованное ему природой слишком тонким слоем; в придачу он слишком любил славу и чрезмерно расстраивался из-за неудач, вместо того чтобы привнести порядок и дисциплину в свою жизнь и творчество. Сегодня с этим мнением согласны далеко не все — как заметил некий нынешний критик, "провалы Бернстайна перевешивают многие другие победы"76. БЕДА С ЭТИМИ ТЕНОРАМИ Бернстайн не избежал проблем с исполнителями. Однажды, репетируя с одним хором в Вене, дирижер взорвался: "Знаю, у теноров историческая прерогатива на тупость, но вы, сэр, злоупотребляете этой привилегией!" ВСЕ ОТЛИЧНО, ТОЛЬКО ВЗРЫВЫ МЕШАЮТ С израильскими музыкантами Бернстайна связывали особые узы. В 1947 году он начал работать с Израильским филармоническим оркестром, и эти отношения длились до конца жизни композитора. В свое первое посещение только что образовавшейся страны он так описывал необычную атмосферу, в которой ему приходилось дирижировать: "На утренней репетиции я резко опустил руку, обозначив сильную долю такта. И в этот миг на улице, как по команде, прогремел взрыв. Поднявшись с пола, мы спокойно возобновили работу. За два дня случилось четыре инцидента: из нашего отеля похитили человека, был подорван поезд, взорван полицейский участок и разбомблен военный грузовик. Однако няньки, сидящие с детьми, не откладывают газет, а дети продолжают прыгать через веревочку. Арабский пастух на площади готовится доить козу, и я даю следующую сильную долю такта. Оркестр работает отлично"77. Во время второго турне по Израилю в 1948 году Бернстайн выступал с концертами в Иерусалиме, Тель-Авиве и Хайфе, но ему хотелось поехать вглубь страны. Вместе с добровольцами из оркестра он колесил по опасным дорогам и предательским пустыням, добираясь до городов вроде израненной войной Беэр-Шевы, где впервые в истории города с подачи Бернстайна прозвучала симфония, слушателями были по преимуществу солдаты. В Израиле Бернстайна и сейчас считают героем. А БЫЛО БЫ ЗДО́РОВО… У Бернстайна имелся собственный оригинальный ответ на вопрос, почему ему так нелегко живется. Однажды он сказал композитору Неду Рорему: "У нас с тобой одинаковая проблема, Нед, мы хотим, чтобы все на свете нас любили и не вообще, а каждый персонально. Но ведь это невозможно: нельзя же повстречать всех и каждого на свете"78. НАЗЫВАЙТЕ КАК ХОТИТЕ… Фамилия Бернстайна доводила людей до истерики: как нужно произносить последний слог — "стин" или "стайн"? Бернстайн и сам колебался с произношением. В молодости он предпочитал "стин", поскольку так его фамилия звучит на идише, но, став руководителем Нью-йоркского филармонического оркестра, переключился на более "немецкую" Бернстайн. Сегодня правильным считается "стайн", а впрочем, называйте как хотите — Бернстайн и сам был глубоко непоследовательным человеком. ФИЛИП ГЛАСС Р. 31 ЯНВАРЯ 1937 АСТРОЛОГИЧЕСКИЙ ЗНАК: ВОДОЛЕЙ НАЦИОНАЛЬНОСТЬ: АМЕРИКАНЕЦ МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ СТИЛЬ: МИНИМАЛИЗМ / ПОСТ-МИНИМАЛИЗМ ЗНАКОВОЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ: "КОЙАНИСКАТСИ" В ЭПИЗОДЕ КОМЕДИЙНОГО СЕРИАЛА "КЛИНИКА" (СЕЗОН 2006 ГОДА) МУДРЫЕ СЛОВА: "ТРАДИЦИИ ОХЛОПЫВАЮТСЯ И РАСПАДАЮТСЯ ПОВСЮДУ — ЭТО ПРОИСХОДИТ ВЕЗДЕ, И ХОРОШО ЭТО ИЛИ ПЛОХО, НЕ НАМ СУДИТЬ. НО МЫ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ МОЖЕМ ДЕЛАТЬ ВИД, Филип Гласс застал музыку на переходном этапе. Додекафония Шёнберга доминировала в американских консерваториях на протяжении десятилетий, но композиторы начали догадываться, что оказались в тупике, выхода из которого двенадцатитоновая музыка не предлагала, и вдобавок публика эту музыку терпеть не могла. Гласс решил найти новый путь — вернуть в музыку гармонию и понятную людям мелодичность, но при этом добиться совершенно нового звучания. За вдохновением Гласс обратился к самым разнообразным источникам: индийским ритмам, экспериментам с электронными инструментами в духе Кейджа и прогрессивному року. И в результате создал новый стиль для новой эпохи, превратившись в самого знаменитого композитора своего поколения. ЗАВОРАЖИВАЮЩИЙ РИТМ Иммигрант из Литвы Бенджамин Гласс был человеком с предпринимательской жилкой, и в 1930-е годы в Балтиморе он открыл магазин грампластинок. Гласс торговал музыкой всех направлений и продажами был доволен, но сам он больше увлекался той музыкой, что не находила спроса. Его сын Филип вырос, слушая непроданные альбомы, которые отец приносил домой: Бартока, Хиндемита, Шостаковича. Вот так, без всяких усилий со своей стороны, Филип Гласс приобрел обширные познания в музыке модерна и авангарда, равно как в блюзе, джазе и бибопе. Юный Гласс отличался и на уроках музыки. Ребенком Филип учился в Консерватории Пибоди79, в пятнадцать лет он уже занимался по ускоренной программе в Чикагском университете, а в девятнадцать — поступил в Джульярдскую школу музыки. Однако то, чему его учили, вызывало у Гласса недоумение и протест — двенадцатитоновая система Шёнберга вытеснила из американских учебных заведений все остальное. Гласс решил сосредоточиться на основах — гармонии и контрапункте, с каковой целью отправился в Париж брать уроки у Нади Буланже, знаменитой преподавательницы, которая сорока годами ранее обучала Аарона Копленда. В Париже Гласс свел знакомство с интеллектуалами и художниками всех мастей, в том числе с музыкантами, кинорежиссерами и актерами. В 1965 году он женился на театральном режиссере и авангардистке Джоэнн Акалайтис. Однажды приятели из мира кино попросили его о помощи: в фильме "Чаппакуа" предполагалось использовать музыку индийского композитора Рави Шанкара, виртуоза игры на ситаре, но Шанкар не знал, как записать свою музыку для западных музыкантов. Глассу поручили слушать игру Шанкара и преобразовывать ее в ноты, — и он тут же столкнулся с большой проблемой. Ритмика индийской музыки абсолютно не походила на ту, к которой он привык, и передать ее особый характер в западной системе нотации никак не получалось. Постепенно Гласс осознал, что индийские музыканты понимают гармонию совершенно иначе. Они не столько дробят ритм на все более мелкие элементы, сколько выстраивают ритмические повторяющиеся циклы. Гласс возликовал. ТОЛЬКО ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ЭТО! Я ВСЕ СКАЖУ! Затем, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Гласс и Акалайтис познакомились с музыкой композитора Стивена Райха. Под влиянием творчества Джона Кейджа Райх экспериментировал со звукозаписью; проигрывая один и тот же записанный музыкальный отрывок на двух магнитофонах одновременно, но на слегка различных скоростях, он добивался удивительных эффектов. В композициях, таких, как "Будет дождь" (1965), записанные звуки повторялись снова и снова, то совпадая, то расходясь по фазе, и создавали таким образом неожиданные ритмы и гармонии. Соединив индийскую ритмику с принципом повторяемости Райха, а затем творчески переработав и то, и другое, Гласс написал свои первые "фирменные" произведения. Например, в композиции Гласса "Две страницы для Стива Райха" музыкальная фраза или сегмент фразы повторяется в постоянно меняющихся конфигурациях. Когда искушенная манхэттенская публика услышала эту музыку, она немедленно углядела в ней параллели с современным визуальным искусством и нарекла новый стиль "минимализмом". Некоторые критики отреагировали на минимализм с восторгом, признав в нем подлинно оригинальное американское звучание; других приводили в ужас "отупляющие" повторы. В 1970 году на концерте Стивена Райха некий шутник в зале встал и объявил, что готов во всем сознаться. ОДНАЖДЫ ПАССАЖИРКА В ТАКСИ, ПРОЧИТАВ ФАМИЛИЮ ВОДИТЕЛЯ НА ТАБЛИЧКЕ С ЕГО ДАННЫМИ, ВОСКЛИКНУЛА: "МОЛОДОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, А ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, ЧТО ЯВЛЯЕТЕСЬ ОДНОФАМИЛЬЦЕМ ОЧЕНЬ ИЗВЕСТНОГО КОМПОЗИТОРА?" Разумеется, барыша эта музыка не приносила, и Гласс совмещал различные специальности. Одно время они с Райхом, основав фирму по перевозке мебели, таскали вверх-вниз по манхэттенским лестницам крупногабаритные шкафы и кресла. Трудился Гласс и сантехником, и таксистом и в принципе делал все, что мог, лишь бы свести концы с концами. СИМФОНИЯ ЕЩЕ ЖИВА! В 1975 году в сотрудничестве Гласса с театром произошел крупный рывок. Написанная им опера "Эйнштейн на пляже" приглянулась театральному постановщику Роберту Уилсону. "Эйнштейн" деконструирует традиционный театр, представляя собой оперу без сюжета, историю без персонажей и событие без катарсиса. Певцы выпевают цифры и названия нот "до, ре, ми" на фоне то появляющихся, то исчезающих изображений, имеющих отношение к работам Эйнштейна, — поезд, научный эксперимент, космический корабль. Поскольку опера длилась пять часов, публике не возбранялось бродить по залу, выходить и возвращаться обратно. Премьера состоялась во французском Авиньоне в июле 1976 года, спустя несколько месяцев опера добралась до Соединенных Штатов, где ее два вечера показывали в главном оперном театре страны — нью-йоркском "Метрополитен-опера". Первоначально "Эйнштейн на пляже" не задумывался как часть оперного цикла, но получилось так, что это произведение стало первой оперой в трилогии, посвященной историческим личностям, которые опередили свое время. "Сатьяграха", опера о молодых годах Махатмы Ганди, была впервые исполнена в 1980 году; "Эхнатон", интерпретирующая жизнь египетского фараона четырнадцатого века до нашей эры, прозвучала в 1984-м (все тексты поются на древнеегипетском). В обеих операх музыка Гласса эволюционировала от чистого минимализма в сторону большей мелодичности. В 1987 году Гласс трансформировал свою музыкальную манеру еще более радикально, взявшись писать доступную музыку — музыку, как выразился сам Гласс, которая могла бы понравиться его отцу, скончавшемуся в 1971-м. Так появился его Скрипичный концерт Ns; 1, первое произведение композитора для традиционного оркестра с солистом. В Скрипичный концерт Гласс ввел традиционные элементы вроде трехчастной структуры и старинной формы контрапункта, называемой "пассакалией", — критики тут же окрестили эту музыку "необарочной". Далее в творчестве Гласса началась "симфоническая полоса". Многие композиторы его поколения считали симфонию отмирающей формой — музыкой, "убитой" социальными и экономическими преобразованиями послевоенного времени. Кое-кто из дирижеров, включая Денниса Рассела Дэвиса, не соглашался с подобным мнением. Дэвис годами донимал Гласса просьбой написать симфонию и наконец в 1992 году подкрепил просьбу заказом. Гласс решил подойти к симфонии через популярную музыку, а точнее говоря, он обратился к альбому Дэвида Боуи и Брайана Ино "Низкое" (1977). Боуи и Ино утверждали, что вдохновлялись музыкой Гласса, и теперь композитор перевел стрелки. Темы трех инструментальных отрывков из альбома легли в основу трех частей симфонии. За "Низким" последовали еще семь симфонических произведений и среди них Симфония № 4 "Герои", создавая которую Гласс снова воспользовался альбомом Боуи-Ино. ОТ КЛАЙВА БАРКЕРА ДО ДАЛАЙ-ЛАМЫ В 1980-е и 1990-е годы кинорежиссеры все с большей охотой обращались к Глассу за музыкой к фильмам. Ранние работы композитора в кино сводились в основном к низкобюджетным арт-хаусным изыскам, вроде трилогии Годфри Реджио под общим названием "Катси". В 1990 году Гласс приступил к работе над, как ему поначалу казалось, такого же сорта проектом: экранизацией рассказа Клайва Баркера, писателя, склонного к подлинному драматизму и психологическому анализу. Гласс написал музыку для хора и органа в готическом стиле. Затем по ходу съемок руководство студии уволило сценариста и переделало фильм в типичный голливудский триллер с морем крови. В результате в 1992 году зрителей второсортного "Кэндимэна" угостили первоклассной музыкой. Более престижные заказы посыпались в конце 1990-х, начиная с фильма Мартина Скорсезе "Кундун" (1997), рассказывающего о далай-ламе. За ним последовали "Шоу Трумана" (1998), "Часы" (2002) и "Скандальный дневник" (2006). За эти три фильма Гласса номинировали на премию "Оскар" и "Золотой глобус" и в 1999 году наградили "Золотым глобусом" за музыку к "Шоу Трумана". Свою личную жизнь Гласс принципиально не афиширует. В браке с Акапайтис у него родилось двое детей, Закари и Джульет. С Акалайтис Гласс развелся в 1980 году и женился на враче Любе Буртык. А разведясь со второй женой, вступил в брак с художницей-коллажисткой Кэнди Джерниган. В 1991 году Джерниган скоропостижно скончалась от рака печени в возрасте тридцати девяти лет, болезнь диагностировали всего лишь за полтора месяца до смерти. Вероятно, Гласс тяжело переживал эту трагедию, потому что в следующий раз он женился только в 2001 году на ресторанном менеджере Холли Критчлоу, разница в возрасте супругов составила тридцать лет. Критчлоу родила композитору двоих сыновей — Марлоу и Кэмерона. По сообщениям в прессе, супруги сейчас живут раздельно. На восьмом десятке Гласс не теряет творческой активности. В фильмах "Иллюзионист" (2006) и "Мечта Кассандры" (2007) звучит его музыка, а кроме того, в сотрудничестве с музыкантом и поэтом Леонардом Коэном композитор переложил на музыку поэтический сборник Коэна "Книга желаний". И написал новую оперу "Ап- поматокс", действие которой разворачивается в конце Гражданской войны в США. Минималистом Гласс себя более не считает — он предпочитает термин "классицист". Но, как его ни называй, Гласс бесспорно во многом способствовал переменам в американской классической музыке. С его помощью выяснилось, что традиционные гармонии и мелодии по- прежнему жизнеспособны, особенно если подходить к ним с современных новаторских позиций. Творчество Гласса также наметило ряд направлений, формирующих сегодняшнюю музыку: заимствование приемов из не-западной музыки, интеграцию электронных инструментов с традиционным оркестром и сокрушение барьеров между высокими и низкими жанрами. САНТЕХНИК ФИЛ В 1960-е и 1970-е годы Глассу, чтобы прокормиться, приходилось осваивать профессии, крайне далекие от сочинения музыки. Однажды он устанавливал посудомоечную машину в некой студии в артистическом нью-йоркском районе Сохо. На миг оторвавшись от работы, Гласс вдруг обнаружил, что его сверлит взглядом хозяин жилья — художественный критик журнала "Тайм" Роберт Хьюз. — Но вы же Филип Гласс! — воскликнул Хьюз. — Что вы тут делаете? — Устанавливаю посудомоечную машину, как видите. — Но вы — художник! — не унимался Хьюз. В ответ Гласс сообщил, что он также и сантехник, после чего попросил Хьюза удалиться и не мешать работать. ЭТО ВЫ О КОМ? Вскоре после премьеры "Эйнштейна на пляже" с Глассом произошел такой случай. Он тогда водил такси, и к нему в машину села хорошо одетая дама. Взглянув на табличку с именем водителя, она удивленно произнесла: — Молодой человек, а вы знаете, что являетесь однофамильцем очень известного композитора? ПРИЗЫВ К ПОЛИТИКЕ НЕНАСИЛИЯ УСЛЫШАН Музыка Гласса не всегда удостаивалась похвал. После премьеры оперы "Сатьяграха", в которой речь шла о том, как Махатма Ганди проводил в жизнь политику пассивного сопротивления и ненасилия, оперный критик Генри Хейдт заметил: "У оперы хорошее название. Публика и впрямь должна глубоко проникнуться духом ненасилия, иначе никто не досидел бы до конца". ТУМК, ТУМК… Тенденция к повторам в музыке Филипа Гласса породила ряд анекдотов о композиторе. Вот один из них: Тумк, тумк. Кто там? Тумк, тумк. Кто там? Тумк, тумк. Кто там? Филип Гласс. Дотумкали, в чем тут дело? МУЗЫКА К ВИДЕОИГРАМ Стоит только подумать, что классическая музыка умерла, а она, глядь, опять выныривает в ином и неожиданном виде. То, что некогда считалось серьезной оркестровой музыкой для избранных, стало оплотом поп-культуры, а именно, видеоигр. Звуковая дорожка первых видеоигр представляла собой либо простенькие сигналы, либо писклявые, дребезжащие мотивчики, доводившие вас до умопомрачения, пока вы не отключали звук. Ныне с этим покончено — постоянно усложняющиеся игры потребовали усложнения сопроводительной музыки. Бесспорный пионер в этой области — японский композитор Нобуо Уэмацу, с 1986 года сочиняющий музыку для компании "Сквер Эникс" и серии видеоигр этой компании "Последняя фантазия". "Игровым" композиторам приходится решать уникальные задачи: ведь никто не знает, как долго геймер продержится на том или ином уровне, поэтому музыка должна обладать способностью изменяться по тональности и продолжительности в зависимости от действий игрока. Несмотря на трудности такого рода, игровая музыка становится все более ритмически неординарной и гармонически насыщенной. Далее, у этой музыки огромная аудитория — и совсем не обязательно совпадающая с аудиторией концертного зала. Недаром симфонические оркестры в последние годы с удовольствием сотрудничают с компаниями по производству видеоигр и профильными композиторами, для того чтобы устраивать концерты, на которых звучит музыка из игр, таких, как "Последняя фантазия", "Супер Марио" и "Легенда Зельды", часто в сопровождении лазерного шоу и видеопроекций наиболее выразительных сцен. Оркестранты надеются, что геймерам понравится такое времяпрепровождение и они вернутся в концертный зал, но уже не ради Хидэо Кодзимы (композитора серии игр "Метал Гиар Солид") или Дэвида Перри ("Войди в матрицу"), а ради того, чтобы послушать Моцарта и Бетховена. Так что любителям музыки рано отчаиваться — в этом прекрасном новом мире жизнь композиторов непременно займет центральное место на маленьком экране, который всегда у вас под рукой. БЛАГОДАРНОСТИ Огромное спасибо замечательным людям из издательства "Кверк Букс" за предложение поучаствовать в еще одном фантастическом проекте; в частности, Минди Браун, направлявшей меня как в плане содержания, так и изложения, и Маргарет Макгвайр, отлично поработавшей с моим черновиком и улучшившей его до вполне презентабельного вида. Спасибо также Марио Зукка за чудесные иллюстрации. Неоценимую помощь, как всегда, оказали сотрудники библиотеки Техасского христианского университета; правда, я была бы очень признательна, если бы тот, кто постоянно уносил куда-то стремянку из музыкального отдела, прекратил бы так делать. Опять же большое спасибо Адаму Кроми — без него мне не осилить бы юридических тонкостей договора с издательством, потому что от закавык такого рода у меня начинается нервный тик. А что касается моего ближайшего окружения, то написать эту книгу мне помогли много людей: друзья, родные, прихожане моей церкви. Но моя особая благодарность двум великим музыкантам, познакомивших меня с музыкой, — моим родителям Тому и Марте Ланди. Хочу извиниться перед вами, папа и мама, за то, что уроки игры на фортепиано и флейте так и не привели к музыкальным победам, но, возможно, прочитав эту книгу, вы увидите: даже если я не могу сыграть ни единой ноты, вы научили меня слушать и, самое главное, любить хорошую музыку. Примечания 1 Эти слова вынесены в заголовок не случайно. "А вот что я по-настоящему хочу, так это ставить!" (But Whay I Really Want to Do Is Direct!) — очень распространенный голливудский лозунг. Он выражает тайную мечту каждого актера: стать режиссером! В Голливуде и его окрестностях такую фразу можно часто видеть на футболках, кружках, различных сувенирных изделиях и вообще где угодно. Конечно, девиз в заголовке вполне мог бы быть более привычным (и с тем же смыслом): "Каждый солдат мечтает стать генералом", — но лучше оставить его таким, каким задумала автор. Тем более что Вивальди был все же человеком оперного театра, а не театра боевых действий. (Здесь и далее, если не указано, особо, — прим. ред.) (обратно) 2 Перевод Владимира Григорьева. (обратно) 3 Перевод Владимира Григорьева. (обратно) 4 "Сжигаю дом" (1983) — песня американской рок-группы "Говорящие головы". Австралийский режиссер Филипп Мора́ использовал это название для своей криминальной комедии, вышедшей в 2001 г. (обратно) 5 До П.Д.К. меломаны знали лишь "Увертюру 1812 года" и "Серенаду для струнного оркестра" Петра Ильича Чайковского, а также оперу Игоря Стравинского "Царь Эдип". (Прим. перев.). (обратно) 6 Серебряная монета. (Прим. авт.). (обратно) 7 Заголовок дословно повторяет название знаменитой книги англо-американского художника Джеймса Уистлера (1834–1903), впервые опубликованной в 1890 г. (обратно) 8 "Одинокий рейнджер" — популярный американский сериал 1966–1969 гг. Сейчас по мотивам сериала снимается полнометражный фильм, премьера назначена на июль 2013 г. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 9 Римская премия — награда в области искусства, существовавшая во Франции с 1663 по 1968 г. Поначалу премия присуждалась художникам, граверам, скульпторам и архитекторам, и лишь в 1803 г. была добавлена пятая номинация — композиторы. Лауреаты Большой Римской премии получали возможность отправиться в Рим и жить там в течение года за счёт патрона премии (первоначально им был король Людовик XIV). С 1666 г. проживание лауреатов организовывала специальная Французская академия в Риме. В некоторые периоды присуждались также малые премии, позволявшие жить в Риме более короткий срок. (обратно) 10 Песня Фанни Мендельсон на стихотворение австрийского поэта и драматурга Франца Грильпарцера (1791–1872) "Итальянское" ("Italien: Schoner und schoner schmuckt sich"); вошла в сборник Феликса Мендельсона "Двенадцать песен для вокала и фортепиано" (Ор. 8, № 3). (обратно) 11 Перевод П. Руминова. (обратно) 12 В качестве заголовка использовано название романа Томаса Вулфа (1900–1938), изданного посмертно в 1940 г. (обратно) 13 Ошибка автора. Роберт Шуман написал Первую ("Весеннюю") симфонию в январе 1841 г. Ее впервые исполнил Лейпцигский оркестр Гевандхауза под управлением Феликса Мендельсона 31 марта 1841 г. (обратно) 14 Бранджелина — "суммарное" название звездной суперпары: американских актеров Брэда Питта и Анджелины Джоли. (обратно) 15 Довольно странное замечание автора книги. Может показаться, что врачи просто "не догадались" вколоть Шуману дозу пенициллина, между тем хорошо известно, что пенициллин был выделен Александром Флемингом лишь в 1928 году, то есть через 72 года после смерти Роберта Шумана. (обратно) 16 Автор цитирует произведение Генриха Гейне "Флорентийские ночи" (перевод на русский язык Е. Рудневой). В нем не упоминается о поединке между Тальбертом и Листом, Гейне говорит лишь, что "Франц Лист склонился на уговоры, сел за фортепиано, откинул волосы над гениальным лбом и дал одно из своих блистательных сражений". О Тальберге и Листе Генрих писал в сборнике "Лютеция", но там нет ни "клавиш, истекающих кровью", ни "побледневших лиц". (обратно) 17 Ошибка автора. Винифред Вагнер умерла в 1980 году. В 1949 году она официально отказалась от руководства Байройтским фестивалем. С 1951 по 1966 год фестивалем руководили Виланд и Вольфганг Вагнеры, а с 1967 по 2008 год — Вольфганг Вагнер. (обратно) 18 Спинет — небольшой домашний клавишный струнный музыкальный инструмент, разновидность клавесина. (обратно) 19 Ошибка автора. У Иоганна Якоба и Иоганны Христианы было трое детей: мальчики Иоганнес и Фриц и девочка Элиза. Иоганнес был средним ребенком в семье. (обратно) 20 Этим "кем-то другим" был Юлиус Штокхаузен (1826–1906), немецкий певец (баритон), хоровой дирижер и педагог. (обратно) 21 Из письма П.И. Чайковского Н.Ф. фон Мекк от 3 июля 1877 г. (обратно) 22 Так у автора. Это явная ошибка. Надо полагать, имеется в виду имение Давыдовых в Каменке на Украине (ныне Черкасская область), только там жил не брат Петра Ильича, а сестра Саша, которая в 1860 году вышла замуж за Льва Васильевича Давыдова (сына декабриста Василия Львовича Давыдова) и уехала с мужем в имение его родных. Петр Ильич часто бывал в Каменке и подолгу жил у сестры; именно там устраивались домашние спектакли, в которых композитор принимал живейшее участие. За право именоваться тем самым лебединым озером "сражаются" несколько водоемов, и прежде всего — озеро в имении Давыдовых, на берегах которого Чайковский провел немало дней, наблюдая за лебедями. (обратно) 23 Речь идет о статье музыковеда Александры Орловой, опубликованной в нью-йоркской газете "Новый американец". Сенатор Николай Борисович Якоби (1839–1902) действительно был одноклассником П.И. Чайковского по Императорскому училищу правоведения. (обратно) 24 Ошибка автора данной книги и ошибка авторов многих текстов, посвященных творчеству Дворжака. "Провизионный театр" не имел отношения ни к "провизии", ни тем более к "провинции Богемия" по той причине, что такого театра… не существовало вовсе. Речь идет о Временном театре (чешек. Prozati'mmni divadlo, англ. Provisional Theatre, где provisional — именно в значении "временный"), который был выстроен в Праге в 1862 году как временное помещение для Чешского театра оперы и балета, покуда не будет воздвигнуто соответствующее здание. Временный театр просуществовал 20 лет, за это время в нем были даны более 5000 спектаклей. В дальнейшем в тексте он так и будет именоваться — Временный театр. (обратно) 25 Имеются в виду вручения дипломов в школах и университетах США, где это произведение известно под названием "Выпускной марш". (обратно) 26 Enigma (англ.) — загадка, тайна, загадочное явление. (обратно) 27 Антонио Гисланцони (1824–1893) — итальянский писатель, журналист и либреттист, наиболее известный как автор либретто оперы Джузеппе Верди "Аида" (1870). (обратно) 28 Лоренцо да Понте (1749–1838) — итальянский либреттист и переводчик. Автор 28 либретто к произведениям 11 композиторов, включая оперы Моцарта и Сальери. (обратно) 29 До 1918 г. немецкое название города Любляна, столицы Словении. (обратно) 30 Не совсем точно. Продолжительность "Девятой симфонии" Бетховена — один час четырнадцать минут и 9 секунд. Именно поэтому максимальная длительность звучания компакт-диска составила 74 минуты и 9 секунд — на одном диске должна была уместиться вся "Девятая симфония". Так постановил глава компании "Сони" Акио Морита (1921–1999) — физик и большой любитель Бетховена. (обратно) 31 Перевод К.Д. Бальмонта. (обратно) 32 У нас начальные такты этого произведения, конечно же, известны прежде всего как музыкальная заставка к передаче "Что? Где? Когда?". (обратно) 33 Следует напомнить: Винифред Вагнер (1897–1980) была невесткой Рихарда Вагнера, после смерти своего супруга Зигфрида Вагнера (1869–1930) она стала руководителем Байройтского фестиваля. (обратно) 34 Цит. по: Артур Штильман. Письмо Рихарда Штраусу Стефану Цвейгу, (http://berkovich-zametki.com/2006/ Zametki/Nomer6/Shtilman1.htm) (обратно) 35 Из письма Н.К. Метнеру. (обратно) 36 На самом деле с пятью детьми. Дочь Софья умерла до развода родителей, случившегося в 1882 году. (обратно) 37 Цит. по: Тамара Крюкова. Фант-Азия. (http://www.fantasia.ru/great70.htm) (обратно) 38 На самом деле в 1898 году Шёнберг перешел из иудаизма в католицизм; в евангелическую церковь лютеранского вероисповедания он перешел позднее — в 1901 году. (обратно) 39 Полное название: "Размышление на серьезную тему, или Извечный вопрос, оставшийся без ответа" (1906). (обратно) 40 Джон Филип Суза (1854–1932) — американский композитор и дирижер духовых оркестров, автор знаменитого марша "Звездно-полосатый навсегда" ("The Stars and Stripes Forever"), ставшего национальным маршем США. Суза известен в американской музыке как "король маршей". (обратно) 41 Старинная песня "Янки Дудль" (с простейшей мелодией) в ходе двух войн — Войны за независимость США и войны между Севером и Югом — превратилась в своего рода национальный символ, а заодно и в гимн штата Коннектикут. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 42 Павана — танец шестнадцатого века. (Прим. авт.) (обратно) 43 Франсуа Куперен (1668–1733) — французский композитор, яркий представитель музыки эпохи барокко. (Прим. авт.) (обратно) 44 Процитировано в английской газете "Обсервер" от 8 октября 1961 г. (обратно) 45 Цит. по: Мэрилин Мейер Хуген. "Игорь Стравинский, Николай Рерих и целительная сила язычества" (Marilyn Meyer Hoogen. Igor Stravinsky, Nikolai Roerich, and the Healing Power of Paganism). Докторская диссертация, Вашингтонский университет, 1997. (обратно) 46 Song plugger (англ.). Это словосочетание чаще всего так и переводится: "включатель песен", хотя правильнее было бы "заколачиватель" или даже "долбежник песен" (plugger, англ., - "отбойный молоток"). Продавцы-"заколачиватели" должны были уметь наиграть или напеть новую песню перед любым потенциальным покупателем и тем самым разрекламировать ее. (обратно) 47 Эл Джолсон (1886–1950) — американский певец и актер, играл в театрах на Бродвее, снимался в кино, в основном в музыкальных фильмах. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 48 Пол Уайтмен (1890–1967) — американский дирижер, руководитель джазового оркестра, завоевавшего огромную популярность. В 1920-1930-е годы оркестр Пола Уайтмена считался эталоном джаза и был самым дорогостоящим коллективом в американском шоу-бизнесе. (обратно) 49 Фред Астер (1899–1987) — американский актёр, танцор, хореограф и певец, один из величайших мастеров музыкального жанра в кино. В 1949 г. удостоился премии "Оскар" за ряд фильмов в жанре музыкальной комедии. Джинджер Роджерс (1911–1995) — американская актриса и танцовщица, обладательница премии "Оскар" в 1941 году. Стала наиболее известна благодаря совместным выступлениям в паре с Фредом Астером. С 1933 по 1949 год Астер и Роджерс снялись вместе в 10 фильмах, перевернувших жанр музыкальной комедии. (обратно) 50 Сказать, что это "фильм Джорджа и Айры", было бы натяжкой. "Потанцуем?" (англ. "Shall we Dance") — мюзикл режиссера Марка Сэндрича по сценарию Аллана Скотта и Эрнеста Пагано. Музыку к фильму действительно написал Джордж Гершвин. Тексты песен — Айры Гершвина. (обратно) 51 Джованни Дзенателло (1876–1949) — знаменитый итальянский тенор, выступавший в Европе и Америке. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 52 Американский народный танец типа кадрили. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 53 Протестантская секта шейкеров, возникшая в Англии в середине XVIII века, затем перебазировалась в Америку. Кроме веры во второе пришествие Христа, шейкеры проповедовали обобществление имущества, уважение к труду и простоту в быту. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 54 Автор стихотворения — британский сценарист, писатель и поэт Альфред Хейес (1911–1985). (обратно) 55 Фанфара — короткая оркестровая пьеса с преобладанием медных духовых инструментов. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 56 Сэмюэл Голдвин (1879–1974) — один из самых успешных продюсеров в истории американской киноиндустрии. Участвовал в создании трех киностудий. Рычащий лев в логотипе компании "Метро-Голдвин-Майер" — "изобретение" Сэмюэла Голдвина. (обратно) 57 В современной литературе США Харт Крейн (1899–1932), несмотря на раннюю смерть, считается одним из ярчайших представителей поэзии модернизма. (Прим. перев.) (обратно) 58 Из разговора с близким другом Исааком Гликманом в 1936 году. Цит. по: Шостакович Д.Д. "В каждой моей ноте есть капля моей живой крови": Переписка Дмитрия Шостаковича с Верой Дуловой (1934–1939) / Шостакович Дмитрий Дмитриевич; публикация, составление и примечания Е.В. Дуловой // Наше наследие. — 2006. - № 79–80. — С. 160–169. В примечаниях там значится следующее: "И.Д. Гликман вспоминает: "…Дмитрий Дмитриевич однажды сказал мне: "Если мне отрубят обе руки, я буду все равно писать музыку, держа перо в зубах". Эта грозная фраза, произнесенная как бы деловито, с какой-то невероятной простотой, без каких бы то ни было аффектаций, совершенно потрясла меня. Мороз подирал по коже. На один миг я вообразил эту зловещую фантасмагорию в духе Данте. У меня пропали все слова. Я растерянно молчал"". (обратно) 59 Сам Максим Дмитриевич Шостакович вспоминал об этом так: "…мне было 10 лет. В 1948 году, когда после речи Жданова травили отца, в музыкальной школе на экзамене меня заставляли его ругать". (Максим Шостакович о своем отце // Время и мы. 1982. Ns 69. С. 183.) (обратно) 60 Автор ошибается. На самом деле возраст Шостаковича и "официальные биографы" здесь ни при чем. Десятилетний Митя вместе с несколькими школьными друзьями действительно оказался 16 апреля 1917 года на площади у Финляндского вокзала в толпе людей, слушавших речь Ленина. (обратно) 61 Сумбур вместо музыки // Правда, 28 января 1936 г. (обратно) 62 Там же. (обратно) 63 Литературная газета, 12 января 1938 г. Цит. по: Д. Шостакович о времени и о себе. — М.: Советский композитор, 1980. С. 68. (обратно) 64 Дмитрий Дмитриевич Шостакович дважды подавал заявления об отправке на фронт добровольцем — в день объявления войны, 22 июня, и 2 июля. Только после повторного отказа он вступил в народное ополчение. Вместе с педагогами и студентами Ленинградской консерватории Шостакович работал на сооружении дотов на подступах к Ленинграду. (обратно) 65 Первый Всесоюзный съезд советских композиторов: Стенографический отчет. — М., 1948. — С. 343. (обратно) 66 Цит. по: Program Notes by Dr. Richard E. Rodda (http:// fresnophil.org/SHOSTA_Cello1.html). (обратно) 67 Кёртисовский институт музыки (Curtis Institute of Music) — одна из наиболее престижных консерваторий США. (обратно) 68 Джанкарло Менотти (1911–2007) — американский композитор, либреттист и педагог итальянского происхождения. Дважды лауреат Пулитцеровской премии (1950, 1955). (обратно) 69 "Убыл в Техас" (Gone to Texas, GTT) — очень популярное в Америке выражение. Эту фразу (и аббревиатуру) использовали в XIX веке американцы, эмигрировавшие в Техас с целью улизнуть от кредиторов. Такая эмиграция была особенно популярна в период Паники 1819 года — первого большого финансового кризиса в истории Америки. Техас в ту пору был частью Мексики и, таким образом, не подпадал под юрисдикцию США. Фразу "Убыл в Техас" зачастую писали на дверях домов сбежавших должников или вывешивали в виде плакатика на заборах. (обратно) 70 Сергей Кусевицкий еще в 1936 г. учредил ежегодные летние концерты Бостонского симфонического оркестра в усадьбе Тэнглвуд (город Ленокс, штат Массачусетс). Вскоре эти концерты переросли в Тэнглвудский музыкальный фестиваль, а в 1940 г. был открыт Тэнглвудский музыкальный центр, ставший одной из важнейших летних музыкальных школ США. (обратно) 71 Прем'єра балету відбулася 18 квітня 1944 року на сцені "Метрополітен-опера". Сам Джером Роббінс танцював третього матроса. Назва твору - Fancy Free (англ.) - може бути переведено по-різному. Основні значення цього словосполучення - "безтурботний, неодружений, невлюбленний, вільний". У нас зустрічаються назви "Вільні як повітря", "Невлюбляющійся", "Політ уяви". Однак в 1960 році, під час першого приїзду в СРСР Американського балетного театру, балет Бернстайна і Роббінса був названий зовсім вже вільно: "Матроси на березі". З тих пір саме під цією назвою балет фігурує у вітчизняній музичній літературі і театральному репертуарі. ( Назад ) 72 У Бернстайна і Монтеалегре було троє дітей: Джеймі, Олександр і Ніна. ( Назад ) 73 "Червоні канали: Звіт про вплив комуністів на телебачення і радіо" - політичний памфлет, представлений у вигляді доповіді в украй правому американському тижневику "Контратака" в червні 1950 г. Не пред'являючи жодних конкретних звинувачень, укладачі трактату згадали 151 людини - письменників, музикантів, радіожурналістів - в якості провідників "червоної загрози". (Прим. Перекл.) ( Назад ) 74 Як ми знаємо, з нумерацією симфоній у Малера справа йшла непросто (див. Розділ "Густав Малер"). Насправді Малер написав 10 симфоній, Десята залишилася незавершеною. ( Назад ) 75 Цит. по: Joan Peyser. Leonard Bernstein. New York, Bantam, 1987. P. 399. ( Назад ) 76 Ці слова належать американському музичному критику Алексу Россу (р. 1968). Див .: Alex Ross. The Rest Is Noise: Listening to the Twentieth Century. - New York, Picador, 2007. P. 443. ( Назад ) 77 Цит. no: Joan Peyser. Leonard Bernstein. New York, Bantam, 1987. ( Назад ) 78 Процитовано в статті Пітера Девіса "Леонард Бернстайн". Журнал "Нью-Йорк Мегезін", 12 вересня 1998 р ( Назад ) 79 Консерваторія Пібоді - одна з найбільш престижних консерваторій США. Заснована в 1857 р Розташована в Балтіморі. ( Назад ) Зміст ПЕРЕДМОВА АНТОНІО ВІВАЛЬДІ Георг Фрідріх Гендель ІОГАН СЕБАСТЬЯН БАХ ФРАНЦ ЙОЗЕФ ГАЙДН ВОЛЬФГАНГ АМАДЕЙ МОЦАРТ Людвіг ВАН БЕТХОВЕН Джоаккіно Антоніо Россіні Гектор Берліоз ФЕЛІКС Мендельсон Композитор-ЖІНКИ ФРЕДЕРІК ШОПЕН РОБЕРТ ШУМАН ФЕРЕНЦ ЛИСТ РІХАРД ВАГНЕР ДЖУЗЕППЕ ВЕРДІ Йоганнес Брамс ПЕТРО ІЛЛІЧ ЧАЙКОВСЬКИЙ Антоніна ЛЕОПОЛЬД Дворжака ЕДУАРД ВІЛЬЯМ Елгара ДЖАКОМО ПУЧЧІНІ Густав Малер КЛОД ДЕБЮССІ РІХАРД ШТРАУС СЕРГІЙ Рахманін Арнольда Шенберга Чарлз Айвз Моріса Равеля ІГОР СТРАВІНСЬКИЙ Джордж Гершвін Аарон Копленд ДЖАЗ ДМИТРО ШОСТАКОВИЧ Семюел Барбер Джона Кейджа Леонард Бернстайн ФІЛІП ГЛАСС МУЗИКА до відеоігор ПОДЯКИ https://coollib.com/b/294330/read Категория:Midi